


Enjoy the cool moments. There will be some, a lot even!

by Amee19



Series: Enjoy the cool moments [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alpha!Eliott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Lucas, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 164,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: It's 2029, Lucas and Eliott have been together for nearly ten years. After talking about it, they decide it might be time for children.(Seriously, this fic contains Mpreg. If you don't like it, then don't read this)





	1. January 25, 2029, 8h42

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evakkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/gifts).



> I've been suffering from baby fever recently and I guess this fic is my way to cope with it. I already have a few more chapters written, ready to be posted but considering that not everyone likes Mpreg, I want to see people's reaction to this introduction first.
> 
> I dedicate this one to my beautiful soulmate. She will recognize herself ;)
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake
> 
> I hope you'll like this <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin

Had you told Lucas ten years ago that this would be his life today, he would have laughed at you before calling you crazy. Had you done the same to Eliott, he would have said you were a foolish optimist. And yet here they were.

There had been bad days along the way of course but just like Lucille had predicted on that one fateful Saturday morning, those moments had been outnumbered by the good ones.

Lucas was currently laying in bed on his belly, both of his hands under the pillow he had his face half buried in as he was fighting to stay awake. Eliott was hovering, propped up on one elbow as he was drawing patterns with his fingertips on Lucas' back.

"If you keep it up, I'll fall back asleep and I'll be late to work," Lucas grumbled against the pillow though he made no move to try and stop him.

Eliott chuckled before pressing a kiss to his shoulder and kept on running his fingers across his skin.

"Maybe that's what I want. I meant what I said last night. I still think you should just call in sick so we could stay in bed all day."

Lucas had to bite his lip to hold back a moan at the idea which didn't seem half bad at the moment. He couldn't even remember the last time he had called in sick so it couldn't really get him in trouble and even if it did, it's not like he would actually mind i if it meant spending that special day in bed with the love of his life.

"You remember what day we are today?" Eliott suddenly asked as if he was reading Lucas' mind who couldn't help but smile against the fabric.

He cranked his neck so he could look at Eliott's face.

Even though he had been waking up next to him every morning for nearly ten years now, Lucas still couldn't believe how beautiful Eliott looked in the morning. With the sunlight playing his hair, making it look golden, his three days stubble and his mesmerizing eyes staring right back at him, he still took Lucas' breath away just like he had done exactly ten years ago after walking in the common room.

"It was the first common room meeting," he replied, raising one of his hands from underneath the pillow to gently caress Eliott's cheek. 

Eliott leaned into the touch before pressing his lips to Lucas' wrist. He then covered his husband's hand with his and kept it pressed against his face.

"It was one of the best days of my life," he explained, staring right back into Lucas' eyes.

"One of?" the younger one chuckled, turning around so he was on his back with Eliott laying on top of him. "What are the others then?"

"There's a lot of them. That evening you spent at my apartment, our first kiss, when we painted the mural, when we decided we would take life minute by minute. Then, one day, you agreed to move in with me. A few years later, I proposed and you said yes. That night, you called me your alpha for the first time and we mated. Of course, there's also our wedding and how could I forget our wedding night? I still remember how you-"

It was too much for Lucas who couldn't hold back any longer. He extracted his hand from Eliott's grip and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He felt Eliott smiling against his lips as he grabbed his waist and pushed their hips closer. 

Lucas pulled away from the kiss and moaned as he felt Eliott's erection through the thin fabric of their boxers. 

"I love you," he said as he buried his face into the crook of Eliott's neck.

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much."

They had said those words so many times over the years. During sex, on lazy mornings just like today, before one of them had to leave for work and yet, Eliott had never sounded as nervous as he did. It worried Lucas who pulled back to look at his husband properly.

He had started to shake slightly and he was keeping his eyes down, not daring to look into Lucas'. 

"What's wrong? Eliott, talk to me."

No answer so Lucas grabbed his face and forced him to look up.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid," Eliott sighed, giving him a humorless laugh.

"Whatever it is, if it puts you in that state, well then, it's not stupid. There's nothing that could-"

"I want a baby."

Lucas suddenly felt like his heart was trying to escape his rib cage. They had already talked about starting a family but that was before they even got married. They hadn't even mated yet the last time they had talked about it. And yet, for some reason, the thought of having a baby with Eliott lighted up something inside Lucas. The timing would be ideal. They both had well paid jobs they loved as well a house with a huge backyard. Yes, having a baby right now wouldn't-

"Look," his husband started, shaking him out of his thoughts, "forget I said anything. Go to work today and we'll try to forget that conversation ever happened."

With that being said, Eliott started to sit up and no, that just wouldn't work.

Lucas grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Before his husband could do anything, he rolled them over so Eliott was on his back and Lucas was straddling his lap, stopping him from trying to leave again.

"You can't just say that and leave!" he almost growled as he pressed his hands on Eliott's chest, keeping him laid down.

"I told you it was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."

Lucas repressed the urge to roll his eyes at his husband and instead shook his head at him.

"And I'm telling you, you're the one acting stupid right now. I want a baby too!"

And suddenly, it was as if that sentence had turned some switches inside Eliott who started to smile widely at him.

"You do?" he wondered as he looked into Lucas' eyes.

"Of course I do, silly! I just didn't expect you to just drop it in a conversation like that with no warning."

"Are you sure? You really want to have a baby with me" 

This time, Lucas did roll his eyes, his smile widening.

"Eliott, I want this. I want to have a baby with you. I want to start a family with you."

That was enough to convince Eliott who let out a cry of happiness as he threaded his fingers into Lucas' hair before bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

"I swear to you, baby, I'm going to do everything I can to be the best father ever," he swore as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. "Whatever you want or need, just say the words and it's yours. I'll prepare a hot bath with bubbles for you every night and after, I'll rub your back, wash your hair. Anything you want. I'll take care of the laundry, the dishes, cleaning up the house. You won't have to do anything besides resting."

Lucas couldn't help but close his eyes and throw in head back. Suddenly, he felt Eliott's hand caressing his still flat belly and he moaned at the feeling.

"You'll be so beautiful once this will be all round up with our kid. I can't wait for you to ride me when you start to show. You'll be even prettier than you already are."

That was it. They were doing it. There was no way they were waiting longer than necessary to try.

Lucas opened his eyes and found Eliott's lustful stare on him, or rather on his belly as if he was already imagining the whole thing.

"I have a heat next week," he informed his lover as if he didn't know this already.

"I know," Eliott replied, his hands still caressing Lucas' belly.

"Take the whole week off at work. I'll stop taking birth control right now so I'll have a couple of days to get it out of my system."

"So we're doing it? You really want it?" Eliott wondered as he finally looked up from Lucas' midsection, his grin so wide Lucas momentarily feared he might hurt himself.

"Fuck yeah we're doing it!" Lucas replied with a matching smile on his face that slowly turned into a smirk. "And until then, maybe we could practice so we'll be ready once my heat starts.

He felt Eliott's hips shudder underneath him and suddenly, Lucas knew for sure what they would spend their whole day doing.


	2. January 29, 2029, 7h56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I never thought I would get this much feedback <3 Thank you so much for your kudos and your kind words so here's the second chapter already. It's not long but it's actually the first one I wrote. The third is longer and will be up on Monday. The fun's only starting guys :)
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

On Monday morning, Lucas woke up to an empty spot next to him and a drawing. Eliott’s side of the bed was already cold which meant he must have left a while ago but unlike the first time it happened, Lucas had expected it and it no longer worried him. Eliott wouldn’t work from Wednesday to the next Friday. He must have wanted to make sure everything would go smoothly while he would be absent. He had told the team he had a family situation which had made Lucas smile softly. A family. That’s what they were going to be.

 

Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes with the back of his hand, he blindly reached next to him for the drawing Eliott had left on his pillow. Lucas carefully unfolded it and his smile grew even bigger at the sight in front of him.

 

As usual, there was a hedgehog and a raccoon holding hands. However, this time, they weren’t alone. Two baby raccoons as a well as a baby hedgehog were sitting on the ground by their feet. At the bottom, there also was a sentence written in Eliott’s neat handwriting that made Lucas’ heart flutter.

 

_ I can’t wait for us to be like this. I love you. _

 

“I love you too,” Lucas said to no one.

 

He pressed the drawing against his heart and closed his eyes, sighing happily. He couldn’t wait for it either.

 

Even though he would have been perfectly content to spend the day in bed, waiting for Eliott to come back, he eventually had to go relieve himself. He grabbed his boxers from where Eliott had hastily threw them on the ground the night before and put them on before making his way to the bathroom. However, just as he was about to leave their room, he saw himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but stare at his reflection and more importantly, at his belly.

 

Hopefully soon, his abs would become a thing of the past as their baby would grow inside him. He absently ran his fingers over his abdomen and thought about Eliott hadn’t stopped touching it since they had agreed on having a baby on Thursday. Every time they had had sex that weekend, he had run his hands over it, rambling about how hot Lucas would be with a baby bump. On Saturday evening, they had gone out with the boys and Eliott had spent the entire time behind Lucas with his arms around his waist and his hands splayed over his belly underneath his shirt. If the boys noticed, they hadn’t said anything. They were used to them being all over each other all the time.

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Lucas turned around so he could see his side in the mirror and inhaled deeply before pushing his stomach out as much as he could. Still holding his breath, he put both of his hands underneath the tiny bump and smiled. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t miss his abs.

 

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he found himself grinning. He quickly ran to their living room and picked one of the cushions from the couch before coming back to their room. He rummaged through their drawers until he found what he was looking for; a white t-shirt that belonged to Eliott. It was too big for him but that was exactly what he wanted. He put it on before stuffing the cushion inside. After some work with it, Lucas placed his hand underneath it to keep it in place as he grabbed his phone from where it was on the nightstand. He positioned himself one more time so he could see his profile in the mirror and took a picture before sending it to Eliott with a text attached to it.

 

_ I can’t wait to look like this <3 _

 

With the cushion carefully placed under his shirt, he looked like he was at least six months pregnant. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to wait too long before actually looking like it... He let the cushion fall on the floor and took off Eliott’s shirt, throwing it the laundry basket.

 

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed with a text from Eliott.

 

_ Baby! You can’t do that to me! I’m like a second away from running back home. _

 

_ Don’t ;) You need to work to be with me later this week and make sure I’ll really look like that in a few months. _

 

_ You’re going to kill me one day <3 _

 

_ I love you too <3 _

 

Lucas happily sighed as he threw his phone on the bed before making his way to the bathroom.


	3. February 7, 2029, 6h32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the reactions. This is incredible guys! Thank you so much for your comments as well as your kudos <3  
> When I said there would be a tiny little bit of angst in this story, this is the chapter I was referring to. But don't worry! I won't let it stretch forever. Everything is going to get fixed next chapter which will be up tomorrow
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!

Eliott knew something was wrong before he could even open his eyes. For the first time since Wednesday, he couldn't feel Lucas' weight on his lap as his husband was straddling him, pressing open mouth kisses down his chest to wake him up. Also, if he thought he ran hot, it was nothing compared to Lucas during his heats. They would usually only keep a sheet in bed since one of them would end up kicking the blankets to the floor. And yet, Eliott couldn't feel Lucas' warmth next to him. 

Eliott rolled onto his side and blindly reached for his husband only to find his side of the bed empty.

"Baby?" he called out, slowly opening his eyes, looking around the room for him.

The bathroom door opened and revealed a sight that broke Eliott's heart.

"Oh baby," he sighed as he jumped out of the bed to hold his lover in his arms.

He had expected tears but the defeated look in Lucas' eyes was way worst. He didn't even look up when Eliott wrapped his arms around him, pressing him tightly against his chest.

"Talk to me," he almost begged, pressing a kiss on the top of Lucas' head.

He felt more than he heard him sigh before his husband slowly looked up.

"My heat is over," he sounded so drained Eliott felt tears forming in his own eyes. "My heat is over because it's been a week. I'm not pregnant."

Eliott almost lost it at the way he dropped his head back against his chest, both of his arms hanging loosely by his sides.

As Eliott start to thread his fingers through Lucas' hair, he slowly walked them toward the bed, never letting of his husband. 

He sat on the edge on the mattress, pulling Lucas onto his lap, positioning them so Lucas could bury his face into the crook of his neck, like he so often did. At this point, Eliott would have taken any reaction from his lover rather than this lack of it. He could dry tears, he could listen to Lucas pouring his heart out, he could handle Lucas screaming but this emptiness he could see in his eyes, there was nothing he could do against it but that didn't mean he couldn't try. 

Eliott manoeuvred them so they were on their sides, facing each other. He threw an arm around Lucas' waist, pressing their bodies closer while he gently caressed his face with his free hand. 

"Talk to me," he asked one more time as he pressed his forehead against his lover's. "Even if you just need to yell, go ahead. Let it all out. Don't keep things all bottled up inside."

Finally, Lucas looked up but before Eliott could even look into his eyes, Lucas had untangled himself from him and rolled over so his back was facing Eliott.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked with an indifference Eliott had never heard over the years they had been together. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant and there's nothing you and I could say or do that could change that."

With that being said, he grabbed the sheet Eliott had discarded earlier when he had leaped out of the bed and quickly pulled it over his head.

Eliott had no idea how long he stayed there, still naked, staring at the still figure of his husband. Once he realized they couldn't spend their whole day like that, he tentatively raised his hand from where it was laying on the mattress and was about to gently put it on Lucas' shoulder when he suddenly pulled back, remembering how, when he was having episodes, he hated being touched.

Lucas needed time to process it and Eliott knew the only thing he could do to help him was giving him as much time and space as he needed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was from sleep and from how much Lucas had spent the night, pulling at it, begging Eliott to fuck him harder, to knock him up, and finally stood up.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the laundry basket, not bothering to put on boxers underneath them and made his way out of the room. He briefly hesitated once he was by the door. Should he close it to give Lucas the privacy he may needed? Or should he leave it open to show his lover he would be right there for him when he would be ready?

Eliott took one last look at his husband and decided to let it open after all. That's what Lucas did for him whenever he would lose the will and the energy to get out of bed. Despite every fiber of his being screaming, begging him to go back and hold Lucas, he knew he couldn't so he turned around and slowly walked to their kitchen, still trying to wrap his head around the most recent turn of events.

Eliott couldn't help but feel guilty about Lucas' current state. If he hadn't mentioned having a baby, then none of it would be happening. Usually, when Lucas' heat would be over, they would spend the day after in bed, both too exhausted from their activities of the previous days to do anything more than lazily kiss and cuddle. Those days were amongst Eliott's favourites. They reminded him of that morning back at Lucas' place after they had kissed for the first time only this time, there was no texts from Lucille to break this little bubble they had created and bring him back to reality.

Once he got to the kitchen, he let himself drop into one of their chairs and rested his elbows on the table, holding his head between his hands. He had no idea of what was coming and he was truly and utterly fucking terrified.


	4. February 11, 2029, 19h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't thank you enough for the feedback I've been getting <3 And as promised, the angst is already getting resolved. I couldn't let Lucas and Eliott suffer any longer.
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3

Saying the last few days had been rough would be a euphemism. Lucas still hadn't said a word to him since their conversation on Wednesday morning and Eliott hadn't pushed him to. He knew better than anyone that sometimes, all you could do to help someone was give them space so that's what he did. He had dug out of their closet some pillows as well as a blanket so that he could sleep on the couch and returned to their room only once to pick the laundry basket. The last thing Lucas needed at the moment was the smell of Eliott's dirty socks. 

Eliott knew he couldn't spend his days sitting on their couch, watching TV while waiting for the man he loved more than anything to emerge from their room so he kept himself busy. Never in the four years they had lived there had the house been as clean as it was right now. With nothing better to do, Eliott had made it his mission to clean the house as thoroughly as possible. 

He couldn't help but wonder if Lucas was going through the same thing than him every time Eliott had an episode. Had he ever felt that uselessness, knowing the love of his life was hurt but that there was nothing he could do to help besides giving him time? Had Lucas ever spent an entire night on their couch, wide awake, while staring at the door of the door, hoping Eliott would finally come out? All those thoughts were only piling up with the guilt the older man had been feeling since Wednesday morning. He had been the one to talk about kids, he had been the one who had teased Lucas non stop over the week about the pregnancy, he had been the one who couldn't keep his hands off his lover's belly, he had been the one who-

He was suddenly pulled out of his dark thoughts by the voice he had missed so much.

"Eliott?" Lucas called him out from their bedroom.

The man dropped the plate he had been washing, not caring about the water that splashed out of the sink, and quickly made his way to his lover. He wiped his hands on the sweatpants he was wearing and stepped into their room. 

The lights were still off, they had been since Wednesday, and the curtains were closed. The only source of light was coming from their living room but it was more enough for Eliott to spot his husband. 

Lucas was still in bed but he had pulled back the sheet a little and was currently patting the spot behind him.

"Come here, please," he asked, his voice raspy from not talking for so long.

Eliott was sure his own wasn't much better but that didn't matter. He quickly took off his sweatpants, leaving him only in his boxers, and slided behind his husband. He didn't know if Lucas felt comfortable with Eliott touching him so he kept his hands to himself. 

As if reading his mind, Lucas blindly reached him and intertwined their fingers together before bringing their joined hands on his belly. That was enough for Eliott who pressed himself against Lucas, spooning him. The older man quickly wrapped his other arm around his husband's waist and soon enough, their four hands were splayed over Lucas' abdomen. 

"I wanted to be pregnant."

"I know, baby," Eliott quickly answered, gently running his fingers on Lucas' belly while pressing a kiss on his neck. "I know."

"No you don't."

Lucas took a deep breath and Eliott could tell this was what he had been anxiously waiting for the last few days.

"I wanted it so much. You can't possibly imagine how much I wanted it. For fuck's sake I still want it. Ever since we agreed on having a baby, that's all I can think about, all I can dream about. I want it so much it hurt. I want to get all round up with your kid. I want to feel it grow inside me for nine months. I want to spend lazy days in bed with you doing nothing but talking about the baby and the future, choosing names and which color to paint the nursery. I want to wake up in the middle of the night to you talking to the baby. Fuck, I just want to have your baby."

Eliott smiled and snuggled even closer to him.

"I want it too and you'll have all of it baby," he whispered against Lucas' neck. "All of it and more, I swear to you. Soon."

He felt Lucas tense at his words so he started to press open mouth kisses on his shoulders, trying to make him relax.

"You can't be sure of that, Eliott. It didn't work this time so how can you be so sure it will next time?"

"I just know," Eliott replied, absently drawing patterns on Lucas' belly. "Maybe you hadn't got all of your birth control out of your system yet. Maybe we haven't made love enough."

And when Lucas gave him a watery chuckle, Eliott knew the worst was behind them.

"You will get pregnant," he promised with certainty. "We will have a baby. We will be a family."


	5. February 12, 2029, 7h03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to earn my explicit warning *Cracks knuckles* 
> 
> This was my first time ever writing smut so please be gentle ❤
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your kinds words and your kudos
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy 😊

The next morning, Eliott woke up to Lucas pressing open mouth kisses to his chest.

“Good morning baby,” he greeted him, running his fingers through his hair.

He was pleasantly surprised they no longer were greasy as they were the night before from not showering for a week. Actually, they were wet and Eliott could smell his favourite shampoo.

Lucas gave his nipple one last gentle bite and looked up, smiling widely. Eliott couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief at the sight. It had been so long since he had last seen it, God he had missed it so much.

“Good morning!” Lucas enthusiastically greeted him before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

As Lucas’ tongue breached his lips, Eliott let go of his husband’ hair and grabbed his waist with both hand. He felt Lucas smile against him before the younger man repositioned him over him so that he was properly sitting in his lap, his ass was right over Eliott’s quickly hardening dick.

“Fuck, baby!” Eliott moaned, lowering his hands so he could cup Lucas’ ass through his boxers.

Only then did Eliott realize that Lucas was actually already naked. Fuck, he was going to be the death of him one day. The fucker knew what he was doing as he started to giggle as he gently kissed Eliott’s jaw.

“You’re unbelievable,” the older man happily sighed, tilting his head down to press his lips against his husband’s.

“I thought you liked surprising people,” Lucas teased him between kisses.

Eliott brought one of his hands up and gently laid it on Lucas’ cheek. The smile the omega gave him in return was enough to erase any remaining doubts in Eliott’s mind. They were going to be okay.

However, the moment didn’t last very long as Lucas, without taking his eyes off Eliott’s face, blindly reached behind him and palmed his husband’s erection through his boxers. Eliott threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. It had been way too long since he last had his lover’s hand on him.

“You’re sure?” he couldn’t help but wonder as he looked back at Lucas’ who happily nodded, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Oh yes!”

Soon enough, Eliott’s boxers were hastily thrown away and Lucas was hovering over the shiny tip of his cock.

“Wait baby! I haven’t-“

The rest of the sentence was forgotten as Lucas sank down on him, not stopping until he couldn’t go any further. Both men moaned at the feeling. Never in the ten years they had been together did they ever went so long without having sex and Eliott promised himself to never let it happen again.

“How-how?” he managed to ask as his lover started rolling his hips.

Lucas grinned before bending down to press a quick kiss to Eliott’s lips.

“Shower,” he simply replied before going back to what he was doing.

And fuck, Eliott could clearly imagine Lucas, one arm on the tile to keep himself up, his head resting on it, while his other was between his legs, fingering himself wide open so he could surprise Eliott and ride him as quickly as possible.

“Fuck, I love you!”

Lucas grinned even wider at that if it was even possible.

“I love you too,”

However, before he knew what was happening, Lucas had reached for one of his hands that still grabbing his waist and intertwined their fingers together before bringing it to rest on his belly.

“Do it, please”

Eliott knew exactly what was Lucas asking for but he couldn’t help but tease his husband a little more.

“What do you want baby? I can’t guess. You have to tell me.”

“Eliott, please!”

“You know I’d do anything for you baby, but you have to tell me what you want first.”

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I want you to tell me what it’s going to be like when I’ll be pregnant.”

He sounded way too coherent for someone who had his lover’s dick inside him and Eliott couldn’t have that. He grinned and let go of Lucas' waist so both of his hands were splayed over his belly. Soon enough, Lucas' own hand covered his.

"That's what you want?" he wondered as he started to thrust his hips upward to match Lucas' rhythm. "You want me to tell you how fucking amazing the pregnancy will be?"

His lover closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"You asked me last night how I could be so sure I would get you pregnant next time. You want to know how?"

Lucas nodded but kept his eyes closed.

"Because I'll spend so much time during your next heat inside you you'll forget how it feels like to not be full of me."

Lucas' thrusts became erratic. Eliott could tell he was getting close so he began rubbing his lover's belly and kept on talking.

"And then, for the next nine months, even when I'll be at work or just in the shower while you'll be laying in bed, you'll always have a part of me inside you. Right here."

He pressed a bit harder on Lucas' abdomen who screamed his name.

"You'll be so fucking beautiful once you'll start to show. Not that you aren't already but once you'll have a baby bump, I don't know if I'll be capable of leaving the house to go to work. Can you imagine that? Me, not being inside you for eight hours straight?"

It became too much for Lucas who came, shouting his name. He clenched around Eliott's dick who couldn't take it anymore. He trusted into his lover one, two three last times and then came, fulling his husband's with his come.

Exhausted, Lucas fell back on Eliott's chest who immediately wrapped his arms around him, cradling the younger man.


	6. February 12, 2029, 11h28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, unable to write something else than fluff and a tiny little bit of smut? More Likely than you think
> 
> Seriously, your feedback means so much to me <3
> 
> So next chapter will be up tomorrow morning and yes, it will be about Lucas' heat and Eliott's rut and then in the one after that, the fun's starting if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3

Eliott woke up a few hours later to the wonderful scent of coffee as well as Lucas peppering kisses all over his face.

'Wake up baby! It's going to get cold."

Eliott would have gladly pretended to still be asleep for a few more minutes but he couldn't suppress a smile from appearing on his face.

"I know you're awake," Lucas chuckled as he playfully slapped him in the chest. "Get up you handsome fuck, it's getting cold."

"Handsome fuck?" Eliott repeated as he opened his eyes before propping himself up on his elbows. "Is it really a way to talk to your husband?"

"You're such a princess," Lucas teased, rolling his eyes at him before gently pushing him so his back was against the headboard.

Once Eliott was comfortably settled, Lucas picked up a plate from the nightstand and straddled his lap.

"Open up," he said as he grabbed a piece of toast covered in Nutella and approached it from Eliott's lips.

The older man couldn't resist and raised suggestively his eyebrows at his lover who smiled in return.

"Stop being an asshole," he laughed, pressing his forehead against Eliott's. "I made it just like you like it."

Eliott offered him an apologetic look and stared into Lucas' eyes. He could never get enough of them. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen in his life. He had tried to reproduce it with paint countless times but he had never even gotten close to it. God he hoped their baby would inherit them.

As he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him closer, he opened his mouth and let Lucas feed him the piece of bread. He happily groaned at the taste which made Lucas grin ever wider.

"That good?" he teased, pressing a quick lips to Eliott's.

The older man smiled and looked down at his lover's abdomen. He let his hands wander from his waist to his belly where he started absently drawing patterns.

"What it is baby?" Lucas asked, gently running the fingers of his free hand through his husband's hair.

Eliott only shrugged, still running his fingertips across the bare skin of his lover's midsection.

"Baby," Lucas sighed, setting the plate back on the nightstand before grabbing his face between his hands, forcing him to look back up.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I just hope our baby will look like you", he admitted."

Lucas giggled and put his forehead back against Eliott's.

"Are you crazy? I want that kid to have your hair, your eyes and your smile."

"Then we'll have a problem," Eliott teased, grinning. "Do you have any idea on how to solve it?"

Lucas only nodded and covered both of Eliott's hands with his own. 

"I guess the only thing we can do is to have more than one then."

No more words were needed after that. They both leaned at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle.

"I love you," Eliott whispered against his lips as he pulled away. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lucas replied, smiling before nuzzling his face into his husband's neck.

Eliott couldn't tell how long they spent like this; their bodies pressed together, their hands still carefully laying on Lucas' belly before the younger one giggled against his ear.

"What it is?" Eliott wondered, kissing the side of Lucas' head.

"Aren't you due for a rut soon?"

"In three weeks. Why?"

"What else is meant to happen in 3 weeks?"

Lucas' heat of course. With his heat and Eliott's rut happening at the same time, there was no better time for them to try for a baby.

Eliott burst out laughing and promptly pushed Lucas so he laying flat on his back, the older man hovering him.

"I like the way you think."

The rest of the toast remained untouched as the two men got lost in each other.


	7. March 7, 2029, 9h17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delayed update but I woke up late so I didn't have much time to update before leaving for work ^^'
> 
> A bit of smut to compensate though 😊 You can probably all guess what will happens next 😉
> 
> Thank you for your comments and your kudos, they mean the world to me ❤
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow 😁
> 
> Enjoy ❤

March 7, 2029, 9:17

Eliott hadn't lied to him when he promised him he would spend so much time inside him Lucas would forget how it felt like to be full of him. 

When they had woken up that morning, both feeling hot all over, they knew this was it, Eliott's rut and Lucas' heat were slowly kicking in but before they could do anything, there was some stuff that needed to be done first. While Eliott had gone to the bathroom to relieve himself, Lucas had made his way to the kitchen and came back with a bag of different flavoured energy bars as well as a cooler full of ice and bottles of water.

When he had told Eliott about this idea the night before, the older man had laughed before rubbing his nose against Lucas'. It made sense though. Once they would start, neither would want to leave the bed so why not make sure they would have anything they could need right in their bedroom.

"It's cute how you're already nesting while you're not even pregnant yet," Eliott had teased, his hands pressing slightly harder onto Lucas' abdomen.

"But I'll be soon very soon right?" Lucas had wondered, biting his lips not to moan out loud at the feeling.

"Very, very, very soon," his lover had promised, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Sooner than you can imagine."

So after everything they needed was settled somewhere they could reach without leaving the bed, Lucas went to the bathroom while Eliott changed the sheets. They wouldn't stay clean for much longer but at least they still smelled nice for the moment. 

When Lucas exited the bathroom, Eliott was naked, already laying on their freshly made bed, some music playing quietly in the background.

The younger man couldn't help but grin at the sight before he jumped on the mattress, quickly settling himself so he was straddling Eliott's lap who's hands immediately went to Lucas' belly.

Ever since they had agreed to have a baby, Eliott simply couldn't keep his hands off it. He would absently run his fingers over it while hugging Lucas from behind as the latter tried to cook. He would gently caress it while spooning Lucas in bed. Whenever they were out, he would keep both of his hands splayed protectively over it. If he already had it that bad for Lucas' still flat belly, the younger man couldn't help but wonder how it would be like once his abs would turn into a baby bump.

Smiling at the image, he started sucking a bruise into the side of Eliott's neck, grabbing his hair with both hands before gently pulling at him.

"You better get me pregnant this time Demaury."

He felt more than he heard Eliott's chuckle.

"Then maybe we should start working on it Lallemant."

Before Lucas could think of anything to answer it, Eliott had flipped them over so Lucas was laying on his back.

"As much as I like it when you ride me," the older man explained as he carefully pressed the tip of his cock into Lucas, "I think you should be resting for now. You're gonna need a lot of energy for the next nine months."

With that being said, he started to push forward, not stopping until he was fully in and couldn't go further. Lucas moaned at the feeling and closed his eyes. No matter how many times they would do this, he would never get used to the excastic feeling of Eliott filling him up. During those moments, Lucas knew that this was what they were both meant to do. They were made for each other. In every universe, no Lucas would ever feel fully complete until they found their Eliott.

When the older man started thrusting into him, Lucas ran his nails down his lover's back, undoubtedly leaving marks. He was dying to tilt his hips, trying to match Eliott's rhythm but then he remembered what he had said earlier about needing all of his energy for something else very soon. So he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck and let himself be taken by his lover.

Soon enough, Eliott was panting against the side of his neck as his thrusts became quicker.

"I can't wait to not able to do this like this anymore," his husband panted, between two kisses he was pressing all over his neck and collarbone. "Once your belly starts to get in the way, we'll have to find new positions. You could lay on your side while I'm pressed against your back. That way, I could also do this the whole time."

He pressed against Lucas' belly who cried out at the feeling. 

"You could also ride me but I don't think I would last long that way though. Do you have any idea of how many I jerked off in the shower recently picturing that? You would look so beautiful straddling my lap with our hands on your bump."

"Eliott!" Lucas moaned, digging his nails a bit deeper into his lover's back as if trying to warn him he was getting close. 

"You can't wait for it either, can't you?" Eliott teased, his voice hoarse. "To get all round up, to feel our baby grow inside you. Did you jerked off that morning after you sent me that picture of you looking pregnant? I bet you did. What did you do? You fingered yourself in the shower? No, I'm sure you did it in bed. You pushed your stomach out as much as you could and you rubbed the bump with your free hand. You were thinking how much better it would feel like once you'll get bigger didn't you?"

That did it for Lucas who screamed as he came all over his stomach as well as Eliott's hands that were still caressing his belly. His lover followed closely behind, letting himself fall on top of Lucas. They basked in the after glow together, slowly getting their breathing back to normal, their limbs all tangled up together. Eventually, Eliott started to pull out his soft cock out of his lover but Lucas stopped.

"Please don't," he whispered against his husband's lips. "Let it inside me. You'll put it back in anyway in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Eliott wondered, looking all over his face for any trace of discomfort.

"You promised you would stay inside all week, remember? You said I would even forget what's it's like to not be full of you."

Eliott's cock twitched at his words and Lucas could only smile as he crushed his lips against his lover's.


	8. March 8, 2029, 10h16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are folks! <3 Now the real fun's getting started.
> 
> From now on, expect fluff, more fluff, even more fluff, some smut on the side with a serious case of pregnancy kink as well as belly kink from those boys ;)
> 
> As always, thank you for your kudos and your comments! Every single one of them make my day <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!!! <3

Something was off. Lucas could tell from the moment he woke up; his heat was already over. That just wasn't possible. Ever since he started having them when he was 14, they always lasted from 5 to 7 days, never less. There was no way a heat could be cut short like that unless...

Lucas let out a gasp as he looked down to his belly, placing both hands on top of it. He felt his eyes watering and smiled softly.

"Hi baby," he whispered softly to not wake Eliott who was still drooling all over his pillow. "I know you can't hear me yet but I just wanted to tell you I love you."

He gently ran his fingers across the skin and sighed happily.

"I love you so much already my little peanut. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. Fuck, I hope you will look like your father. He loves you too. He will spoil you rotten once you come out and so will your uncles and your aunts. Your aunt Daphné will probably scream when we'll tell her about you and so will uncle Yann and uncle Arthur and uncle Basile. You should have seen them when I told them Daddy and I were dating. I'm surprised none of them cried."

Lucas spent countless minutes like this, softly rubbing his belly while talking to their baby, telling stories about him and Eliott. It wasn't until he felt his husband rolling over, still asleep, that he decided that, maybe, he should wake him up.

"What do you think, my little peanut? Should I wake him up to introduce you to him?"

Lucas' smile grew even wider as he turned so he was facing Eliott. He gently pressed his lips against his and kept on kissing him until he felt his lover stir next to him.

"Good morning my love," he whispered when Eliott opened his eyes.

"Good morning baby," his husband greeted him back, smiling softly.

"There's someone else you should say hello too," Lucas teased as he intertwined their fingers and placed their joined hands over his belly.

"What?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the confused look in Eliott's eyes. Maybe if he had let him properly wake up before telling him, his lover would have understood.

"My heat is over Eliott," he explained as tears started rolling down his face once more. "It's over. We did it."

Eliott's eyes grew comically wide as what Lucas just told him seemed to finally sink in. He barely had the time to register what was happening before his lover had rolled them over so Lucas was on his back, Eliott's mouth on his as their hands were covering his belly.

"Thank you!" Eliott croaked out, pulling away from Lucas' lips but keeping his forehead pressed against his. "Thank you so much for this. Thank you for agreeing to carry our baby for the next nine months. I will do everything I can to help. Whatever you need, just say it. Whether it's a massage, a hot bath, a very specific flavour of ice cream I'll only find in a grocery store all the way across the town, I'll do it. You won't have to do anything besides resting so you and our little one are healthy. Thank you for loving me and for wanting to spend your life with me. I love you so much Lucas. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

They were both crying by the time Eliott was done. Lucas didn't trust his voice to not betray him so he smiled at his lover, hoping he would understand he was feeling the same way and when Eliott nodded at him, his smile growing ever wider, Lucas knew he had understood. 

Eliott kissed his way down Lucas' body, starting with a gentle one on his nose, then one on lips, his chin, his jaw, his Adam's apple, his chest until he finally reached his target.

"Hi baby!" Eliott said before pressing a tender kiss right under Lucas' belly button. "I can't believe you're finally there, that I can finally talk to you. Are you comfortable in there? Is it all nice and cosy inside Daddy?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at his husband's silly behaviour. He kept one hand on his belly, under where Eliott had kissed it and started running the other through his lover's hair as he kept talking to their baby.

"I can't wait to properly meet you in a few months but in the mean time, I want you to grow healthily in there. While you do that, I'll prepare your room. It will be the coolest room ever. Everyone will be jealous of it. Daddy and I will also buy tons of toys and plushies. And when you'll be old enough, we'll draw together you and I. Would you like that baby? I'm sure you'll be better at it than Daddy."

As Eliott kept on talking to their baby and rubbing his belly, Lucas happily sighed and closed his eyes. He really was living his best life.


	9. March 8, 2029, 13h24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for yoir feedback guys! I know I say it at every chapter but I mean it. It means the world to me that you like it❤
> 
> Also thank you to those who visit me on Tumblr (sammywinchestersgreatestsin) and leave me all those kind messages in my ask 😊
> 
> Next part will be up tomorrow  
> Enjoy!!! 😉❤

Lucas couldn’t tell how long he had been asleep for when he woke up. The curtains had been closed so he could sleep peacefully and Eliott had pulled a blanket over him. Rolling onto his side, he reached for his phone on the nightstand only to find a piece of paper on top of it. Smiling, he turned on his phone, blinking a few times at the sudden brightness, before using the flashlight to look at the drawing.

The raccoon was missing this time. Instead, the hedgehog was looking lovingly at his belly where Lucas could see a tiny bump while cradling it with his paws. The sentence written under the animal made Lucas’ heart flutter as he put his phone back on the nightstand and rested his free hand on his own belly.

_The loves of my life_

Smiling softly, Lucas decided it was time to go see what his favourite raccoon was up to. He carefully put the drawing away, quickly picked up a pair of clean boxers from their drawer, not minding they were Eliott’s and put them on before leaving the room.

He quickly found his husband in the kitchen, his back to the door, too focused on whatever he was cooking to notice Lucas. Ever since they had gotten married, Eliott had made it his goal to learn how to properly cook. His first few attempts had been total disasters but after a while, his cooking had slowly begun to improve. He wasn’t on Lucas’ level yet but he would get there someday. Thinking about it now made Lucas wonder if Eliott hadn’t been unconsciously preparing for an eventual pregnancy during which he would want his husband to do nothing more than rest.

He remained in the doorway for a few more minutes, his arms crossed over his chest, as he kept on staring at his lover who was mumbling under his breath as he read out the recipe on his phone. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants and Lucas wanted nothing than to take them off him so they could back to cuddling in boxers.

“Need a hand?” he asked after a moment.

Eliott jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the spoon he was holding into the skillet, causing the mixture to splash all over the stove.

“Fuck!” he swore, grabbing a dishcloth from the sink to wipe us his mess.

“Did I scare you?” Lucas teased, jumping on the countertop beside his husband.

“Of course,” Eliott replied, putting away the skillet before it burned. “What are you doing up?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” he explained, pouting. “I wanted cuddles.”

His lover smiled and stepped between Lucas’ legs who immediately wrapped them around his waist. The older man pressed a hand in between them on Lucas’ belly while the other slowly caressed his cheek.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

“That’s what got us here though, didn’t it?” Lucas replied, smiling as he covered Eliott’s hands with his own.

“The loves of my life,” his lover happily sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“That’s what your drawing said,” he giggled. “I really liked the hedgehog. It was really cute with its little baby bump.”

Eliott pulled away and stared into his lover’s eyes, visibly fighting to stop himself from grinning.

“I had the most perfect model to work with for it.”

Soon enough, they found themselves back in bed. Eliott had pulled back the curtains so their room was basking in sunlight before undressing so he was down to his boxers. He then took his place behind Lucas who was laying on his side and pressed their bodies together so Lucas’ back was right against his chest. His hands were resting on his lover’s lower belly, softly rubbing it while Lucas was tracing the veins on his arms with his fingertips.

“Baby?” Eliott eventually whispered against Lucas’ neck.

“Mmm?”

“Do any Lucases and Eliotts already have children?”

The younger man found himself grinning and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s palms over his abdomen.

“Of course! Others are currently expecting while some aren’t there yet but they will eventually.”

“Tell me about them.”

Lucas took a deep breath as he tried to come up with some good stories to satisfy Eliott’s curiosity for their parallel selves’ lives.

“Well,” he started as one came to his mind, “You remember surfer Lucas from Bali? Well a few years ago, he was surfing the Pipeline in Hawaii when he met a photograph who swept him off his feet. They started dating and after a few months of being together, Eliott proposed to him while they were stargazing on a beach somewhere in Australia. Of course Lucas said yes and they were so excited they made love under the stars but Lucas had forgotten his birth control that morning. Nine months later, they had a little girl. They named her Hope since that’s what she brought into their lives. Right now, she’s four and Lucas is teaching her how to surf in California while Eliott is perfectly happy to stay on the beach and to take pictures of his little family. But can you keep a secret?”

“My lips are sealed baby,” Eliott promised, pressing a kiss onto his lover’s neck.

“Eliott number 3958 doesn’t know that yet but Lucas is pregnant again and he’s planning on surprising him next week with the announcement on their anniversary. It will be another girl and Eliott will insist on calling her Lucy no matter how Lucas will complain about how cheesy it is to name her after him.”

“They’re happy, aren’t they?”

“Happier than they have ever been.”

“What about Lucas and Eliott number 19,406 then?”

Lucas remained silent for a minute, trying to think of a good one.

“Those two are pretty special. They actually met in the same exact circumstances than we did. There was the common room meeting, their first kiss at the Petite Ceinture and then they painted the mural together and Eliott surprised Lucas with the boathouse. However, in this universe, they were so caught up in each other neither realized their respective rut and heat had begun. A few months later, Nathan Lallemant-Demaury was born. It wasn’t simple raising him with Eliott being in university and Lucas still in high school but they managed. They later had twin boys, Thomas and Simon who both look just like Eliott. Now, the five of them are on a vacation at Disney World, in Florida. Lucas complained they could have just gone to Disneyland but Eliott insisted and you know no Lucas can resist you for too long.”

Lucas felt Eliott’s smile against his neck and relaxed a bit further into his husband’s arms. The silence stretched for a few more minutes before Eliott spoke again.

“Out of all of them, which ones are the happiest?”

“That one is so easy.”

The younger man rolled over so he was now facing Eliott, their legs tangled up together as their hands were still covering his belly.

“Why is it so easy?”

Lucas grinned and leaned forward so he could rub his nose against Eliott’s.

“Because it’s us. There’s no way anyone in any universe is happier than I am right now, laying in bed with the love of my life and our baby between us.”

Eliott’s eyes were shining at his answer and for a moment, Lucas could have sworn he saw a happy tear rolling down his husband’s face.

“What do you want it to be?” the younger man asked, moving Eliott’s hands over his abdomen, silently asking him to keep on rubbing it. “And don’t say something cliché like all you want is a healthy baby. That’s what every expecting parents want. Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“Well, I want both so I don’t mind as long as we eventually have the pair.”

“And what if baby number two turns out to be the same gender than this one? What will we do then?”

Eliott suggestively raised his eyebrows and grinned, pressing a bit harder on Lucas’ belly, eliciting a moan from him.

“Well, then, we’ll just have to keep on having kids until we have at least one of each.”

Lucas felt himself blush at that. He never had a specific number of children he wanted to have in mind so the idea of keeping getting pregnant until they had both a son and a daughter sent a shiver down his spine. Given on how Eliott was already treating him even though he had been pregnant for less than a day, Lucas couldn’t help but wish it would take more than a few tries. He definitely wouldn’t mind a few pregnancies.

The house had its fair share of spare rooms, their dining room was spacious enough so they could eventually buy a bigger table than the one they currently had if they ever needed to fit more than six chairs around it. Considering how many friends they had, they wouldn’t run out of possible godmothers and godfathers anytime soon either. And judging by his lover’s most recent behaviour, Lucas knew he could ask for as many children as he wanted and Eliott would say yes.

“What about you?” Eliott asked him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Same,” he admitted, shrugging. “But this one, I feel like it’s going to be a boy.”

Eliott’s grin grew wider and leaned forward so their lips were barely an inch away from each other.

“Let’s make a deal. If it’s a boy, you get to choose his name and if it’s a girl, I’ll get to name our little princess. What do you say?”

Lucas smiled and sealed the deal by crashing his mouth against Eliott’s.


	10. March 12, 2029, 14h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a bit of a sucker for all those alternate versions of Lucas and Eliott 😊
> 
> I could never thank you guys enough for all your words and your kudos ❤
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy ❤😊❤

The days slowly went by and Lucas still couldn’t realize it was actually happening. He was pregnant, they were going to be parents, he was going to give birth to their baby, they had created a life that was now slowly growing inside him. The whole thing still felt too good to be true.

Eliott had been true to his words and didn’t allow him to do anything else than rest. Lucas would lay on the couch, wearing nothing else than his boxers while Eliott would cook for him, massage his feet, clean up the house. The younger one had felt guilty at first and had tried to convince his husband to let him help while he still could but one look into Eliott’s eyes was enough to make him understand that he truly was happy doing this; caring for his pregnant husband and their baby.

The house was now spotless. There was absolutely nothing Eliott could have cleaned that he hadn’t already did at least twice. That’s how the two men found themselves cuddling in what had became their new favourite position. Even though the older one has always loved being the little spoon, ever since they had first talked about starting a family, all he wanted was to press himself against Lucas’ back, as if to protect him from the outside world.

Lucas didn’t mind at all. He did felt safer with his lover’s arms wrapped around, his big hands covering his belly, gently rubbing it. He had thought Eliott would eventually get over his newfound obsession with it but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He was always talking to it, running his fingers over it, taking pictures of it. Even the hedgehogs he drew now sported a tiny bump which made Lucas smile.

“Baby?” Eliott whispered against the crook of his neck, shaking him out of his thoughts. “How do you want to tell our parents?”

Lucas closed his eyes, thinking about it for a second. A text message was out of question of course. He briefly considered calling them but then he remembered what happened they had announced their engagement. Twenty minutes after Eliott had told his mother they were getting married, she had barged into their apartment, Eliott's father in tow, before throwing herself at them, hugging them so tightly Lucas had briefly wondered if she was, in fact, pissed and was actually trying to strangle them both.

“Well,” he started after a moment, “we could invite them for a brunch on Sunday. It has been a while since we've last had them over anyway.”

Eliott nodded before pressing a kiss on his cheek and tightening his arms around Lucas.

“What about the boys?” he wondered, intertwining their fingers over his belly. “And the girls?”

He felt Eliott's grin widening against his face and he could already tell his husband had a plan.

“I have an idea but I'm not sure you will like it.”

“Enlight me then,” Lucas teased, smiling.

“We post something on Instagram and then we turn off our phones. That way, everyone will see it and we won't have to deal with all of their reactions at once. I'm not sure I could handle Daphne screaming into my ear while getting text messages from Yann, Idriss and Basile, all calling dibs on being the godfather.”

“And what would you post? Those cliché photoshoots of you holding my belly from behind as we kiss? Or we each pick a pair of shoes we put next to each other with a third one being for the baby? We buy a chalkboard and we write “Baby Lallemant-Demaury, coming soon?”

As Eliott didn't answer right away, Lucas turned around slightly and couldn't hold back his laugh at his husband's mortified expression.

“Babe, we literally had our first kiss in an abandoned park I've brought you at after we both ditched our girlfriends at my apartment during a double date, we had sex covered in paint at school and I accidentally proposed to you at the worst possible time ever. When have we ever been cliché?”

“Then what are you suggesting then?”

Eliott suggestively raised his eyebrows at that and suddenly let go of Lucas. He rolled over and started rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand. It may have lasted only for a few seconds but Lucas found himself missing the warmth of his husband on his back as well as the weight and feel of his hands splayed over his belly.

“Here,” Eliott said as he made himself comfortable once more against Lucas, wrapping his arms around him.

The younger man looked down at his lover's hands and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. It was a drawing. Of course it would be one. The raccoon was back this time and it was kneeling in front of the hedgehog, gently pressing a kiss of top of the little bump that their intertwined paws were softly cradling.

Lucas felt tears welling up in his eyes as he took the piece of paper from his lover who's now free hands immediately went back to rubbing his belly.

“Are you crying?” Eliott asked, gently nuzzling Lucas' cheek.

“Shut up,” he replied but there was no venom in his voice which made his husband sigh happily against his neck.

“What do you say? Can I post it?”

Lucas could only nod as Eliott reached on the pillow next to them on which he had thrown his phone earlier. He quickly took a picture and uploaded it on his Instagram before showing him the caption

_@lucallemant The best gift_

“Perfect,” Lucas replied, smiling as Eliott quickly kissed his cheek.

It only took a few seconds for the phone to start buzzing with notifications but neither could care. Eliott turned it off before throwing it by their feet at the end of the bed and snuggling a bit deeper into Lucas' back.

A few minutes, the older man started giggling.

“Daphne's definitely freaking out right now.”

Lucas smiled at the thought and closed his eyes.

“Emma's probably surprised it didn't happen by the end of our first week together.”

“Do you think the boys screamed louder than when you told them we were together?”

“Of course they did!”

As the minutes went by, Lucas found it harder and harder to remain awake, the feeling of Eliott's hands rubbing gentle circles on his belly relaxing him better than any sleeping pills ever could before. After he had started dating Eliott, he had slowly begun to sleep better but on some nights, especially while they were both in university, even his boyfriend's warm presence next to him wasn't enough to help him sleep. He had tried natural products, drinking tea, listening to soothing music until one day, Eliott had convinced him to seek help for his insomnia. The pills he had been prescribed did the job for a while but Lucas had felt lighter than ever before once he had graduated and no longer needed them.

“Baby?” he sleepily mumbled against his pillow, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

“Yeah?” Eliott replied, sounding just as sleepy as him.

“Lucas number 3958 just told Eliott.”

His husband chuckled against him.

“And how did he react?”

“He started sobbing and in just a few minutes, he's about to spam his followers on Instagram with like a thousand pictures of Lucas' belly.”

“That sounds just like him.”

“But something else just happened though. Lucas number 142, 739 just met his Eliott. The guys had been trying to find him a boyfriend since he came out to them during their last year of high school but it never worked out. However, today, he was in a café studying for his next exam, waiting for Yann who arrived a few minutes later but with Eliott in tow. They had met in a party just a few weeks before and from the moment Yann learned Eliott was into guys too, he knew he had to introduce them. The minute Lucas saw him, he couldn't take his eyes off him anymore and neither does Eliott. Yann was glad Lucas had not murdered him right on the spot and he quickly noticed the way they were both staring at each other. He stayed with them for a few more minutes before he had to leave for some “family emergency.”

Lucas sighed happily and intertwined his fingers with Eliott's over his belly.

“Little does he know, they won't leave the café until much later today. They'll speak of everything and with each passing minute, they'll fall even more for each other. Once Eliott will notice the looks the barista is giving them, he will invite Lucas over at his apartment for joints and beers. A few hours later, they'll be sitting in the couch, high both on weed and on their attraction. Lucas will start telling Eliott his theory about parallel universes. Eliott will ask an example so Lucas will slide onto his lap, wrap his arms around his neck and press their foreheads together before telling him that there's an universe in which they've already kissed. Eliott is not one to back down from a challenge so he will grab Lucas' waist and kiss him. They won't make it to the room tonight and they won't ever be able to look at the couch the same way.

“What will happen next?” Eliott wondered, smiling against Lucas' neck. “This won’t be just a one night stand, right?”

“Of course not! Tomorrow morning, Eliott will ask Lucas out on a first proper date. He will take him to la Petite Ceinture where they will have a picnic under the bridge. The day after, he will introduce him to the boys and Yann will call dibs on being the best man at their wedding since he's the one who introduced them. They'll get married three years later. It will be a small ceremony with just their families and their closest friends. However, during the honeymoon, a roadtrip across Europe, Lucas will start to throw up every morning as soon as he wakes up. Turns out they couldn't keep their hands off each other the night before their wedding and they were so nervous they kind of just forgot about Lucas' heat. Nine months later, when they will hold their son in their arms for the first time, they won't care anymore about their failed roadtrip. They'll have all the time in the world to do it but this time, with Olivier sleeping peacefully in the back seat. They should enjoy it while it lasts though because as soon as he reaches puberty, girls and boys will be all over him which is not that surprising considering he looks just like Eliott. Actually, it kind of freaks Lucas out how much they're alike.”

“He will be an only child?”

“Do you seriously think any Lucas could resist wanting tons of kids with their respective Eliott? He's got a younger sister, Lily, as well as two other little brothers, Ethan and Zach. Lily has Eliott's hair but Lucas' eyes. She will break just as many heart as Olivier in high school while the twins look like Eliott but they have inherited some features of Lucas so they're not carbon copies of Eliott unlike Olivier.”

He waited for a comment, but Eliott remained silent. Lucas twisted his neck so he could have a look at his husband and smiled fondly at the sight.

Eliott had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly open. If he could, Lucas would have taken a picture to tease his husband later with. Instead, he made himself comfortable in his embrace and brought one of their joined hands to his mouth, pressing kisses all over the dark veins of his arm. He could always tell him the story again later. Lucas smiled and closed his eyes, their hands back over his belly.

“Goodnight my little peanut,” he said, rubbing his abdomen. “I love you so much.”


	11. March 12, 2029, 19h29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys so much for all the comments and the kudos <3 I still can't believe that many people like this story!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> As always, next chapter will be up tomorrow <3
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The sun was already going down when Lucas woke up a few hours later. Eliott’s arms were still around him but his hold wasn’t as tight, a clear sign he was still asleep. Smiling, the younger man blindly reached to where his husband had thrown his phone until he felt it. He didn’t felt like getting out of bed just yet so he decided to check their friends’ reactions to their announcement.

“Hi baby,” he softly said as he laid his free hand on his belly. “Did you slept well my little peanut? I hope you did, I’ll talk to Daddy later and we’ll get one of those sets of headphones so you can listen to some music too. He’s sleeping for now though so we won’t wake him up. He’s doing so much already for us. He won’t let me do anything just because he wants to make sure you’re healthy in here. He loves you so much. So, until he wakes up, do you want to know what all of your aunts and uncles are saying about you?”

Smiling, he turned on Eliott’s data, waiting as the notifications of his post flowed in, one by one. Once the phone had finally stopped buzzing, he opened the app and started going through the comments.

_daph.pink: OMG OMG OMG <3 LUCAS I’M GOING TO THROW YOU THE BEST BABY SHOWER EVER <3_

_basile_simple: YOU DID IT ELIOTT! We were starting to wonder how much longer it would take for you to knock Lulu up. And I’ll be the godfather right?_

_monvoisintuturo: Baz, your brain to mouth filter, turn it on! Congrats guys!_

_em.brgs: FUCKING FINALLY! Basile has a point, you’ve been fucking non stop since you started to date. I swear, I had even bet with Alex that Lucas would be pregnant by the end of your first month together._

_bakbakagain: YES DUDES! :D So fucking happy for you two, you deserve it! And Basile, get in line, Eliott’s my best friend so I’ll be the godfather._

_y4z4: In your dreams Bakhellal! I called dibs ten years ago when Lucas introduced Eliott to us so follow your own advice and take a number._

Lucas couldn’t help but smile at their friends’ silliness. He also knew they would have to pick a godfather as well as a godmother soon but that could wait. In the mean time, he had to find something to post on his own Instagram. He briefly considered taking another of the drawings Eliott had made for him since they found out he was pregnant but it didn’t felt right. Out of the two of them, he knew he had always been the chaotic one. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he found himself grinning.

He slowly got up from their bed and logged out of Eliott’s account so he could log into his own. He rummaged through their drawers until he found what he was looking for. It was an old shirt of Eliott neither could remember buying but somehow, it had been there since they first moved in together. The fabric was soft and the shade reminded them of the sky on a hot sunny day. The only problem was the size of it. It was large enough for Eliott to look small in it. However, it was exactly what he needed at the moment. He quickly put it on, the hem of it reaching the middle of his thighs. He slowly opened their closet, careful to not wake his husband up and picked up one of their spare pillows, stuffing his shirt with it. This time, he definitely looked well into his third trimester. He found himself grinning at the bump and positioned himself in front of the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and kept his free hand underneath the bump, cradling it, before taking a picture and uploading it.

_Throwback Thursdays are so overdone. What about flashforward Mondays instead? #InAFewMonths #ThanksEliott_

He tagged his husband and logged out, throwing the phone on the bed. He put the shirt and the pillow back where he had picked them up and pressed a hand on his stomach as it rumbled.

"Are you hungry baby?" he asked, softly rubbing his belly. "You've already tried Daddy's cooking so it's time you try mine."

He made his way to the kitchen and filled a cauldron with hot water before placing it on the stove. As he waited for it to boil, he kept on talking to the baby.

"I'm glad you didn't got here when we were still in high school. Back then, Daddy was horrible at cooking. A total disaster! He made me sick the first time he spent the weekend over at my apartment but you want to know what the worst part is? He filmed me almost throwing up in the sink and posted in on Instagram."

Lucas smiled at the memory and looked down at his belly, putting both hands over it.

"I think it's that day I realized your Daddy was the one. There's was no one else I would ever want to marry or have kids with than him. Later, as we were cuddling on the couch, I looked at him and started wondering what we would name our babies. It was way too early in our relation to even be thinking about it but that didn't stop me. I thought of a few good ones before I found the perfect one, the one I swore to myself I would give to our son one day. I still haven't told Daddy yet but I know he will love it. He might even start crying once I tell him but first, we got to go see a doctor so he can tell us if you're a boy or a girl. It's a waste of time honestly. I can feel it, you're a boy, aren't you my little peanut?"

He sighed happily, rubbing the skin with his fingertips. Soon, he would do that and their baby would kick against his hand. He couldn't wait.

"I love you baby. I probably told you this a hundred times already and you're probably getting tired of hearing it all the time but I'll never say it enough. I love you so, so much. I love you Jackson."

Right on cue, the water started boiling.

"Well, time for dinner! You need to eat to grow up so in a couple of months, you'll be ready to come out."

He ended up cooking way too much pasta for him and Eliott but it was one of his husband's favourite recipe so he knew it wouldn't go to waste. He took a serving slightly bigger than he usually would and put the rest into the fridge. He grabbed his plate and made his way to their living room. He sat down on the couch and threw a blanket over his lap before turning on the TV to keep watching a show on Netflix he had started a few days ago due to Eliott forcing him to rest.

Once he was done eating, he put the dirty plate on the coffee table and laid on his back, his head propped up thanks to their many cushions, a hand pressed against his belly as he started another episode.

He managed to watch two more before he heard some noise coming from their room.

"Lucas?" Eliott called out, his voice clearly shaking.

"Right here!" he promptly replied, immediately pausing the episode.

Barely a few seconds later, his husband appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair looked even messier than usually and Lucas could see the panic in his eyes but before he could ask what was wrong, he had dropped to his knees next to the couch and had pushed away the blanket covering his lover. He kissed his lover’s belly before leaning his forehead against it, letting out a shaky breath.

“Nightmare?” Lucas asked as he started running his hands through Eliott’s hair, trying to comb it.

His lover shook his head and inhaled deeply.

“Not really,” he explained, not looking up. “You had gone into labour and we were nowhere near ready. I hadn’t started the nursery, we hadn’t picked any names. Fuck, we didn’t even know if we were expecting a boy or a girl.”

Lucas smiled at that. He knew no one would believe him, but he could feel it, deep inside him that it was going to be a boy, his little Jackson.

“It freaked me out because I promised you I would do anything to be the best father I could and there I was panicking while you clearly needed me.

“Baby,” he sighed as he kept on massaging his husband’s scalp, “it was just a dream and even if I really suddenly went into labour and you started panicking, no one would blame you. I heard stories about people straight up fainting when their loved ones’ waters broke. If there’s a moment in your life when you’re allowed to freak out, it’s when your spouse goes into labour.”

They remained in that position for a few more minutes as Eliott slowly got his breathing back under control. Once his face had regained its normal colors, he straightened up, sitting on his haunches as he finally looked at Lucas.

“What are you doing up anyway?” he wondered, rubbing his hands together, still clearly shaken.

“We were hungry,” the younger man explained, smiling as he grabbed his lover’s hand and pressed it on his belly, hoping it would sooth his nerves. “I wanted the peanut to try my cream cheese and tomato pasta.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have cooked something for you two. I told you I would take care of you.”

“And you do!” Lucas replied in a heartbeat. “From the moment I told you I was pregnant, and even before that, all you’ve been doing is taking care of us and as much as we love you for that, I’m not even a week along. Beside, when you’ll be at work, I’ll cook.”

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Eliott started, sighing deeply as he was visibly searching for the right words. “The parlour is doing well right now and Audrey is the best assistant manager I could have asked for so I decided to let her run it for the next few months or so. That way, I could stay at home with you. I’ll just have to go in every once in a while to make sure she’s got everything under control but otherwise, I’ll always be with you two.”

Lucas’ breath caught in his throat as his husband’s words sank in. Sure, he would love for Eliott to spend the whole pregnancy with him but there was no way he could let him give up on the tattoo parlour so easily.

“Eliott, no! That place has been your dream since we started university and you made it come true. You’ve got a reputation to uphold and customers who won’t let anyone other than you touch them. And what about the projects you’ve already started? Audrey is amazing, yes, but she isn’t you. She can’t finish tattoos you started”

“Lucas, I-“

“Let me finish! I get it, I really do, but you can’t just put everything on hold for me. Yes, you can start working less hours so we can spend more time together but I want you to keep doing at least, four days a week at the parlour.”

“Two!” Eliott immediately offered as a compromise.

The younger man raised an eyebrow and grinned. Two could play this game.

“Three. That’s my final offer, Demaury.”

“Two days at the parlour and one day doing all the accounting shit in the office here. Here’s my final offer, Lallemant. Deal?”

Lucas grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and crushed their mouths together. He felt Eliott smile against his lips and soon, both men were giggling.

“Come on!” Lucas said as he rose from the couch, making Eliott stand up. “Let’s take a bath together and then, we can go back to sleep.”

He took a step forward and gently rubbed their noses together.

“I promise I’ll make sure you have no other nightmare tonight.”

He intertwined their fingers and started leading the way to the bathroom. Just as they were passing the threshold, Eliott stopped walking and tugged at his wrist, making Lucas turn around so they could look at each other.

“What about you though?” he wondered, a hint of worry in his voice.

“What about me?” Lucas repeated, not quite understanding what was Eliott asking.

“You’re sleeping well? No nightmares?”

The younger man smiled and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads before placing their intertwined hands back on his belly.

“Baby, if I had known pregnancy would make sleeping so easy, I would have asked you to get me pregnant right from the beginning.”

Eliott went rigid next to him and Lucas’ grin widened at the effect he was having on his husband.

“Would you have done it?” he wondered as he backed the older man into the nearest wall. “If I had asked you to knock me up on that Friday while we were covered in paint, would you have done it?”

The moan Eliott made was like music to Lucas’ ears.

“Of course you would have. Then, for the rest of the school year, you would have paraded me around with your hands on my belly, showing off to everyone your pregnant boyfriend.”

His husband threw his head back against the wall as Lucas started palming him through his boxers.

“You would have wanted everyone to know how you took care of me so well you managed to get me pregnant on your first try.”

That seemed to be too much for Eliott who grabbed Lucas’ thighs and lifted him off the ground so the younger man could wrap his legs around his waist before pressing him against the opposite wall.

“For fuck’s sake!” Eliott moaned against his shoulder. “Do you really want to take a bath that much or can we just go straight to bed?”

“Who says we can’t do both at the same time?” Lucas panted as his husband started sucking a bruise onto the side of his neck. “We tested it, remember? The bath is big enough for the two of us or should I say three?”

The younger man felt his lover’s cock twitch in his boxers but before he could tease him about it, Eliott sank his teeth deep into the skin of his neck as Lucas screamed his name.


	12. March 13, 2029, 10h42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Lucas in this one but I thought it would be nice to show a glimpse of a day at Eliott's work. This is purely based on one of my headcanons (I blame Maxence's tattoos). I also had to create OCs (Which I fucking hated)
> 
> And sorry for the delayed update, shit happened at work!
> 
> Also, this chapter was one of those I liked the less and the more I thought about it since I first wrote it, the more I thought about deleting it all together but after all, I just took the time to fix what I didn't like and it turned out much better than it was. :)
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

Eliott had expected it but that doesn't mean he didn't jumped when his team started clapping and cheering as loud as they could as soon as he opened the parlour's door.

"There he is ladies and gentlemen!" Marc laughed as the girls launched themselves at him to hug him. "The future father finally deigned to bless us with his presence."

He could barely hear the wolf whistles of Francis over Audrey, Véronique and Camille all trying to congratulate him at the same time. Once they each had their turn to hug him and kiss his cheek, the boys took over. Marc slapped his shoulder and told him he was happy for him and Lucas while Francis grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his hair, calling him one lucky bastard. He really loved those guys.

"So?" Eliott wondered as he tried to fix his hair so it no longer looked like a bird had made its nest into it. "Busy day ahead?"

"Don't even try to change the subject!" Camille warned him, jabbing her finger right into his chest.

"We want details!" Véronique promptly added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Every detail," Francis said before bending over in pain after Camille had kicked him in the shin.

"What more can I say?" he asked, smiling, as he let himself fall onto one of the couches. "Lucas is pregnant and I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"How far along is he?"

"Was it planned or was it an accident?"

"How is he feeling so far?"

"Does it feel weird having sex knowing your baby hears everything?"

Eliott couldn't hold back a laugh as Francis hided behind Véronique, using her as shield against Camille so she wouldn't kick him once more. Sometimes, he wondered if he and Basile weren't somehow related to each other.

"So, Audrey, he's one week along. It was planned, Cam. And Marc, he's feeling great so far, thanks for asking. He's already glowing and he told me he never slept so peacefully before."

"And does he-"

"Wait a minute!" Audrey brutally cut Véronique off. "One week?"

"Yeah," he replied, not understanding what could possibly be the problem with it.

"So he got pregnant last week?"

"That's probably what he meant when he said he was a week along."

This time, Francis wasn't fast enough to dodge as Marc slapped him across the head.

"His heat and my rut both started on Wednesday. The next morning, his heat was already over so we just knew it had worked."

"Sorry for the question," Audrey quickly apologized, looking somehow relieved. "It's just that when I saw your post on Instagram, I thought it had been the reason you missed two weeks in the beginning of February. That "family emergency."

"It was. Well, kind of."

The team all exchanged looks before Marc spoke.

"Look, I won't ask for every detail like Frank, but what do you mean by "kind of?"

Eliott sighed and took a sip of the coffee Camille was handing him.

"In January, we decided we would start trying for a baby so I took the week of his following heat off. It didn't work though and let's just say Lucas wasn't handling it well so I stayed home with him for another week."

The girls cooed at this while even the boys smiled proudly.

"Then, last Wednesday, we tried again and here we are today."

He wasn't prepared for them to launch themselves at him, crushing him underneath them. He was pretty sure the couch wasn't made to support the weight of six fully grown adults but he also couldn't find it in himself to worry about it though. He just hoped no customer would walk in while they were like this.

Eventually, they all slowly got up and Eliott took a deep breath when Francis finally took his elbow off his chest.

"Now," he started as he grabbed the hand Marc was offering him to stand up, "let's get in business! What do you have to do today?"

"I have four appointments for piercings including a Prince Albert this afternoon," Camille replied, making a face of disgust at the mention of the latter.

"Is somebody going to get some then?" Francis teased, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a fucking pig for God's sake! That guy is old enough to be my father and he probably weighs more than you and Marc put together. I'd bet he's only doing it because he can't get it up anymore and he's sure his wife is cheating on him with their young hot neighbour so he wants to spice things up in their bedroom."

Eliott shivered at the image as Camille crossed her arms over her chest and stared right at Francis.

"What about you though? You're gonna draw dicks all day instead of starting your drafts for your next consultation?"

"Actually, I have someone at noon and I'll probably be with her all afternoon. She wants her whole back to be covered with stuff like wings and bones and shit."

"I'm finishing this sick sleeve I told you about at ," Marc quickly cut in before they could start insulting each other. "Then at 4, I'm meeting this guy who wants the top of his chest be like Superman's suit like when Clark rips his shirt open."

"Cool!" Eliott replied, smiling, before he turned to look at Véronique.

"What about you?"

"Two infinity symbols," she groaned. "I had hoped that fucking trend would have died already. At least, I've got something else in between them; a mother who wants the name of her kids with their zodiac signs."

"Audrey?"

"Well," she nonchalantly shrugged, "the guy I had at noon messaged me last night to cancel so I'm free until 3. I thought about just not coming before but considering your post on Instagram, I didn't have much choice. For real, you can't post that with no explanation. I've almost had a heart attack when I saw it."

They all started to laugh when suddenly, the door opened and a girl probably no older than 20 entered. Camille immediately greeted her and led her to one of the rooms, followed by Véronique who closed the curtains behind them while Marc and Francis grabbed their jackets and went outside, the cigarettes already light between their lips, leaving Eliott alone with Audrey

"Is there anything I can do help until 3?" Audrey wondered, bouncing on her feet. "It's been a while since we cleaned up the entire place. It wouldn't hurt. Or maybe I could update our website with our most recent works."

"Actually," Eliott started, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Should I be worried?" she quickly interrupted him, smiling but he could see she was already imagining the worst.

"Don't worry!" he reassured her, shaking his head. "You haven't done anything wrong."

He jumped on top of the desk and she sat on the coffee table, drumming her fingers against it, still visibly nervous.

"You can say I'm probably just being overprotective but I don't like the idea of leaving Lucas alone at home five days a week for the next nine months so I was thinking I could maybe do two days instead and work on all the accounting shit at home."

"Eliott," she started, her smile widening, "I may be your assistant but it's your parlour, you can do whatever you want."

"Maybe, but I'm going to need someone to make sure Francis and Camille don't end up killing each other and to manage the place while I'm not here.

"You're not actually doing what I think you're doing right now right?"

Eliott only smiled and offered her his hand to shake.

"Congratulations Audrey! You're the acting manager now."

She took his hand but he could clearly see she wasn't believing him.

"I mean it. I'll still do a few customers and the accounting stuff but it's up to you to manage the place.

She remained silent for a few more seconds and Eliott briefly thought she was going to cry but right as he opened his mouth to speak, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll do my best!" she promised him. "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't which is why I have another favor to ask you."

She pulled away, smiling proudly as she motionned for him to continue. He grinned back and stood up. He picked up his backpack from the couch and rumaged through it, looking for a drawing in particular before handing it to her. Her eyes lighted up when she saw it.

"Eliott, this is beautiful!"

"I want it on my ribcage, left side."

She laughed at him, not taking her eyes off the piece of paper.

"You know, once the girls see it, they will never allow you to wear a shirt in here again and somehow, I'm pretty sure Lucas won't let you either."


	13. March 13, 2029, 18h33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is 😊 Of course Eliott would get the sappiest thing possible tattooed 😉
> 
> So I'm back to my usual posting schedule! Sorry again for the delayed update yesterday <3
> 
> Thank you once agan for all your kind words and your kudps, they mean everything to me
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy ❤

He barely had time to close the front door behind him before Lucas was all over him, tangling his hands into his hair, pressing kisses on his lips, his jaw, his neck, nipping at the skin there. 

"We missed you," he panted against the shell of Eliott's ear.

"I missed you too," he admitted, kissing the top of Lucas' head as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Eventually, the kisses slowed down to the point his lover's face was simply resting in the crook of his neck.

"I know I told you I would be fine without you but please tell me Audrey said yes to the promotion you offered her," he asked, gently running his fingers down his back so his hands were now resting on Eliott's ass.

"She did," he grinned against Lucas' temple, sighing happily. "Two days a week at the parlour, no more than six hours per day. By the way, everyone jumped on me the moment I walked in. They're all happy for us."

He took a deep breath, briefly wondering if he should wait until later. As if reading his thoughts, Lucas took a step back, looking up.

"If you keep it up, you're going to hurt yourself," he playfully teased, grinning from ear to ear. "What is it baby?"

He pressed his hands on Lucas' cheek and smiled, hoping he had done the right thing.

"Don't get mad, please."

Before Lucas could ask any more questions, Eliott let go of his face and shrugged off his jacket, letting it drop on the floor, before taking off his shirt. Lucas' mouth dropped open as his eyes grew comically wide. He would laughed at the sight of it hadn't been for the tears starting to well up in those big blue eyes he loved so much. Fuck, it had been a mistake.

"Lucas, I-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, staring at Eliott's chest.

His face as well as his tone were unreadable. The silence was making the older man even more nervous as it seemed to stretch on forever. He was about try to apologize once more when Lucas raised his hand and started tracing the outlines of it with his fingertips, the skin red, swollen and itchy underneath them.

"I can't believe you did this," he said, his voice now trembling with emotion.

"Do you like it?" Eliott wondered, needing to hear his lover say it out loud.

Lucas smiled at him before leaning so he could press a kiss on it.

"I love it," he whispered against the skin.

It was the drawing Eliott had left on his pillow right after Lucas had told him he was pregnant. The hedgehog was looking lovingly at a baby bump he was cradling with his paws. 

"Why though?" his lover, looking up at him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I already had one for you," he explained, absently running his hand over the words etched into the skin of his left forearm. "I wanted another but this time, for you and our baby."

"Does it mean you're going to get a new one each time I'll get pregnant?" Lucas teased, now grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't see why not," Eliott replied, in a heartbeat, pressing a hand over his lover's belly. "You should get one too, you know. It would look good on you."

Lucas buried his face into Eliott's chest and sighed happily, covering his hand with his own.

"I might once this little guy is born."

"You really are sure it's a boy, aren't you?"

"I can feel it."

No more words were needed after that.


	14. March 14, 2029, 2h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning ❤ 
> 
> So the fluff fest continues. Not much action in this one but rather just a monologue. Kind of
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all your comments and your kudos as always ❤
> 
> See you guys tomorrow with the next one 😉
> 
> Enjoy ❤

When Lucas woke up, he was hungry. It wasn't some pregnancy craving yet, he just felt like eating something before falling back asleep but before he could roll over and get out of bed, he felt Eliott's hair tickling his bare chest. He looked down and through the darkness of the room, he saw the silhouette of his lover, laying on his side, his head resting on him right under his pecs as his hand was drawing random patterns all over Lucas' belly. He was about to tease his husband for using his skin as a canvas when he heard Eliott's voice.

"Hi baby! I hope I didn't wake you up. I just wanted to talk to you."

He remained still, hoping his husband would think he was sleeping. He knew this conversation wasn't meant for him to hear, but he loved it when Eliott talked to his belly, already making plans with their peanut. 

"I can't believe it's only been a week now," Eliott continued as Lucas kept listening. "I can't wait for you to get here so I can finally hold in my arms. That doesn't mean you have to hurry though. You have to grow up first and there's no better place for it than inside Daddy so stay in there for as long as you need."

Eliott sighed happily and Lucas felt his smile widening against his chest.

"Speaking of Daddy, he's sure you're a little boy? Is he right? If he's not, that means I get to choose your name and just between you and me, baby, I already picked one. I've had it in the back of my mind for years now. Ever since I understood Daddy was the one for me, I knew that one day, if we had a girl, I would want to name her like that."

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The comforting weight of Eliott's head on his chest, his breath on his skin and the feeling of his hand splayed over his belly was almost enough to send him back to sleep but he wanted to hear more so he fought to stay awake.

"I love you so much! You and Daddy are the best things that ever happened to me! I know he must have told you the opposite already but I really hope you look like him instead of me. I hope you get his smile. That's what made me fall in love with him. Do you want to hear a story baby? I'll tell you how Daddy and I met."

Lucas knew he should either move to look like he was slowly waking up or letting himself fall back asleep but he couldn't bring himself to do either.

"It was my first day at school. I was so nervous, I felt like everyone knew about what had happened but then, I bumped into someone. I turned around and I saw him. It was your Daddy. He was so engrossed in his conversation with your uncles he didn't even notice me but I did. He was all I saw that."

Lucas' eyes were now filled with tears and he had to bite his lip to hold back a sob. He remembered Eliott telling him about that day on their first morning together and hearing him tell the same story but to their baby this time made him wonder what would have happened if he had turned around that day and saw Eliott. He would have to find something, it would make a great story for their alternate selves. 

"After that, it was over. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I spent the next three weeks looking at him from afar, trying to find the courage to talk to him. It seems like fate had something else planned for us though. He's the one who made the first move actually."

Eliott sighed peacefully and snuggled even closer to Lucas.

"I had gone to that common room meeting your aunt Daphné had organised. As soon as I walked in, I saw him but this time, he saw me too. He couldn't stop looking at me actually. He probably thought he was doing a good job at hiding but it was really obvious. Then, later, once the meeting was over, I was at the bus station, trying to decide what to pick up from a vending machine when he casually walked up to me. I couldn't let that opportunity slip away so I bought him an energy bar and offered him to smoke with me."

Eliott giggled against his chest, leaning forward so he could press a kiss on his belly.

"The next Friday, I found him on the same bench. He needed beers for a party he was going to later so I invited him back at my place to give him some. Once we got there, I offered him one to drink before going to his party and then one turned to two and then three. We spend the evening smoking, drinking, getting to know each other. The more we spoke, the deeper I was falling for him. Then, later, when we were both sitting on my couch, I looked at him and it took me every bit of self control I had to not climb up his lap right there and kiss him. He wasn't done surprising me though. He asked me if he could try my piano. I agreed of course and then he started playing a song. As I was watching him, I realised I was completely in love with him. I only learned later that the song was called "I love you.”

Tears were now rolling down Lucas’ cheeks as he wondered how much longer he could pretend to be asleep.

“Eventually, I had to go. If I could, I would have stayed with him all night, just talking. As we were saying goodbye, I had to stop myself from kissing him. It was too soon. Then, some things happened and somehow, two weeks later, we found ourselves back at my apartment but this time, we were on a stupid double date with our girlfriends. I fought with mine, Daddy’s went after her to comfort her so I took the opportunity to leave with Daddy. I brought him to my favourite place in the whole world. It’s called la Petite Ceinture. I’ll bring you there one day. I’ll show you the graffiti I made to surprise Daddy on our first anniversary.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile at the memory. As soon as they had gotten near the bridge, Eliott had covered his eyes with his hands and guided him till they were facing one of the walls. The older man had pressed a kiss on his cheek before taking his hands off, revealing a hedgehog and a raccoon facing each other with their paws intertwined, mirroring Polaris as well as their first kiss.

“That’s where we kissed for the first time,” Eliott explained, no longer drawing on Lucas’ belly but instead softly rubbing it. “Then, we went back to his apartment and we spent the night and the next morning kissing and cuddling. It was the first time I ever was this happy. Can you keep a secret baby? It’s also when I realized he’s the one I wanted to spend my life with. He was just laying there on his belly, peacefully sleeping, and all I could think about was how much I wanted every morning to be like this one. I imagined one, many years later. I would be halfway sprawled over him, running my fingers down his back as he would tell me stories about the lives of our alternate selves. Then, we would be interrupted a bunch of little Lucases and Eliotts barging into our room and climbing onto the bed, asking for breakfast,”

Lucas let go of the pillow he had been holding on to and brought his first to his mouth, biting down on it to stop himself from bursting out in tears. He wanted that, he wanted those little Lucases and Eliotts more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

“But then things went to hell. I hurt Daddy so badly he broke his hand, punching a metal gate. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting him go, by going back to my ex-girlfriend. I even reposted an old drawing I had of us on Instagram.”

 

Lucas tensed at this. Eliott had never told him this and by the time he had finally followed him, the drawing was already gone.

“Then I saw Daddy at school the week after. The light in his eyes was gone and he was no longer smiling. That’s when I realized I had fucked up. He told me that sometimes we had to make a choice so that’s what I did. I chose Daddy and it was the best decision I ever made. I deleted the drawing that night. I knew I would have to work to get Daddy back so I started putting drawings into his pocket, into his bag. I needed him to know I couldn’t get him out of my mind. He never replied to any of them but I had to keep on trying until one day, he sent me a text. I had too much to tell him and that’s how we found ourselves back in the common room.”

Lucas suddenly briefly considered letting Eliott know he was awake so he could spare the details of that Friday to their baby. As if reading his mind, he felt Eliott’s smile widening against his skin.

“I won’t tell you what happened exactly that evening but if the wall still hasn’t been repainted by the time you start high school, you will probably guess quite easily what happened. Everything was perfect after this but there was still one thing I had kept from him.”

Lucas knew what was coming and as much as he hated it, if Eliott felt the need to tell their little peanut about his illness, then he should do it.

“I’m bipolar,” his husband declared, exhaling deeply. “It means I won’t always be easy to live with. Sometimes, I’ll get angry for no reason, I’ll scream. Then, there will be days when I won’t even want to leave the bed but I promise you, baby, even during those days, I will never stop loving you or your Daddy. Never!”

Eliott took a deep breath before pressing a kiss on his belly, smiling against his skin.

“I’ll let you sleep for now. You must be tired already. Sleep well my love and don’t forget, I’m never not thinking of you.”

A few minutes later, his breath had evened out and he had stopped rubbing Lucas’ abdomen which shown the younger man he had fallen asleep. That’s when the dam broke. Lucas’ eyes already were red and swollen from crying and his hands were shaking. He slowly brought one to Eliott’s head and tangled his fingers through his hair, gently running them through it. He hoped it would help sooth his nerves. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, silently taking the universe for giving him this; a husband he loved more than anything else as well as baby. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve them both but he was grateful he had done it. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him once more.


	15. March 18, 2029, 10h42

On Sunday morning, Eliott couldn’t stand still for more than two seconds. It made Lucas feel dizzy so he sent his husband to the living room to wait for their parents to arrive while he stayed in the kitchen to prepare the bunch.

“But you told me I could help you with it,” he protested, pouting like the overgrown child he actually was as Lucas put the tray of croissants in the oven.

“That was before you started making my head spin by running around like some headless chicken so leave before I end up throwing up in the pancakes’ batter!” the younger man ordered his husband, playfully slapping his ass before pushing him toward the door.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Lucas heard Eliott sprint to the front door. He smiled and shook his head at his husband’s behaviour. He was quickly joined by his mother-in-law who immediately enveloped him in a warm hug.

“Good morning Lucas!” she greeted him, pressing a kiss to both of his cheek.

“Good morning Gabrielle!”

He had made the mistake of calling her “Miss” once, the first time Eliott had introduced them. She had turned scarlet before ordering him to call her by her name. He had slowly nodded, too scared to say anything else.

“How are you doing? Your students aren’t giving you too much trouble, are they?” she enquired, a wide smile on her face.

He couldn’t tell her he was already on preventive parental leave without ruining the surprise they had in store for them so he grinned and shook his head.

“No need to worry about them but I could ask you the same question about your patients though.”

“The same as usual,” she nonchalantly shrugged before she started sniffing. “It smells good! What is it?”

She looked around until her eyes fell on the mug he had been drinking from. She grabbed it and furrowed her brows when she saw what was in it.

“Tea?”

“Peppermint tea, yes.”

Before he knew it, she had put the mug down back on the counter and was now firmly holding his face in her hands.

“You’re not sick, aren’t you?” she worried as she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature. “Usually, peppermint is used to combat a cold or the flu, to reduce fever and to prevent nausea especially early on during-“

Her mouth remained open but words were not longer coming out of it. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly let go of him, taking a step back. Lucas could see her connecting the dots and that wasn’t how he and Eliott had decided to announce it.

“No!” he quickly lied, shaking his head. “We just picked the first brand we saw at the grocery store.”

“Since when do you even drink tea?” Gabrielle replied, visibly holding back a grin. “I’ve only seen the two of you drinking coffee.”

“It was part of our New Years’ resolution to try to eat in a healthier way, to cut on caffeine, sugar and stuff like that.”

She was clearly having none of it but as if on cue, Eliott walked into the kitchen with his father and Lucas’ own mother in tow. As he pushed himself from the counter to greet them, he heard Gabrielle say under her breath “Later”. Lucas hugged his mother and shook the hand of Eliott’s father.

“It’s good to see you son!” he said, smiling as he slapped his shoulder with his free hand.

“It’s good to see you too Dominic!”

Unlike his wife, he had been a lot more casual about asking Lucas to call him by his name. One night, after he and Eliott had dinner at the Demaury’s household, the four of them were drinking one last glass of wine before the two men had to leave when Lucas had called him “Mister” one more time.

“You know, Lucas, considering you and Eliott will surely spend the rest of your lives together, you can start calling me Dominic. No need to be so formal.”

Soon enough, everyone was sitting around the table, eating. The conversation was flowing nicely. Gabrielle and Brigitte, Lucas’s mother, had gotten along from the moment their sons had introduced them to each other. Thinking about it now made the younger man wondered if they ever talked about their future grandchildren together. Gabrielle had mentioned them a few times already since they had gotten married.

Once their plates were empty and their stomachs full, Eliott cleared his throat and stood up.

“You probably guessed already that we didn’t decide to throw that brunch at the last minute for nothing,” he started, his voice slightly shaking.

Lucas smiled fondly at his husband and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. He usually would lay on his belly but the surprise wasn’t out yet so instead, he started gently rubbing Eliott’s knuckles, hoping to sooth his nerves.

“We actually have something we wanted to show you. Or rather I do since Lucas can't yet."

He could tell Eliott was getting more and more nervous. He must had practiced exactly what he wanted to say at least twenty the night before while giving Lucas a back massage and yet, he was starting to ramble so Lucas did the only thing and press Eliott's hand on his abdomen. While his own mother as well as Eliott's father were still trying to understand what was he trying to say, it didn't go unnoticed to Gabrielle who's smile was now threatening to split her face in two. She looked at Lucas right in the eyes, her gaze questioning, and he nodded, grinning from ear to ear. 

"What Eliott is trying to tell you is that we simply thought about throwing our real first family brunch now with everyone," he explained, looking up to his lover who sighed in relief that Lucas was taking over.

Dominic opened his mouth to say something but Lucas quickly stood up, his and Eliott's intertwined hands still resting over his belly. His father-in-law's eyes grew comically wide while his mother's hands immediately went up to her mouth, choking down on a sob.

"I'm pregnant," he added, stating the obvious before wrapping his free hand around Eliott's neck, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. 

Hugs were then exchanged, congratulations were given and tears of joy were shed. As Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him, hugging tim tightly, Lucas heard her whispering in his ear.

"I knew it!" she quietly said. "I knew it!" 

Lucas let out a small laugh and slowly pulled away from her. However, she kept him close, gently holding his face between her hands, gently wiping away the tears that had started running down his cheeks. 

"You're already glowing darling! You two are going to be such amazing parents for this baby!"

"I hope so!"

Suddenly, Gabrielle slightly turned her head, watching as her husband and Lucas' mother were still busy talking to Eliott and stared back at Lucas.

"What do you think it's going to be?" she wondered, her own eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"We want a healthy baby," he sincerely replied, smiling. "That's all we're wishing for."

"Like every parent but that's not answering my question darling," she laughed, shaking her head. "I asked you what do you think it's going to be."

Lucas briefly considered telling her he had no idea but one look into her eyes was enough to make any remaining doubt disappear from his mind. He knew she wasn't going to call him silly or anything.

"It's going to be a boy," he said, his smile widening. "I can feel it."


	16. March 18, 2029, 22h46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update (Hangover is a bitch). Also, I just noticed I didn't even put any notes in the beginning of the last chapter 😂 Sorry about that.
> 
> But I have some exciting news for you! Once I'll be done with this serie, I already have not only one but rather two sequels planned. The first one will be about the baby's first three years so we can see our boys being parents, witness the baby's first words, first steps as well as a surprise I have for you ;)
> 
> The second one will be set 17-18 years after this fic. The baby will be fully grown up. Are our boys ready to deal with a teenager? We'll see about that 😉
> 
> So a bit of smut with a side of belly kink. If you thought they had it bad for Lucas' belly, you haven't seen nothing yet 😘
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and your kudos.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy ❤

Much later that day, they went to bed wearing nothing but their boxers. They laid on their side, facing each other and started kissing. One of Eliott's hand was tangled in Lucas' hair, gently pulling at him while the other was pressed against his belly, softly rubbing it. Lucas had an arm wrapped Eliott's face, pressing his body closer to his while his other hand was covering Eliott's on his belly, encouraging him to press a bit harder down on it. 

"Baby," Lucas moaned as Eliott pulled away from his lips, immediately attaching his mouth to his neck before starting to suck a bruise onto it.

"What do you want?" Eliott wondered, his breath tingling on Lucas' skin. "You have to tell me."

The younger man could feel his husband's erection through the thin layers separating them and all he wanted was for it to be inside him.

"You," he somehow managed to reply. "I want you."

Eliott chuckled against his neck and shook his head. The fucker.

"You'll have to me more precise than that though baby."

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. He gently pushed at his lover's shoulder until the older man was laying on his back and Lucas climbed into his lap, making himself comfortable with Eliott's erection pressing against his ass. He couldn't help but roll his hips, making both if them moan in unisson. They were still way too many layers in between them and that problem needed to be resolved quickly. 

"I want you inside me," blindly reaching behind him to palm his lover through the now soaked boxers.

Eliott grinned and his hands found their way back to Lucas' belly, pressing down on it until the younger man could no longer hold back and moaned.

"I think I already left something of mine inside though," he innocently stated, tilting his head to the side.

"Eliott Demaury," he started through his gritted teeth, "I swear to God, if you don't quickly get your dick inside me, you'll go so long without having sex you'll be considered a virgin again."

His husband laughed but obeyed nonetheless, lifting Lucas off his lap so he could undress them both. Soon enough, they were back to their original positions with nothing in between them this time.

"Who could have guessed pregnancy would make you this horny? This desperate for sex?" he teased, rubbing his cock between Lucas' cheeks.

The younger man closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan. 

"If I had known, I would have asked you for a baby a long time ago. Right after we got married."

Eliott chuckled and pressed down even harder on Lucas' belly.

"We would be working on baby number four right now. Maybe even five."

The younger man could no longer resist and threw his head back, moaning loudly. He may had been not even two weeks along but he already fell in love with the feeling of being pregnant. No matter how many children Eliott could possibly want, Lucas would happily provide. He wanted it, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

Suddenly, Eliott's hands let go of his belly and grabbed his hips, lifting him up to position him right over the shiny tip of his cock.

"You would have said yes, don't you?" his lover teased, lowering a bit further so the head of his dick was now resting against Lucas' rim. "I bet you would have."

The younger man opened his eyes and stared at his husband who's gaze was dark with lust. Not trusting his voice, Lucas nodded and covered Eliott's hands on his waist with his own. Eliott's grin widened and without any further warning, he sank Lucas down onto his erection. 

There had been no need for preparation. Lucas was actually pretty sure he wouldn't need it again till the birth. They had been having sex twice a day since they found out Lucas was pregnant so there was never enough time for him to get all tighten again, just enough for the first breach of Eliott's dick inside him to burn slightly but not too much that Lucas would complain about it. 

"Are we thinking about the same thing?" Eliott's voice shook him out his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "About how well you can take my dick with no preparation?"

Lucas nodded again, whimpering as Eliott kept on pushing him further down on his erection, not stopping until he fully bottomed out. Lucas' eyes welled up with the tears at the feeling of Eliott filling him up, at his words, at the idea of getting pregnant over and over and over again. 

"Lucas?" Eliott's tone was no longer teasing, but rather worrying. "Lucas, baby, what's wrong?"

The younger one hadn't realized he had started crying until he felt Eliott's thumbs softly wiping the tears away.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Lucas shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

"I'm just getting emotional," he explained, his voice shaky as he pressed his hands on his belly. "I just want it all so much. I want us to have all those children you talked about. No matter how much of them you want, I'm all in. Even if it means no going back to work for the next ten years because you would get me pregnant again just a few weeks after the birth, I would let you. I would ask you to."

Eliott's own eyes were now gleaming and Lucas could feel it as a shiver went through his husband's entire body. 

"And I want that because I know you would keep the promise you made me, that you would take care of me. All you would ask from me would be to rest and to enjoy being taken care of, to enjoy getting to feel our babies growing inside me."

Eliott suddenly sat up, keeping Lucas in his lap, before crushing their lips together, his hands holding onto his face. The younger man wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, pushing him closer. Their tears were mingling together as they deepened the kiss, breathing in each other.

Lucas couldn't tell how long they remained all tangled up together, kissing, Eliott's erection still in him but not moving. When they finally parted, their lips were dark red and swollen, wet with spit as a trail of saliva connected them.

"I love you," Eliott whispered, his voice husky and his eyes closed as he pressed their foreheads together, their mouths only a inch away from each other. "Fuck! I love you so much. The both of you. I love you both so much."

"I love you too," Lucas replied, smiling through the tears as he grabbed his husband's hands from where they were resting on his face to bring them to his belly. "We both do. We love you so much."

They remained silent for a few more minutes, taking it all in, before the younger man gently rubbed his nose against his lover's, making him open his eyes.

"Promise me something," he asked him softly.

"Anything!" Eliott replied in a heartbeat.

"As soon as this little one is out, we'll start working on the next one."

"I swear!"

Lucas' smile widened at this and they sealed the deal by a chaste kiss. However, he was soon reminded of the position they were in when he felt Eliott's cock twitching in him. He grinned against his husband's lips and tentatively rolled his hips, causing his lover to moan.

“Now we wouldn't want that to go to waste, wouldn't we?" he teased, gently biting down on Eliott's lower lip.

He barely had time to register the smirk appearing on Eliott's face before he found himself laying on his back, his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist while a pillow was propping his hips up.

"Can I?" his husband wondered from above him as the tip of his erection was toying with Lucas' rim.

"Do it please!" he shamelessly begged, covering Eliott's hands on his belly with his own. "I need you!"

That was enough for Eliott who pushed inside, not stopping he couldn't go any further, making Lucas throw his head back in ecstasy and moan.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! I don't want to be able to leave this bed for the next few days."

His moans turned into screams when Eliott pressed down hard on his belly, making him see stars, as he kept on thrusting inside him. Lucas laid there with his eyes closed, his mouth wide open as Eliott fucked him. He felt useless that way but he knew this was exactly what his lover wanted from him, to lay down and to let himself be taken care of.

After just a few minutes, Eliott's thrusts had lost all sense of rhythm. Lucas could tell he was getting closer with each passing second and he knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge.

"Can't wait to be all round up," he teased as he licked into the shell of Eliott's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Since I took those pictures with my shirt stuffed, it's all I can think about. I hope I'll be just as big as I was on those photos, maybe even a bit bigger."

Eliott was slowly becoming a mess above him so Lucas kept on talking, pushing down on their joined hands over his belly.

"Will you still like me during my third trimester when I'll be so fat my belly will be in our way when we'll try have sex? I'll have to ride you then. Will you let me? Would you like that? Will you look at my belly while I'll be on top of you and think about how you got me to look like this?"

Eliott's breath was quickening and his eyes were closed. He was almost there, Lucas could feel it. 

"It will be even worse the second time. I won't even have lost the pregnancy fat before you'll have knocked me up again."

He clenched around his lover, pushing him over the edge. Eliott's cock pulsed inside him, filling him up to the brim with his come. Feeling it drip out of him did it for Lucas who screamed his husband's name, pushing out his stomach as far as he could against Eliott's palms.

When he came back to himself, Eliott's face was buried in the crook of his neck. Lucas felt like he could fall asleep that way but then he felt Eliott starting to pull out his soft cock out of him.

"Don't!" the younger man ordered, his voice husky from all the screaming. "I want you to stay inside."

"Are you sure?" Eliott whispered softly.

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly letting sleep take over. He just said one more thing against his lover's temple.

"Wish you could stay inside me forever. Wish you never had to pull out."


	17. March 19, 2029, 7h08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy is starting to kick in now 😉
> 
> Those dark spots around Lucas' eyes is actually called petechia and it's something I have absolutely every time I throw up
> 
> Also, I'd like your suggestions. Is there any perticular scenes you want to see during the pregnancy?
> 
> As always thank you for your comments ans your kudos
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think please 😘❤

After how emotional they had gotten the night before, Eliott had expected they would still be in each other's arms when they would wake up. So he was quite surprised to find the bed empty when he woke up. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. From where he was, he could see the light of the bathroom was on but right as he was about to call for his husband, he heard coughing and then a sound he couldn't mistake for anything else. It seemed like morning sickness had started. 

He quickly leaped out of bed and entered the bathroom, dropping next to Lucas who was kneeling next to the toilet, still vomiting. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was holding on to the ceramic and his hair, soaked with sweat, was sticking to his skull.

Sighing, Eliott started rubbing soothing circles on his back while he blindly reached for the sink on top of the vanity, turning on the cold water with his other hand. He let it run for a few seconds and then rested his now soaked hand on Lucas' neck, hoping it would make him feel better somehow. He would have to call his mother later and ask what he could do.

His lover kept on throwing up for a few more seconds before he let go of the toilet and dropped onto Eliott's chest. The older man wrapped an arm around his husband, holding him while he ran his free hand through Lucas' hair to help him relax. 

While waiting for Lucas to get his breath back, Eliott pressed a kiss on his forehead and looked down at him. His eyes were closed but they were now surrounded by dark little spots all around them. Eliott knew that sometimes throwing up could cause blood vessels to break. A few years ago, he had caught some nasty bug and had been sick for a week. After he had thrown up for the fifth time on the first day, Lucas had tried to cheer him up by telling him he finally looked like his spirit animal. He hadn't understood what his boyfriend had meant at the time until he took a picture of him, showing him the black spots he had all around his eyes, making them look like a raccoon's. 

Once Lucas' breathing had evened out, Eliott helped him get back on his feet before lifting him up and sitting him on the vanity next to the sink. He pressed the foreheads together and gently grabbed his face between his hands, caressing his cheeks.

"You ok?" he wondered, rubbing his nose against his.

Lucas nodded and opened his eyes.

"I will be," he assured Eliott who kept one hand on his face while the other filled the glass they kept by the sink with cold water.

He offered the glass to his husband who accepted it with shaky hands. He brought it to his lips and started drinking, sighing in relief as he got the taste out.

"Don't swallow," Eliott asked, hoping for some reaction to his stupid joke. "Not something I say often right?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows at his words and offered him a small, tired smile before obeying and spitting the water back into the glass.

The older man emptied it in the sink and thoroughly rinsed it twice before filling it up again and giving it back to his lover.

This time, he allowed Lucas to swallow before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Sorry," his husband apologized when he pulled away, keeping their foreheads against each other.

"What for?" Eliott enquired, running the hand that wasn't caressing Lucas' cheek down his chest until it rested over his belly.

Lucas' own hand quickly covered his as he let out a sigh.

"This. You just woke up and you're already taking care of me while I throw up."

The older man smiled and started moving his hand over his husband' abdomen, gently rubbing his belly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Eliott reassured him, pressing a slow and loving kiss on his lips. "Of course I'm taking care of you. You're the love of my life and, bonus points, you're carrying our baby. What kind of piece of shit I would be if I wasn't there for you through morning sickness? I never want you to be sorry for this. Actually, I should be the one apologising. I won't even go through a tenth of the effects of pregnancy while I'm the one who got you pregnant so the least I can do is to be there for you."

He felt his husband smile against his lips and knew things were going to be okay.

"Come on! Let's get you both back to bed."

He placed his hands of the back of Lucas' thighs, lifting him off the vanity but instead of putting him down, he started making his way back to their room. His lover understood and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, making it easier for Eliott.

Soon enough, the older man was back to spooning his husband from behind, his hands splayed over his belly, gently rubbing it while Lucas was running his fingers down Eliott's arms, maping out the dark veins.

"Baby?" he checked after a few minutes of comfortable silence

"Mmmh?" his lover replied, sounding sleepy.

"Is there somewhere a universe in which Eliott is the Omega and Lucas is the Alpha?"

His husband nodded, snuggling closer into his chest.

"Of course! More than one actually."

Eliott sighed peacefully, burying his face into Lucas' neck.

"Tell me one of their stories please."

A few seconds turned into a minute and Lucas still hadn't replied but right as Eliott opened his mouth to apologize and tell him to let it go, his lover broke the silence.

"Well, Lucas and Eliott number 9531 met just like we did but after they painted the mural together, they went back to Eliott's instead of Lucas'. They spent the entire weekend together, making love, as if trying to make up for the lost time. On Monday, they had to go to school so Lucas asked if he had any spare toothbrush he could use. Eliott told him to use his but Lucas refused, prompting Eliott to tease him. They had been sharing body fluids since Friday night but then, out of sudden, Lucas wanted his own toothbrush. After Lucas threatened him to not have sex with him for a week, Eliott sighed dramatically and told him he had one in the cabinet over the sink. It took him a few minutes to realise that this also was where he kept his treatment. He sprinted to the bathroom but it was too late. Lucas was sitting on the toilet with the bottle of pills in his hand. They never made it to school that day. Eliott knew he had no choice but to explain. He told the whole truth to Lucas. Why he hadn't shown up that Wednesday, why he had sent that text saying things were going too fast, why he had gone back to Lucille. Lucas listened to the whole thing and once Eliott was done talking, he kissed him, telling him it changed nothing for him and that he loved him."

Eliott felt tears welling up in his eyes and he swallowed with difficulty. Ever since they had gotten back together under the bridge at la Petite Ceinture, he had always wondered how different things could have been if he had told Lucas the truth from the beginning.

"What happened next?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray him.

"They stayed together of course. Eliott became a social worker and they managed to buy a house while Lucas was still in university. They got married right after Lucas was done with med school and just a few months later, Eliott gave birth to a little girl he insisted on calling Océane because of her deep, big blue eyes that reminded him of the sea. She may look like an angel with Lucas' eyes and Eliott' bright hair but that's only an illusion. She's a hurricane, always playing pranks of everyone and then running away before she gets caught. Luckily for Lucas and Eliott, her brother, Gabriel, is her complete opposite. They don't think they could survive with two mini Lucas running around."

Eliott smiled through his tears and tightened his arms around his husband.

"Is there any universe in which Lucas and Eliott are unhappy?"

"Only those in which they haven't found each other yet."

That thought, the idea that no matter how different their alternate selves were from each other, the only thing they truly needed to be happy was the other sent him back to sleep, smiling at the endless possibilities.


	18. March 19, 2029, 11h53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! 
> 
> You can keep sending requests for some specific scenes you want to see ;) So far, I've got a baby shower and Eliott not being able to keep his hands off his boy.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Lucas loved Mondays morning. He didn't have any classes to teach before the afternoon and it was the only day of the week the tattoo parlour was closed, allowing him and his husband to spend a few more hours in bed, doing nothing but lazily kiss and cuddle.

Even now that he was on parental leave and that Eliott was going to do less hours, he wanted them to keep their habits. That's how Lucas found himself laying on his bed, his hands playing with the short hair on Eliott's nape while the older man was hovering him, propped up on one arm while his free hand was on Lucas' neck, guiding the kiss.

Right as Lucas let his hands wander down Eliott's back to cup his ass through his boxers when the front door bell rang, startling them. He couldn't help but groan as Eliott sighed, rolling off him.

"I'll go," his lover said but Lucas was quicker to sit up.

"Don't bother! You're too nice to people. I'll make sure they understand they interrupted us!"

Just as he stood up, Eliott quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his belly.

"Hurry!" he whispered against the skin, looking at Lucas through his lashes. "I want to cuddle you both."

The younger man smiled and opened his mouth to reply before the bell cut him off.

"I swear to God," he mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the front door, not bothering to put something over his boxers, "it better be the fucking cops cause someone was murdered was in the driveway or the firefighters because the whole damn street is on fire!"

He harsly threw the door wide open, fully prepared to tell whoever was on the other side to fuck off. He was, however, not prepared to be engulfed in a group hug by his three best friends who were excitingly bouncing on their feet. They ruffled his hair, slapped his shoulders and screamed their congratulations loud enough for the whole street to hear them through the still open door.

All this sudden movement as they passed him around, each hugging him for a few seconds before the loop started over made him feel dizzy. Right on cue, Eliott appeared at the end of the hallway, still wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Baby?" he worried as he took a step toward him. "Are you okay?"

Right as he opened his mouth to reply, the guys launched themselves at his lover, tackling him a bit more brutally than they had done to him. Lucas leaned against the nearest, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the world around to stop spinning. He could still his friends but he couldn't make a word out of what they were saying as they were all trying to talk over each other.

A few seconds later, the voices died down and he suddenly felt a hand running through his hair and another gently rubbing circles on his back. He smiled and leaned forward into Eliott's embrace. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding himself up as his breathing evened out. When he no longer felt like he waa going to throw up, he pulled away and opened his eyes, meeting Eliott's worried ones.

"You okay?" he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Lucas smiled and pressed a tender kiss on his husband's lips.

"Better now," he reassured him.

Eliott mirrored his smile and slowly turned them toward the boys who were now looking absolutely terrified.

"Sorry guys," he started as he pressed a hand over his belly, "but all this jumping around made me dizzy and I started having morning sickness earlier today."

"Don't apologize," Yann quickly cut in. "It wasn't the smartest move ever to jump on you like that right as you opened the door."

"Especially considering the most recent development," Arthur added, grinning, his eyes going back and forth between Lucas' face and his belly.

"You couldn't have known," Eliott said as his hand joined Lucas' over his abdomen.

The silence stretched for a few seconds, the boys looking anxiously at the couple as if Lucas could go into labor any second from now before Basile spoke.

"So have you been up to since you found out? Neither of you answered any of our messages so I figure you have been jumping each other non stop to celebrate."

"Basile!" Arthur and Yann both groaned at the same time while Lucas and Eliott couldn't help but smile.

Even though it was exactly what they did, their friends didn't need to know it.

"What? You were thinking the same thing! By the way, I wanted to know if sex feels different now that Lucas is pregnant. Aren't you scared that the baby might hear everything?"

The couple both let out a laugh and guided their friends to their living room, knowing it was going to be a long conversation. 

As their guests took the couch, Eliott sat down on the recliner, pulling Lucas into his lap so he could keep both hands on his belly, and rested his head against his shoulder. Out of modesty, the younger one threw a blanket over their bodies so they no longer were half naked in front of their friends.

"So Basile," Eliott started, "no, sex doesn't feel different and no, I'm not scared cause the baby is still so small its ears aren't developed yet. Next?"

"How do you feel Lucas?" Yann wondered, smiling at his best friend.

"I've never been better," he replied honestly. "It feels weird sometimes to know that there's an actual human being growing up inside me right now but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He felt his husband smile against his shoulder so he turned around, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before taking the next question, from Arthur this time.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Well, we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so in the meantime, we're just enjoying it."

"But we did make a deal," Eliott promptly added. "If it's a girl, I choose her name and if it's a boy like he is convinced it is, then he will name him. I do already have an idea though but I won't say anything until the scan confirms the gender."

"And what about the godfather?" Basile cut in. "You must have chosen him already."

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes while his lover let out a giggle. They had talked about it and they were both perfectly aware that it was a delicate decision to take. Logically, it would be either Yann or Idriss considering their were their best friends but they couldn't figure how to choose between the two of them. Good thing they still had several months left to take the decision. For now, Lucas simply wanted to enjoy the pregnancy without having to worry about anything. 

As if reading his thoughts, Eliott grabbed one of his hands from where it was laying on the armrest and pressed their intertwined fingers over his belly. Lucas smiled at the small comforting gesture and turned around to press a grateful kiss on Eliott's lips, earning another round of cooing from the boys that reminded him of the early days of his and Eliott's relationship where the guys would do this every time they kisses. Yeah, some things never changed. 

Eventually, his stomach rumbled underneath Eliott’s palm causing everyone to laugh.

“Seems like someone’s hungry!” Arthur teased as Lucas snuggled closer to his husband.

“He’s eating for two now, leave my babies alone,” Eliott quickly cut, sticking his tongue out, tightening his arms around Lucas’ waist.

Arthur raised his hands in surrender as Yann spoke,

“Sounds like someone’s already becoming overprotective.”

Lucas smiled and turned around so to look at his lover who’s gaze was already on him, his smile mirroring his own.

“Yeah he is.”

But he didn’t mind at all.


	19. March 19, 2029, 23h18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG <3 Thank you guys so much for all the suggestions you've sent so far! I love them all and if you have any more of them, please, send them to me ^^
> 
> Also, as always, thank you for your comments and your kudos
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy <3

Eliott couldn't sleep. Not that he actually was that tired but he had appointments at the parlour the next day and he needed to be fully rested. Lucas and him had went to bed almost two hours before and while his husband had fallen asleep almost instantly, the older man was still wide awake. He had tried changing positions, he had gone up and made himself some tea, he even put on headphones with a playlist of piano music playing hoping it could somehow put him to sleep.

After a few minutes of staring at the same spot on the ceiling, he sighed in frustration and ripped the earbuds out before throwing them at the end of the bed, not really caring when he heard them fall on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he crossed his arms over his eyes and started considering going for a run. 

Before he could think about it any further, he felt the mattress dip next to him as Lucas rolled over, now facing him. He could feel his lover's gaze on him so he let his arms fall and opened his eyes to stare back at his husband. For a few seconds, they simply looked at each other, no words needed, until a small, tired smile appeared on Lucas' face.

"Yes?" Eliott asked, making sure it didn't bother his husband who nodded.

"Get dressed," Lucas ordered him, sitting up. "You're driving though."

The older man couldn't help but grin, the frustration he had felt only a few minutes ago long forgotten, before throwing back the covers on the bed and getting up.

Back during Lucas' last year in high school and Eliott' first one in university, they had moved in together. They were always sleeping over at each other's anyway. Some things had taken time getting used though. Eliott never rinsed the sink after brushing his teeth and Lucas would leave an empty pint of milk in the fridge amongst many other things like that. Their mutual bad habits were getting on each other's nerves but they had learned to live with them. The worst thing though had been sleeping. Lucas did slept better with his boyfriend next to him but on some nights, he just couldn't fall asleep. He would spend hours fidgeting, sighing, turning around, trying every sleeping position he could think of. Eliott knew for sure. He wasn't a light sleeper but there was no way he hadn't felt the younger boy rolling around all night long so it wasn't much of a surprise for Lucas when one night, Eliott had rolled over, pinning him under his weight.

"Now this isn't a question," he had whispered staring right into his boyfriend's eyes. "Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere."

That's how Lucas had found himself sitting in a booth of an ice cream shop, at 3 in the morning on a Thursday, drinking a milkshake. Eliott had sat in front of him, holding his hand over the table while looking at him fondly.

"What is this place?" Lucas had wondered, handing his milkshake over to his boyfriend so he could take a sip.

"The owner is a friend of my parents. From what I know, he has insomnia too and that's he decided to keep the shop open 24/7. You never know when someone could be craving ice cream."

When they had gone back to their apartment, Lucas has fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Ever since that night, it had became their little ritual for when one of them couldn't sleep.

Luckily, the house wasn't far from the shop. They would get there in 15 minutes. The drive was silent, but not uncomfortable. Lucas was humming whatever song was playing on the radio, his head leaning on the window, his gaze lost in their surroundings. His hands were resting on his belly, absently rubbing it. Eliott couldn't help but smile. This was a sight he hoped he would never get used to. 

He knew Lucas was going to be a wonderful father. He had known for a while but ever since his lover had gotten pregnant, he was always so affectionate to their baby. He was always rubbing his belly, talking to it, smiling at it with such fondness in his eyes it made Eliott feel like he was witnessing something that wasn't meant for him to watch. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lucas grabbed one of his hands from the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he gently teased, squeezing his hand. 

"Just thinking about what an amazing father our baby will have."

His lover tilted his head to the side and his smile turned into a smirk.

"I think you mean fathers right? You've been taking care or us non stop for like two weeks now and I know you're not going to stop anytime soon. I also know you've been talking to the baby every night."

Eliott felt himself blush. He had thought he had been quiet.

"Lucas, I-"

"I mean it! I know you're going to be an incredible father because you already are one!"

The older man suddenly found it hard to swallow. His lover always knew what to say.

"I love you," Eliott whispered, not trusting his voice to say anything more.

"We love you too," Lucas quickly replied, his smile widening, pressing their joined hands a bit harder on his belly. "We both do."

No more words were needed after that. They eventually got to the shop, the parking empty which wasn't much surprising considering how late it was. Eliott parker the car right in front of the entrance and both men got out.

"You know," Lucas started as they walked in, holding hands, "we've been coming to this place for what? Nine years now? And yet we've never been here during the day."

"True," the older man said, shrugging, "but I have a feeling this might change soon though."

His husband opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the girl on the other side of the counter looked up from her phone, visibly quite shocked to actually have customers this late. Eliott smiled at her and ordered two large milkshakes, chocolate for Lucas and vanilla for him. He paid for them, leaving a tip to the girl who still looked she was wondering what the fuck were they on.

He took his milkshake, handed Lucas his and started tugging at him to follow him toward the entrance. Once outside, he jumped onto the hood of the car, pating the spot beside him. His husband playfully rolled his eyes at him but did as he asked.

"What did you mean when you said it would change soon?" Lucas asked after a few minutes of silence.

Eliott couldn't help but grin, pressing his hand over Lucas' belly.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start coming here a bit more often once the baby comes. You know, as a family activity."

"But there's an ice cream shop at the end of our street we could easily walk to if we wanted," Lucas reminded him, smiling.

"True, but this place here is special for us, for our family."

Eliott's grin widened as his lover covered the hand that was resting on his belly with his own. His own little family.

When they finally made it back to the house later, Eliott fell asleep right away, his head pressed over his lover's heart, his hand over their baby. What more could he ask for?


	20. March 20, 2029, 10h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and your suggestions. As always, you can keep sending them to me ❤
> 
> So today, some fluff as well as a flashback about one of the most important nights of their lives ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Eliott rarely was late. In fact, Lucas could count on one hand the numbers of times he had been late somewhere since they had gotten together. Whether it was at work, on their dates or when they simply planned to hang out with their friends, Eliott was always right on time. But Lucas could tell this was about to change.

“You need to go,” the younger man giggled, threading his fingers through his lover’s hair as the latter was enthusiastically pressing kisses all over his belly, running his hands over it.

“Who cares?” Eliott replied, smiling against Lucas’ skin as he kept on peppering it with kisses.

They had woken up nearly two hours before and had started trading sleepy, sweet kisses, morning breath be damned, their hands aimlessly roaming each other’s bodies. When his alarm had ringed, Eliott had simply turned it off, laughing against his husband’s lips.

“Just a few more minutes,” he had said.

“Okay,” Lucas had replied, grinning.

This had been over half an hour ago and yet, Eliott was no closer to leaving than he had been thirty minutes.

“Who cares?” his lover repeated.

“Your customers,” Lucas replied as he closed his eyes, nearly moaning at the feeling of Eliott’s hands and lips on his skin. “Your team. Manon if Marc gets home exhausted tonight because he had to do all of your appointments as well as his.”

The older man shook his head against him, his stubble scratching lightly Lucas’ abdomen.

“Once I’ll tell the customers about the baby, trust me, they won’t be mad at me anymore. As for the girls, they couldn’t be more excited even if they were the ones who were pregnant.”

Lucas snorted at that, causing his lover to pull away. He opened his eyes and found Eliott staring at him through his lashes, his lips barely a inch away from his belly.

“I swear! Camille even said it was the first time she ever was that thrilled about a pregnancy. Frank is probably going to accuse me to spend all my time having sex with you but who really gives a shit about what he’s saying anyway?”

“What about Marc and Manon then?”

“Don’t worry about them,” Eliott replied grinning widely as he excitedly pressed a kiss right under Lucas’ belly button, a spot he had grown especially obsessed with over the last two weeks. “Marc is always down for some overtime and I’ll make sure to give him a bonus so he can keep spoiling Manon.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile, remembering how sceptic he had been about them at first. After what she had been through with Charles, the last thing she needed was another heartbreak and back then, he didn’t know Marc that much yet. He had only been working at the parlour for a month when Eliott had decided to invite him to the party they were throwing the following weekend. He hadn’t mind at first, but when he had noticed the way they both kept staring at each other through their backyard, he had warned Eliott that should Marc hurt Manon, they wouldn’t have sex for a month. Except that it didn’t happen. They had kept on dancing around each other for a few more weeks. Marc would randomly ask Eliott about her at the parlour while Manon would absently mention the cute guy at the party to Lucas. Eventually, Eliott couldn’t take it anymore and invited them both over without mentioning that the other would be there. They had been inseparable ever since.

“Okay, okay,” Lucas finally conceded, sighing happily as Eliott kept on kissing his belly. “Maybe it’s not that important that you show up after-“

The rest of his sentence was forgotten as Eliott let out a squeal of happiness before launching himself upward, crushing their lips together, grabbing his face between his hands. Lucas couldn’t but laugh against him as he kept on running his fingers through his hair.

“Let’s not leave the bed at all today,” Eliott suggested between two kisses, grinning widely.

“What about food?” Lucas teased, mirroring his smile.

Eliott raised his eyebrows and thought about it for a few seconds before attacking his lips again.

“Then I’ll got get the food so you two can stay in bed all day,” he compromised, running his hands down Lucas’ chest until they were resting on his belly.

“Then it’s a deal!” Lucas accepted, nodding.

Eliott’s grin widened and he bent down to press a kiss on Lucas’s abdomen.

“You hear that, little one? We’ll spend the day together, the three of us! It’s awesome, right?”

Lucas let out a laugh before sighing happily as his husband kept on peppering his skin with kisses.

“What do you want to do first?” Eliott continued, rubbing his nose against Lucas’ belly. “Do you want me to go get my laptop so we can watch a movie? We could marathon Harry Potter! Or the Lords of the rings! What do you say?”

“Do I get a say in this?” Lucas asked, briefly wondering if he wasn’t interrupting something.

“No! It’s a conversation between me and our little one. Oh! I know what you want to do! I’ll tell you a story! It’s a good one, I’m sure you will like it! I’ll tell you how I proposed to Daddy for the first time!”

Lucas let out a fake scandalised gasp which made Eliott look up.

“What?”

“You said that we were to never speak of this ever again! That we would tell our kids that you proposed to me at la Petite Ceinture!”

Eliott giggled and brought his attention back to Lucas’ belly.

“And that’s why you better listen closely, little one! This is your only chance to hear the true story of how I proposed to your Daddy.”

The younger man sighed happily and closed his eyes, resting his head on his pillow as his husband started reminiscing about that fateful night. He didn’t need to listen, he remembered perfectly what happened.

_July 23, 2023, 23h39_

_“I did it!” his boyfriend screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring about the potential damage he was causing to his and Idriss’ eardrums._

_Lucas hissed but didn’t let go of Eliott’s waist and neither did the other man, both afraid Eliott might fall on his face if they did._

_“I did it!” he repeated, a bit lower this time, as he leaned his head on Lucas’._

_The younger man couldn’t help but smile proudly at his boyfriend. Not only he had finished university but the owner of the tattoo parlour he had been doing his apprenticeship at had offered him a full time job. This had called for celebration and they had quickly gathered everyone at the nearest bar. Knowing their friends, it had been no surprise they had lined up to pay shots to his boyfriend._

_With the stress of the last few weeks finally off his shoulders, the alcohol had kicked in faster than it usually would and when Eliott had started sharing too many details about their sexual life to Emma and Basile who seemed way too interested, Lucas had known it was time to get home. Idriss had offered to help and that’s how they found themselves with each an arm around Eliott’s waist, trying to drag him to the apartment he and Lucas shared._

_It had been harder than they had expected but somehow, they had managed to make it there before sunrise. They were currently standing right outside their building as the younger man was digging in his pockets for his keys. With Lucas distracted, Eliott had taken the opportunity to evade Idriss’ hold and had grabbed his boyfriend’s face between his hands, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips._

_“I love you so much baby!” he said, grinning widely as he pulled away. “I love you so, so much!”_

_Lucas sighed happily, gently running his hair through the mess of Eliott’s hair._

_“I love you too.”_

_He could see from the corner of his eyes Idriss smiling at them but he couldn’t care less at the moment._

_“I love you so much,” Eliott repeated, pressing their foreheads together. “Marry me.”_

_That was enough to break the moment for Lucas who took a step back, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes._

_“What?”_

_“Marry me,” Eliott said one more time as he took a step forward, sounding more confident then the first time._

_“You can’t be serious! Eliott, I-“_

_He gasped as his boyfriend went down, both knees on the ground, and grabbed his hand. Lucas briefly looked at Idriss who, despite seeming like he was on the edge of having an aneurism, had taken out his phone and was filming the whole thing._

_“Marry me!” Eliott repeated, tugging at his wrist._

_The younger man looked down at his boyfriend who’s smile widened._

_“Marry me! I want to spend my life with you! I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to have kids with you. Marry me please!”_

_Lucas opened his mouth to reply but it seemed like Eliott wasn’t done yet._

_“I’ve wanted to ask you for a while. I even bought a ring!”_

_Furrowing his brows, he started digging into his pockets with his free hand. He took him a few seconds but then, his smile returned, even wider than before._

_“There it is!”_

_Eliott took out of his the back pocket of his jeans a simple gold band with a diamond on top of it. Lucas didn’t know what to say. Yes, he wanted to marry him but they were still so young and he still wasn’t finished with university and it’s not like they had much many to spend on a wedding already and-_

_“Scared?” Eliott suddenly asked, staring right into Lucas’ eyes, raising his eyebrows._

_And that was enough to erase any remaining doubts from his mind. Smiling at his boyfriend the same way he had done at la Petite Ceinture, Lucas smiled and shook his head._

_“Not scared!”_

_He was pretty such he heard Idriss gasped but he couldn’t be bothered to look away as his boyfriend, no, his fiancé slide the ring on his finger. It fitted perfectly. Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off his hand as he started to imagine their friends’ reaction. Suddenly, Eliott leaned forward, resting his forehead against his legs._

_“I’m going to be sick,” he warned and just as he finished his sentence, threw up right on Lucas’ shoes._

_The moment was ruined and so were his sneakers, but Lucas couldn’t stop smiling. At least, they would have one hell of a story to tell. Eventually, he and Idriss, who hadn’t stopped laughing, managed to drag Eliott in bed where he immediately fell asleep. After making Idriss promise to not tell anyone yet, Lucas had stripped. Once he was down to his boxers, he slipped next to his fiancé and kissed his nose._

_“I love you,” he whispered, smiling as he let sleep take him over._

_The next morning, he woke up to Eliott rummaging through their drawers, clearly panicking._

_“Baby?” he wondered, his voice husky. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Where did I put it?” the older man wondered, his back still turned on him. “For fuck’s sake I had it on me last night!”_

_Lucas smirked, knowing perfectly what was his fiancé looking for._

_“Is this what’s you’re looking off?” he teased, getting his hand off from underneath the pillows, proudly showing off the ring._

_Eliott turned around to reply and his eyes grew comically wide as he saw it, his mouth wide open._

_“Tell me I didn’t actually propose to you while I was drunk,” the younger man asked, a dark blush covering his cheeks._

_“You did,” Lucas confirmed as he smiled, nodding. “I said yes of course and then you threw up on me. Idriss has a video to prove it.”_

_As Eliott covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, Lucas couldn’t hold back a laugh. Yeah, that would make one hell of a story to tell._


	21. March 20, 2029, 11h04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't tired of the fluff fest yet 😉
> 
> Thank you as always for all of your comments and kudos but also for your requests. You can keep sending them if you have any ❤ I have ideas for all of them so far. I can't wait for you to read them.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Then I told uncle Idriss to never, ever show that video to anyone. There was no way I was letting anyone know I threw up on your Daddy right after I proposed to him. Can you imagine the shame? So that day, I started planning. I needed to ask him again and there was no better place to do it than la Petite Ceinture"

Eliott rubbed his nose against Lucas' belly, letting out a laugh. He still couldn't believe his lover had agreed to marry him that night especially considering how drunk the older man had been. Right as he opened his mouth to keep telling their little one the story, he heard snoring. He looked up and couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. Lucas had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly ajar with his hands loosely tangled in Eliott's hair.

"Daddy's sleeping," he quietly whispered to their baby, his lips barely an inch away from the skin of Lucas' belly. "Are you tired too, baby? I'll let rest you for now but don't worry, I won't go too far. I'll be right in the living room. I love you."

He rubbed his lover's abdomen, pressing one last kiss on it before crawling up his lover's body until he could gently kiss Lucas' lips.

"I love you," he murmured against them, smiling.

The younger man stirred but didn't wake up as Eliott carefully got off the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and his sweatpants from where he had hastily thrown them on the floor when they had came back from their late night snack before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it and scrolled down his contacts until he found Marc.

_Sorry I can't make it today! You mind taking my appointments? I had a filling for a tribal sleeve at 11:30 and a consultation for a cover up at 5._

As he waited for the other man to text him to text back, he answered some messages he had received the day before but hadn’t felt like opening. He explained to Basile Lucas wouldn’t start to show for a while, promised his mother her son-in-law as well as her grandchildren were doing just fine and arranged a meeting with girls on Saturday night as they were all dying to see the three of them before Marc replied.

_You can't or you don't want to? :P Don't worry about the appointments, I didn't have much planned anyway. Go take care of your husband and your baby ;) See you tomorrow?_

Eliott smirked. That guy knew him too well. He wrote him one last message before turning his phone off.

_You're the best, thanks! I'll remember that when it will be time for your bonus ;) I might make an effort tomorrow but I make no promises. See you!_

Now he no longer had any distraction, Eliott noticed the house was oddly quiet. However, the world outside wasn’t as much. He could hear the wind blow against the windows and the rain as it crashed onto the glass. Frowning, he put on his sweatpants and made his way to the living room and before pulling back the curtains. Suddenly, he found himself ever gladder than he had decided to take the day off considering he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to see twenty feet in front of his car. It was pouring and the sky was dark. There would thunderstorms later for sure. However, that didn’t explain the silence inside of the house itself but one thing could though. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and trying turning on the TV only for his theory to be confirmed as the screen remained dark. The wind must had caused a power outage. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers, looking for the candles he knew they had in there somewhere.

Once he finally found them, he put them on the countertop. They would only need them if the power wasn’t back later that day so for now, there was no use in lighting them yet.

That wasn’t exactly what he had had in mind when he had decided to stay home. He hadn’t meant for Lucas to fall asleep while he was talking to their little one but he understood. He couldn’t even imagine how tiring it must be for his husband to have this little life they had created together inside him, growing a little bit more each day. Eliott knew he had grown particularly obsessed with his lover’s belly recently but he still couldn’t believe they really had done this, that their love had somehow created a little human being that they would get to hold in their arms in a few months.

The thought made him smile. Just a few months. Eight and a half actually. Maybe a little bit more actually. Weren’t first children usually late? He would have to ask his parents but he was pretty sure they had already told him he had been born at 41 weeks. Or was it 42? That would mean Lucas would probably be due in beginning of December. Their own little early Christmas present. Eliott always loved Christmas but this one would be extra special. Considering how young their baby would on Christmas, should they buy presents for her or him? What was considerate an acceptable Christmas present for a few days old child? Should they ask someone to dress up as Santa Claus? His father would probably happily do it. Should they throw the Christmas Eve party here this year so their baby would be home?

“Eliott?” Lucas’ voice startled him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Coming!” he replied right away, grinning as he made his way to their bedroom.

Once he opened the door, he found his lover, laying on side, facing him with a hand pressed over his belly. The smile on his face was blinding and Eliott suddenly wished he could take a picture.

“Hi,” he gently greeted his husband as he walked to their bed, sitting on it. “Did you slept well?”

“Thanks to you,” Lucas replied, slowly nodding. “I swear I didn’t meant to fall asleep during your story but I-“

Eliott quickly interrupted him, gently grabbing his face between his hands before pressing a slow, tender kiss on his lips. He pulled away after a few seconds but kept their foreheads pressed against each other’s.

“You’re carrying our baby,” the older man gently reminded him, rubbing their noses together. “If you need to sleep more, then go ahead. I don’t care if you sleep all day. I just want the both of you to be healthy.”

Lucas’ smile widened as he reached for one of Eliott’s hand and lowered it until it was resting next to his on his belly. In a few weeks, there would be a tiny little bump there and they would sometimes feel it move.

“I can’t wait,” he admitted, softly caressing his lover’ cheek.

“Me neither,” Lucas replied, leaning into Eliott’s hand.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, the only sounds in the room being their breathing, before the older man spoke.

“How can you be so sure it’s a boy?” he absently wondered as he kept on gently rubbing Lucas’ belly.

“I just feel it,” his husband replied, nonchalantly shrugging. “And to be honest with you, I already know what I want to name him.

Eliott raised his eyebrows at that. He couldn’t really say anything as he had a name picked himself if it turned out to be a girl but now he was curious.

“How?”

Lucas took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes.

“Jackson.”

Jackson Demaury-Lallemant. Jackson Lallemant-Demaury. Both had quite a nice ring to it. They would have to pick later.

“I love it!” he excitedly said, pressing a deeper kiss onto Lucas’ lips, his tongue breaching them. “Why Jackson though?”

His husband playfully rolled his eyes at that.

“You really can’t tell?”

“Unless you’re currently craving for some Michael Jackson’s music then no I really can’t-“

He must have looked funny with his mouth wide open, gaping like a fish as Lucas giggled..

“No way!”

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded, grinning widely.

“Jackson Pollock? What happened to art being a scam?”

His lover intertwined their fingers over his belly and gently squeezed his hand.

“A scam that brought us together,” he reminded him, bumping his nose against his. “What about you? If I turn out to be wrong and we have a girl, what do you want to name her? Any ideas yet?”

“Virginia,” he replied in a heart beat with a shy smile.

Lucas raised his eyebrows but kept on grinning.

“Like Virginia Woolf?”

Eliott quickly nodded.

“That way, whether it’s a boy or a girl, their name will be meaningful to both of us.

Tears starting to well up in Lucas’ eyes and he raised his hand, resting in on Eliott’s left forearm.

“In case you ever foolishly forgot,” he started, reading the words his lover had gotten forever etched into the skin.

“I’m never not thinking of you,” Eliott finished with tears in his own eyes.

He stepped back a little so his mouth was hovering Lucas’ belly and pressed a tender kiss on the skin.

“Of either of you.”


	22. March 20, 2029, 12h53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is actually based on spidermecc's headcanon that Lucas is a stress eater. Here's the link to the post: https://spidermecc.tumblr.com/post/185080483929/i-feel-like-lucas-would-be-the-kind-of-chaotic
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments and your kudos. Don't forget that I'm taking requests if there's any specific scenes you'd like to see ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy <3

They had been laying in bed, their limbs all tangled up together, softly kissing each other for nearly two hours before Lucas' stomach grumbled, making Eliott giggle against his lips.

"Someone's hungry," the older man gently teased as he let go of Lucas' cheek to rest his hand on his belly, slowly rubbing it.

Lucas happily sighed before leaning forward, burying his face into the crook's of Eliott's neck. He soon covered his lover's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm eating for two," he replied, grinning against his husband's skin. "Leave me alone."

Eliott smiled shyly and rolled them over so Lucas was laying on his back, causing the younger man to giggle in return.

"I wasn't making fun of you, you know?" his husband quickly reassured him, running his free hand through Lucas' hair. "You're carrying our baby. Eat as much as you want."

"Well," the younger man started, raising his eyebrow, "now that you've mentionned it, we do feel hungry."

"What for?" Eliott wondered, brushing their noses together as his smile widened. "Anything you want!"

"Pasta," Lucas immediately replied, playing with the short hair on his lover's nape. "Alfredo please."

His husband enthusiastically nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before crawling down his body so his face was hovering Lucas' belly.

"What about you baby?" Eliott asked, grinning. "Do you want some pasta too? I'll go make some for you and Daddy!"

He pressed a soft kiss under Lucas' bellybutton, making the the younger man smile as he kept on threading his fingers through his lover's hair. As Eliott kept on kissing his abdomen, affectionately caressing it, Lucas couldn't help but start wondering about his husband's obssession with his belly. 

Before they had started talking about expanding their little family, Eliott had never paid much attention to his belly. Sometimes, he would kiss it as well as his thighs and his hips when he was teasing Lucas just before taking him in his mouth. And sometimes, when he would be taking the younger man from behind, he would run his hands up and down his chest, trying to make him relax as he was slowly entering him.

But Lucas was starting to wonder if he hadn't, maybe, simply missed the signs. 

"Baby?" he asked, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his lover's face.

"Hmm?" Eliott replied, not even looking up as he rubbed his nose against the skin. 

"When did you first started developing that belly kink?"

Out of everything he had expected as an answer, a witty comeback, his lover's trademark smirk, Eliott blushing surely wasn't part of it.

"Well-well," he stuttered with his eyes still down, his forehead pressed against the skin, "I guess that every expecting parent develop one at some point during the pregnancy. I just have it bad already."

Bullshit! His lover was lying and Lucas could tell. Sighing, he let go of his hair and gently grabbed his husband's face between his hands, forcing him to look up at him.

"I'm pregnant, Eliott, not stupid. I know you're not telling me the truth right now."

"But it's embarrassing," he explained, his face now a bright scarlet shade.

"Baby," Lucas started, offering him a reassuring smile,"we've been together and had sex on a daily base for ten years. What could possibly be so embarrassing that you wouldn't even want to tell me?"

Eliott closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, staring right at Lucas. 

"You remember your first year of university?"

The younger man nodded, frowning. He couldn't understand how were these two things connected but he wanted to know so he remained silent, waiting for Eliott to continue.

"When it was time for your exams, you were so nervous you started stress eating and after a while, you had gained some weight."

Lucas felt himself blush at the memory. He had put on a few pounds during this period. Just enough for all of his jeans to become a bit too tight on his stomach. 

"You were so embarrassed about it but I couldn't understand why. Your little tummy looked even cuter this way and your ass was even more gorgeous. I know you were hoping I didn't notice but I did. I never said anything because of how insecure it made you but I loved it."

Eliott's hands were now both gently rubbing Lucas' belly as he kept on talking.

"Then, the exams were over and I knew you were going to go to the gym until you were back to your normal weight. The first night after we were done with the exams, you fell asleep right as your head touched the pillow but I couldn't so I laid my head on your chest, staring at your tummy and I found myself wondering what it would be like to have a baby with you."

Lucas nodded and let of Eliott's face, running his hands down his body until they covered his lover's on his belly, gently squeezing them.

"I had known since that first Saturday morning we've spent laying in bed you were the one for me but that night was the first time I started thinking about a baby."

"You've wanted a baby for nearly eight years and you've never said anything?" Lucas asked as he finally understood why Eliott had it so bad for his belly.

"We were both in university, we lived in a shitty appartment and neither of us had a job that could provide for our baby," Eliott explained, shaking his head. "The timing wasn't right but I knew that one day, it would be. I couldn't stop thinking about it though. I imagined a boy that would look like me but who would be just like you inside except for better drawing skills. I thought of a girl who would have your hair and your eyes except that she'd be a dubstep fan like me, twin boys who would be the perfect mix of us."

Lucas took a deep breath as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. His lover had been thinking about it for so long, and yet he had never said a word about it.

"I wanted a house filled with kids, a huge backyard with a pool and a tree solid enough so we could build a tree house in it. I wanted us to go camping all together, to go to Disneyland. I wanted us to watch movies on Saturday nights, all cuddled up on the couch with a dog or two at our feet."

That was too much for Lucas who launched himself at his husband, crushing their lips together, as they rolled over with Lucas now straddling Eliott.

"Eliott Demaury," he panted once he pulled away from the kiss, "you better still want all of those things because otherwise, we're going to have one massive problem on our hands."

"I do!" his lover enthusiastically nodded. "I do!"

"Good! This weekend, we're going to go look in shelters for a dog and this summer, we'll have a pool built in the backyard. We already have the tree but I suggest we wait a bit for the treehouse so we could build it with the little ones, as a family. And for the house filled with kids?"

Eliott suggestively raised his eyebrows as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"We already have the house," he teased.

"I guess it will be up to us to fill it with kids then," Lucas finished, his own smile mirroring Eliott's.


	23. March 20, 2029, 13h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write anything that isn't a total fluff fest? Probably not ❤
> 
> Also, keep on sending requests please 😁 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me
> 
> Come and say Hi on tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy ❤💜💙💚💛❤

Half an hour later, the power came back, startling them both. Right on cue, Lucas’ stomach rumbled again underneath their hands.

“I really don’t want to get out of bed but we’re both really hungry right now and someone promised us some Alfredo Pasta,” Lucas reminded Eliott as he rubbed their noses together, grinning from ear to ear.

“And I’d never break a promise I made to the loves of my life,” he replied, softly kissing his husband.

He pressed a few more kisses on Lucas’ lips before crawling down his body so he could rest his forehead against his lover’s belly. He gently kissed the skin right under the belly button and stood up. The younger man rolled onto his side and kept on staring at his husband as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and hastily put them on before starting to make his way to the kitchen. Right as he was about to leave the room, he stopped and turned around to smile widely at Lucas who smiled right back. They didn’t need words in those moments; their eyes spoke for them.

_I love you. I love you both. Thank you for carrying our baby. I’d do anything for you. I’ll always take care of you._

_I love you. We both love you. Hurry! We both want cuddles. Be quick!_

Once Eliott was out of sight, Lucas rolled back onto his back and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, unlocking it. He had a few unreplied text messages he should probably take care of soon. He knew that ever since he had gotten pregnant, they had both been neglecting their social life. They still hadn’t answered any of the comments their friends had left on their Instagram posts but that could still wait one more day. Tomorrow, he would do it while Eliott would be at work but there was one thing he wanted to do now though. He scrolled down his list of contacts until he found the one he was looking for and pressed the call button, smiling as he brought the phone to his ear. She answered at the first ring, as if she had been waiting for him to call.

“Hi!” she cheerfully greeted him. “I was wondering when you were going to call.”

“Hi Manon! Yeah, sorry about it. We’ve been a bit antisocial since we found out. I guess we needed to just take everything in by ourselves.”

She let out a laugh and he felt his own smile widening.

“Don’t apologize! You needed that time alone. Anyway, people will be all over you soon enough to enjoy it while you can. The girls and I, we’re dying to see you but if you want, we can delay Saturday’s dinner for another week.”

Lucas shook his head as he rested his free hand on his belly, gently rubbing it.

“It’s okay! I’m kind of overdue for some social contact anyway.”

“If you’re sure.” She paused briefly. “How are you doing?”

“Better than I’ve ever been to be honest!” he quickly replied, his smile widening. “I still can’t believe it’s happening, that we’re having a baby. You would have told me three months ago that I would be pregnant today and I would have laughed at your face.”

“Then what changed?”

He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

“I guess it’s always been in the back of my mind since we got together but I never thought it would become a reality. Then, Eliott told me he wanted a baby and it lighted up something inside of me and suddenly, it was all I could think about but I didn’t realise how much I wanted it until we tried for the first time and it didn't work.”

He closed his eyes as he remembered those days he spent locked in their room, ignoring Eliott.

“I was devastated, angry at everyone. Myself, Eliott, the whole fucking world. I think I also felt a bit ashamed."

"How come?"

"Eliott's the one who mentioned having a baby first and ever since he did, that was all I could think about. So when my heat was over and I hadn't gotten pregnant, I felt a bit ashamed to not have been able to give him what he wanted, what we both wanted so much. I wanted to be pregnant so much it crushed me to not be at the end of the week. I ended up not leaving our bed for days, not even talking to Eliott but he's been nothing but supportive. He gave me all the time and space I needed until I felt better. Then, the next time we tried a month later, it worked and I don’t think I have ever been as happy as I was that morning when I woke up and found my heat was already over. It’s like this is what I’ve been waiting for my entire life. I can’t wait for all those moments. To hold the baby for the first time, for the baby’s first steps, first words.”

He heard her sniffling at the other end of the line and suddenly he realized he had started crying too. Stupid hormones! He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and inhaled deeply. He could only hope he wasn’t going to cry for the next eight months and a half straight.

“So yeah,” he continued as he laid his hand back on his abdomen, “I’m happier than I have ever been and Eliott’s been spoiling me rotten. He cooks, he cleans, he does absolutely everything and he asks from me is to rest.”

“You’ll be great at this! This baby is lucky to have both of you as parents.”

_And you as their godmother._

But Lucas didn’t say it. It wasn’t something he wanted to ask her over the phone or even on Saturday with all the girls present. They would invite her for lunch one day and then, they would ask her but there was still time left. It could wait.

Right as he opened his mouth to reply, Eliott appeared in the doorway, grinning widely. He was carefully balancing the plates as well as two bottles of water. Lucas smiled right back at him as he sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

“Sorry, I got to go. My wonderful husband just made me lunch and it looks truly delicious.”

His lover stuck his tongue out at him as he sat down next to him, handing him his plate.

“Go! You need to eat for my nephew or my niece to be healthy! See you on Saturday!”

“See you!”

He smiled and hung up, throwing his phone at the end of the bed, before grabbing Eliott’s neck with his free hand and crushing their lips together, careful of the plates. The older man giggled against him but kept on kissing him for a few more seconds before pulling away, resting his forehead against his.

“Thank you,” Lucas said, smiling as he picked up the fork and started digging into the pasta.

“So?” Eliott wondered, a smug grin on his lips as he kept his eyes on his lover who nearly moaned at the taste.

“It’s so fucking good! You’ve come a long way since that disastrous PONI! I’m proud of you!

The younger man ruffled his lover’s hair before taking another bite.

“I had the best teacher,” Eliott teased, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss as soon as Lucas swallowed.

“Here!” Lucas said, smiling, as he twisted a few pasta around his fork before bringing it to his husband’s mouth.

They kept on feeding each other bites of their own plates until there was nothing left in them. Sighing happily, Eliott took both plates and placed them on the nightstand before laying on his back, motionning to his husband to join him. Lucas smiled and rested his head on Eliott’s chest before taking his hand and placing it on his belly. The older man wrapped an arm around him and pressed them closer until there wasn’t an inch left between their bodies. Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the feeling of Eliott’s hand rubbing his belly slowly luring him back to sleep.


	24. March 21, 2029, 10h03

No matter how much he wanted to stay home with Lucas, Eliott knew he had to go to work. He couldn’t really postpone all of his appointments forever. When it had been time for him to leave the house, Lucas was still in bed wearing nothing but his boxers so the older man had taken the opportunity to press several kisses on his belly.

“I have to go,” he had announced to the baby, pouting as his husband giggled and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be back later today though and when I’ll do, I promise we’ll cuddle.”

He had then crawled up his lover’s body, softly kissing once then twice.

“Have a good day!” Lucas had whispered against his lips before kissing once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he had said back, grinning. “I love you both so much.”

For the first time in a while, he had been the first to get to the parlour. He had sighed happily, enjoying the few moments of silence left since it wouldn’t remain so calm once Francis and Camille would come in and start another round of bickering, before making his way to his office. He had sat behind his desk and started another drawing for Lucas while he had the inspiration.

He was so focused on it he didn’t even notice someone entering the room before stealthily walking up behind him and covering his eyes with their hands, startling him.

“Guess who!”

If he hadn’t recognized the voice or if the whole thing hadn’t screamed Camille, then her perfume would have given her away; she always smelled like she had bathed in vanilla essence. It was unsettling at first but he had soon got used to it. 

“Good morning Camille!” he teased as he took her hands off his eyes, craning his neck to look at her.

She was grinning widely, one of her arms still thrown over his shoulder as she handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

“How is my favorite boss doing?” she wondered before pressing a loud kiss on his cheek, her bubblegum pink lipstick undoubtedly staining it. 

“I’m your only boss,” he reminded her as he took as sip of the mug, still eyeing her suspiciously.

Surprise hugs and kisses weren’t unusual with her but somehow, her behavior that morning felt a bit odd.

“How is Lucas?” she enquired, a large smile on her lips. “Is he doing okay? Has the morning sickness started yet? You know, my own mother gave me her recipe when I was pregnant and trust me, that shit works-

“What do you want?” he cut her off, smirking. “I know you mean well but you couldn’t lie to save your life so cut the crap and tell me what do you want.”

She sighed dramatically and let go of his shoulder. She walked around his desk, letting herself drop into the chair facing him and took a deep breath. The smile was gone from her face which was turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment which was surprising. She usually always spoke her mind, not caring about anyone’s opinion.

“I feel so bad having to ask you this,” she admitted, looking down at her lap, “but I have no other choice. I swear! I wouldn’t be asking if there was any other option.”

“Camille,” he said in a comforting tone, smiling at her, “stop worrying. It can’t be as bad as you’re currently making it out to be.”

“Just promise me you won’t be mad though,” she asked, looking up as Eliott nodded. “Well, in two weeks, it will be our fifteenth anniversary. William had planned an entire weekend just for the two of us. His parents were supposed to babysit the girls but yesterday, his father called and told us they had to cancel. It’s too late for Will and I to get our deposit back, his brother has already something planned and so do all of our friends.”

“So you wanted to ask me to babysit them for the weekend,” he understood.

It was more of a statement than an actual question but she nodded all the same, her blush ever more prominent now.

“I know it’s a bit late to ask and you and Lucas probably have some plans but I’m desperate right now. I usually don’t give a fuck about anniversaries and shit like that but it’s been so long since we’ve had some time alone together. I can’t remember when the last time we’ve had sex without worrying about one of the girls barging in without knocking and catching us.”

“Too much information Camille,” he teased her with a gentle smile, causing her to look back down on her lap. “You said two weeks from now?” 

“Yeah. I can’t believe it’s been 15 years already! And this summer, the twins are turning 12. Time flies fast!”

Eliott took a deep breath and smiled softly at her. He knew Lucas wouldn’t mind at all. Actually, he was pretty sure he would be excited to spend some time with the girls. They could consider the weekend a practice for their upcoming baby since as well as the twins, Camille and William also had an adorable baby girl who was barely six months old. 

“We didn’t have anything planned actually,” he started, letting out a laugh as she looked up so fast she probably pulled something. “I guess it’s about to change though. You’ll have to bring the crib though. I haven’t started the nursery yet so we don’t have one for-”

He was interrupted as she launched herself from the chair, quickly walking around the desk before throwing herself into his arms. Some of his coffee spilled on the floor as he hugged her back but he couldn’t care about it for now. She giggled against his neck before pulling away to kiss both of his cheeks.

“Thank you!” she excitedly said. “Thank you so much! You don’t know how much that weekend meant for us! We’ll pay you of course!”

“You don’t need to!” he quickly cut in, shaking his head.

“But I do! You were my last hope. If you had said no, then we wouldn’t even get to go!”

“That’s what friends are for!” he reminded her, grinning as he stood from his chair.

She smiled at him for a few more seconds before launching herself at him, hugging him once more, thanking him over and over again. Two pre-teenagers and a toddler for a whole weekend. What could possibly go wrong?


	25. March 21, 2029, 11h42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys! This day is going to be a long one 😉
> 
> As always, I love you guys so much for your kudos, comments and suggestions 💖
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell what you think 😊😘

Lucas used to hate grocery shopping. Back when he was living with Mika and Lisa, it would be his turn to do it every three weeks. It would take him hours because of course they would pick that week to suddenly be craving items he could only find in very specific shops in town and he knew better than to go back to the appartement without everything on the list they had given him. 

Then, it had changed when he had first moved in with Eliott. It would still take him hours but this time, it would be because each time his boyfriend would try to put something in the cart, Lucas would have to remind them that they didn't need that many brands of cereals, that neither of them even liked sweet potatoes, that they already had ice cream at home.

"But no chocolate and mint flavored," Eliott would add with that smirk on his face before putting the carton in the cart.

Nine times out of them, Lucas would cave in and let his boyfriend buy whatever he wanted and the older boy would almost jump on him to kiss him probably a bit too passionately for where they were but Lucas could never care less about the people around them as he felt Eliott's lips against his.

Even as they had gotten older, grocery shopping remained one of Lucas' favorite thing to do. He couldn't tell if it was because of the domesticity of the whole thing or simply because he was spending time with his husband.

Smiling to himself, he put the last bag into the trunk of his car and closed it. It had been the first time in a while he had done it all by himself but Eliott was working and beside, he felt like he was overdue to get some fresh air. Surprisingly, it had taken him just as long as when he did it with his husband but it wasn't like he had a lot of things to do anyway. Actually, all there was left was to prepare dinner. He had decided to surprise Eliott to thank him for everything he had been doing for the last few weeks. Lucas had everything planned already. He would prepare him his favorite meal then they would take a bath together and to end the evening, Lucas would give him a massage while they would be watching Eliott's favorite movie. His husband usually was the one to prepare those nights during which he would spoil Lucas but the younger man wanted to the same for his husband.

There was only one thing left to buy though before he could go home. He locked the car and started making his way to the pharmacy next to the grocery store. Once inside, he didn't loose time and went straight to the bubblebaths section. He knew they still had half a bottle left in the cabinet under the sink but Eliott had been the one to buy so of course he had chosen an ocean scented one, Lucas' favorite. Tonight was all about his husband though so Lucas took a look at the shelves in front of him until he was the one he was looking for; lilac. Smiling, he picked the biggest one and started making his way to the front of the store.

However, just as he was about to turn around at the end of the aisle, he saw them, making him stop dead in his tracks. He was right in the pregnancy tests section. There was so many brands, all claiming to be the best on the market and Lucas felt a shiver running down his spine as he looked at them. He almost felt like those little boxes were mocking him.

He hadn't done one and hadn't even considered doing one. It wasn't like there was any other possible explanation for how quickly his heat had been over. That's what he had said to himself that fateful morning but now, as he was looking at the tests, he knew he may have done a mistake. He suddenly remembered science teachers explaining how missing periods or heats weren't necessarily signs of a pregnancy. They could be missing or shortened if the person was over stressed or if they had recently started or stopped taking birth control.

Lucas suddenly felt dizzy as his mind reminded him of the pills he had thrown out after Eliott and him had decided to try for a baby. He knew he could take up to six months for his system to get back to normal. After all, he had been taking those pills religiously for nearly ten years, since he had started dating Eliott. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm. He had been so happy when he found out his heat was over he hadn't taken the time to consider the other possibilites but they were now hitting him. How could he possibly announce that to Eliott? To their friends? To their families? 

Shaking his head, he grabbed one of the three most expansive brands, hoping they were worth the price. He needed to know and he needed to know now. He couldn't wait until his first appointment to find out. With quick steps, he started to make his way to the cash register. The girl there was smiling at him, trying to make small talk. Any other day, he would have smiled back but today, he couldn't even bother to look at her in the eyes. When she told him the cost of his purchases, he finally looked up from where he had been staring at the counter and frowned. 

Behind her, there were an open box full of plushed animals, those small ones that could fit in the palm of a hand. She probably had been about to place them on the empty metal rack next to him when he had almost thrown his stuff on the countertop.

"Sorry," he started, pointing at the box, "bus is there any raccoons in it?"

Obviously not bothered at all by how cold he had been to her since the start of their interaction, she smiled widely at him and turned around before rumaging through the box. He saw cats, dogs, rabbits, lions, elephants, giraffes, skunks but none of his husband's spirit animal. He was slowly loosing hope but right as he was about to tell her to let it go, her smile widened and she dug out of the very bottom of the box a raccoon. She handed it to him and he eagerly took it. As he twisted it around, he couldn't help but imagine it in the corner of a crib next to a stuffed hedgehog, looking over a sleeping baby who had Eliott's messy hair. He smiled at the picture as the girl clicked on her keyboard, adding a few euros to his bill.

"I guess you'll take it," she teases, smiling softly at him.

He nodded and once everything was paid for, he took his bag and finally looked at her in the eyes.

"Sorry for being grumpy," he apologized, offering her a tiny smile. "It's just that-"

"Don't worry!" she quickly cut him off, shaking her head. "I saw the tests and I figured you were nervous but now that you've bought that raccoon, I think it's because you want them to be positive instead of negative, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."


	26. March 21, 2029, 12h37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this

On his way back home, he had stopped at the first gas station he had seen to buy a large bottle of water. As soon as he had paid for it, he had twisted the cap open and brought it up to his lips, gulping down the whole thing at once. The man behind the counter had raised his eyebrows at him but Lucas had simply shrugged before wishing him a good day, leaving the now empty bottle on the counter. All things considered, it probably wasn't his best idea ever. Wouldn't all this water dilute his urine, making it harder for the test to detect the hormone his body would have started producing if he was pregnant? Wasn't he also supposed to do that test when he woke up in the morning?

He took the decision when he got to the bathroom. He would take one right now and leave the other two for tomorrow. He hided the two boxes in the cabinet under the sink, making sure they were kept out of sight by the cleaning products they kept in there and hastily ripped open the one was taking right now. He pushed his jeans as well his boxers down and closed his eyes, trying to sooth his nerves. His hands were still shaking but not as much as before. He took deep breaths as he did the test before placing it on the vanity. He pulled up his underwear and his pants before washing his hands and closing the toilet seat to sit on it. It was supposed to take two minutes and yet, it already felt like it had been an hour.

Sighing, he looked down and pressed a hand over his belly. 

"Hi my little peanut."

He closed his eyes and took another breath.

"I really hope you're in there right now. I never wished to be right this much before today. I don't know what I'll do if the test is negative though. I know it might be wrong and that I'll need to take the other two tomorrow morning before being sure but I don't think I could survive all those hours not knowing if you've ever been here at all, if you ever existed."

He felt tears rolling down his cheek and wiped them away with his free hand before running it through his hair, messing it up even further.

"Daddy will break down if I have to tell him I was never pregnant at all. He won't be mad at me, but it would crush him. He already loves you so much my little peanut. I love you too already. Daddy and I, we've never been happier than we have been for the last two weeks and that's thanks to you, my little Jackson. Or Virginia. I know I've been so sure you were a boy all this time but don't you dare thinking that I would love you any less if you were a girl. All I want right now is for you to really be there inside me, listening to my nervous rambling and wondering what is wrong with me."

He pushed his shirt up so his hand was now right over the skin, softly rubbing his abdomen as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Crazy how three months ago, if someone had told I would be on the edge of a nervous breakdown while waiting for the result of a pregnancy test, I would have laughed in their face. Deep down, I knew I would like to have some one day but I thought it would be in a couple of years. Then, Daddy told me he wanted a baby and suddenly, that's all I could think about. We tried a week after but it didn't work and it crushed me. I spent days in bed, crying and not talking to Daddy. I just couldn't accept I wasn't pregnant."

His voice broke at the end and he could feel the slight tremors going through his entire body.

"I can't do this again! It would be worst because this time, I actually thought you were there so if it turns out you never were..."

He couldn't finish his sentence and choked down on a sob as he forced himself to open his eyes before reaching for the white stick on the vanity. The two minutes were over. This was it. The moment of truth. Whatever the test would say, it would either be the best or the worst thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He took a deep breath before looking at the screen for the result. A plus sign greeted him and he threw his head back, sighing in relief as tears of joy were now running down his face. He couldn't bother to wipe them away though. He was pregnant. He now had the confirmation there was a little human being growing inside him, his and Eliott's baby. They had created this life together, their love for each other had conceived a child. 

"You're here," he said, now grinning for ear to ear. "You really are here my little peanut! Jackson or Virginia, no matter which one you are, I love you so much. You're probably tired of hearing it, aren't you? Well get used to it because from now on, I'll never stop telling you!"

He kept on gently rubbing his belly as he continued to ramble. 

"I'm thinking of painting the nursery orange. Or maybe green. Purple could be good too. This is more Daddy's field than mine but don't worry baby. You won't have that overly cliché blue or pink room, I promise. Who knows? Maybe you'll inherit your Daddy's skills and you will help repaint when you'll be a bit older and even if you don't, you can't be worse at drawing than me though. Even my stick figures are horrible. I'm more of a musician than an artist. That's one of the thing I really hope you'll get from me. Daddy's definition of good music is dubstep. Don't even get me started on his dancing."

But right as he said this, a memory flashed before his eyes and he couldn't help but smile at it.

"I'll tell you a secret though. That's how he got me falling in love with him. The first time he invited me over to his apartment, he put on that song and he started jumping all over the place. It was embarrassing to watch but he looked so cute doing it I couldn't help but fall for him."

His smile widened as he stood up, his hand still resting over his belly.

"Now let's go prepare a surprise for him before I start telling you our whole story. You'll hear it so many times from him I'm sure you'll quickly get bored of it."


	27. March 21, 2029, 18h27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll all forgive me for the scare I ga e you these last two days 😊 Don't worry, I meant it when I called this fic a fluff fest and I'll keep it that way
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think 😉😘

Eliott was exhausted and all he wanted now was to crawl in bed and sleep. The day had started off well but everything went to shit around noon. Two girls had walked in, wanting best friends matching tattoos. They were 17 and therefore legally allowed to get tattooed except that Eliott and his team had a rule to never tattoo anyone under 18. He had smiled politely at them and had tried to explain it but his explanations had fallen on deaf ears. They didn’t seem to understand the difference between what the law said and the parlour’s politic. After arguing for over 15 minutes, they had left, slamming the door behind them and calling the parlour the shittiest place on earth. And he thought he had been dramatic when he was their age…

At this point, he was already ready to go home to his husband to cuddle but it seemed like fate had something else planned for him. Less than an hour later, Camille and Frank had gotten into a fight about her apparently stealing one of his customers. From what he had understood of their screaming match, Frank had apparently been tattooing this guy for years but now, he wanted the one he had in mind to be done by Camille instead because it was on his dick. Eliott had understood a long time ago it was no use to try to get between these two. It was better to let them scream at each other until one of them got tired and gave in so he retreated to his office to keep working on the particularly difficult draft that had been giving him a hard time for the last few days.

He hated cover ups. He knew they were part of the job but that didn’t mean he had to like them. It always felt like he was left with someone else’s crumbs and he had to deal with it. At least, people were usually comprehensive about them. They knew he couldn’t make miracles but still, he hated it. 

So after the two girls, Camille and Frank’s fight and that fucking cover up, he felt drained to the bones, wanting nothing else than a kiss from Lucas. He sighed in relief as he finally parked in their driveway and quickly gathered his stuff before getting out of the car and started making his way to the front porch. As if his lover was reading his thoughts, Lucas opened the door and smiled softly at him, causing Eliott to jog a little faster to get to his husband. He dropped his backpack on the ground and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck. The younger man replied by running a hand through his hair, gently caressing his scalp while the other was rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Long day?” he wondered as he pressed a kiss on his temple.

Eliott could only nod as he tightened his hold, pressing their bodies as close as it was humanly possible. They remained in that position for several minutes before Eliott eventually pulled away. However, Lucas didn’t let him go too far before he gently grabbed his face and softly kissed him once then twice. He didn’t stop until Eliott was fully relaxed in his arms and slowly pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Better now?” he asked as he gently run on Eliott’s cheeks, caressing the slight stubble he had.

“Thanks to you,” he replied, now smiling softly.

They kept on looking lovingly at each other for a few more seconds before Lucas pulled away and grabbed his backpack. Eliott made a move to take it but Lucas was quicker and pulled it out his reach.

“You don’t have to-”

“You take care of me all the time,” his husband cut him off as he walked around him so his chest was now pressed on Eliott’s back. “Of us! Tonight, let me take care of you.”

He didn’t wait for him to reply before he covered his eyes with his hands and started leading him into the house. Eliott let himself be guided to their kitchen where Lucas sat him down.

“Now I’m going to need my hands back for a few moments so you have to promise me you’ll keep your eyes closed,” his husband whispered against the shell of his ear.

Eliott could feel his smile against his skin and how did he ever managed to refuse anything to this man so he nodded, his own smile widening.

“I promise.”

He was immediately rewarded by a kiss on his cheek as he felt Lucas’ hands uncover his face. No matter how tempted he was to sneak a peek, he kept his eyes firmly closed as he heard his husband moving around the room, probably finishing whatever he had planned for the night. Eliott remained silent in complete darkness for a few minutes, the only sound being Lucas humming a song under his breath, until he recognized the unmissable click of a lighter. 

“Open your eyes now,” his lover said and Eliott could practically hear him smiling as he talked.

He did as he was told to and let out a gasp when he took in his surroundings. The lights were closed but Lucas had lighted up candles all around the room. The table was set with the cutlery and the plates they only got out on anniversaries or birthdays. Lucas had prepared a gratin dauphinois, his favorite, and Eliott could spot on the counter his mother’s chocolate cake.

When he looked back at his husband, Lucas was already smiling right back at him, his eyes soft and loving. Eliott’s smile mirrored his as he reached for his hand across the table, gently squeezing it.

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” he gently said, shaking his head at his lover who’s grin only widened.  
“I know, but I wanted to for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

No more words were needed after that as they ate in comfortable silence, the only sound in the room being the clatter of their utensils. Once their plates were empty and stomachs full, Lucas smiled at Eliott and stood up, coming up to cover his eyes once again.

“What about the dishes?” the older man giggled as he carefully rose from his own chair, still blind to whatever was happening around him.

“I’ll do them tomorrow,” his lover reassured him as he pressed a kiss against his neck, guiding him toward the bathroom. “Don’t worry about anything tonight. Let me take care of you.”

This time, Lucas allowed him to watch as he lighted up candles and turned on the water, adding probably way much more bubblebath than necessary but as the smell of lilac filled the bathroom, his smile widened. Of course his tiny hedgehog would buy his favorite scented one. When everything was set, Lucas turned back and grinned at him.

“Arms up,” he ordered and Eliott could only obey.

His shirt was quickly thrown away and was soon joined on the floor by Lucas’. The older man had expected their pants to be taken off just as quickly but his husband clearly had something else in mind as he started leaving a trail of kisses down his bare chest. He paid a particular attention to the most recent addition to his collection of tattoos before kneeling in front of him. He unbuckled with ease his belt and threw behind him, not caring where it landed at all, before pulling down the zipper with his teeth.

“Lucas!” Eliott gasped as his husband mouthed at him through the fabric of his boxers.

“Shhh,” he said, looking up at him through his lashes, smiling. “We’ll enjoy the bath and later, we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever?” he repeated as he buried his hands into the mess of his lover’s hair.

“Anything,” Lucas confirmed, slowly nodding at his smile turned teasing. “I’m all yours.”

They removed together what was left of their clothing and the younger man stepped up into the tube, holding out his hand for Eliott to join him. 

“You want to rest on my chest?” he asked as Eliott climbed over the edge. “I could wash your hair.”

The older man smiled softly as he shook his head, pulling his husband into a soft kiss. 

“I want to hold you,” he whispered against his lips. “Both of you.”

They carefully manoeuvred each other until Eliott’s back was pressed against the tube, his legs open for Lucas to rest between them. Eliott wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, his hands splayed over his belly, softly rubbing it as Lucas started running his fingers up and down his forearms, tracing the dark veins. They both had bubblebath up to their chins, the scent making Eliott sighed happily as he pressed a kiss against Lucas’ temple. 

“You’re comfortable?” he quietly wondered, closing his eyes.

Lucas hummed and snuggled closer into his chest, making Eliott tightened his embrace. They remained in that position, just enjoying each other’s presence until Lucas made a confession.

“I took a pregnancy test today.”

Eliott tensed but before he could say anything, Lucas giggled in his arms.

“It was positive silly!” he teased, turning into his embrace so he could rest his face in the crook of his neck. “I just got scared while I was at the pharmacy and I wanted to make sure.”

The older man sighed in relief and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“We really are having a baby,” he said, smiling widely. “We’re going to be parents.”

Lucas nodded against his neck and Eliott opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling to thank the universe for the two blessings he was currently holding in his arms.


	28. March 21, 2029, 20h02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of that day, I promise 😉 And what better way to end it than some sexy times?
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments and your kudos
> 
> I'm on tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think 😘❤

Lucas happily sighed as he rose from the tube, Eliott right behind him. They had kept on cuddling until the water started to cool around them, the bubblebath a mere memory. Both smiling widely as they took turns at drying each other off. When the younger man deemed them dry enough he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him softly. Eliott moaned against him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing them closer to each other. With slow careful steps, Lucas started walking them backward into their room, never breaking the kiss. As he felt they were approaching the edge of the bed, he turned them around to Eliott was now the one with his back to it. He pulled away and gently pushed his husband onto the mattress. As soon as he landed on it, the younger man climbed into his lap and grabbed his face between his hands, kissing him once more. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt his lover’s tongue running across his lips, asking for entrance. Under him, Eliott’s erection was getting more and more prominent with each minute, his cock now lodged against his ass. They kept on kissing until they were both out of breath. Eliott pulled away first but kept their foreheads pressed against each other. Lucas opened his eyes and found his lover’s lustful stare already on him. They were both panting, breathing in each other when the younger man finally spoke.

“What do you want? Tell me. I told you already, we can do whatever you want. Nothing’s out of question tonight.”

His husband moaned and thrusting his hips up, the friction of their bare skins together sending a shiver down Lucas’ back.

“I have a few ideas,” he admitted, rubbing their noses together as Lucas’ smile only widened.

“Oh yeah?” he teased against his lips. “Please enlighten me!”

This seemed to turn some switch on inside Eliott who’s lips turned into a devilish grin. Before the younger man could ask any more questions, his husband rolled them over and straddled Lucas, his knee on each side of his lover’s waist.

“Do I have to tell you or can I just do it?” he wondered running his hands down his chest, raising his eyebrows.

“Do it!” 

Eliott’s grin only widened before he grabbed Lucas’ hips, rolling them over, returning them to their original position but before he could say anything else, the older man pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Turn around!” he softy ordered him against his mouth. “I want to taste you.”

Lucas wasn’t sure if he understood correctly and froze on the spot. They used to do it all the time but it had been so long since it last happened he had started to believe Eliott didn’t like it. He had fucking loved it every time but he never would have asked his lover to do something he didn’t like. As it reading his thoughts, his husband grabbed his hips hard, his nails probably digging crescent like marks into the skin, trying to turn him around him.

“Eliott, are you sure? I-”

“I am!” he cut him off harsly, still smiling though. “I want you to ride my face.”

Lucas blushed furiously at his lover’s words but obeyed nonetheless. It has been years since he last felt embarrassed with Eliott but he couldn’t help it. He knew he was just being silly though. His husband had been the one to ask for it and he was now pregnant. There wasn't a single inch on their bodies the other hadn't seen, kissed and caressed and yet, he felt like he had never felt this vulnerable with his hole just inches away from Eliott's face. To sooth his nerves he leaned forward and took his lover into his mouth. Eliott let out a moan from behind him and it gave Lucas the boost of confidence he needed to take him deeper, not stopping before he felt him at the back of his throat. 

"Lucas!" he whined, his hips slightly shaking underneath him as the younger man pulled away, only keeping the tip inside his mouth only to swallow him down once more.

He could tell Eliott was trying to keep his hips glued to the mattress as to not fuck his mouth. However, right as he was about to pull away completely to tell him it was okay, that he wanted him to, he felt his lover's tongue running across his rim, sending a shiver through his entire body. He moaned around Eliott as his husband spread his cheeks apart, burying his tongue deeper into him. Lucas pulled away and replaced his mouth with his hand, throwing his head back in pleasure when he felt his lover gently suck on his rim.

"Scream all want," Eliott asked him, his lips barely an inch away from him and his breath tickling the sensible skin. "In just a few months, we will no longer have the house all to ourselves. We got to enjoy it while we still can."

With that being said, he returned his attention to Lucas and grabbed his hips, using his grip to bounce him up and down his face. The younger man was overwhelmed and could only keep on stroking his husband's erection as he was being manhandled.

Eventually, it got too much for him and he tried to warn Eliott who only smiled against his rim before digging his tongue back in with renewed strength. Lucas was no longer jerking him off. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back as he rode Eliott's face, chasing his orgasm. 

"Eliott!" he nearly shouted. "I'm coming! Eliott!"

He fisted his hands in the sheets as he painted his stomach with his own come, some of it landing on Eliott's chest underneath him. He didn't know how he managed to stay up during the entire thing but when he finally came back from the high of his orgasm, he was still sitting down on his lover's face who had sneaked a hand down his body and was now eagerly stroking his cock. 

"Let me," he managed to pant, pushing himself up Eliott's face before leaning down to get him back into his mouth, swallowing him all the way down to the base.

"Lucas!" the older man moaned, his voice husky. 

This time, he didn't stop until he felt Eliott's cock twitching before he came down his throat. Lucas smiled around him as he swallowed every drop. As soon as he was done, he pulled away and turned around so he was laying on his husband's chest, face to face. He grabbed Eliott's cheeks and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They both still had each other's taste in their mouth and they fed it to each other as they kissed, Lucas moaning against his lips. After a few minutes, they had to pull away for air, but the younger man kept their foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other's air.

"That was," Eliott panted against him, keeping his eyes closed as he seemed to be looking for the right word.

"Mindblowing?" Lucas teased, rubbing their noses against each other. "Breathtaking? One of the best orgasms you've ever had in your life?"

"All of that," the older man replied, giggling, still slightly out of breath. "Tell me why we haven't done that more often."

Still grinning widely, he started running his fingers through his husband's hair, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered at the feeling.

"I don't know but I guess we'll have to make up for the lost time while we still have the house all to ourselves."

As Eliott's eyes suddenly flew wide open and his grin widened, Lucas could tell the night wasn't over yet.


	29. March 24, 2029, 10h18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about not updating yesterday. The last few days have been shit and I couldn't bring myself to do anything but lay in my bed. I hope you'll forgive me ❤💜💙
> 
> As always, I can't ever thank you enough for your comments and your kudos. They mean the world to me ❤
> 
> Once again, sorry for yesterday
> 
> Please enjoy 😘❤

On Saturday morning, Eliott was woken up by Lucas wrapping his lips around his cock. He gasped in surprise as he threw his eyes wide open and moaned at the sight awaiting him. His lover was already staring right back at him through his lashes, a devilish grin on his lips as he pulled away, only keeping the tip in his mouth. Before he could say anything, Lucas swallowed him down, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat, his nose buried in Eliott's coarse hair. The older man let out a loud moan and threw his head back against the pillow as he tightly grabbed Lucas’ hair, pulling on it. He felt his husband moaning around him as he started bobbing his mouth up and down his erection.

“Lucas!” he nearly shouted as the younger man started playing with his balls. “Please baby!”

And when he felt him smirk around him, Eliott knew this was going to be over embarrassingly soon. Within a few minutes, his husband had reduced him to a moaning, writhing mess and all he could was beg for release. Every time he accidentally thrusted into the sinful heat of Lucas’ mouth, his lover grabbed his hips, pushing him back onto the mattress. 

“I’m close baby! Please! Please baby!”

This seemed to encourage Lucas who started sucking ever harder. He gathered on his fingers some of his spit from where it was dripping down Eliott’s cock before placing them at his entrance. As soon as the first knuckle breached his rim, the older man was done. He shouted his husband’s name as he came down his throat. Lucas swallowed every drop and licked him clean before pulling away with a “Pop”. He grinned as he crawled up Eliott’s body until he was laying next to him. The older man couldn’t do much, still high from his orgasm, as his lover gently kissed him, feeding him his own taste.

“Good morning!” he softly greeted him as he laid his head on Eliott’s shoulder, absently running his fingers on his cheek.

“Good morning,” he whispered back, still feeling breathless. 

They remained silent for a few more minutes and once his breath had finally evened out, Eliott rolled onto his side so they were now laying face to face.

“Not that I’m complaining in any way,” he started, softly rubbing their noses together as his hand came up to rest his neck, “but what was that for?”

“Can’t I just wake up my husband with a mind blowing orgasm when I feel like it?” Lucas teased, pressing one more quick kiss on his lips. 

Eliott wasn’t having any of it though. He could clearly see that little spark of excitement in his lover’s eyes that had nothing to do with what they had just done though so he kept staring at his husband, knowing he would eventually give in. It worked quicker than he had expected though as Lucas sighed against his mouth.

“Didn’t you say we were going to go to a shelter today and get a dog?”

Eliott giggled and quickly nodded as he kissed Lucas one more time.

“I did and that’s exactly what I was planning to do today.”

This time, Lucas let out a squeal as he launched himself at him, rolling them over so he was now straddling the older man, before crushing their lips together. There was too much teeth and Eliott was pretty he could feel saliva dripping down their mouths but his husband looked so happy, he couldn’t care about how messy they were being. Instead, he closed his eyes, kissing Lucas back as he ran his hands down his sides until he was cupping his ass, squeezing it as he pressed him harder against him.

Two more orgasms and a shower together later, the two men found themselves in the car on their way to the nearest dog shelter. Eliott was driving while Lucas was in the passenger seat, his hands resting absently over his belly as he was looking outside, a fond smile on his lips. He couldn’t resist reaching over for one of his hands, intertwining their fingers before bringing it to his mouth to press a gentle open-mouthed kiss on his palm.

“What are you thinking about?” he wondered, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

Lucas let out a soft laugh as he brought their joined back over his abdomen, slowly rubbing it.

“Just about what kind of dog should we take,” he admitted, turning in his seat so he was now facing Eliott.

“You mean the breed?” he asked as they finally got to the shelter.

“Yes and also the age. Should we take a puppy or a grown up dog?”

The older man shrugged as he parked the car.

“To be honest, I don’t know. There’s pros and cons for both. We would have to train the puppy for him or her to ask to go outside but an adult may already have habits which are a bitch to get rid of. What if it bites on the furniture? What if it hates car rides?”

They both started walking toward the entrance, Eliott’s arm finding its way around Lucas’ waist as they got into the building.

“You’re right,” the younger man admitted, nodding. “And we still have months left to go before the baby comes so we’ll have all the time we need to train a puppy. They could even grow up together. That would be cute.”

“So a puppy?”

Lucas grinned widely and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth.

“Puppy.”

Still holding on tightly to his husband, Eliott greeted the receptionist who quickly called the owner. Less than 5 minutes later, a man who seemed to be in his late 50s arrived and welcomed them.

“Stéphane!” he introduced himself, smiling as he shook their hands.

“Lucas!”

“Eliott!”

“Well then, Lucas, Eliott, thank you for coming here today! What can I do for you gentlemen?”

They both opened their mouths at the same time, causing them to giggle before Eliott motionned for his husband to talk. 

“We were looking for a dog actually!”

“You’ve come to the right place then!” he teased, grinning at them. “You had anything specific in mind? Male or female? Big or little? A breed in particular?”

“No,” Eliott replied, shaking his head. “But we want a puppy though.”

Stéphane’s smile briefly faltered and the man found himself wondering if he had said anything wrong.

“Of course!” he said as he started walking, motionning for them to follow him. “Then if you come with me, I’ll show you the puppies we have.”

Eliott couldn’t tell if Lucas had seen the same thing than he did but he still felt uneasy as they followed him down a corridor until they reached a door. He opened it and quickly pushed them inside before closing the door immediately right behind them. Eliott didn’t understand his behavior at first but then he took a look around the room and he understood. 

They were in what seemed to be a gym. Dogs were running everywhere. Some playing by themselves while some were chasing each others. There had to be at least fifty tennis balls scattered around the room as well as other squeaky toys. 

“It’s playtime right now,” Stéphane explained as Eliott and Lucas looked around, mesmerized by how many dogs were surrounding them. “My wife and I, we try to let them be free as much as possible so they pretty much spend the entire day here but sadly, during the night, we don’t have any other choices than the cages.”

Eliott could only nod as he finally looked back at the man who sighed, his smile faltering once more for a second.

“You said you wanted a puppy?”

“We do,” Eliott reply, suddenly unsure of the man’s strange behavior.

“Well, follow me. We keep the babies separate for security reasons. We wouldn’t want a Great Dane to accidentally sit on them.”

Still feeling a bit dumbfounded, Eliott started following him into the room but he could only take a few steps before he realized his husband was no longer beside him. He turned around and quickly found him kneeling next to an Australian Shepherd. He was smiling softly at it, petting it right behind the ears. The sight made Eliott’s heart swell in his chest as he walked toward the duo. The dog was beautiful. Its chest, face and front legs were white as snow while its back was light grey with black spots all over it. It tilted its head to the side as Eliott joined them and his smile widened as he reached down, lightly scratching its side. He couldn’t tell how much time he spent like that, just enjoying the feeling of the dog’s fur on his hand as he kept on running it through it.

“It seems like you met Daisy,” Stéphane suddenly declared, startling him as he let go and stood up straight while Lucas remained on the floor next to her.

“Daisy,” his husband echoed, his smile widening as he kept on petting her.

“It fits her,” Eliott said, nodding at the man. “How old is she?”

“The vet says she might be around three but we can’t know for sure.”

“How come?” he wondered, tilting his head to the side.

“We found her on the side of the road one night, my wife and I. We were going back home and she was just there, skinnier than a dog should ever be so we took her with us. That was over one year ago.”

Lucas gasped from his spot on the floor and looked up at him.

“And she’s still here? No one adopted her yet?”

Stéphane smiled sadly and shook his head at him.

“Most people want puppies because they don’t want to deal with whatever past the dog might have. They don't understand that even a fully grown up dog can still learn new things, forget its old habits. Many of them aren't lucky enough to be adopted by a good family on their first try but does that mean that they deserve to be alone for the rest of their lives? Sure, things are a bit more complicated but they are worth it in the end when they look at you with those big loving eyes and lick your hand to thank you for caring for them."

His speech hit Eliott right in the chest and he suddenly found it hard to breath. It was exactly what they had done. That beautiful dog was still here, patiently waiting for a loving family to choose her only for them to pick puppies simply because they’re easier. He felt like he had a lump in his throat and briefly wondered if he was going to throw up but right on cue, Stéphane smiled down at Lucas.

“You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?” Eliott asked, frowning. "He’s barely two weeks along. He’s not showing yet and we haven’t even mentioned it.

The man’s smile turned into a smirk as he pointed down at his husband.

“Something or rather someone told me.”

Eliott looked down and opened his mouth in disbelief. While they had been listening to Stéphane, Daisy had crawled up Lucas’ lap and pushed up the bottom of his t-shirt with her muzzle. She was now softly sniffing at his belly, gently licking it, resting her face against it.

“No fucking way!” Eliott couldn’t help but swear at the sight. 

His husband seemed just as shocked at he was, his hands now only resting on her head, rather than petting it. The older man was pulled out of his thoughts as Stéphane started laughing next to him.

“This isn’t her first time doing it. That’s actually how I found out my daughter was pregnant. She was a bit pissed than Daisy had ruined her surprise. She had the whole thing planned already. She wanted to tell us during dinner but then-

“Eliott,” Lucas suddenly called him out, causing him to look away from the dog to stare right back into his husband’s eyes.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both started to grin widely. There was no need for words in this situation. Eliott had known exactly what Lucas wanted from the second he had said his name. It wasn’t exactly what they had planned but it seemed like fate had something else in store for them. He looked back up at Stéphane and his grin widened.

“Is her vaccines up to date?”

The man’s eyes lighted up at his words but Eliott quickly looked away, kneeling next to his husband as he started to excitedly running his hands through Daisy’s fur.

“What do you say big girl? You want to come home with us?”

Her ears rose up at his words and as if she had understood him, she barked happily.

“That’s what I thought!” he said as he leaned forward, kissing the top of her head.


	30. March 24, 2029, 15h48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening/night guys! First, I want to thank you so much for being so comprehensive and so nice about the delay. I am feeling a little bit better today 💗
> 
> So yeah, here's Daisy 😊 Some of you were probably expecting Ouba, I did consider her, but in the end, I wanted a bigger dog for many reasons and you'll see one of them in this chapter 😉
> 
> As always, I can't ever thank you enough for everything. Your comments, your kudos and your suggestions, they all mean the world to me 💖🧡💛💚💙💜💗
> 
> Enjoy!!! 😘

If the boys’ surprise visit on Monday taught them something, it was that people underestimated how quickly someone pregnant could get dizzy. Their friends had meant well, they both knew it, but they would rather avoid the same thing happening with the girls so when the bell had rang, Eliott decided he would be the one to answer it.

"I'll warn then to not throw you around like the boys did," he explained before pressing a quick kiss to Lucas' lips.

He bent over and pressed another one on his belly, through the fabric of his shirt.

"I'll be back soon," he quietly whispered to their baby.

Lucas chuckle as he watched his husband stood up straight before making his way to the front door. He reached down at run his hand through Daisy's fur who was sitting by his feet. She happily barked at the caress and leaned into his touch. Ever since they had came back home, she hadn't left his side. She had even followed him all the way to the bathroom but that's where he had drawn the line. He had closed the door to her face but when he was done a few minutes later, he had found her resting right in front of the bathroom, her eyes glued to the door, patiently waiting for him to come out.

"Eliott?" he had called out as he had kneeled to rub her belly. "Did you already trained her to watch over me or something?" 

His only reply had been a laugh coming from their room. At least, he didn't have to worry about feeling alone for the next eight months. He shook himself out of his thoughts when, he heard the front door open quickly followed by a squeal of joy he recognized as Daphné’s. Daisy lifted her ears at the sound but didn't move. Instead, she snuggled even closer to his leg as if to remind him she wasn't going anywhere, that she would protect him. Soon enough, he heard the rest of the girls greeting his husband, congratulating him before the footsteps started coming closer. Smiling to himself, he turned off the stove and moved the pot so their meal wouldn't burn. Just as he finished washing his hands, his husband walked into the kitchen, followed closely by their friends. They each hugged him close, kissing his cheek and telling him how happy they were for the both of them. 

However, when Daphné pulled away, she grinned widely at him and pressed a hand over his belly. He barely had time to comprehend what was happening before Daisy started growling, baring her teeth. The woman jumped, startled and quickly lifted her hand away. As soon as she was no longer touching him, Daisy stopped and rubbed her face against Lucas’ leg, asking for caresses. 

“Two questions guys!” Emma asked, still staring at the dog. “First, who is this? Also, what the fuck was that?”

Lucas looked up and found Eliott already staring right back at him. He could tell he was thinking the exact same thing than him. The last time, they’ve had the girls over, a month ago, it was just the two of them. They hadn’t mentioned their failed first try at having a baby to anyone yet, both fearing the second time wouldn’t work either. And today, here they were with Lucas being pregnant and a dog. 

“Sorry!” Eliott apologized stepping forward. “This is Daisy, we’ve just gotten her earlier today and from what we’ve seen so far, she’s already overprotective of Lucas.”

“You’ve only had her for a few hours and she’s already like that?” Alexia wondered, raising her eyebrows at him. “What is it going to be like in a few months? She probably won’t let anyone even go near him.”

“Wait a minute though!” Imane cut in. “I don’t think it’s him she’s overprotective of. We all hugged him and she didn’t do anything until Daphné touched his belly she reacted.”

“Let’s try something,” Lucas said, pulling Manon into a hug.

They remained in each other’s arms for nearly a minute, Daisy still silent by the man’s feet. However, when Manon pulled away, she slowly raised her hand, approaching it of his abdomen, the dog bared her teeth once more, staring at her. Nodding, Manon retreated her hand, causing Daisy to go back to her usual self, nuzzling Lucas’ leg. 

“Well,” Emma started, nodding approvingly, “mystery solved then.”

“No!” the younger man declared, shaking his head, as he reached for Eliott’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “You touched me this afternoon and she didn’t do anything.

Before his husband could reply, Lucas placed their joined hands on his belly. Just like he had planned, this time, Daisy didn’t even bulge. She kept on rubbing her face on his jeans, asking to be petted. The younger man couldn’t help but smile, indulging to her demands with his other hand.

“So everyone can touch you but Eliott’s the only one who can touch your belly without losing a hand,” 

Eliott grinned as he finally looked up from their intertwined hands. 

“It seems like it.”

Lucas briefly considered leaning for a kiss but then he heard the lid of the pot being pushed to the side as Emma took a long sniff of its content.

“That smells so fucking good! Please tell me this is what we’re eating!”

They all laughed while Eliott let go of Lucas but not before giving his belly one last rub.

“Yes, this is tonight’s dinner,” Lucas replied, not taking his eyes off his husband who kept on staring right at him. “Just sit down, it’s almost ready.”

A few minutes, they were all around the table with each a full plate in front of them. The girls insisted on making a toast, Daphné starting as she raised her glass.

“To the baby shower I’m going to throw you!”

“To this baby!” Alexia added as she clinked her glass with Daphné’s.

“To the future parents!” Imane declared with a wide smile on her face.

“To the fact you ended up creating something by fucking!” Emma snorted, playfully punching Eliott’s shoulder.

“To the three of you!” Manon finished. 

“Cheers!” both men said at the same time, clinking their own glasses together before leaning in, meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss that caused the girls to coo at them.

“I love you,” Lucas quietly whispered against his husband’s lips after he pulled away.

“I love you too,” Eliott replied, smiling softly. “I love you both so much.”

They made small talk as they ate. Daphné talked about her and Basile’s upcoming wedding this summer, Manon tried to convince Eliott to tell her about the tattoo Marc was currently drafting for her to no avail, Alexia told them all the details about her new dance project but somehow they didn’t ask a single question about the baby. Lucas wasn’t blind though. He could tell they were holding back as if to not seem noisy. Even Daphné didn’t say anything about it. He knew they must have tons of questions so when they were done eating and Eliott stood up to put the dirty plates in the dishwasher, the younger man leaned forward, his elbows now resting on the table. He looked at the five of them before smiling.

“Go ahead! I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

They all grinned and Daphné let out a squeal of joy but right as she opened her mouth, Lucas cut her off.

“As long as it’s not about our sex life.”

Unsurprisingly, it was Emma who pouted while Daphné didn’t even blink at the specification before she started asking all of her questions one after the other.

“How does it feel to be pregnant? Was it a happy little accident or was it something you planned? Do you want to have a boy or a girl? Have you thought of names yet?”

Eliott threw his head back laughing while Lucas’ smile widened as he answered her.

“It’s weird to know that there’s baby growing up inside me and beside morning sickness, I don’t have any symptoms yet. I can’t wait to actually feel the baby though. It was planned. We don’t have a preference but I have this feeling it’s going to be a boy. As for the names, I chose Jackson for a boy and he chose Virginia for a girl.”

Now that the ice had been broken, the girls no longer hold themselves back from asking questions. Even long after Eliott was done filling the dishwasher and had come sit back down next to his lover, they kept on wondering about details such as if Lucas wanted a natural birth or a c-section, who did they think the baby would takes after the most, what colors had they in mind for the nursery. Lucas answering all of them, his head resting on Eliott’s shoulder who wrapped an arm around him, his hand rubbing his belly.

The sun was already down when the girls left, hugging both of them once more, congratulating them for the two little additions to their family. They waved them goodbye from the front door, keeping an eye until they were seated inside their cars before locking in for the night. They stripped down to their boxers and crashed in their bed. Lucas patted the end of it, motionning for Daisy to join them. She quickly obeyed, barking happily and she did so. The younger man rested his head on his lover’s chest as Eliott’s hand came to rest on his belly, like it did every night for the last three months, ever since they decided to have a baby.

“I love you,” Lucas mumbled against his husband’s skin as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

“I love you too,” Eliott replied quietly, gently squeezing him.


	31. March 30, 2029, 14h37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babysitting's starting now ^^
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for everything! Your comments and your kudos mean the world to me.
> 
> Exceptionnally, there won't be an update tomorrow. I'm sorry about it but I'm working overtime this week and then on Saturday, my vacation finally starts!!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

The following week flew by so fast Lucas barely noticed it. Before he knew it, it already was Friday afternoon which meant Camille’s daughters could arrive any moment now.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea we let them sleep on an air mattress?” he asked for what probably was the sixth time since he woke up that morning. “We really look like shitty hosts that way! Beside, what would they do if something happened in the middle of the night?”

Eliott let out a laugh from where he was sitting on the couch, not taking his eyes off his notebook.

“They will be in one of the spare rooms,” he reminded his husband as he kept on drawing. “Just a few feet away from us. Beside, what’s the worst that could happen? This isn’t like they were five or something. They’re turning twelve this summer!”

“What about Cassandra then?”

This time, his husband looked up from the drawing he had been working on for the last hour and raised his eyebrows at him, the confusion clear in his face.

“What about her? She’s six months old, baby! She won’t run away while we’re sleeping. We’ll set her crib in our room just in case she needs us but Camille told me she sleeps through the night now.”

Lucas still wasn’t convinced though. She and William trusted them with their children for a full weekend and he wanted to show them they had been right to. Eliott must have sensed his frustration because he sighed and put down his pencil as well as his notebook on the coffee table before standing up.

“Stop worrying,” he said as he pressed his forehead against Lucas’, rubbing their noses together. “Everything will be fine.”

Right as the younger man opened his mouth to reply, the doorbell rang. He gathered his courage, Eliott was right, everything would be fine, before he pulled away, making his way toward the front door. He wasn’t expecting to get a face full of purple hair as soon as he opened it. Before he could understand what was happening, Camille had pulled back and was now looking at him with stars in her eyes.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said in lieu of greeting before pressing a loud kiss on both of his cheeks, undoubtedly staining them with her scarlet red lipstick. “You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me. Thank you!”

But before he could reply, her eyes grew wide as she spotted Daisy who was right by his side as always before she let out a squeal of happiness that could rival Daphné’s. She immediately kneeled and started to excitedly run her fingers through her fur.

“You’re even prettier in real life than on the pictures Eliott shown me!” 

Her ears perked up at the name but she didn’t move, visibly happy to receive such attention. Lucas couldn’t hold back a laugh when she rolled over on her back so that Camille could rub her belly. It was hard to tell which one was happier by the situation. While they were both busy getting to know each other, Lucas took a few steps outside right as William was climbing up the porch’s steps, holding a bag in one hand and the car seat with Cassandra in it with the other.

“She saw your dog didn’t she?” he guessed as he put the bag down, holding a hand out for Lucas to take.

His grin widened as he nodded, shaking hands with the man in front of him.

“”Congratulations by the way!” he said, smiling. “I don’t know what she has been so excited for lately. This weekend or your baby.”

“From what I know of her,” Lucas started as he let out a laugh, “I think it might be a mix of both.”

Right on cue, the twins appeared, one on each side of their father. Lucas knew they were identical but he had thought they would at least dress differently for people to not mix them up. He had been wrong. They both wore jeans as well as blue and white baseball henleys. The only difference between them was their hair. The one on William’s right had bangs while the one on the left didn’t. However, both of them had them down to the middle of their back. Their eyes were the same shade of blue than William’s but they had dark brown hair which probably was Camille’s natural color. Cassandra, however, seemed to be the total opposite of her sisters. She had blonde hair like William and her eyes were bright green.

“What do we say to Lucas, girls?”

“Hi!” they both greeted him as the same time with matching smiles, causing him to wonder if they weren’t the evil twins from The Shining.

“Hey!” he greeted them back, letting go of their father’s hand.

“Lydia!” the one with bangs introduced herself, her sister following immediately after.

“Isabelle!”

The two men started making small talk about their respective upcoming weekends and William was telling him about Cassandra’s routine when Eliott and Camille joined them on the porch. The woman grinning widely at her two oldest daughters as she ruffled their hair. 

"Are we good to go now?" she wondered, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Almost!" he replied as he carefully handed her the car seat. "We just got to get the bassinet and the mattress out and then we can go. Eliott, you're helping me?"

"Sure!" he said, nodding before following him to their car.

Lucas made a move to go after them to offer his help but Camille was quicker than him and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You aren't going anywhere mister," she teased as she pulled him inside the house, the twins in tow. "They're more than capable to do it. Beside, no effort for you or your little one."

This caused the girls to gasp and the man turned his head to look at them.

"You're pregnant?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah I am!"

"Cool!" 

They were now grinning widely at him and he probably had judged them too fast by thinking of The Shining's twins. Soon, they reached the kitchen and Camille set the car seat on the table, unbuckling her youngest daughter. She cooed at her as she picked her up, softly kissing the tip of her nose. The baby giggled and snuggled into her arms. The sight caused Lucas' heart to swell. In just a few months, that would be him and their little peanut.

"Now Cassandra," she started as she gently ran her fingers through her hair, "I want you to listen to me. Daddy and I, we have to go somewhere this weekend and Lucas here will babysit you and your sisters, okay? You'll see, he's very nice and so is his husband, Eliott. They'll take care of you my love. You'll like them, I promise."

The toddler didn't seem to have had understood a single word her mother had said but she did turned into Lucas' direction, staring at him with her big green eyes, her pacifier loosely hanging from her slightly ajar mouth.

"You want him to hold you, my princess?"

He opened his arms and smiled softly at Cassandra as Camille transferred her into his arms. For a moment, she seemed bothered by this sudden change of position and Lucas briefly feared she was going to burst into tears but instead, she gave him a toothy smile and snuggled into his chest.

"Look at this!" Camille squealed, grinning as she dug her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of them. "It's like she already adopted you."

"Who adopted who?" William asked as he stepped into the kitchen, Eliott right behind him.

"Cass!" she excitedly replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look how cute they are together."

Lucas felt himself blush and looked at Eliott. His husband was already staring right at him, his eyes shining with a softness he had rarely seen before. He was pulled out of his trance when Camille happily clapped her hands together. 

"Time to go now! I want my kisses though before."

William and her hugged both of the twins and kissed Cassandra's forehead who's eyes remained closed against Lucas' chest. The woman gently ran her fingers through her blonde curls before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"You're going to be so good at this," she quietly whispered in his ear, low enough for just the both of them to hear. "I can tell already. You're going to be a wonderful father."

Lucas' eyes welled up with tears at her words and was quite surprised to some in Camille's as well when she pulled away. Eliott and the girls walked the couple to the door while the younger man stayed in the kitchen, carefully holding the toddler against his chest. He found himself imitating Camille, softly running his fingers through Cassandra's hair. He pictured the same situation in just a few months but this time, it would be a boy snuggling him and the hair on top of his head would be the same shade than his husband's. He smiled at the picture and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead, causing her to smile against him, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt in her tiny fists.


	32. March 31, 2029, 3h04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess the title of the chapter is a bit of a spoiler of everything not going as smoothly as planned 😉
> 
> Once again, tomorrow I won't update so next chapter will be on Friday. I'm sorry about it but the overtime at work is slowly killing me. Then my vacation is starting so I'll be back with my daily updates I promise 😊 And yes, I will update during my vacation as I don't have anything planned so I'll just relax at home next week.
> 
> I can't ever thank you guys enough for all of your comments 😘 You have no idea how happy every single of them makes me 💗
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think 😊😘

“Wasn’t she supposed to sleep through her nights?” Lucas grumbled as he picked his pillow from underneath his head and buried his face into it, trying to muffle Cassandra’s sobs.

He was definitely going to kill Camille and William as soon as they came back on Sunday afternoon. Even though they had claimed she wouldn’t cause them any problems during the night, it was already her fourth time waking up and Lucas would have bet everything he owned it wouldn’t be the last. The first time, she had been thirsty which was understandable. Eliott had fed her before singing her a soft lullaby that had easily lured her back to sleep. Then, an hour later, she had started crying again. This time, the younger man had been the one to get up to check on the toddler. This time, her diaper had needed to be changed which Lucas did. He had rocked her in his arms, telling her a story until she had fallen asleep once more. Smiling softly, he had put her back into her bassinet before going back to his own bed, cuddling against Eliott’s back. Then, she had woken up again and neither could figure out why. She wasn’t hungry, her diaper was still clean and no amount of sweet words and lullabies and rocking had managed to calm down her sobs. Eventually, she had fallen back asleep, clearly exhausted, only to wake up an hour later, crying just as much as before. 

“Yeah, she’s supposed to,” Eliott groaned as he pushed back the covers and got up to pick her from her bassinet. “What’s wrong princess?”

Lucas sighed and let go of the pillow to look at his husband. His brows were furrowed in concern as he ran his fingers through Cassandra’s sweat soaked hair, whispering sweet nothings to her, hoping it would somehow calm her down a bit. The younger man inhaled deeply before opening his arms.

“Give her to me,” he said as he patted the spot next to him, motionning for Eliott to join him.

His lover didn’t wait before transferring her into Lucas’ arms before sitting down behind him, wrapping his own arms around his waist and resting his chin against his shoulder as they both looked down at the toddler. Lucas felt a lump in his throat growing as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and swollen, snot was running down her face and her chest was heaving for breath.

“She’s got to have something,” he thought out loud as he gently placed his hand on her forehead.

She felt hot but it could come from the amount of energy she had spent crying for the better part of the night so Lucas didn’t worry about it. She wasn’t pulling at her ears which would have been a sign of otitis. She wasn’t coughing either. There had to be something they didn’t see. Then, as she opened her mouth to let out more sobs, he noticed it in her mouth. On her top gum, right at the front, he saw a white spot. 

“I think I know what’s wrong!” he suddenly declared, sitting up straighter against Eliott’s chest.

He could feel his husband’s stare at him but didn’t let him ask any questions. He brought his hand up to her face and gently ran a finger across the gum, feeling the swell underneath the white spot.

“She’s teething,” he understood as he took his finger out of her mouth, gently caressing her cheek with it.

Eliott sighed against his bare neck, tightening his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Fuck!" he quietly swore. "What can we do?"

"Tomorrow we'll go buy her a teething toy and some medication but for now, there isn’t much beside trying to sooth the pain.”

He turned his head around and softly his nose against his husband’s.

“Do you mind bringing me the yogurt we’ve got in the fridge as well as a spoon please.”

The older man nodded, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips before untangling himself and getting out of bed. As he heard his lover’s footsteps getting away, he looked back down as the toddler. Her cries had subdued but he could tell it only was because she was tired and not because the pain had started to go away. He gently kissed her forehead and kept on rocking her in his arms, humming a lullaby under his breath. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and fuck! That wasn’t the right time for his damn hormones to get him so emotional. If that’s what it did to him to see Cassandra hurting and not being able to help her much, what would it be once it would their own baby teething. Knowing himself and Eliott’s overprotective tendencies, they would probably end up at the nearest hospital, just to make sure it really was only teething that caused their baby so much pain. He sighed and tried to swallow back the lump that had been slowly growing in his throat. In just a few months, there would be this tiny little human being they created that would need them. This little peanut that was now growing inside Lucas’ belly would come out and they would need to feed it, change its diapers, comfort it after nightmares. Fuck! His system really couldn’t have picked a worse timing for making him already apprehensive of their baby growing up when Lucas wasn’t even a month along yet.

“Baby?” Eliott asked from the doorway, startling him. “Are you okay?”

The younger man looked up from Cassandra and found his husband staring at him, concern written all over his face, while his hands were fully with what he had asked. Lucas didn’t trust his voice to not betray him so he nodded and motionned for his lover to sit back down. Eliott didn’t ask any more questions and took his place next to him, watching as Lucas picked some yogurt and slowly raised the spoon to the toddler’s lips. As soon as it touched the swollen gum, she let out a little whine, closing her mouth around the utensil to keep it there. Both men sighed in relief as her breathing slowly evened out. Lucas gave her a few more spoons before her eyes started to close by themselves. She was exhausted and about to fall asleep any minute now so he gently raised her so she resting over his shoulder and started patting her back. It only took her a few seconds to burp before she started cuddling against him. Right on cue, Eliott took her from him and stood up, putting her back into her bassinet.

“Goodnight princess!” Lucas heard him softly whisper before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

The younger man took the yogurt and the spoon, handing them to his husband who took them. As he was bringing them back to their rightful places, Lucas fluffed up their pillows. When Eliott got back, he quickly got behind Lucas, wrapping his arms tightly against his waist as he pressed him back against his chest. He started peppering kisses all against his neck as he sprayed his hands over his belly, softly rubbing it. 

“You’re going to be so good at this!” he whispered against his skin in between two kisses. “The best father ever! I can’t believe we’re doing this! You’re carrying our baby. We’re going to be parents! I love you so much Lucas! I love you both so much! You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. The best thing! You hear me?”

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was grateful Eliott didn’t ask him why he was crying cause he couldn’t think of a way of putting it into words. Instead, he covered his hands with his own and snuggled against him. His husband kept on praising him for several minutes, slowly luring him back to sleep. The last thing he heard made him smile softly before he fell back asleep.

“I’ll take care of everything. Let me take care of you.”


	33. March 31, 2029, 13h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day of work and then I'm freeeee 😊 I promise I'll get back to my regular posting schedule tomorrow.
> 
> So the weekend continues for our boys and the girls 😉
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for everything
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think 😉😘💗

After being up almost all night for Cassandra, neither Eliott or Lucas felt like going out on Saturday but when the girls asked after dinner to go to the park, they just couldn’t say no to those big blue puppy eyes. They begrudgingly got off the couch they had been lazily cuddling on for the last hour and went into their room to change, the twins still giggling from where they were sitting on the floor.

“You weren’t lying when you said this weekend would be a preview of what’s coming,” Lucas snorted as he took off his pyjamas to put on a pair of sweatpants. “Sleepless nights, having to get out even when all we want is to watch cartoons older than us in our pyjamas.”

“That’s what parenthood is to you?” the older man couldn’t help but tease as he rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder, lazily running his hands up and down his sides underneath his t-shirt.

“Of course not,” he replied, throwing his head back as Eliott started peppering his neck with soft kisses. “There’s a lot more to it but you know that our nights are going to be cut short when the peanut will want to be fed or when we’ll need to change a dirty diaper.”

“But it’s going to be worth it right? Like you’re not having any regrets right now?”

Lucas sighed and turned around so he was facing him but before Eliott could get a single word out, his husband wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down so he could press a soft kiss on his lips, his fingers playing with the short hair on his nape. When he pulled away, he rested their foreheads together, gently rubbing their noses against each other.

“Of course not,” the younger man quickly reassured him, smiling fondly, his eyes full of affection as he grabbed one of Eliott’s hand to put it over his belly. “This, right here, this is the best thing that ever happened to me beside meeting you of course. This baby is the best gift I could have ever asked for.”

Eliott’s smile widened as he started to gently rub the skin underneath his hand. He wondered when the whole thing would start to feel real, when it would finally sink in that they were going to be parents, that their baby was slowly growing inside his husband. He had started to read online about it and the answer seemed to vary with each person. Some people said they only begun to truly understand what was happening at the first scan. Others explained it took them to feel the baby kicking to actually believe it. For a small minority, it wasn’t until the birth. Eliott only hoped it wouldn’t take him that long. However, before he could tell Lucas he felt the same, that their baby was one of the two greatest things that ever happened to him, he heard giggles coming from right outside their bedroom’s door, startling them both as they turned toward it.

“Isabelle?” his husband called out. “Lydia?”

“Sorry!” they both apologized at the same time.

“We didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” one of them explained. “But you were taking so long to change so we were just about to knock to see if everything was alright.”

“But then we heard you talking about your baby and we couldn’t just interrupt you. It was so cute!”

And yeah, Eliott couldn’t very much be mad at them for this so he smiled and hugged Lucas tighter against his chest, sighing happily. Now that they had an audience though, they hurriedly changed into comfortable clothes before joining the girls in the hallway. The twins had already packed what they needed to bring for Cassandra as well as their own stuff while Daisy had her collar on, her leash hanging loosely from it. Laughing at the sight they made with Lydia holding Cassandra in her arms while Isabelle was petting Daisy, the four of them patiently waiting right next to the front door, the two men shoved their keys, wallets and phones into the pockets of their jackets before they pushed everyone outside, locking the door behind them. Lucas took Cassandra from her sister’s arms and put her into her stroller while Eliott grabbed Daisy’s leash. The twins were only a few feet ahead of them, excitedly leading everyone to the park. They were speaking quietly to each other but every once in a while, they would turn around, grin at them before giggling which gave the older man a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. His husband was obviously thinking the same as he seemed to blush a bit more every time.

“You good?” Eliott couldn’t help but worry, wrapping his free arm around Lucas’ waist as they kept on following the twins to which his husband replied by smiling softly at him, nodding

Once they reached the park, they spread the blanket next to a tree so Cassandra wouldn’t be standing right in the sun and Lydia picked her football from underneath the stroller. However, before anyone could speak, she looked right at Lucas and frowned, looking so serious Eliott had to bite his lips to not burst out laughing.

“We’re not playing with you though!” she said, as Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, nodding furiously at her sister’s words. “I don’t want to accidentally kick the ball at you and hurt the baby!”

“Exactly!” her twin added. “But we do want to see if you’re good so we’ll have to plan something once this mini Lucas will be here!”

“Or mini Eliott!” Lydia promptly corrected.

The younger man’s features softened at this and smiled at them as he playfully ruffled both of their hair, causing the girls to giggle as they ducked to not get their hair even more messed up. Eliott knew he didn’t mind being assigned to watch over Cassandra while he would be playing with the girls. Beside, both of them couldn’t help but agree with Lydia’s point. It was safer that way. So as Lucas took the toddler out of her stroller before sitting down on the blanket with her in his arms, Isabelle grabbed the older man’s hand and pulled him to a safe distance away from them so there was no risk of hitting them with the ball.

“You are so cute!” Lydia cooed as she set the ball down on the grass. “Like Mom and Dad have it just as bad as you do with the PDA and it’s kind of gross but with you two, it’s just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“And the way you always have a hand over his belly!” Isabelle added, grinning widely at him. “I can’t even imagine what it’s going to be like when he will start to show. And the way he looks at you when he wants a kiss? I mean, we haven’t even been with you for 24 hours and you’re already giving me sky high expectations of love! I’ll probably end up with a dozen of cats because I’ll never find someone who will love me as much as you love him!”

Smiling softly at the girls as they kept on rambling about how cute they were, Eliott briefly looked away from them and he felt his heart swelling up at the sight. Lucas had his back pressed to the tree and was making silly faces at Cassandra who was sitting on his lap, giggling, the fabric of his sweatshirt tightly clutched in her tiny fists. If this weekend actually was a preview of what’s to come for them, then Eliott couldn’t wait for it.


	34. March 31, 2029, 17h28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M FREE FOR A WEEK AND A HALF 😁 Fuck I thought for sure that last day was going to kill me 😔 
> 
> Truth to be told, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. It was already written but last night I couldn't help but change a few things. I literally wrote until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I hope you'll still like it though.
> 
> Now prepare yourself for a little time jump 😉 Just three weeks though, don't worry 😋
> 
> Time for predictions. What could possibly happens at six weeks for me to want to go straight there?
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think 😘💗

Saying goodbye to the girls was going to be so much harder than Lucas had thought. Beside the first night, the whole weekend went by swiftly. After they spent the whole afternoon chasing each other across the park, it was no surprise Eliott and the twins were exhausted by the time they came back to the blanket Lucas was spread across, laying on his belly as he played with Cassandra.

“Tired?” he couldn’t help but tease as his husband laid down next to him, his head resting on the younger man’s back.

“I’m not that young anymore,” he replied, chuckling as he snuggled deeper between Lucas’s shoulder blades. 

He sighed happily as the girls dramatically dropped on each side of their sister, resting their head over their crossed arms and he reached forward to sofly run his fingers through their hair. It wasn’t long though before Eliott’s stomach rumble from where it was pressed against Lucas’ side, causing him to giggle as he craned his neck to look at his husband.

“Pizza?” 

But before he could even open his mouth to reply, the girls quickly sat up, their previous tiredness completely forgotten as they looked at him, grinning widely.

“Yes please!” they said at the same time, looking at him with those big puppy eyes.

They gathered their stuff, sat Cassandra back into her stroller and started making their way to the nearby pizzeria. They picked a table on the terrace so they could keep an eye on Daisy and Lucas tied up her leash to his chair. It wasn’t like she was likely to run away though. She seemed perfectly happy to lay next to him, nuzzling his leg as she asked to be petted. Eliott sat down on the chair to his left while the twins sat on the other side of the table. Lucas had taken Cassandra out of her stroller and had sat her down in the high chair the waitress had brought them. 

The pizza wasn’t exactly the best he had ever eaten but it wasn’t the worse either. He still remembered the restaurant he and Eliott had tried when they had first moved in together. It had looked fancy so they had decided to go there for their first anniversary. It had been a mistake. The waiter had been a stuck up asshole who had spent most of the evening on his phone rather than doing his job but they could have overlooked it if it hadn’t been for the pizza. As soon as he had put it on the table, Lucas could tell something was odd. It had seemed weirdly pale but before he could even ask, the waiter had left already. Eliott had decided to try it first and even though he had no functional taste buds, he had quickly spat the bite he had taken back his plate. There had been no sauce in it. Ten minutes later, when the waiter had finally reappeared, they had complained about it. The man had scoffed at them before telling them he would be back soon. Another fifteen minutes later, he came back with a little plastic container of sauce. Cold. That had been enough for them to decide it was time to leave. They had left just enough money on the table to pay for their meal and had went home, picking up some McDonalds on the way back. They had ate it while lazily cuddling on the couch, trading kisses between bites. It hadn’t been exactly what they had planned but it was more like them than a fancy restaurant.

Compared to that night, the pizza they were currently eating was like a five course meal. The melted cheese, the fresh vegetables, the sauce just spicy enough for his liking. Beside, the company was great too. The girls were telling him how Eliott never stood a chance against the two of them at football and how they couldn’t wait for him to have given birth so they could see if he was better than his husband, causing the four of them to start laughing. Cassandra was still nursing the bottle of milk the waitress had eagerly accepted to heat up for them and they would all take turns at giving Daisy pieces of the crust. Once their plates were empty and their stomachs full, Lucas stood up to go pay. He quickly pressed a soft kiss on Eliott’s lips and walked toward the cash register. Their waitress looked up from it and smiled widely at him as she pressed a few buttons on the computer.

“The pizza was good? Everything was up to your tastes?” she asked as she handed him the bill.

“Everything was perfect!” he replied, grinning back at her.

“Your kids are so cute!” the waitress cooed, pointing a finger at the twins who were currently rubbing Daisy’s belly as Eliott was putting Cassandra back into her stroller, softly kissing her forehead.

Lucas found himself blushing but he couldn’t find it in himself to correct her. His smile widened as he turned back at her and paid for their, giving her a generous tip before going back to his family, kissing his lover who kissed him back just as passionately. They slowly made their way back home, Eliott’s hand intertwined with his. Once they got back, they quickly changed into their pyjamas and settled in the living room for the evening. They watched actions movies until the girls couldn’t stay awake anymore. They tucked them into bed before retiring to their own bedroom. Cassandra was peacefully sleeping, the medicine they have given her as soon as they had gotten back still her system as her teething toy was loosely hanging from her slightly ajar mouth. She was softly snoring, causing the men to giggle as Eliott pressed himself against Lucas’ back, his hands tucked under his t-shirt, gently rubbing his belly.

“She’s so cute,” the older man whispered against his nape.

Lucas nodded, covering his husband’s hands with his own. Ever since he had gotten pregnant, it had quickly became his favorite feeling. It made him feel safe, loved, protected, worshipped. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and leaned back so his head was resting on his lover’s shoulder.

“Jackson or Virginia is going be even cuter though!” Eliott added, pressing a soft kiss against his pulse. “Your big blue eyes, your little hedgehog hair, sticking out in every direction, your smile. They’re going to be the cutest toddler the world has ever seen.”

The younger man had to bite his lips to stop himself from commenting on how they were going to look like Eliott and not him. He couldn’t wait for their baby to burst out his husband’s bubble by having his hair, eyes and smile. They fell asleep with their hands intertwined on his belly. Sunday morning was spent dreading the return of Camille and William. They made breakfast the four of them together, Cassandra happily giggling at the scene from her high hair. The chocolate chips muffins Isabelle had insisted on making were too sweet for Lucas’ taste, the orange juice Lydia had pressed herself had pulp in it and he had accidentally put too much spices in the breakfast potatoes but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. They were halfway through a game of Monopoly when the bell rang. The girls excitedly ran to the front door, Eliott and Lucas who was holding Cassandra in tow. Camille all but thrown herself at the twins, followed quickly by William. They were both grinning widely as they greeted their girls and from the hickeys the younger man could see peeking out of the William’s collar, he could easily guess what they had spent the last two days. Once Cassandra was out of Lucas’ arms, Camille hugged both of him and Eliott tightly, kissing their cheek.

Before he could ask how their weekend went, the twins threw themselves at him.

“It was so cool!” one of them explained, rocking the three of them from side to side.

“Can we come back?” the other asked.

He could only nod as he tightened the hug, softly running his fingers through their hair as he kissed the top of their heads, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

“Anytime you want!” he managed to say as they pulled away. 

They both smiled softly at him before hugging Eliott. He looked up from and found Camille staring knowingly at him. She gave him a fond smile before handing back Cassandra to him. She wrapped her chubby little arms around his neck and pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

“I’m going to miss you princess,” he quietly whispered in her ear. 

While Eliott helped William packing the twins’ mattress and Cassandra’s bassinet, Camille stayed inside with Lucas, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“How was it?” she wondered, tilting her head to the side.

“Better than I imagined,” he admitted, smiling back at her. “Just watch out for Cass. She was up all night on Friday. She started teething.”

When everything was ready, the twins and Camille hugged him once more before stepping inside the car, waving at them. Lucas and Eliott waved back and closed the front door. As soon as he locked it, the younger found himself pressed against it, his husband crowding him. He ran his hands down his sides until they reached the hem of his t-shirt. He quickly pulled it away from it, almost ripping it in the process, before resting his hands over his belly, pressing on it until Lucas could no longer hold back a moan.

“Eliott!” he gasped, his cheek pressed against the door.

“Do you have any idea of what it did to me to watch you with kids all weekend?,” he asked as he started pressing kisses down his spine. “And then, I couldn’t even touch you when we went to bed because Cassandra was right there. But now we’re alone. Let me show you what it did to me. Let me take care of you Lucas. I’ll take care of you. Please Lucas.”

“Okay,” he whined as one of his husband’s hand pressed even harder on his belly.

The word had barely left his mouth before his lover quickly took his pants and boxers in one swift motion and turned him around so his back was now pressed against the wall. Eliott had a feral grin on his lips as he kissed his way down his stomach, giving a special attention to the spot right below his belly button before taking him inside his mouth.

“Eliott!” he nearly shouted as he threw his head back against the wall, burying his hands inside his hair. 

His husband grinned around his erection and locked his arms around the back of his thighs, pushing him even further between his lips. Lucas’ knees started to shake when he felt tip of his dick hit the back of the older man’s throat. It barely lasted for a second though as Eliott pulled back and Lucas nearly came at the sight of a trail of saliva connecting his lover’s lips to head of his cock.

“Don’t hold back,” he ordered him, digging his fingers into the meaty part of his thighs. “We haven’t been alone in three days now. I want to hear you scream!”

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Eliott leaned forward, swallowing him down, not stopping before his nose was buried in the coarse hair surrounding Lucas’ erection. And who was Lucas to deny him anything? He yelled as he closed his eyes, pulling at his husband’s hair as he started bobbing his head around his dick, letting his tongue slide on it. The louder Lucas shouted, the more excitedly Eliott blew him. Not wanting to come without looking at his husband, the younger man forced his eyes open and nearly closed them again at the sight. Eliott was looking up at him through his lashes, drool running down his chin while he still had his lips wrapped tightly around Lucas’ dick. The younger man was getting close and he knew his lover could tell by the slight tremor of his thighs. Eliott pulled away but remained close, his lips hovering the tip of his cock.

“Come for me baby!” he said before diving back on him. 

Then it was over for Lucas who pulled harsly at Eliott’s hair as he came down his throat. He could no longer keep his eyes open so he closed them, basking in the feeling. His husband kept on sucking him through it and ended up pushing him over of a dry orgasm. Lucas couldn’t tell how long he remained against the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing slowly evened out. When he came back to himself, Eliott had a hand pressed on each side of Lucas’ hair, a smirk on his lips as he watched him with a mix of lust and affection. The younger man gave him a small smile and his husband leaned forward, crushing their mouths together. Lucas could still taste himself on his Eliott’s lips and he groaned at the taste. He tried to reach between their bodies but his lover caught his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Let me do it,” he pouted against him, causing the older man to giggle before he shook his head.

“No need to. Watching you did it for me.”

Lucas let out another moan as he pictured Eliott creaming himself inside his jeans like a teenager just by watching him.

“Tonight is all about you anyway!”

Before he could reply, his husband had grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting him up. Instinctively, Lucas wrapped his arms around his waist and locked his arms around his neck, giggling as Eliott carried him to their bedroom, closing the door with his heel behind him. Without letting go of him, the older man managed to lay them on the mattress. The younger man found himself on his back, his lover hovering him, his pupils now fully dilated with lust as he looked down on his body. Lucas bite his lips as he spread his legs wide open, expecting Eliott to start opening him up. However, that clearly wasn’t the next part of his husband’s plan as he ran down his hands on the inside of his thighs as he smirked at him.

“You love having me inside you, don’t you?” he teased as he leaned down to bite at his neck.

A shiver ran down Lucas’ spine and he found himself fisting his hands into their sheets. He moaned out loud when his lover started lapping at the abused skin, licking the bruise he had just made.

“You really do! It’s all you can think about right now, right? How it would feel to be full of me in more than just one way. Lucky you, I love being inside you just as much.”

Eliott briefly let go of his thighs to take off his own shirt, jeans and boxers before thrusting his erection between his spread legs, causing him to moan loudly as he felt it slide against his balls. His husband’s smirk grew even wider at the sound as he raised his eyebrows at him.

“You feel that? That’s only for you baby! Only you!”

Lucas rolled his eyes and let out a moan as he thrusted his hips forward, his dick brushing against Eliott’s abs.

“I swear, I’ll take care of you. I’ll give it to you as fast and as deep as you want it, As you need it. You won’t even be able to stand tomorrow. You will feel me inside for the rest of the week and every time you will sit, you’ll think of me, of how good I felt inside you. I'll make you feel so, so good! I swear, I feel like we were meant for each other, like your body was meant for me to hold, to kiss, to fuck."

That was too much. Lucas let of the sheets and grabbed his husband’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, meeting him halfway. Eliott grinned against him and they kept rocking their erections on each other. The kiss was messy, there was too much teeth and saliva was dripping down the corners of their mouths but fuck, he wouldn’t have it any other way. As he felt his orgasm being near, he bite down on his lover’s lips. Eliott’s eyes flew wide open and then they were both coming. It seemed to last forever until Eliott dropped on him, lazily kissing his neck. Lucas wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling. He knew they should probably clean up before Eliott’s come started to dry between his legs or before Lucas’ dried on their stomachs, but he couldn’t care less. What’s the worst that could happen? Sure, it would feel a bit itchy later that evening but that would give them an occasion to shower together..


	35. April 17, 2029, 8h58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank too much yesterday so I'll come baack later to answer all of.your comments

He could never get used to this. Every morning, as soon as he opened his eyes, a wave of nausea hit him and he had to make a sprint to the bathroom. He always managed to make it so far but in a couple of months, when he would have gotten bigger, he doubted he would be as fast. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to keep a bucket by the bed, just in case. Hopefully, the morning sickness would stop but he knew he could also have it during the whole pregnancy. He just hoped it wouldn’t be the latter. 

Sighing, he blindly reached up and flushed the toilet, letting his cheek rest on the cold ceramic as he closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out.

“Baby?” Eliott’s sleepy voice called out from their room.

He opened his mouth to reply but right on cue, another wave of nausea hit him and he could only hear his husband’s footsteps coming in his direction before he turned his head and started throwing up once more. It wasn’t long before he felt the comforting presence of his lover behind him. The older man’s hand pushed his hair out of his face while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back as he kept on emptying his stomach. As soon as he was done, he let himself fall against Eliott’s chest, his lover instantly wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. His cheek was resting right over Eliott’s chest and somehow, the skin to skin contact made him relax. His husband pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before he started gently rocking him from side to side. Lucas felt like he could almost go back to sleep this way, the motion even better than any lullaby. 

“Better?” Eliott quietly whispered, his lips hovering his temple and all the younger man could do was to nod as he snuggled deeper into his lover’s chest.

He had things to do today and his first scan to go and yet, he already felt exhausted even though he had done nothing. He felt his husband moving behind him but before he could ask what was wrong, he felt something cold being pressed against his lips.

“Just to take the taste out,” Eliott told him as he slightly opened his lips, letting the older man tip the glass down. 

He rinsed his mouth before spitting the water back in and opening his eyes. His lover was looking at him fondly, smiling softly. Both of his hands now rested over his belly and he leaned forward so he could rub their noses together. However, Lucas couldn’t help but feel guilty. He didn’t work so even if he did threw up every morning for the rest of his pregnancy, it wasn’t so bad as he could always go back to bed but Eliott couldn’t. Even though he had significantly reduced his hours at the parlour, there was still days he had to go but he needed to be fully rested for that. He couldn’t-

“Stop thinking so hard, you’ll hurt yourself,” Eliott teased as he started drawing random patterns all over the bare skin of his abdomen.

“I didn’t!” he denied, pouting, but his lover had always been good at seeing through his bullshit so he gave his waist a reassuring squeeze as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you sure you weren’t guilt tripping yourself about you having morning sickness and me supporting you through it?”

Sometimes, he really hated his husband. However, he didn’t give him time to reply as he stood up, pulling Lucas along with him. 

“What are you doing?” he wondered as he followed his husband into their bedroom, not that he had much choice as Eliott had grabbed his hand, pulling at him.

“I want to show you something!”

The younger man didn’t have to wait a long to see what it was. As soon as they were in front of their mirror, his husband grinned widely and resumed their previous positions, his chest plastered against Lucas’ back, their intertwined hands loosely hanging by their sides. Eliott rested his chin on his shoulder and quickly kissed his cheek before turning his attention back to their reflection so they were staring at each other through the mirror. 

“Look and tell me what you see!”

Lucas sighed but did as he was told to. They both used to sleep naked but with him waking up a bit more brutally since he had gotten pregnant, he had started keeping his boxers when he went to bed. He didn’t really felt like having his dick hang between his legs while he was kneeling next to the toilet, throwing up. Eliott had started doing the same out of solidarity for him which he was grateful for but that wasn’t related to his actual problem. Now that his husband was forcing him to look at himself in a mirror, he could see how the few past weeks had actually changed his body. His abs were long gone and even though his belly was still relatively flat, he could tell he had already gained a few pounds. He knew he couldn’t blame it on the baby slowly growing though. He had always been a stress eater and ever since they had taken an appointment with a doctor two weeks earlier, he may have fallen right back into his old habits from university. He knew those pounds weren’t actually that noticeable but for him, it was all he saw. It hadn’t even been 2 months. What was it going to be like when he would 8 or 9 months along?

Suddenly, he felt Eliott tense behind him and he let go of his hands to rest them on his waist, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his hip bones. He finally looked up from his abdomen and found his husband staring at him in the mirror, concern written all over his face.

“Baby?” he asked, his previous smile gone.

And fuck his stupid hormones! Lucas swallowed with difficulty as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Eliott’s clear worry only increase as he spotted the tears and damn if it didn’t only made him tear up even more.

“I see a guy who’s been throwing up every morning for the last few weeks and still managed to put on weight and who’s only going to get fatter from now on.”

Eliott shook his head at him, a small smile appearing on his lips as he pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder.

“Well, I am sorry to tell you this baby, but I think you might need glasses because you’re completely wrong.”

His smile widened as he let go of his waist to press his hands over his belly, gently rubbing it.

“First, it isn’t just a guy. That man is my husband, the love of my life, my soulmate. Also, he may have been throwing up a lot recently but he did it for an excellent reason. You want to know what it is?”

Lucas couldn’t help but nod, the tears now running down his face.

“He did it because he’s not only the most gorgeous, the most beautiful boy ever but because he’s also the most loving, caring and generous person I’ve ever met. He agreed to go through morning sickness, mood swings, pregnancy cravings so we could have a baby. So yes, he has already put on some pounds and he will probably keep growing for the next months but that way, our baby will feel all nice and cosy and warm and comfortable inside him.”

It became too much for Lucas who had to close his eyes to take it all in. He took a deep breath as Eliott tightened his arms around him and started peppering his neck with kisses, giving him the time he needed. When he felt ready for his lover to continue a few minutes later, he opened his eyes, covering his husband’s hands with his own where they were still softly rubbing his belly. The older man pressed one last kiss to his pulse before turning his attention back to the mirror, his smile even wider now. 

“You know, ever since we started dating, I always thought there was no way in hell I could somehow love him even more but I was wrong because he agreed to carry our baby. He agreed to put himself through all of this for that little peanut who's slowly growing inside him. Of course I don't mind taking care of him when he throws up, I don't care about the weight he might put on during the pregnancy or the leftovers pounds he will keep after the birth, I don't care if he might snap at me sometimes or start crying for no reason."

"Eliott," he started, his voice shaking but his husband wasn't done yet. 

"I love you, Lucas! I always did and I always will. No matter if you keep having morning sickness for the rest of the pregnancy, no matter how many pounds you'll put on, even if you wake me up at 3 in the morning because you're craving for a specific brand of candies I'll only find all the way to the other side of town, I will never love you any less! Okay?"

He couldn't speak, the lump in his throat making it hard to even breathe so he nodded, a small but honest smile on his lips. It seemed to satisfy his husband who buried his face into the crook of his neck, grinning against the skin. 

"Now, I say we take a long and good shower together so I can properly show you just how much I love the weight you gained already. Then we get dressed and we go see your doctor so we can finally see our little peanut for the first time. What do you say?"

Luca sighed happily and let go of Eliott's hand to wipe away the tears before he turned his head, finally looking at his husband straight in the eyes.

"I say it's a deal!"


	36. April 17, 2029, 11h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stressed me out SOOO much you have no idea 😮 I legit must have asked like a million questions to an actual sonographer to make it as realistic as possible but of course, I had to change some things to fit the story. For starters, Lucas doesn't have a vagina...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it 💗😊
> 
> As always, your comments mean the world to me 💗💜💙💚💛🧡💖
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy 😘

“I swear, if they haven’t called us in five minutes, I’m gonna piss myself,” Lucas groaned as he pressed his forehead against his husband’s shoulder, closing his eyes in frustration. 

Eliott giggled and softly kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around his waist, slipping his hand underneath his t-shirt so he could rest it on his belly. It wasn’t like they had been waiting for that long though, their appointment wasn’t even ten minutes late but his bladder was full and was starting to feel dangerously heavy. His lover started to run his knuckles on the tight skin underneath his belly button, humming to whatever song was distantly playing on the radio.

“Is there anything I can do?” he wondered, pushing some strands of hair out of the younger man’s face with his other hand.

“Tell them that unless they feel like mopping piss today, they really should call us like right now!” 

“Baby, I-”

Right on cue, he heard a door being opened immediately followed by the sound of footsteps entering the waiting room.

“Mister Lucas Lallemant?”

“Thank God!” he whispered as he untangled himself from Eliott to stand up. 

He quickly found himself laying on a bed, his sweatpants pulled down his hips and his shirt rolled up. His husband sat down on the chair next to him before intertwining their fingers, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as the sonographer started applying gel on his belly. Much to his surprise, it actually was warm. He must have looked a bit shocked as the woman snorted at him.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, a bit. I thought it was supposed to be cold," he admitted, shrugging."

"We have a gel warmer. This isn't the stone age, you know."

"Well, it's what we hear in every TV shows and movies," Eliott stepped in. "How are we supposed to know better?"

"I know," she said, sighing. "Fucking media!"

Once everything was set up, she turned her chair so she was facing him and smiled.

"Now, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. When was your last heat?"

"The last one started on March seventh and the next morning it was already over."

She nodded and wrote something, his answer he presumed, on her notepad.

"Any bleeding or cramps since?"

"No."

"Any symptoms?"

"I've started having morning sickness about ten days later," he replied as Eliott gently kissed the back of his hand, squeezing it. "Then, when it had been two weeks, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I did two more the next morning just to be sure and they were both also positive."

Her smile widened as she put down her notepad on the table next to her before turning her attention back to him.

"Well, let's see this baby, shall we?"

She stood up and grabbed a TV that was attached to the wall on his left and turned it so it was facing him and Eliott before she sat back down on her chair. She started to probe his abdomen, her eyes glued to her own screen. Lucas could vaguely hear her and his husband talking somewhere in the distance but it was hard to understand anything over the sound of the blood pumping in his own ears. He could hear his heartbeat quickening with every second so he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them. The screen in front of him was on but he couldn't make anything out of it yet. Eliott must have seen him tensing as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his temple, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“Breath,” he quietly reminded him, playfully brushing his nose against the side of his head. “Breath for me, please.”

However, right as the younger opened his mouth to tell him it was easier said than done, the sonographer’s smile widened and she turned around to look at them.

“Now let’s zoom a bit, okay?”

And then if felt as if the world had stopped spinning. Lucas heard a gasp but he couldn’t tell if he had been the one to do it or if it had been Eliott but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He had started believing in love at first sight at sixteen when he had seen Eliott for the first time in the common room. But even that didn’t come close to what he was feeling at the moment. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as it finally dawned on him that he was seeing his baby, their baby He squeezed his husband’s hand as he leaned toward him. Eliott met him halfway and pressed their heads together, neither being able to look away from the screen.

There it was. It looked like a little bean but fuck, Lucas had never seen something more beautiful than this. He felt his heart swelling up in his chest at the sight but couldn’t bring himself to talk yet unlike his lover who hadn’t stopped.

“Our baby! It’s our baby! That’s our baby! Our baby, Lucas! We’re seeing our baby!”

The woman let out a soft laugh at them but even for all the money in the world, the younger man would have turned from the screen. Now that the tears had started rolling down his cheeks, there was no way to stop them. He also felt like he had a lump in his throat making it hard to swallow and yet, he had never been this happy. As he kept on listening to his husband rambling, he smiled, he started imagining what the few next months would bring. When would their baby look like an actual baby? When would it start kicking? When would Eliott be able to feel it? When would they be able to tell if it was a little Jackson or a little Virginia? So many questions and yet, for now, all he wanted to do was look at that little bean and enjoy the moment. Minute by minute.


	37. April 18, 2029, 6h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY, ELIOTT DEMAURY 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Seriously, I'm so happy you guys like this story so much 😁 Your comments and your kudos mean the world to me. 
> 
> Sorry if the update was a bit delayed today and it will also be tomorrow as it's my own birthday 😊
> 
> Enjoy 😘❤

The next morning, Lucas woke up to Daisy softly licking his face. Groaning, he let go of his pillow to gently scratch her behind the ears, hoping it could calm her down but to no avail. 

"What's up big girl?" he wondered, sighing as her licks started to get frenetic. "You want to go outside?"

She barked a bit too loudly while being so close to his ear drums causing him to roll onto his belly, burying his face under his pillow.

"Eliott," he grumbled, his voice muffled, "she needs to to piss."

A moment passed, then another. Daisy got impatient and started licking at his bare, trying to get him to get up.

"Eliott, the dog, now!"

But he never got a reply. Groaning, he uncovered his face and opened his eyes, fully ready to kick his husband out of their bed if it meant he could get a few more minutes of sleep. However, he found himself staring at an empty spot next to him. He reached out to touch the sheets and they were already cold. Maybe they've had an emergency at the parlour and he had to leave quickly. Otherwise, he would have left him a drawing. Lucas sighed and sat up, Daisy taking the opportunity to lick his face again.

"Let's go big girl!" he said as he untangled himself from the sheets before getting out of bed.

She barked once more and jumped down, not bothering to wait for him before making her way to the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he reached for his bathrobe with his other and put in on, not bothering to tie it up. However, he noticed the empty hook next to his behind the bedroom's door. That was odd. If Eliott's own robe wasn't there, Lucas had no idea where it could be. He shrugged and followed the direction his dog had taken. He could always look for it later. When he got to the kitchen, Daisy was already sitting by the door, whining to be let out.

"Fuck!" he swore as he hurried next to her, pushing the door wide open, hoping it wasn't too late already so he wouldn't have to mop piss.

He sighed in relief as she sprinted down the stairs, already running for her favorite spot of the backyard, right by the tree. However, he was slightly startled when he saw Eliott leaning against the rail of their balcony, his eyes lost in the horizon, a cup of coffee between his hands. He seemed to be so engrossed in his own world he didn't even notice him slowly coming up next to him until Lucas wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. His husband jumped but quickly leaned back into the touch, trying to make himself as small as possible so that Lucas could rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” the younger man greeted him, smiling softly.

Eliott’s expression started to mirror his own as he turned into Lucas’ arms so they were face to face before placing his mug in the nearby old white plastic table they kept outside before putting his hands on the back of his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

"Good morning," he replied when he pulled away before pressing their foreheads against each other, his eyes shining.

Rubbing their noses together, Lucas brought his hand up, gently caressing his husband’s cheek, scratching the slight stubble. Eliott nearly purred and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. They remained in each other’s embrace for long minutes, enjoying the smell of morning dew and the slight breeze on their skin before the younger man pulled himself upward for one more kiss. His husband who could never refuse him gladly kissed him back.

“What are you doing up so early?” he couldn’t help but ask against his lips.

He felt his lover tense and briefly wondered if he should have phrased it differently but then, Eliott smiled shyly at him, shrugging nonchalantly before squeezing Lucas’ waist. 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore,” he admitted, his fingers absently drawing patterns on his hips.

“Do you want to tell me why?”

He took a deep breath before adding.

“It’s okay if you don’t though.”

The older man’s smile widened and turned them around so they were both facing their backyard. He wrapped his arms around Lucas, resting his hands over his belly, gently rubbing it as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He sighed happily before starting to softly rock them from side to side.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this,” he admitted, his breath warm against the skin of Lucas’ neck.

“This?”

“Our backyard! Don’t you think it’s empty, boring, dull, bland?”

The younger man looked around them and couldn’t help but agree. It was huge but they had never really bothered doing anything with it. The grass needed to be mowed, the fence was overdue for a new coat of paint. Only the tree in the further left corner seemef perfectly healthy. Lucas couldn’t remember which species it was already. An oak maybe? 

“We should do something about it!” Eliott added as he pushed down his bathrobe so he could pepper his shoulder with kisses.

Lucas grinned and giggled, throwing his head back so his husband had more skin to kiss. He sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of lips pressed all over his skin. 

“I bet you have the whole thing planned out.”

“Of course I do!” his lover replied, his smile widening against his neck.

He took one of his hands off his belly and pointed to their right.

“We could have the pool built there. Deep enough so we can have a slide. It would be fun with the kids!”

“Kids?” Lucas wondered as he reached behind him to bury one of his hands into Eliott’s hair.

“Our peanut and the ones who will follow! Then right there-” he turned his attention to the back of backyard near the fance- “we could have a garden. Fresh vegetables and fruits every morning!”

“I don’t even like vegetables that much,” he replied, letting out a laugh. “And neither do you!”

“Don’t say that out loud!” Eliott dramatically gasped as he quickly pressed his other hand back over his belly, as if covering their baby’s ears. “I know but we need to be good role models so we’ll have to force ourselves to eat more of them. We could also plant some flowers though. Or a lilac tree so it would smell so good!"

Sighing happily, Lucas closed his eyes and relaxed under his husband’s soft caresses. The older man pressed a kiss on his cheek before resuming his plan.

“I think we should build a proper deck too so we can buy a patio set and a barbecue so we could have dinner outside during those warm summer evening. You know, when the sun’s starting to set on the horizon and the sky is turning all those different shades of orange and pink and purple. And also a fireplace so we could cuddle in front if it buried in blankets. If we start now, we might be done before your baby bump starts to show so we could do the whole thing together. You would do the easier tasks though as I don’t want you to strain yourself too much but if everything goes as planned, we could even throw the baby shower here!”

“Fuck!” the younger man said as he turned around to face his lover. “When did you got so fucking domestic? Yesterday, we were still in university getting drunk and smoking every weekend and look at you now!”

“Well we’re going to be parents,” Eliott reminded him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “But I’m not done though! Come with me!”

Lucas didn’t have much choice but to obey as the older man intertwined their fingers before walking back into the house, pulling him with him. He let himself be guided all the way to the spare room they had already chosen as the baby’s nursery. Eliott giggled as they stumbled inside.

“I already have ideas for this place for both Jackson and Virginia depending on if you're right."

He winked at him, his grin widening.

“I’m not telling you though! It will be a surprise!”

Smiling, Lucas threw himself at Eliott, crushing their mouths together. He felt the older man giggle against his lips before he wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him off the ground. They kept on kissing for several minutes, only pulling away when they started to run out of oxygen but Lucas kept their foreheads pressed against each other, barely an inch separating their lips. 

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" he couldn't but tease as he wrapped his legs around his husband's hips, securing himself. 

"We saw our baby yesterday," Eliott explained as if he needed to remind him that. "I have to admit all of this was still feeling unreal until we saw that little bean, our little peanut on the screen. We're actually going to have a baby! And then last night I realised how much the house still looked like a bachelor's flat instead of an actual proper house we're going to raise kids in. I spent all night thinking about we needed to work on."

"And beside the backyard and the nursery, what else should we work on?" Lucas wondered, smiling softly at his husband as he rubbed their noses together.

"Not much," he admitted, nonchalantly shrugging. "Just one more thing though. We know how spoiled our baby is going to be by us, our friends, our parents. I'm seriously starting to wonder if there will be any room left for our peanut in the nursery with everything we're going to get so maybe we could turn another of the spare room into a playroom where we could keep all the toys and stuff."

As Eliott continued to tell him about which colors they should paint it, Lucas couldn't help but smile even wider. Before starting any of his projects, there were things that needed to be done, budget to plan, savings to count. Money wasn't much of an issue but still, they were going to be parents so they needed to act like responsible adults. However, they could do it all later. Just for this moment, Lucas was too happy to care.


	38. April 27, 2029, 10h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME 🎂
> 
> So for today, a tiny little bit of angst (I promise, no cliffhanger like the pregnancy test this time 😉) with a layer of comfort on top of it though 😊
> 
> Enjoy 💗

That wasn't how today was supposed to go. He and Eliott had planned to go do some shopping for the baby. Beside the raccoon Lucas had bought at the pharmacy, they didn't have anything for their little peanut yet. Sure, he wasn't even two months along and he was only due for December but still, they didn't want to wait until the last possible second. They had even agreed they would start the nursery as soon they knew if they were going to have a boy or a girl. Not that it would make that much of a difference though. Knowing his husband, he wouldn't go for blue or pink but he had told him he already had two different ideas; one for a Jackson and one for a Virginia.

But instead of looking through racks of clothings and toys for their baby, he was alone at home and he had been crying for the better part of the morning. He had woken up in a bad mood and all it had taken for him to burst into tears was for him to drop a plate as he was emptying the dishwasher. Visibly worried about him, Eliott had quickly picked up the shards of ceramic from the ground so that no one would get hurt before wrapping his arms around Lucas, trying to sooth him.

"It's okay," he had quietly whispered, gently rocking them from side to side. "It's okay."

And for some reason, his lover trying to comfort him had been enough for him to explode. He had pulled away from Eliott before he had started screaming that it wasn't okay.

"I can't even do something as simple as emptying the fucking dishwasher!" he had yelled out in pure frustration. "How the fuck am I supposed to take care of a baby in just a few months if I can't even hold a fucking plate without dropping it?"

"Baby," his husband had carefully started, slowly taking a step toward him, "it's just a plate. It was an accident, it happens to everyone and that never made anyone unfit to have children."

"Of course you'd say that mister perfect!" he had quickly snapped back, the words leaving his mouth before he could even stop them. "Of course it's okay for you because you're not the clumsy idiot who can't even go through a day without bursting into tears! You're going to be the cool dad and I'll be the bad one!"

And with that being said, he had turned around, stomping out of the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He had thrown himself on the bed as he had started crying. Even though he had made it clear that he was angry at Eliott, he had expected his husband to give him a minute or two to calm down before following him but he never came. Instead, five minutes later, he hear the front door being opened and then closed.

"Eliott?" he had called out, his voice tight with emotion. "Eliott?"

His whole body had been shaking as he had slowly stood up and walked out of their room only to find Daisy sitting by the door. She happily barked when she saw him and he gave her a quick scratch behind the ears before going into the kitchen and then the living room, looking for his husband.

"Eliott? Where are you?"

But the man had been gone and that was because of Lucas. He shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He had felt his heartbeat quickening in his chest and he had started sobbing even more. Before his legs could give up underneath him, he had walked to the couch and let himself fall on it. Eliott would probably be back soon but then minutes had turned into hours and his husband was still nowhere to be seen.

Fucking stupid pregnancy hormones! Taking a deep breath, Lucas crossed his arms over his eyes as he tried to swallow back the new wave of tears that threatened to spill. He had been laying on the couch for the last two hours, sobbing every then and now, his head propped up on the armrest. Daisy, ever so loyal, was standing on her hind legs, her own head resting over his belly as she whined, visibly feeling his pain and trying to remind him she was right there. 

Why did he have to yell like that at him? Eliott hadn't done anything wrong. He had simply tried to comfort him. This is why Lucas was utterly terrified. Was he going to be a good father to their baby? Or was he going to lash out on them just like he did to Eliott that morning? It wasn't like his own father had been the perfect role model. After he had came out to him, Lucas had tried to keep their interactions to the very minimum, only texting him when he needed his father to transfer him some money. Then, eventually, Lucas had turned 18 and had decided he no longer wanted or needed him in his life so he had stopped contacting him all together. It hadn't made much of a difference anyway as his father never texted him anyway after that. The younger man didn't have any regrets though. Even back then, he had known Eliott was the one for him and as Mika had told him, if anyone had a problem with that, fuck them. 

However, now that Lucas was going to be a father, he couldn't help but worry about becoming like his own. What if he didn't love his child as much as he should? What if he did or said the wrongs things and ended up hurting his baby? He didn't think he could live with himself if he ever cause his peanut any pain.

He couldn't hear anything now over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears or the sound of his heart beating so quickly in his chest he feared it might came out of it. It was getting harder to breathe with the lump in his throat and he felt like he might throw up anytime now. As he let out a sob, he dropped his arms to his sides, his hands coming to rest over his belly. His eyes were still shut tightly but that didn’t stop the tears from falling

He was so deep within his dark thoughts he jumped when he felt hands gently cradling his face. His eyes flew wide open and he found himself staring right at his husband who’s brows were furrowed with concern and he softly ran his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

“Eliott,” he croaked out before sitting up to launch himself into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man’s neck, burying his face into it. Eliott straightened his back from where he was kneeling on the floor and wrapped his own arms around Lucas’ waist, pulling down on his lap so they could be as close as possible.

“I’m here,” he whispered into his hair, peppering his temple with kisses. “I’m here baby. I’m not going to leave you. I’m right here. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you and our baby and Daisy. Our little family. I love you Lucas! I love you so much!”

Lucas knew they still needed to talk about this morning and he needed to tell Eliott about his fear of ending up like his own father but it could wait a bit longer. For now, he was happy to be held by his husband, their baby between them and their dog gently nuzzling his back, reminding him he wasn’t alone.


	39. April 27, 2029, 11h09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone 😊
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes and the comments as always ❤
> 
> The worst is over now but they've still have to talk a bit before going back to their usual playful, teasing routine you've seen so far.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think 😉😘

Eliott couldn’t tell how long they spent in each other’s arms next to the couch but by the time Lucas pulled away, he was no longer shaking and the tears had stopped rolling down his face. His eyes were still red though so the older man softly ran his fingers over his husband’s cheeks, smiling fondly at him before pressing their foreheads against each other.

“I’m so sorry!” he sincerely apologized, gently rubbing their noses together. “I shouldn’t have left. I should have gone after you. I should have stayed right here.”

“Where did you go?” Lucas wondered, his voice still tight with emotion as he wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck before carefully settling himself on his lap.

“Just went for a little walk,” he explained, letting go of his lover’s face so he could wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer while his other hand rested over Lucas’s belly, softly rubbing it. “I thought it was better to give you some time but I was wrong. I should have stayed right here with you. I’m so, so sorry baby. I was a fucking idiot.”

Lucas sighed and buried his face into the crook of Eliott’s neck. The older man tightened his arms around him and closed his eyes as he started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Fuck! He had been so dumb! He knew about his lover’s abandonment issues which the pregnancy had only made worse and yet, he had been stupid enough to leave the house right after Lucas’ breakdown earlier. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek.

“You know you’re going to be so good at this, right?” he whispered, abstenly tracing patterns on his abdomen with his fingertip. “You’re going to be the best father our baby could ever dream of. You love our little peanut so much already! I know you’re worried about lashing out but you’re pregnant. Your whole body is changing right now and you have all those hormones. It’s okay if you’re feeling a bit moody. You have the right to yell, to cry, to be angry but you have to know I’ll be with you through it all. I’m so sorry I left you by yourself earlier. I shouldn’t have gone out. I should have followed you to our room and made sure you were alright. I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t even realize he had started crying until Lucas pulled back and gently wiped his tears. Eliott looked at his lover in the eyes and found no anger and no more sadness in them. Only love and adoration. Before he could say anything else though, his husband leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

“It’s okay,” he assured him, as they breathed each other’s air, their faces so close the older man sworn he could have counted Lucas’ eyelashes. “Yeah, I freaked out when I couldn’t find you but that doesn’t matter. You’re here right now.”

“”Yeah,” he replied, slowly nodding, his eyes never leaving his husband’s. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Lucas smiled widely at this and Eliott couldn’t help but smile back at him, gently nuzzling his cheek. The older man could tell something was still bothering him though but before he could even open his mouth and tell him he would be right there if he ever felt like talking about it, Lucas spoke first.

“I’m scared of ending up like my father,” he admitted as he sighed deeply causing Eliott to pull away so quickly he momentarily feared he pulled something.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. Lucas, his wonderful, sweet, loving Lucas? Becoming a neglectful, awful asshole? Even in all of their parallel universes, he couldn’t picture it.

“What? How? Why?”

“I don’t know,” the younger man admitted, shrugging nonchalantly as he looked down at Eliott’s chest, absently drawing patterns on it. “It isn’t like I had a good role model of how to be a great father. What if I I don’t love our baby as much as I should?”

Eliott took a deep breath and gently grabbed his face, forcing him to look up.

“Baby,” he slowly started, “I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are never going to be like him. You hear me? Never!”

Lucas nodded but the older man wasn’t done yet.

“You talk to our baby every day and you’re constantly rubbing your belly, smiling at it. You already love our little peanut so much!”

Tears were now rolling down his face and Eliott gently wiped them away, kissing his eyelids.

“I promise you, you’re going to be so wonderful at this, you’re going to be the best father ever and if I have to, I’ll spend the next seven months reminding you every single day but I never want to hear you say that. Okay?”

“Okay,” Lucas replied, slowly nodding.

Eliott knew this didn’t fix everything. His husband’s issues with his father were so deeply rooted he doubted he would ever get totally rid of them. They would have to talk more about this later but for now, it was enough. For now, he knew how to make his lover feel a little bit better. He let go of his face and slowly ran his hands down his chest until they were resting over his belly.

“What do you say we got back to bed for a while and cuddle?” he asked, his thumbs softly rubbing the skin of Lucas’ abdomen.

A small smile appeared on the younger man’s face as he nodded. Eliott lifted him up his lap, allowing himself to stand up before he grabbed the back of his husband’s thighs who instinctively raised his legs, wrapping them around Eliott’s waist as he started carrying him to their bedroom. He carefully laid him down on the bed and quickly crawled up behind him, pulling the blankets over their bodies as he wrapped his arms around Lucas, pulling him as close as he could to him.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against his lover’s nape, pressing a soft kiss on it as he started to gently rub his lover’s belly, his fingertips absently drawing random patterns all over the skin.

“I love you too,” Lucas replied, covering Eliott’s hands with his. “We both do.”

No more words were needed after that. They remained tangled up together for a long time. The older man could feel his eyelids growing heavier, feel himself drifting back to sleep but then, his husband reached forward to get something from their nightstand before snuggling back against Eliott’s chest. Before he could open his eyes, he heard his lover started typing something on his phone. He was curious as of what did Lucas was doing but he also knew the younger man would tell him once he was ready. He didn’t have to wait long though.

“It’s done,” he simply stated, moving his head so Eliott could rest his face into the crook of his neck.

“What is done?” he wondered as he opened his eyes to look at his husband.

“Look.”

Lucas showed him the screen of his phone as he leaned forward over the younger man’s shoulder to look. It was a message to his father. Two actually. The first one was a picture and not just any. It was the picture the sonographer had given them at the end of his scan on Tuesday. Then, it was a long text message Eliott could his lover had poured his heart into. Once he was done reading, he could feel the tears rolling down his own cheeks and by the sounds his lover was making, he could tell he wasn't not the only one crying. He tightened his hold around Lucas’s waist and reached over to press a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered against his mouth. “I’m so, so proud.”

_Hi! It’s Lucas. We haven’t spoken in a while, not that you actually did anything to change that though. Don’t worry, I’m not about to ask you for money or anything at all. I just wanted to tell you I was pregnant. Remember Eliott, the boyfriend you thought I was joking about ten years ago? We got married a while ago and we decided it was time for children. But the further I’m along with the pregnancy, the more I start to fear I might become like you one day, that I might turn into someone who doesn’t even care he hasn’t heard of his only son in eight year, someone who’s first reaction to his kid coming out is thinking he’s joking, someone who doesn’t even have the decency to send his child money when he tells him he has nothing left to eat. After all, I’ve heard that it’s impossible to give what we’ve never got. And this idea scares the living shit out of me but then, I think of the joy I felt when I found out I was pregnant, what I felt when I finally saw my baby for the first time at the ultrasound and all I can think of is how much I already love that kid. I can’t even imagine ever abandoning him or her the same way you did. I have to thank you for one thing though. You may have never been the father I needed but at least, you showed me what to not do to your kid. Perfect parents don’t exist, I know it, so all I’m aiming for is to be a better one than you were._

_I’m not looking for apologies. What good would it do anyway? I just wanted you to know that at least, you managed to teach me one thing: how to not better a terrible father. Easy, I just have to do the opposite of what you did._

_Lucas_


	40. April 28, 2029, 8h31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite smut but not just fluff either so let's call this some sexy fluff 😉
> 
> I hope this makes out for the angst I've put you through in the last two chapters. I'm not quite done with Lucas' father yet but don't worry, I'm not planning on dragging it forever
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think of it 😘❤

When Eliott woke up the next morning, he couldn’t feel his husband’ weight comfortably laying on top of him. Keeping his eyes closed, he groaned and rolled over, hoping he could wrap himself like an octopus around Lucas and enjoy just a few more minutes of sleep or at least laze around in bed for a little while. However, his side of the bed was already cold. Sighing, he cracked one eye open and saw that his husband’s bathrobe wasn’t on the hook next to his which was surprising considering Eliott always was the one to get up first. He rolled back on his side so he was facing the door but right as he opened his mouth to call Lucas, his lover walked back into the room, a tray of food carefully balanced in his hands. His smile widened as he spotted Eliott and set the tray at the end of the bed before jumping onto the mattress. The older man quickly sat up but he soon found himself straddled by his husband who made himself comfortable in his lap before grabbing his face and crushing their mouths together.

“Good morning my love!” the younger man happily greeted him between two kisses, now running his fingers through Eliott’s bedhead.

He found himself grinning against his husband’s lips as they kept on kissing, His hands roamed Lucas’ body before settling on his ass, lovingly squeezing it, causing him to moan in his mouth.

“Eliott fuck!” he panted, throwing his head back as the older man started to nibble on his neck, leaving a dark purple bruise he quickly soothed with his tongue.

“I’m glad to see you like that,” he whispered against the sensitive skin, his smile widening as he felt more than he heard his husband giggle.at the feeling.

Once he was satisfied, he slightly pulled back to take a good look at his work. He loved marking Lucas up and he knew his lover liked it just as much as he did. It had been years since he last bothered covering hickeys. Actually, he even displayed them with a certain pride whenever they were out and now, he had two new ones he would show off when they would go shopping that afternoon. He was shaken out of his thoughts when his husband pulled at his hair, forcing him to look back up. Lucas’ eyes were shining and he was smiling widely at him, absently running his thumb across Eliott’s cheek.

“Thank you for yesterday,” he started as he pressed their foreheads against each other “That’s what I needed to hear and sending that message to my father, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. At this point, I don’t care if he answers or not. I said what I wanted to say, what I’ve been piling up over the years.”

“And I’m very proud of you for that,” Eliott replied, gently rubbing their noses.together.

“And I wanted to properly thank you so I brought you a breakfast in bed,” he excitedly added, quickly pecking his husband’s lips before turning in Eliott’s embrace to grab the tray the older man had completely forgotten about.

Lucas brought it next to them and Eliott couldn’t help but smile at the breakfast in question.

“Fruits?” he teased as he grabbed one of the grapes, bringing it to his lover’s lips who took it into his mouth, playfully biting his fingers in the process..

“What?” Lucas asked he picked a handful of them. “They’re good for the three of us and beside, I also brought you a treat.”

“What are you talking-”

The end of his sentence was muffled as his husband grabbed a can of whipped cream he hadn’t noticed and filled his mouth with it. Lucas giggled in his lap and leaned forward, gathering some in his own mouth, swallowing it before pulling Eliott into another kiss. The older man couldn’t help but against his lover’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He could still taste the whipped cream when his husband pulled back, grinning widely at him.

“You’re still complaining about my choices of breakfast?” he mocked as he put down the can of cream and picked up the Nutella, opening it before throwing the lid next to them.

“Chocolate, you and a bed?” Eliott replied, smirking as he took the container from his hands. “What is there to even complain about?”

Not taking his eyes off his husband, he gathered some Nutella on his index fingers and quickly brought it to Lucas’ mouth, smearing some of it on his lips. Staring right back at him, the younger man opened his mouth and started sucking his finger clean. Eliott couldn’t hold back a moan as he felt Lucas’ tongue running across his knuckle. His boxers were getting painfully tight and as his husband was still sitting on his lap, there was no way he didn’t feel his erection growing underneath him. As if reading his mind, Lucas grinned around his finger before releasing it with a pop, Nutella still smeared on his lower lip.

“You’ve got something else you want to dip in chocolate or cover in whipped cream?” he teased, pulling Eliott in for a sweet tasting kiss.

“It all depends on you,” the older man cheekingly replied against his lips. “You’re the one who’s going to eat it anyway.”

Lucas’ smirk widened as he suggestively raised his eyebrows at him but before he could say anything, his husband placed one knee on each side of his lap and lifted himself up. He quickly took Eliott’s underwear off in one swift move as well as his own before sitting back down, Eliott’s erection now pressed right between Lucas’ cheeks.

“Then why should I have to choose? Whipped cream and Nutella are good together. Beside, you already are my favorite taste in the world. Some sweetness added to it can’t hurt.”

The older man threw his head back against the headboard as his husband took the Nutella from his hands before scooping a handful of it on his fingers. Eliott knew that if he looked, the whole thing would be over embarrassingly quickly so he closed his eyes and buried his hands into Lucas’ hair, gasping as some of the chocolate dripped down his husband’s fingers to land on his erection. Fuck, even with his eyes closed he wasn’t going to last but at least, that would force them to take a shower together.


	41. May 1, 2029, 11h28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I still had some angst left about Lucas' father? Well this is it. LDon't worry though, I won't drag on forever 😉
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos ❤💜💙
> 
> Enjoy 😘

"Seriously, you have no idea how much I fucking love it! I know I say it every time I get a new one, but this just might be my favorite one ever!”

Eliott couldn’t help but laugh as the young woman kept on praising him for his most recent addition to her already pretty large collection of tattoos. Valérie had been one of his first customers. He had actually been the one to do her first tattoo ever back when he was doing his apprenticeship. Then, a few years later, when he left the parlour to open his own, she had followed him, stating he was the only one she would ever allow to tattoo her. Ever since, she would come by three or four times each year.

“Well it’s always a pleasure when we’ve got reactions like yours,” he teased as he handed her change.

She grinned widely and only took the coins from him, leaving him the 20 euro bill as a tip. 

“Well thank you,” he said as he slipped the bill into the backpocket of his jeans. “I guess we’ll see each other in a few months.”

“You know it,” she replied, giggling before she winked at him and walked out, practically bouncing on her feet.

The man shook his head at her behavior but smiled, nonetheless, he had grown used to it over the years, and turned around only to find Frank staring at him with a frown.

“What?” he wondered as he closed his agenda, putting it back at his rightful place on the front desk.

“Seriously?” the other man asked pointing at the door Valérie had just closed. “That girl has been flirting with you for years and before you rip my head off, I know you would never cheat on Lucas, but you’ve got tell her you’re not into her so she can move on.”

“Who can move on from what?” Audrey asked as she walked into the room, Marc in tow.

“The girl Eli just tattooed,” Véronique replied from where she had been lazily laying sprawled across the couch for the last two hours, absently filling one of her sketchbooks with drafts for her upcoming customers. “According to Frankie here, she’s got a little crush on our boss and he should tell her he’s not interested.”

His assistant and Marc turned around to look at each other for a few seconds before they simultaneously bursted out laughing, their eyes quickly filling with tears. Marc crossed the few feet separating him from Frank and laid a hand on his shoulder, still laughing.

“Please Frank, save what’s left of your dignity and say it was only a late April Fool,” he requested in between two laughs, his face turning a bright shade of red.

“What does it seems so impossible to you that she could be attracted to Eliott?” the man enquired, now looking vaguely offended at how no one believed him.

“Cause she’s a fucking lesbian for God’s sake!” Véronique snapped, finally looking up from her drawings.

Eliott couldn’t but laugh at the face Francis made with his eyes comically wide open and his mouth now forming a perfect O but no sound coming out of it. He was quickly joined by the girls who giggled at the sight and Marc who gently rubbed his arms, biting down on his own lips to not laugh at his best friend.

“It’s true,” Eliott explained, shrugging nonchalantly. “I even tattooed the name of her girlfriend just a few weeks ago. They’ve been together for nearly a decade now.”

“And you couldn’t just tell me that before?” Frank asked, pushing Marc’s hand away out of pride rather than anger. “I’ve been trying to flirt with her every time she came in for the last three years!”

“No!” Audrey and Véronique replied at the same time, shaking their heads at him.

“It was too funny to watch,” Marc admitted, smirking as he sat down on the chair behind the front desk.

Even though most of the time, it was pointless to try to get between them as they picked on each other, Eliott also knew when to intervene before things could get ugly so he clapped his hands loudly, startling everyone who turned back to look at him.

“Now that it’s settled that Valérie is a lesbian, can we go back to work? What do you guys have today?”

“Not much,” Véronique stated, turning her attention back to her sketchbook. I had a consultation at 11 and an appointment at 3 this afternoon. I tried calling the girl to make her come earlier but she can’t so I’ll spend the day working on my drafts.”

“My full afternoon is booked,” Frank explained, now a lot more calmer than he was just two minutes ago. “Remember the jungle themed sleeve I showed you? Well the guy’s coming at noon.”

“I’m doing some retouchs at 1 and then I’m completely free,” Marc continued, shrugging.

Eliott nodded at them. From what he had seen in the agenda earlier, they wouldn’t be too busy, this week. No one had more than three customers per day which was unusual considering how much they rushed recently. It wouldn’t last though. They already had lots of appointments for the week after, so much Camille and Frank would have to work six days instead of five to accomodate all of their customers.

“What about you?” he wondered as he turned to look at Audrey who grinned at him.

“You know perfectly I’ve only got this one guy at 5 so yes, you can leave now. I'll hold the fort while you're gone. Go home to your husband and baby.”

Was he really that predictable? He could hear Véronique and Marc coo at him from where they were still laying on the couch but he just smiled at his assistant as he leaned back against the wall.

“You sure you’ll be alright?” he couldn’t help but wonder, causing Frank to chuckle as he playfully slapped his shoulder.

“I’m sure!” she replied, nodding at him. “Pack your stuff and don’t forget to pick something for your loving husband on the way home.”

“Will do” he assured her as he pulled away from the wall, grinning widely.

However, before he could go into his office to grab his bag, the front door opened, startling everybody who turned to face the whoever just walked in but as soon as Eliott saw the man, he felt his blood freeze in his veins and his fists clenching by his sides.

“Good morning Eliott,” his father-in-law solomely greeted him, his face devoid of any emotions.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he spat back, taking a good look at him.

He vaguely remembered Lucas telling him when they started dating that his father had a well paid job for some insurance company so him wearing some expansive three pieces suit shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. However, all Eliott could think about was how many times he hadn’t sent any money to Lucas while he was parading around with that on! He was pretty his shoes only could have paid at least three months of rent and it only made him even more furious at the older man.

“Well I received Lucas’ text and this isn’t some conversation to have over the phone, isn’t it?”

There isn't a conversation to have at all you bastard.

But he didn't say it, no matter how tempting it was just in case one day, his husband decides he wants to repair his relationship with his father he had to remain polite. Instead, he inhaled in deeply through his nose, thinking of his next question. 

"How did you found me?"

The son of a bitch smirked and it took all of Eliott's willpower to not punch that grin out of his face. Feeling the tension growing in the room, Marc and Véronique got off the couch to stand next to Eliott. 

"Easy. I tried googling Lucas but beside his Instagram account, I couldn't find anything but he mentioned in his message you two were married now so all I had to do was to look for your wedding certificate. I asked a friend of mine for a favor. Once I had your full name, it was easy to find this place."

"And what do you want?" Eliott asked through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, tilting his head to the side. "I want to be part of my grandchildren's life of course!"

The younger man was fuming. How dare he just try to walk back into their lives after not giving a single fuck about his own son for the last eight years? There was no way he was ever going to let it happen! However, Véronique, bless her, stepped in before he could say anything, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to look as intimidating than any 5 feet and 3 inches tall girl could be.

"And who says they want you in their baby's life?"

His father-in-law looked surprised as if he had just noticed he and Eliott weren't actually alone in the room.

"Sorry but who are you again?" he asked, frowning at her. "This is a conversation between me and my son-in-law."

"She's his friend," Marc groaned as he and Frank stood up to their full height on each side of Eliott. "We all are here."

"Beside," Audrey started, "we're as much their family as you are considering how we've been there for them. Where were you exactly when your son was walking down the aisle? I perfectly remember the ceremony and yet, I’m sure I didn’t see you. Then we helped them move into their house and guess who wasn’t there? You.”

"Actually," Frank added, taking a step forward the older man, "I would even say we're more like their family than you ever were because guess what buddy? It's fucking easy to make a kid but that doesn't make you a father. You earn that title by raising them, being there when they need you. Not by disappearing out of your son's life for almost a decade. You want to know what it's called when you do that? It's called being a fucking coward!"

His father-in-law didn't say anything. He simply took one last look at Eliott before storming off but Eliott could tell it was only a matter of time before he made another attempt to get back into their lives. He took a deep breath but before he could thank his team for what they just did, he found himself being engulfed in a group hug. Véronique was running her fingers through his hair, Audrey was squeezing his hand reassuringly while both Marc and Frank were rubbing his back. Fuck he really loved them all. After a while, they started to slowly pulled away, Véronique being the last one to do so, giving him one gentle smile before letting go of him.

"Now enough of this emotional shit," Frank stated, looking at him fondly. "Get your ass back home and spend the rest of the day cuddling your husband."

And that's exactly what he was planning to do. When he got home exactly sixteen minutes later, which he may have driven over the speed limit to do so, he immediately wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong baby?" his lover worried as he started to gently run his fingers through his hair, kneading at his scalp. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to if you feel like talking, I'm right here."

He would tell him everything but later. For now, he just tightened his arms around him, pulling him closer. As he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply Lucas' odor, a mix of his shampoo, the gum he had been chewing a lot recently to help with the nausea as well as his natural scent, Eliott couldn't help but notice a slight difference. Lucas smelled sweeter, like vanilla. Remembering his sexual education class back in school, he recalled his teacher explaining how Omegas' scent could change through the pregnancy so they would remain appealing to their mates. It was useless in their case though, he couldn’t imagine ever not being attracted to his husband. 

"I love you," he whispered against the skin of Lucas' neck. "I love the both of you so, so much. I promise I'll tell you everything but not right now. Later okay?"

"Okay," Lucas replied, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple. "I love you too. We both do."


	42. May 1, 2029, 12h56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not posting yesterday. Life got in the way but I'm back now 😊
> 
> Is the storm coming tomorrow? Yes. But am I going to make up for it with enough fluff to give you a cavity? Of course! Who do you think I am?
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments 💗
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Lucas could tell something was wrong the very minute Eliott walked through the front door. Sure it wasn’t like he hadn’t expected him to come home earlier than he was supposed, he knew there weren’t that many appointments this week, but judging by the way the look on his husband’s face he had briefly seen before he had tightly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible, yeah, something had definitely happened at the parlour. He didn’t push him to talk though. He told him once he could if he wanted to and didn’t mention afterward. He knew Eliott would tell him when he would be ready to. In the meantime, all Lucas wanted to was to reassure everything was going to be alright and if their last ten years spent together had taught him anything, it was that the best way to do was cuddles. Sighing happily, the younger man pulled away, resting his forehead on Eliott’s.

“Bed?” he quietly asked, smiling softly against his husband’s lips.

“Please,” Eliott replied, his voice tight with emotion, suddenly looking much younger than he actually was.

Lucas nodded and took his husband’s hands in his as he started to walk backward in the direction of their bedroom. He closed the door behind them to keep Daisy outside and quickly stripped off his sweatpants and t-shirt before getting on the mattress, patting the spot beside him. For the first time since he got home, Eliott gave him a weak smile and nearly ripped off his own shirt while trying to take it off but before he could do anything else, Lucas grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him closer to the bed.

“Let me,” he asked, looking at his husband through his lashes.

The older man nodded almost insperpectively as he rested his hands on Lucas’ cheeks, tilting his face upward so he could press a soft kiss on his lips. As he felt Eliott’s tongue gently breaching his lips, Lucas quickly undid his belt, throwing it aside before unzipping his jeans, pushing them down past his thighs. His husband hastily stepped out of them and without breaking the kiss, put a knee on each side on his lap so he was straddling him. Letting go of his face, he grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back until he was laying flat on the bed, his entire body covered by Eliott’s who still hadn’t let go of his mouth. However, Lucas knew things wouldn’t go much further, not that he would say no but he could tell from how oddly his husband had been acting since he got home that it wasn’t what he was in the mood for. He was proven right a few seconds later when Eliott pulled away and rested his forehead against his.

“Roll over,” he croaked out, his voice husky from all the kissing as he got off him, allowing him to move.

The younger man nodded, panting, and did as he was told. As soon as he was on his side, Eliott quickly threw one of his legs over his thighs and pulled him as close as he could, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Comfortable?" Lucas wondered as Eliott inhaled deeply, nodding.

He had known the answer but he had asked the question for good measure. Even though Eliott used to prefer being the little spoon, this, right here, had quickly become his husband's favorite position for them to lay in since he got pregnant. He had once admitted that he felt like this way, he could protect Lucas and their baby from everything. Lucas loved it too for the exact same reason, it did felt like Eliott was protecting him, but there was also something else to it; the feeling of his husband’s hands sprawled protectively, possessively across his belly. It made him want to purr, to throw his head back against Eliott’s shoulder and close his eyes, just to enjoy the warm and comforting weight of his lover’s palm pressed against his skin.

“Baby?” his husband asked after several minutes of comfortable silent, the only sound in their room being their slow breathing.

“Hmmm? What?” he mumbled, his face half buried in his pillow.

“Your father came to the parlour.”

“What?”

It felt like the world had stopped for a moment. He couldn’t believe it! So after being basically missing for the last eight years, he thought he could come back and act as if nothing happened and for what? To be part of their baby’s life? Lucas would never allow it. He would die before letting that bastard anywhere near his child.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Eliott continued as the younger man could now feel tears running down his husband’s face where it was pressed right against his pulse. “I didn’t want to ruin anything between you two so one day, if you ever felt like repairing your relationship with him you could but then he said he wanted to be part of the baby’s life and then, I saw red. I’m so sorry.”

Lucas had expected it to be the reason behind his father’s sudden return but that didn’t stop him from tensing in his lover’s arms as his suspicions were confirmed. No way in hell he was ever letting this happening. Instinctively, his hand came to rest on his stomach, gently rubbing it.

_Don’t worry my little peanut! You’re never going to see that asshole._

“What happened?” he asked, inhaling deeply through his nose.

“The guys almost jumped at him right away. They said he had no right to try to just walk back into your life when he basically abandoned you.”

Lucas smiled as he turned into Eliott’s embrace so he was now laying on his face before he gently rubbed his thumbs across his husband’s cheeks, wiping away his tears.

“Good!” he quietly whispered before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

The older man stiffened, visibly surprised at his reaction so Lucas kept on kissing him until he felt him relax next to him. He grinned onto his mouth and took the opportunity to roll them over so Eliott was now on his back, Lucas hovering him.

“Very good,” he precised between two kisses.

Eventually, he felt his husband wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands cupping his ass through the fabric of his boxers as he pulled him closer. When they ran out of breath, Lucas pulled away but kept his forehead pressed against his and smiled tenderly at the man underneath him and as much as he wanted them to continue, there was some things he needed to say first to completely reassure his husband.

“I don’t want him into my life,” he explained, gently rubbing their noses together as Eliott opened his eyes to look at him. He could still see some leftover doubt in them so he continued. “That was never what I intended when I sent him that message. Yeah, I expected a reply or maybe a phone call but if I had known he would find you, I never would have sent it. I just wanted to prove him how well I managed without him in my life.”

The corners of Eliott’s mouth twitched up slightly, causing Lucas to grin widely as he grabbed one of his husband’s mouth, intertwining their fingers before letting it rest over his belly.

“This baby is the best thing that ever happened to me beside you of course. Why would I ever want to let him around? For me, the message was a way to close that chapter of my life. Fuck, you could have punched him if you felt like it and I wouldn’t have even blinked. Well, maybe a bit because afterward I would have had to bail you out of jail but you know what I mean.”

The older man nodded and smiled at him before pulling him down for another kiss. If Lucas hadn’t been angry at his father already, the state he had put Eliott in would have been enough. The coward didn’t even the balls to talk to him, he had tried to pass through Eliott. Much later that day, once his husband would be asleep behind him, his hands sprawled protectively all over his stomach, he would reach for his phone on the nightstand and text Yann.

_Lucas_   
_You’re free tomorrow? I need you._

_Yann_   
_Sure! You can always count on me! What’s the problem?_

_Lucas_   
_Just pick me up at noon please. There’s something I need to do and I don’t trust myself to do it alone but I can’t ask Eliott._

_Yann_   
_Now you’re worrying me but okay, I’ll be at your house at noon._

_Lucas_   
_Thanks! See you!_

Without awaiting for his best friend’s reply, he turned his phone back off and put it on the nightstand. As he started to trace the veins on his husband’s forearms with his fingertips, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he would deal with his father once and for all but for now, he would just enjoy spending the day in Eliott’s embrace.


	43. May 2, 2029, 12h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry guys 😣 Some shit have been piling up in my life recently and the whole thing finally caught up to me 💔 I'm feeling slightly better now, not 100% but I'm slowly getting there.
> 
> I promise after this chapter, we'll be done with angst for a while and I promise tons of smut and fluff to make up for it 💗
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Angry, enraged, furious. There was no words strong enough to describe the storm raging inside of Lucas at the moment. He could almost feel the blood boiling inside his veins as they got closer to the building his father was working in. His best friend still had no idea of where they were going exactly. Lucas had simply told him the address as soon as he had gotten into the car and had been silent since. Yann hadn’t said anything either but he could tell how worried he was about him, how tensed he had been since he had picked him up but every time Lucas tried to calm himself down to explain the whole situation, all he could think about was how wrecked Eliott had looked like the day before when he had gotten home from the parlor and that was enough to enrage himself further. After nearly 45 minutes of uncomfortable silence, courtesy of the parisian traffic, they finally reached the building. Luckily, there was an empty parking spot right in front of it. The car had barely stopped moving that Lucas was already out, walking straight toward the entrance. He could barely hear anything over the pounding of blood in his ears but right as he got to the door, Yann caught him up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.

“What the fuck? Lucas, talk to me! What is going on?”

He nearly growled as he ripped his arm out of his best friend’s hold but he instantly regretted being this rough as hurt flashed all over Yann’s face who took a step back, raising his hand in surrender.

“I’m sorry but I’m worried about you man. You ask me to drive you here, you won’t even tell me why and you said you couldn’t tell Eliott about this. For a moment on the way here, I even thought it might be an abortion clinic and I started freaking out because there’s no way you would ever get rid of that baby.”

Fuck! This wasn’t the moment to get all emotional but the mere thought of aborting their little peanut was enough for the tears to well up in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face into his hands as he tried to regain his calm. Before he knew it, Yann had wrapped his arms around him, hugging tightly as Lucas finally allowed the tears to fall. He had been so worried about Eliott the day before and then so angry he didn’t even stop to consider how the whole ordeal affected him. It wasn’t for him his father had suddenly decided to come back, it was for his unborn baby, his little peanut. He still didn’t mean anything to his father. He had thought he was way past this, they hadn’t talked in eight year after all, but it still hurt more than he could admit. He hadn’t even realized he was now sobbing until he felt Yann rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“It’s okay,” he quietly whispered. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

He didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded against Yann’s neck, curling his fists into the fabric of his shirt he was undoubtedly ruining with his tears. He couldn’t tell how long he spent like this, crying his heart out in the arms of his best friend but when he finally pulled away, he felt like he had no more tears left in his whole body. He took a deep breath and looked up to meet Yann’s worried stare. He briefly considered lying, to blame his damn pregnancy hormones and his mood swings but then he remembered a promise he had made him in the common room what felt an eternity ago.

Don’t you ever go through something like that without telling me, Lucas.

No, he had to be honest. Lying had never done him any good anyway.

“I needed to go see my father.”

Yann tensed and his jaw clenched at his words but he remained silent, waiting for Lucas to continue.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want him back in my life or anything but this weekend, I got into a fight with Eliott. Before you ask, he didn’t do anything wrong, I was just being emotional and I told him I was scared I might end up being a bad father because of my own.”

His best friend’s brows furrowed and yeah, Lucas knew they were going to talk about his insecurities some other time.

“The whole thing got me to think about how I still had some unfinished business with him so I sent him a text, telling him I was pregnant and how basically my only goal in life was to be a better father for my kids than he ever was for me. I expected maybe a reply or a phone call but then yesterday morning, he went to the parlor to talk with Eliott. He said he wanted to be part of the baby’s life.”

“The bastard,” Yann swore under his breath.

He saw the other man clenching his fists by his sides and Lucas couldn’t repress a tired, weak smile at that. He was happy to see how protective of his child his best friend already was. He had no doubt Arthur or Basile would have the same reaction had they been the one he had asked to come with him today but he had already talked to Eliott about this. Their peanut’s godfather was either going Yann or Idriss but right now, it took all of Lucas’ willpower to not ask him right away without discussing it any more with Eliott. Instead, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“So yeah, I wanted to make things clear with him today. When I sent him that message, it wasn’t to invite him to get back into my life. I don’t want him anywhere near Eliott or our baby.”

Yann let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his shoulders, affectionately squeezing them.

“Good! Otherwise, I would have had to kill him and the last thing I want is for my godson or goddaughter to see me in jail.”

A moment of silence passed and then they both bursted out laughing as his best friend let go of him before they started making their way to the entrance of the building. Only when they reached the front desk did Lucas started to wonder if maybe he should have taken an appointment under another name but it was too late for that so instead, he smiled widely at the receptionist.

“Hi!” she happily greeted him and Yann. “What can I do for you?”

“Hi! I have an appointment with Adrien Lallemant in fifteen minutes and I just can’t quite recall which floor his office is at.”

“Of course!” she quickly replied before looking down on her computer, typing on her keyboard. “The seventh floor, local number 739. Take the elevator, it will be in the corridor by your right, the very last door.”

They smiled back at her, thanking her for her help before walking to the elevator. Lucas pressed the button and they started to slowly make their way up.

“You know,” Yann started as he leaned against the wall. “it’s been a while since we hung out just the two of us so once we’re done here, I say we go for a late lunch together.”

“Shouldn’t you say rather the three of us?” he teased as he placed one of his hand over his belly, gently rubbing it.

“True,” he admitted, his grin widening, “but to my defense, the last time we actually did that, you weren’t pregnant yet.”

Before Lucas could reply, the doors opened and they got out of the elevator as they started walking down the corridor the receptionist had told them about them. However, he froze dead in his tracks when he saw the closed door at the end of it, the wooden plate with the golden letters on it almost mocking him. It was one thing to send a text message to his father, it was a whole other one to barg into his office but before he could start overthink it, Yann grabbed his shoulder and reassuringly squeezed it.

“It’s not too late to go back,” he offered him. “Or I can walk in, punch him in the face and tell him to never go near you or your family ever again.”

It wasn’t a joke. Lucas knew it. He just had to say the word and Yann would do it but no matter how tempting it was, he also knew he couldn’t run away forever. It was now or never. A couple of months ago, he would have chose to go back, to run away but then he remembered what his father had said to Eliott.

_I want to be part of my grandchildren's life of course!_

And no, Lucas would rather die than let this happen so he shook his head at Yann and gave him a small smile before he resumed his way to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in!”

The young man quickly turned his head, making sure his best friend was still right next to him, before walking into the office. His father hadn’t changed since the last time he saw him beside a few more wrinkles.

“Hey Daniel!” he greeted them without looking up from his laptop’s screen. “Take a seat! Let me just finish this report real quick!”

“No,” Lucas simply stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re going to listen to what I’ve got to say right now so I can get the fuck out of here!”

Startled, the older man jumped in his seat and looked up from his computer. He smirked as he noticed who was standing right in front of him and stood up, not taking his eyes off Lucas who could feel his anger coming back as he remembered how miserable he had made Eliott the day before.

“Lucas!” he greeted them, his arms wide open as he took a few steps toward him. “My son! And is that you Yann? Boy, you’ve grown up so much since the last time I saw you! How long has it been?”

But before he could get too close, Lucas snapped.

“Cut the fucking crap already!” he groaned. “You don’t give a shit about Yann or me! All that matters to you is the baby!”

The bastard threw his head and laughed as he kept on getting closer. Instinctively, the younger man pressed one of his hand over his belly and nearly growled.

“Lucas,” he continued, smiling playfully at him, “I don’t know what that boy of yours told you but I only want to start over with you, to get to know my grandchildren.”

“That boy of yours?” he repeated, his nostrils flaring as he felt the blood boiling in his veins. “Eliott is my husband! We’ve been together for over ten years now but you wouldn’t know that considering that I basically stopped existing to you the minute I told you I had a boyfriend!”

“You know this isn’t true,” his father tried, now only just a foot away from him. “I only ever did what I thought was the best for you and now, I want to do the same for your kid”

And as if his words hadn’t been enough to make Lucas see red, then what he attempted to do did the trick. He reached forward, aiming to rub his belly but the younger man was quicker. He grabbed his wrist and furiously pushed him away, making his father stumble a few steps back but before he could do anything else, Yann stepped in between them, standing to his full height.

“The best for me?” Lucas snarled, his fists clenching by his sides. “You think abandoning me and mom when we needed you the most was the best for me? Fuck you!”

Visibly sensing the situation was about to go out of control, Yann grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door.

“Let’s go,” he quietly whispered, low enough just for him to hear. “Let’s go, Lulu. He isn’t worth it.”

Exhausted, tired, angry and frustrated, Lucas let out a sigh and stopped fighting all together, letting his best friend drag him out but right as he passed the doorway, he couldn’t help but take one last look at his father.

“If you ever get close to me or my family ever again, I’ll make you regret it.”

And he turned away before the other man could react, forever closing that chapter of his life. Yann kept his arm around him until they reached his car. He opened the passenger door for him and Lucas wordlessly sank into his seat, his hand still pressed protectively over his belly. As soon as Yann sat down next to him, Lucas broke down into tears. He didn’t stop sobbing for several minute, his best friend’s arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothing into his ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He knew he should have felt some anger or sadness but all he could feel was relief. It was over. Now, he could fully focus on what truly mattered to him; Eliott and their baby.


	44. May 2, 2029, 14h32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for the wishes ❤ I'm slowly getting better but I'm still sorry for some days not updating. I hope you're not too mad at me.
> 
> It feels so good to be done with the angst for a while 😊 Now some best friends time and then, the promised fluff 😉❤

Once he had no more tears left to cry and his breath had finally evened out, Lucas found himself in a restaurant near his house. It's a nice place he and Eliott go every once in a while when they feel like treating themselves with something better than fast food. When the waitress arrived, he ordered himself Alfredo pasta while his best friend went for one of their little fancy burgers and as he handed his menu back to the girl, he told her to only make one bill for the two of them. She smiled right back at him and left off.

"You don't have to," Lucas said, shaking his head as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

But Yann didn't reply, only smiled before he took a long sip of his glass of water, staring right at him over the rim of the glass. He hadn't said a word to him on the whole way there and Lucas was kind of grateful for that, it had allowed him to think for a bit, to clear his mind, but now the silence has grown too heavy and he found himself hoping for his best friend to break it which he does as soon as he put his glass back down.

"So," Yann started, leaning forward into his chair, folding his hands on the table, "I'm no pregnancy expert and I have some questions. You can tell me if they're dumb though."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at this as he leaned back, slipping one of his hands underneath his t-shirt for it to rest over his belly

"Go ahead!"

"You're what? Eight weeks along now?"

He shook his head and smiled, absently rubbing his abdomen.

"Nine actually."

"And how big is it?" Yann asked, furrowing his brows. "I've read somewhere that they compare its size of a fruit's to make it clearer. Also, I know you won't learn the gender for a few months but until then, what do you call it? Just baby? Or do you already some little nickname for Junior?"

"Not Junior, that's for sure," he replied, teasing before taking a quick sip of his own glass. "For now, we can it our little peanut and we will find out the gender at the big scan at week 20 once it will actually look like a proper baby and not just a bean."

They kept on talking until the waitress came back with their plates. Lucas thanked her, grinning widely. He had spent all morning so focusing on what he was going to say to his father he hadn’t even realised how hungry he was so he quickly picked up his fork and started digging into the pasta. It smelled divine and he could feel his mouth water at the scent but before he could take a bite, he noticed the girl was still standing next to their table, playing with her hair, smiling blissfully at Yann who didn’t even seem to feel her presence. It wasn’t the first time they would hang out together and girls would nearly throw themselves at his best friend, swooning over him but usually, he would flirt with them back. Nine times out of ten, he would get their phone number within five minutes. Sometimes though, Lucas would be the one they would grin at but he never let it go too far.

“I’m taken,” he would politely say, showing off his hand before biting his lip to not laugh at their faces would fall.

Although, he would no longer need his golden ring to shoo them away. Soon, their little peanut would do it for him. However, right now, Yann was oddly ignoring the waitress but Lucas couldn’t tell if he was doing it intentionally or not. He could have simply not noticed how she was staring at him like a starving man would look at a buffet but he wouldn’t be the one to try to meddle in. Instead, he turned his attention back to his plate and finally took a bite of his meal, nearly moaning at the taste. He went through half of his pasta before Yann cleared his throat, making him look up.

“Is it good?” his best friend asked, smiling at him.

Lucas nodded, waiting until he has swallowed his bite before replying.

“Fantastic! Don’t tell Eliott but this just might beat his own Alfredo pasta.”

“Like he could even get mad at you,” the other man teased, smirking. “He better be pampering the shit out of you by the way.”

He couldn’t help but grin, thinking of how his husband could spend hours running his fingertips across the skin of his belly, peppering it with feather light kisses, whispering sweet nothing to their peanut. How he could no longer spend more than five minutes in the kitchen without Eliott plastering himself onto his back, his hands protectively covering his belly as he would ask him if there was anything he could do to help him. How every night when it's time for sleep, Eliott sits on the bed and spreads his legs for Lucas to sit in between while the older man massages his back. How every time they have sex, his husband's hands always find their way to his abdomen, rubbing it through the entire thing. But that would be too much details for Yann.

"Don't worry about that," he simply said instead as he dug his fork back into what's left of his pasta.

"What about you though?" his best friend continued, gently smiling at him. "You already had some weird cravings yet?"

"No," Lucas replied, shaking his head. "I'm hungrier for sure though but I still haven't dipped like pickles into chocolate syrup or anything like that."

Yann made a face and before long, they were both laughing at how terrible it must taste like, throwing each other even more disgusting ideas.

"Okay stop," he begged after Yann suggested a pizza with chocolate chips on top of the cheese, whiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. "I've already got a bad case of morning sickness so I don't want to throw up even more during the days no thanks."

"It isn't getting better?" the older man worried, furrowing his brows.

"Not really but my doctor says it isn't much a problem as long as I still put on enough weight."

"And did you? I mean, you don't look any different."

Lucas couldn't help but blush at look down at his plate, absently picking at the pasta. Even though Eliott couldn’t stop telling him how beautiful he was, how the pounds he gained were only a sign of their little peanut growing up inside him, he still felt embarrassed about his body.

“You haven’t seen me without a shirt on in a while and it shows,” he quietly replied, still playing with what was left in his plate.

“Lucas,” Yann said, the warning clear in his voice.

“My abs are already long gone and it won’t be long before I start to show,” he admitted, finally looking up to find his best friend staring right at him.

“Lucas, you’re pregnant! No one is expecting you to remain slim. No one! You’re going to have a baby so of course you’re putting on some weight. Doesn’t it mean your baby is growing?”

And he couldn’t argue with that. He knew it was the most normal thing in the world but to know how quickly he was going to gain some pounds in the next few months still made him uncomfortable. But Yann, being the world’s best best friend saw him going all tense and quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway,” he started taking another bite of his burger, “I think we're overdue for a get together with everyone. The boys, the girls and Idriss and Sofiane of course. When's the last time we did that? Last fall when Basile and Daphné moved into their house?"

But right as he opens his mouth to reply, Yann cuts him off.

"No! It's true, we were all at your house for Christmas! Still, it's been nearly 6 months now and with the baby coming soon, it's not like you're going to have a lot of free time so we should all enjoy it while we still can."

And as his best friend kept planning what he promises to be one of their best parties in a long time, Lucas smiled. He couldn't help but think of Lilo and Stitch though.

 _This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken but still good_.

Eliott, the baby, the boys and the girls. Yeah, even though he still had his mother and Eliott's parents, their friends were as much his family. He didn't need his father. He would be just fine. Things were going to be alright.


	45. Quick update

So as some of you may know already, someone uploaded a lot of stories including this one on Wattpad without asking for anyone's permission. I was already feeling bad today but this just drags me even lower. Even though I was credited, I still feel like something was stolen for me. As the author, shouldn't it be my choice to decide where to upload it? This fic has been kind of my therapy and to know someone felt like they could just do that without asking...

I may take a day or two off. Or maybe tomorrow I'll feel better already, who knows?

Anyway, I love you all guys so much ❤❤❤


	46. May 2, 2029, 16h29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me this week. I've done a lot of thinking in the last two days and for more than once, I considered just deleting this fic and abandoning it.
> 
> Truth to be told, recently, it became no longer fun to write it. About a week ago, I received a comment in Tumblr criticizing it. Not my writing per say but rather the way the boys were with each other. They said there was too way much belly kink, etc.
> 
> It affected me more than I'd like to admit but after to one wonderful person, I realised I didn't own shit to anyone. If there's too much talking about the pregnancy or if there's too much belly kink, then I'm not forcing anyone to read it.
> 
> So from now on, I'll be back to writing the fic I want and not the one this anon requested ❤
> 
> Hope you guys are still with me ❤ 
> 
> Now, here's the promised fluff to make up for the recent angst. Next chapter is already written and I can promise you my best smut so far (I might get a little bit kinkier than usual 😉)
> 
> I love you guys so much
> 
> PS, with my last chapter being just a quick update on the situation, I don't know if all of you noticed I had updated a chapter at the same time

At the end of the afternoon, after Yann dropped him off in front of his house and drove away but not before hugging him, telling him he was glad they had spent the day together, Lucas felt lighter than he did in a while. Things were over for good with his father. Not that all of his daddy issues would suddenly go away but at least now, he was free to go forward in his life with his husband and their upcoming baby. Smiling to himself, he put his hand over his abdomen and gently rubbed it. There was only one thing left to do; tell Eliott about his meeting with his father but he could do it. He walked into the house and threw his keys on the table near the front door.

"Eliott?" he called out as he took off his sneakers. 

"Kitchen!"

After yesterday's incident, his husband hadn't felt like going to work and Audrey, being the absolutely best assistant manager in the whole world, had promised him she would keep the fort and prevent Camille and Frank from killing each other. Lucas had expected him to enjoy his day off in boxers on their couch watching TV or drawing which was why he was surprised to find the older man leaning against the counter, gulping down half of a bottle of water in one go. His hair was damp with sweat, his cheeks red because of the sun and his damn white tank was now see through thanks to how much he seemed to have been sweating, sticking to his chest. He swallowed what was left inside the bottle and set it down on the counter before grinning widely at Lucas.

"Hey babe!" he happily greeted him as he crossed the remaining distance between them to quickly kiss hin.

But right as he started to pull back, Lucas couldn't hold back a groan of dissatisfaction and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. This time, he didn't even hesitate before pushing his tongue into his lover's awaiting mouth. The other man made a sound of surprise but he quickly got over the initial shock and rested his hands on Lucas' ass, cupping his cheeks through the fabric while pushing upward, pulling him on his tiptoes. He couldn't help but laugh at how ridicule he must have looked like this and soon, they were both giggling against each other instead of actually kissing.

"Hey you," his husband softly said, rubbing their noses together.

"Hey," he replied just as softly, smiling widely. "How was your day?"

"Good," Eliott started as he set him back down on his feet, keeping his hands sprawled over his ass. "I did some accounting shit I was overdue for and then I did some laundry. I just finished mowing the backyard so I'm sorry if I'm a bit sweaty right now."

Lucas could only grin as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his husband. He still smelled faintly like soap so the younger man assumed he must have taken a shower before but it was almost unnoticeable underneath the sweat. The whole thing made Lucas' head spin. He knew pregnancy was supposed to heightens his sense of smell but he had assumed it would only make the bad scents smell even worse and yet right now, he felt like he was about to lose it over Eliott sweating. He must have moaned out loud as he felt his husband laughing everywhere their bodies were pressed together.

"That good?" the older man teased, pulling back so he could look at him in the eyes.

"You're irresistible," Lucas cheekingly replied, smirking as he pressed one more kiss on his lips. 

“What about you though? How was shopping?”

He buried his face into his husband’s chest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he considered his options. He could lie and pretend it was alright, that Yann had found himself a tux. He knew his best friend wouldn’t blow his cover. But on the other hand, he couldn’t help but already feel guilty about not telling the truth to his husband. After all, Eliott had been honest from the start of this whole mess. He had told him his father had came to the parlor even though he knew it would hurt him but at least, they would face it together, as a couple.

“I went to see my father.”

He had mumbled it but he could tell his lover had perfectly heard him as he tensed next to him. Before he could start overthink everything though, Lucas pulled back and smiled fondly at him, intertwining their hands before resting them underneath his own t-shirt, over his belly.

“Don’t worry!” he quickly reassured him, pulling himself upward so he could rub their noses together. “I told him to leave us alone, to never try to contact me again, that I didn't wanted him anywhere near our baby."

The corners of Eliott's lips twitched up and all the younger man could do was sigh in relief before he was pulled into another fierce kiss.

"It's over,” he quietly whispered against his lips once he pulled away. “It’s over. We’re never going to ever see him again.”

His husband sighed in relief and rested his forehead against his, closing his eyes. Lucas couldn't hold back a smile as he pressed down a bit harder on Eliott's hands where they were still resting over his abdomen, encouraging him to rub it.

"I'm glad," the older man admitted as he started to gently rock them from side to side. "I was so scared you would end up changing your mind. It wouldn't have been my place to say anything if you ever wanted to get back in contact with him but I was terrified that he would someday be around the baby and I-"

Lucas interrupted him in the middle of his rambling by pressing a soft kiss in the corners of his lips. He let go of his belly and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he possibly could. 

"Never!" he swore as he pulled back just enough to look into his lover's eyes. "You and the peanut, that's all that matters to me. You hear me."

Eliott let out a watery laugh and nodded weakly, his thumb gently rubbing the tight skin right underneath Lucas' belly button and the younger man could have moaned at the feeling. They remained like that for a little longer before Lucas spoke again.

"I know that with the baby and everything that comes with it, we tend to project ourselves forward in time but we shouldn't overstress like this so what about we go back to the beginning.

"Minute by minute?" his husband offered as his eyes quickly welled up with tears.

"Minute by minute," Lucas confirmed, smiling widely through his own tears.

Eliott's smile now mirroring his lover's, he rested the hand that wasn't rubbing his belly on his cheek and gently brushed away Lucas' tears.

"So what are we going to do for the next minute?"

"What about this?" the younger man started, giggling. "We get the mattress out of our room and into the living room and we spend a long nice weekend watching movies just the four of us."

"But we're only Wednesday," his husband reminded him, quirking an eyebrow but smiling nonetheless.

"And you didn't have any appointments for the rest of the week," Lucas replied with a knowing smirk. "So that gives us four long days to be together and just enjoy life. Then on Monday, they're coming to start digging in the backyard for the pool. You also mentioned you wanted us to paint the fence and build a deck and once it will be done, everybody will insist on us throwing a party to celebrate. You also have that convention to go to in July so this just might be our last chance to be alone for a while."

Eliott didn't reply. He didn't need to. Lucas already knew what his answer was going to be. Instead, he grabbed the back of the younger man's thighs and easily lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and started carrying him to their bedroom.

You're not going to be able to do that for much longer.

But for the first time in a while, those pounds he was going to put on no longer scared him. Actually, he couldn't wait for them because that would mean they were getting close to meeting their peanut. For now though, he was actually going to enjoy life minute by minute.


	47. May 2, 2029, 19h06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my opinion, this is one of my best smut so far 😉
> 
> And when I said that it was going to be a bit kinkier than what you're used to from me, that starts now 😊
> 
> As always, thank you guys so, so much for all of your comments and I hope you'll enjoy this 🤞 This was the first chapter I wrote after I did all that thinking last week and decided to start writing what I wanted so it probably shows a little.
> 
> Enjoy 😘💗

By the time they were done in bed, Eliott was way overdue for a shower so Lucas sended him on his way with a playful slap on his ass. Winking at him, his husband grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the laundry basket and walked to the bathroom. Grinning from where he was still laying on the bed, his arms crossed under his head, he kept his eyes on his lover's bottom until he was out of sight and sighed happily. He waited until he could hear the water running before he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He quickly wrote a text to his parents-in-law as well as his own mother

_Eliott and I we're going away for a few days. We're leaving our phones at home. Have a good weekend._

He copied it and also sent it to their friends as well as his husband's coworkers. They wanted, no, they needed that time alone without anyone barging in. The last few days had taken a toll on them already and they were planning on using the next four days to reconnect both physically and mentally. Once that it was done, he turned off his phone and put it back on the nightstand before rolling over to Eliott's side of the bed and did the same to his phone. He knew that he should be getting out the bed, taking the sheets off the mattress so it would be easier for them to drag it to the living room but he had laid his head on Eliott's pillow and it smelled so damn good. He was pretty sure he was getting addicted to his husband's scent and he couldn't help but inhale deeply, moaning at loud. It smelled like a mix of sweat, that fancy coconut shampoo and a little something else Lucas couldn't describe but just was Eliott. When his husband emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and walked back into their room,that’s how he found him; laying on his side with his eyes closed, his nose buried into the pillow with a satisfied grin on his lips.

"You missed me that much already?" he could hear him tease from the doorway, giggling softly at the picture he must have made.

Lucas cracked one eye open and let go the pillow to make grabby hands at his husband, pouting slightly.

"Come back," he whined as he rolled onto his back and spreaded his legs widely.

Lucas knew how obscene he must have looked like that with his legs open with nothing covering him, the sheets still bundled up at the end of the bed where they had hastily thrown them earlier, but he also couldn't have cared less as he saw Eliott's cock twitching slightly before his lover did as he was asked and joined him on the mattress. He fitted so perfectly between Lucas' thighs the younger man could have sworn they had been made for each other. But before he could verbalize those thoughts, Eliott covered his body with his, running his hands up and down his sides before settling on his hips, pinning him down to the bed and pressed his lips against his. The younger man couldn’t help but giggle against his husband’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could. He could feel Eliot licking his lips, demanding to be let in and Lucas had never been able to refuse anything to his husband so he obliged, moaning as he felt his tongue pushing inside his awaiting mouth. Their bare cocks were rubbing together, quickly filling with blood thanks to the friction but neither of them were in any hurry to do something about it. They had all the time in the world and they were planning on enjoying not only every minutes but also every second of the rest of their lives. After what felt like an eternity, Eliott pulled away but pressed their foreheads against each other, gently rubbing their noses together. As Lucas started to play with the short hair on his husband’s nape, he could feel their breathing evening out, slowly synching with each other. The older man eventually let go of his hips and rested one his hands over his belly, absently drawing patterns all over it while the other came to cradle Lucas’ face, his thumb caressing his cheek.

“Eliott?” he whispered, leaning into his open hand.

A few seconds passed and his husband still hadn’t replied so he opened his eyes and immediately felt his heart swelling up in his chest at the sight. Eliott was already looking at him with lustful eyes but there was something else in them. Love. Adoration. Reverence. Lucas could feel himself blush at the intensity of his lover’s stare but when he tried to look away, Eliott turned his face so they were facing each other again. His smile widened as he kept on gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“So beautiful,” he praised, his voice husky thanks to all the kissing. “Always been so pretty, so gorgeous but now that you’re pregnant, you’re just irresistible. I never understood what did people say about glowing during pregnancy but I get it now. It’s like everything that made me crazy about you has been amplified. The color of your eyes, the softness of your hair, the feeling on your skin underneath my hands, the plumpness of your lips. Even your smell changed! You always smelled so good but now, you smells like vanilla. So fucking sweet! It’s a fucking wonder I can keep my hands to myself and not just jump you 24/7.”

The younger man couldn’t help but moan loudly at his words, thrusting his hips upward, rubbing their cocks together. Eliott bit his lips and pulled back so he was kneeling between his open thighs, letting his eyes wander all over Lucas’ body before they settled on his belly.

“Just imagining what you’re going to look like in just a few months, once this-” he pressed harder on his abdomen- “will be all swollen up with our baby, fuck, it gets me harder than anything else. I can’t wait to show you off to everyone once you get a little bump. Like when we are going to throw a party in the backyard once we’ll be done working on it, it won’t be for a few weeks so by then you’ll be showing and I’m planning on making you wear the tightest shirt.you own just so everybody can see that little bump”

Lucas could only imagine how he must have looked like, his chest heaving with each breath, his cheeks flushed and his erection now heavy and leaking between his legs. Eliott dirty talking had always been one of the things that could get him hard and begging in no time. They hadn’t indulged in that particular kink of his in a while though. Most of the time, they were just too impatient but now that they had nothing to do and nowhere to be for the next four days, it seemed like his husband intended on making good use of all the time they had ahead of them. As if reading his mind, the older man grinned and let go of his cheek to run his hand down his side until it was resting on his thigh, his fingers digging into the skin.

“You know, I think I haven’t shown you enough recently how much I love you so let’s rectify that.”

But before Lucas could even open his mouth to ask him how exactly was he planning on doing that, Eliott grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders before bending down to nuzzle at the sensible skin between his balls and his hole. The younger man’s back arched off the bed as he nearly shouted.at the sudden feeling, burying his fingers into his husband’s hair, pulling at it harshly just the way he knew Eliott liked it. As his lover’s tongue breached his rim, Lucas threw his head back onto his pillow and moaned loudly as he closed his eyes. He could feel Eliott smiling against him before he pushed his tongue even further inside him.

“Eliott!” he cried out as his eyes welled up with tears at how fucking good it felt.

However, he quickly realized that what his husband meant by showing him how much he loved him was actually to quite literally torture him. He couldn’t tell how long he spent like this on his back with his hands pulling at his husband’s hair who seemed quite happy to just spend the rest of the evening just slowly eating him out, stopping each time Lucas got too close to coming for his liking. Those times, he would pull back a little but remains close enough to blow air all over his cock and balls while the younger man’s hole was gaping at the sudden emptiness. It wasn’t long before he found himself overwhelmed with those feelings and started sobbing. It felt awesome, it still did, but it also felt too much like he was about to explode.

“Eliott!” he begged through his tears. “Please! I-I can’t, I can’t do this anymore.”

“You want to come baby?” Eliott teased, his breath tickling the oversensitive skin. ”You need to tell me.”

“Please!” he cried out, trying to push back onto his husband’s mouth but the older man was firmly keeping his hips pressed to the mattress, not allowing him to move the slightest.

Right as he was about to beg some more, his pride was long gone at this point anyway and he wasn’t above promising Eliott to let him do whatever he wanted with him as long as he could finally come, his husband’s tongue breached his entrance again, making him sob loudly. This time though, the older man didn’t pull away after a few minutes and kept on licking and sucking at his rim with vigor. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucas felt his orgasm washing over him like a wave. He curled his toes, clenched his thighs on his husband’s shoulders and felt his whole body tense as his cock jerked, coating his belly with come. He let out a cry of relief and released his grip onto Eliott’s hair, letting his hands fall back onto the mattress. He was so overwhelmed he didn’t even notice that Eliott was back into a kneeling position, lodging his own straining dick against the younger man’s rim and because of all the blood pounding in his ears, he didn’t hear his husband promising him he wasn’t done yet and that by the end of the night, he was going to know how much he loved him.


	48. May 2, 2029, 20h24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments on the previous chapter, I'm glad to see you like the way I'm going with this story now 😊
> 
> Now let's make it even a bit kinkier 😉 Eliott has a wild evening planned for Lucas who may gets oversensitive
> 
> Enjoy 😘

There wasn’t any more beautiful sight in the whole world than Lucas as he was coming. With his eyes shut tight, his mouth going slack and his whole body going all tense. There was also the heavenly sounds he was making; those little needy whines went straight to Eliott’s dick, making it bob almost painfully against his stomach. On any other day, he would have jerked off, adding to the mess that was slowly drying on his husband’s stomach but tonight, Lucas was the priority. He had always been so damn sensitive but he had never sobbed during sex before and for some reason, the idea of overstimulating the younger man to the point of tears made his head spin. He couldn’t help but wonder how much further he could push his lover so as he was still riding the high of his orgasm, Eliott nudged the tip of his cock to Lucas’ rim, teasing the tight ring of muscle before pushing in. He didn’t stop until his pelvis was pressed to his husband’s ass, the contact nearly making him moan out loud. No matter how long he had spend licking open the younger man, he was still so tight around him, squeezing him so good Eliott had to take a deep breath to stop himself from coming in the spot. He needed Lucas to enjoy this so he remained still, waiting for his husband to come back to him. In the mean time, he resumed to rubbing his belly while he gently stroked his thigh with his other hand. After a few minutes, Lucas' breath started to even out and he finally opened his eyes. Eliott couldn't help but smile widely at him.

"Hey!" he welcomed him back, affectionately squeezing his thigh. "How are you feeling baby?"

However, before Lucas could reply, his face fell and his eyes filled up with tears as he choked down on a sob, hiding his face with his hands. Eliott immediately frowned and covered his husband's smaller hands with his, trying to pry them away from his face.

"What's wrong baby?" he worried as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Lucas'.

But the movement made his cock twitch where it was still buried deep inside his lover, nearly resting against his prostate, and another sob escaped the younger man's lips as more tears started rolling down his cheeks. A wave of guilt washed over Eliott as his husband, the man he loved more than anything else, kept on sobbing because of him. He had been so turned on by the idea of overstimulating Lucas. He never should have pushed inside without asking if he was okay with continuing to explore that kink.

"I'm so sorry baby!" he apologized as he started to pull out. "I'm so, so sorry!"

He didn't go very far though before Lucas wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him back in, causing him to moan loudly through his tears. He locked his arms behind Eliott's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He sobbed against his mouth but kept on kissing him. The older man didn't know exactly what to do as the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover any more but Lucas also seemed pretty determined to keep him inside so he remained still, just slowly kissing him back as he waited for him to decide what to do next.

"You alright?" he asked one more time after they ran out of breath and Lucas had no choice but to pull back.

"Too much," he cried out through his tears but nodded all the same. "Too much! But it feels so good! Move please!"

And Eliott had never been able to refuse him anything so he kissed him softly as he started thrusting into that warm and tight entrance. Each thrust seemed to make him sob even harder, his whole body shaking underneath his. He didn't stopped fucking him though. He had to trust that Lucas would tell him if it got too much for him to handle. He must have felt so god damn sensitive as even the slightest movement of Eliott inside him made him cry out and clenching his walls around him. But when the older man's erection brushed against his prostate, Lucas nearly went flying out of the bed, his back arching off the mattress.

"Eliott!" he sobbed loudly as he dug his nails into his husband's shoulders hard enough to leave crescent shaped like marks all over the skin, nearly drawing blood out.

Smiling to himself, he kept on aiming his thrusts right at Lucas' prostate, hammering at it as hard as he could each time. His baby was still crying out at how overwhelming he must have felt like, his rim gripping at Eliott's cock like a vice. The older man could feel his orgasm nearing so he grabbed his lover's thighs and raised his bottom, setting it over his knees. That way, he found himself buried inside Lucas who only one, two them three more thrusts aiming straight at his prostate before he was coming all over his belly. The sight mixed with the feeling of his husband clenching around him and his sobbing were enough for Eliott who filled up his lover deeply with shots of his come. He buried his face into the crook of Lucas' neck as he rode the high of his orgasm, his hands slowly stroking his baby's thighs. They were both still panting but with every breath he took, he could feel his cock accidentally brush over his lover's inner walls where it was still buried deeply, causing Lucas to let out those little whines. If he had felt overstimulated before, it probably was nothing to the way he must have been feeling right now. He was flushed all over, tears still rolling down his cheeks and his chest was heaving with each breath he took. This was what caught Eliott's attention as he carefully slipped out of Lucas, some of his come drippling between his lover's open thighs. From where he was sitting back on his haunches, he could see Lucas' chest rising each time he breathed but there was something else to his. Both of his nipples were hard, perking up proudly on his pecs and his mouth watered at the sight. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind and he grinned widely as he ran his hands up his sides until they were resting on his hips, holding him firmly.

"Well, well, well," he started off as he absently rubbed circles on his lover's waist with his thumb. "Would you look at that? It seems like it's time to test a theory I've been meaning to check for a while now."

"Eliott," Lucas cried out as he opened his eyes, trying to guess what his next move would be.

But he didn't give him time for that. He winked at his lover before leaning down and wrapping his lips around one of the tiny buds. Just like the rest of Lucas, it tasted so damn good. He lavished on it, licking it softly, sucking it and even gently nibbling at it. At his point, his husband just seemed to exhausted to do anything else than sobbing, moaning through gritted teeth at how overwhelmed he was. Eliott could tell they were quickly approaching his limit. He was no longer coherent and just kept on sobbing, throwing his head from side to side on his pillow. He must have felt like every single of one of his nerve endings were on fire and yet, he still hadn't said his safeword, letting Eliott do as he pleased with his body.

"Such a good boy!" he praised him as he pulled away from his nipple, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the hard bud. "Always been the best for me! Now I wonder if I can make you come one last time just by playing with your nipples like-" he let go his hips and his hands came to rest on his pecs, rolling the buds between his fingers- "that! I bet I could! You would want to keep being such a good boy for me don't you?"

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from his husband. He was far too gone at this point. He doubted he could even hear anything over the sound of his own labored breathing and those little sobs that was escaping his mouth every once in a while. Grinning at the state he had reduced his husband to, he turned his attention back to his nipples. He let go of his right one and he quickly wrapped his lips around it. As he resumed on what he was doing earlier, alternating between giving it kitten licks and gently nibbling at it, he started teasing the other one with his fingers, flicking it with his thumb before twisting and pulled at it. The two little buds were now as hard as they could and Eliott decided he would keep on playing with them until either he managed to make his husband come just by that or Lucas would finally ask him to stop. Whichever came first. The older man couldn't help but hope it would be the first. He wanted to see his lover loose it just from that. So he remained in that position for several minutes as he kept on sucking hard on the overstimulated bud, flicking his tongue over the tip, earning him another round of sobs from Lucas.

_Almost over baby. Almost._

After a while, he started wondering if he shouldn't dig out of the nightstand's drawer one of their toys. They had a small purple vibrator that would be just perfect. Not that Eliott would put it inside Lucas, he still wanted to make him only from playing with his nipples, but he could turn it on and rub all over the perked bud he had been pinching and twisting for the last fifteen minutes. However, before he could do anything, the younger man underneath him tensed and his back arched off the bed as he finally came. Eliott felt his husband’s cock where it was pressed between their bodies but almost nothing was coming out of it. Giggling, he gave the nipple in his mouth one last lick before he pulled back, sitting back on his haunches. He started to gently run his hands up and down Lucas’ side as he waited for him to calm down. It took him several minutes but eventually, his sobs died down and his breathing evened out. He slowly opened his eyes and Eliott smiled fondly at him.

“Hey baby,” he softly greeting him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaked out, his voice husky from how long he had been crying. “I’m okay.”

“I know we said we were going to sleep in the living room for the next days but what about we move the mattress tomorrow?”

“Good idea,” he replied, closing his eyes. “Too tired to move right now.”

Eliott’s grin widened as he grabbed the sheets they had hastily discarded earlier as well as the comforter and gently covered Lucas with them making sure he was comfortable and asleep which didn’t take very long before he got out of bed and opened their bedroom’s door. Just like he had expected, Daisy was laying right there next to it. All the sounds the younger man had made must have worried her as she walked right past him as if he didn’t even existed and jumped on the bed. She stared at Lucas for a few seconds and once she deemed he wasn’t hurt or anything, she laid down at the end of the mattress by his feet. Eliott couldn’t help but giggle slightly. They really couldn’t have picked a better dog. He quickly went around the house, making sure the front and the back door were both locked before turning off every lights and going back to his little family. He took his place next to Lucas and gently ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair. He had been so, so good tonight especially for their first time doing this. Smiling, he closed his eyes and let go of his hair to throw his arm over his waist, his hand resting on his belly. Yeah, this weekend was exactly what they both needed.


	49. May 3, 2029, 7h09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a bit of a break from smut (Cause we got to give Lucas' some break 😉) but don't worry, their weekend is just getting started.
> 
> I'm so happy you guys liked the two previous chapters 😁
> 
> As always, enjoy and tell me what you think 😘
> 
> PS, tell me if there's any kinky stuff you guys wanna see during their long weekend together 😉

Lucas loved Daisy, he really did except on early mornings like this one when she crawled up his body and started licking his face, demanding to be let out. Groaning, he pulled on the covers to bury himself underneath them and rolled over on his side only to let out a whimper when he felt how sore last night had left him. Fuck, it had been so long since he last felt like that. He didn’t know what had gotten into Eliott but he wasn’t complaining though. That wasn't their first time getting a bit kinky during sex but it had never went that far before. They owned some toys they would use every once in a while and Eliott had, at Lucas' request, choked him a few times but they had never done anything close to last night and now that he had experienced it, he couldn't help but wonder why. He had cried for fuck's sake! The whole experience had been so overwhelming. It had been too much and yet not even nearly enough at once. He was pulled back to the present when Daisy started whining, nuzzling his face through the sheets. Sighing, he pulled back the covers and stared at the dog who rested her face on his chest, looking at her with those big puppy eyes he could never say no to. He felt the corners of his lips twitching as he ran his hand through her fur, scratching the sensitive skin right behind her ears just the way she liked it. 

"Come on big girl!" he said as he sat up, groaning when he felt his lower back protesting at the sudden movement. "You want to go outside?"

She jumped off the bed and went to sit beside the door of their room, waiting for him to join her. He took a moment to rub the remaining sleepiness away from his eyes and pushed himself off the mattress. He took a tentative step toward his drawer and fuck! He definitely was going to have trouble sitting for the next few days. He couldn't blame Eliott for it though. He had more than properly prepared him and he hadn't been that rough but his inner thighs still felt like they had been rubbed raw and so did his ass. He rummaged through the drawer until he found his loosest pair of boxers. The last thing he needed was even more friction between his legs. He carefully put them on but he quickly regretted his decision. No matter how loose they were, the fabric still made him feel like like the inside of his thighs was on fire. Yeah, no underwear for him. He slipped out of them and grabbed his bathrobe, tying it around his waist. It was either that or to go naked all day. Eliott would surely take care of that as soon as he woke up anyway. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and with Daisy’s whining getting worse with each passing minute, he was getting worried he might not make it in time. Mopping piss would be the shittiest way to start the day. Luckily, he managed to open the door fast enough for her to sprint down the stairs and go straight to her usual spot next to the tree. He made himself a bowl of cereals and right as he was putting the milk back into the fridge, he heard Daisy barking from outside, asking to be let in.

“Right on time,” he giggled softly to himself as he slided the patio door open. “Come on, big girl! I’m hungry.”

She barked happily and waggled her tail as she jumped through the doorway and followed him to the living room where he sat down on the couch and covered himself with one of the blankets they kept there before patting the spot next to him. She happily obeyed and rested her head on his lap as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He ate his breakfast as he absently flicked through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch but he couldn’t find anything. Boring news, the weather, reruns of old cartoons, some overly dramatic American soap opera. Sighing, he dropped the now empty bowl on the table, some of the remaining milk splashing all over it. This was why he was never up before eight. There was nothing good on the TV. He wanted some action but every movie action ever made was the same thing all over again: guns, explosions, a car chase and at the end, a kiss between the hero and his love interest. Once you had seen one, you had seen them. Maybe he would be luckier with Netflix.

“This better be worth all the fucking money we’re paying for that shit,” he groaned through gritted teeth as he started looking through the suggestions.

Why the fuck were there so many rom coms? Did the world really needed that many of them? But right as he was about to give up and just go back to bed with Eliott, one of the movies caught his attention. The Blair Witch Project. He had never been a huge fan of horror thanks to his fear of the dark and no amount of begging from his husband in the ten years they had been together had ever been enough to convince him to give that genre a chance but yet, here he was pressing play. He rested a hand over his belly, rubbing it while he used the other to scratch behind Daisy's ears who made some happy noises to thank him.

"I bet it’s because of you I feel like watching that isn’t it?" he whispered to his peanut, smiling. "You’ve got the same tastes than your Daddy.”

As the movie started, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worse. However, an hour and a half later, when the credits started rolling down on the screen, he had to admit it was pretty good. Much better than he had imagined it would be. Even if he knew next to nothing in cinema, he could tell why it became a classic. Maybe horror movies weren't that bad after all. He could get used to that. With nothing better to do, he chose another classic to watch; Friday the 13th. He was halfway through it when Eliott walked into the room, his hair looking like a bird had made its nest into his. 

"Good morning," he sleepily mumbled as he walked up to him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Lucas couldn't help but tease before pulling down his husband into a kiss.

The older man giggled against his lips but kissed him back, his thumbs rubbing circles at the base of his nape. They remained like that for several minutes, lazily kissing each other until a scream startled Eliott who pulled back to look at the TV.

"What the fuck are you watching?" he wondered as he kept his eyes in the screen, trying to figure out the movie as the younger man grabbed his face to make him turn around.

"Friday the 13th now kiss me again please," Lucas replied, pouting.

But he soon started to laugh when he saw his husband's absolutely mortified expression.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Lulu?" Eliott asked, frowning though he couldn't hide the corners of his lips twitching up to Lucas. "I've been begging you to watch some horror movie with me for years and you always said no and then out of nowhere you decide to watch one on a Thursday morning?"

"Well I'm pregnant with your baby and considering how addicted you are to those movies it's no wonder this is what I'm craving right now so it's a bit of your fault. You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place."

Eliott raised his eyebrows at him and sat down on the coffee table, mindful of the spilled milk from earlier. He pressed one hand over Lucas' where it was still resting over his belly while the other gently grabbed his face, running his thumb across his cheekbone.

"Are you serious? This is an actual craving you've got?"

Lucas nodded and leaned into his husband's touch.

"This is what I've been watching since I woke up," he admitted as he pulled himself forward so he could sit on the edge of the couch, closer to Eliott. "And I surely haven't developed some kind of fascination with horror since last night so I'm going to go with the craving theory."

"Speaking of last night," his husband tensed at the mention, "how are you feeling? I didn't push you too far right?" 

The younger man couldn’t help but smile as he stood up, earning a groan of dissatisfaction from Daisy who jumped off the couch and went to lay in her bed, and pulled Eliott up with him but before his lover could say anything, he turned them around and pushed him down onto the couch. He quickly sank down in his lap and wrapped his arms around his Eliott, his fingers playing with the short hair on his nape. 

“I. Fucking. Loved. It,” he replied, punctuating each word with a quick kiss.

“You mean it?” Eliott asked, now grinning widely like a child on Christmas morning.

Lucas giggled as he nodded, pulling himself as close to his husband as he could. He let out a small moan when he felt the older man’s hands finding their way underneath his bathrobe to cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if we did something like that again?” 

“We could even push things a little further,” he offered, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at Eliott. “We’ve got the whole weekend for ourselves after all so we could get the toys and I would let you do whatever you wanted with me.”

This time, it was Eliott’s turn to moan and Lucas could feel his cock twitching through the fabric of the boxers his husband was wearing. Yeah, this was going to be quite a weekend.


	50. May 3, 2029, 11h42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not back to smut yet but there's definitely a lot of teasing about what's coming soon 😉
> 
> Now, as always, thank you for your comments 💗
> 
> Enjoy 😘

And no matter how horny their conversation on the couch left them, they knew they couldn't just jump each other's bones right then. Some things needed to be done first or else, they would never do them. So after their make out session, they slowly untangled themselves from each other and Lucas got off Eliott's lap, careful of his husband's erection before offering him his hands to help him stand up. 

"What do we do now?" the younger man asked once their were both back on their feet.

"Well," his lover started as he brushed away some hair from Lucas' face, "first, we should probably get the mattress in here and make the bed before we get carried away again or we will just end up sleeping in our room like we usually do and I really was looking forward to our sleepover."

He smiled softly and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, brushing their noses together. 

"I'd like that. Keep going."

Eliott's own grin widened and he slipped his hands into the now loosely tied bathrobe, resting them on his waist, his thumbs rubbing his hip bones. 

"Then, once we'll be set up for the weekend, I'll make us lunch while you'll go take a nice, hot shower. You deserve it after being so good for me last night."

Lucas groaned at his words and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't say that," he mumbled against his husband's bare skin as he started drawing circles with his fingertips on his nape.

"Why? You don't like that?"

There was some teasing in Eliott's voice but the younger man could hear the worry underneath it and it made him smile to see how careful of him he always was.

“I do like it but that’s the problem,” he admitted, snuggling closer to Eliott. “I like a little bit too much so don’t say that again until you’re ready to fuck me again.”

He felt more than he heard his lover giggling against him but before he could defend himself and tell him there was nothing funny about it, Eliott pulled away slightly and rested their foreheads together, the corners of his eyes crinkling with how widely he was smiling.

“You like being my good boy?” the older man casually asked as if his question hadn’t send a shiver through Lucas’ spine, causing him to bit his lip to not moan out loud. “You like it? You like hearing me tell you all about how good you are for me? I bet you love it, bet it makes you all hot and bothered.”

Lucas couldn’t help but nod firmly against Eliott, his breath stuck in his throat. Pleased with his reaction, Eliott’s grin widened as he let go of his hips to cup his ass underneath his fuzzy bathrobe before attaching his lips to the younger man’s neck. He threw his head back and sighed happily, closing his eyes.

“I’m sure it makes you feel tingly inside,” his husband continued as he started nibbling on a sensitive spot, making him bury his hands into his hair.

“Eliott!” he moaned loudly as his grip tightened in his lover’s hair. Part of him wishing to push him away as he knew they couldn't push things too much further right now while another part wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as he could. The latter won.

They kept on kissing until Lucas felt all limp in between his husband's hands. He pulled back but remained close enough for his lips to hover Eliott's as their breathing started to even out.

"Eliott!" he panted against his mouth. "I need you!"

However, Eliott's smile turned teasing and suddenly, Lucas found himself regretting to have let things go that far while they're not ready for it yet. He was proven right when his lover pulled away, no longer touching him at all.

"Come on baby! That mattress isn't going to move itself."

Then he winked at him and started making his way to their bedroom but not before slapping his ass hard enough for the younger man to moan. For a few seconds, he couldn't do anything but stare at the back of his husband until he walked out of his sight. That bastard! Lucas closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to will his erection away. His cock had slowly started to soften when Eliott called him out.

"What's taking you so long? Are you touching yourself already? I thought you wanted to be my good boy today."

Yeah, back to square one. There was no point in trying again. Knowing his lover, he would probably wait for a few minutes before yelling out something even more obscene. Sighing, Lucas opened his eyes and joined his husband in their bedroom. The mattress was relatively light so moving it in the living room wasn't as tough as the younger man had expected. However, the task still felt like hell as with every movement he made, he could feel the sensitive tip of his bare cock rubbing against the fuzzy fabric of his bathrobe, sending shivers down his spine. Eliott seemed to be completely aware of his predicament as he would often find him staring at him, biting his lip to hold back a laugh. 

"Now I don't want to move from this spot for the next four days," Lucas groaned once they were finally all set as he let himself drop on their new bed.

He sighed in relief now that he was finally laying down, the positing easing the soreness he felt in his lower back. Still standing up next to the mattress, Eliott giggled softly but it wasn't long before he joined him and rolled them over so they were both on their side, facing each other. The older man gently ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled him closer, his other hand resting on his ass underneath his robe.

"I would like that," Eliott admitted, smiling. "I could take care of you that way, making you food and bringing you your plates but I would also take care of another natural need of yours."

"How much longer are you going to keep teasing me like that without doing anything about it?" Lucas asked, nearly whining at this point.

“Soon,” he quickly reassured him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “For now though, go take a shower. Once you’ll be done, I promise, I’ll give you a treat for having been such a good boy for me.”

The younger man closed his eyes and groaned as he rolled away from his husband to get off the bed. The sooner he would be all clean, the sooner Eliott would get the fuck back into him.

“I hate you,” he mumbled as he started to slowly make his way to the bathroom.

“I love you too kitten!”

Lucas nearly froze at the nickname but didn’t stop walking until he was out of his lover’s sight and hidden in the bathroom. Fuck! He used to hate when Mika would call him like that and yet, the way Eliott had sait it, so loving but also so teasing. Good boy and now kitten? He didn’t know what was going in his and Eliott’s mind right now but it almost felt like they were taking teasing steps over a limit they had never crossed before. Not that his husband didn’t have any nickname for him, he had plenty like baby, love, Lulu, but it was like he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard anytime Eliott called him his good boy. He could tell where things were slowly heading to though and it didn’t scare him that much. He knew his lover would always take care of him.


	51. May 3, 2029, 12h07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 😯 I just realized we just passed 50 chapters and 70k words!!! I never would have thought I could go this far so thank you guys so much for everything ❤ You mean the world to me.
> 
> Now, we're back in business baby. I promised a weekend full of high quality smut and I hope I'm delivering here 😉
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Lucas used to love his bathrobe, he really did. It was one of the first things Eliott had wanted them to buy right after they had purchased the house.

“We’ve got a house now baby,” his husband had explained as he had basically dragged him by the hand to the store. “That means we’re adults now. We can’t just chill around with just our underwear on anymore.”

They still did it all the time though just as the older man had done minutes ago but whenever they wanted to be more comfortable, they would put on those robes. They were both so fuzzy and warm. Lucas’ was baby blue while Eliott’s was plain white. This had been another request from his lover.

“Just try it for me please,” he had begged as he had shoved it into Lucas’ hands, nearly pushing him into a cabin. “I’m sure it goes so well with your eyes.”

And as always, he had been right. The one he had tried that day fitted him perfectly, just too perfectly for his liking so he ended up taking one two sizes up. Eliott had raised his eyebrows at that, not wanting to question his choice out loud but still wondering.

“It’s just more comfortable that way,” he had nonchalantly shrugged him off before making his way to the exit.

Thinking about it now, Lucas was glad he had done it. With the weight he was bound to gain soon, he would have to buy new underwears, new pants, new shirts, new everything but at least, he would still have this. So yes, he loved it, or at least he used to because now, he really was starting to wondering why the fuck they had chosen fuzzy ones. The feeling of the fabric brushing his hard cock with every step was making him crazy. As soon as the bathroom’s door was closed behind him, he hastily untied it and thrown it on the floor. Judging by Eliott’s talking earlier, it wasn’t like he was going to wear anything for the next few days anyway. He slided the shower’s door open and turned on the water, letting it warm up before stepping into the cabin. He moaned out loud when he felt the hot water running down his back and thighs, doing wonders to the soreness he had felt all morning. He closed his eyes and leaned forward so his chest was leaning against the wall of the shower, placing his ass right underneath the showerhead.

“Fuck!” he swore out loud as he felt some drops trickling down between his cheeks, landing right on the sore ring of muscle.

However, as good as it felt, this wasn’t what he was showering for. Eliott had promised to take care of him later and all he had asked for in exchange was for him to clean himself thoroughly first. If he did as he had been asked to, maybe his husband would call him like that again.

_Good boy!_

Imagining those words coming of Eliott's mouth one more time sent a shiver down his spine. He was already too far gone to do anything but obey to the older man's requests just to hear him call him like that again. He sighed deeply and pushed himself off the wall and grabbed his bottle of body wash, pouring some onto his hands before he started to wash himself. He started by his arms, roughly rubbing the soap onto the skin before he moved to his chest.

"Shit!" he whispered as he brushed his hands over his nipples.

He couldn't believe they were already hard despite not having given them any attention all morning. Sure, he had known the pregnancy could make them a bit more sensitive but if they already that sensitive while he was still only nine weeks along, what was it going to be like in his third trimester. He briefly hesitated before he grabbed one and twisted it slightly, nearly moaning out loud at the feeling. The last thing he wanted right now was to be caught getting himself off by playing with his nipples by Eliott. If last night had went that way because he was good, he could barely imagine what would his husband do to him if he caught him being a bad boy, disobeying him. He relentlessly let go of the hard bud on his chest and poured some more soap on his hands before he started washing his belly. He grinned widely when he rested his hand over his stomach. There was no bump, yet, but he could tell the skin was tighter than before. Only a few more days or weeks and he would finally being showing. He couldn't wait for it. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even noticed Eliott walking into the bathroom, undressing quickly and stepping into the shower behind him before his husband covered the hand on his belly with his own, startling him.

"Shhh baby," he reassured him as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," Lucas mumbled as he rested his back against Eliott's front, tilting his head back for a kiss.

The older man smiled softly at him and pressed their lips together as he kept on rubbing his belly, pressing down just slightly harder right underneath Lucas' belly button, causing him to moan into the kiss. That wasn't fair. He knew this had became one of his weaknesses since he got pregnant and always used it against him. He could feel Eliott's grin widening against his mouth before he pulled back. Lucas whined, unhappy with the lack of touch and opened his eyes before moaning again at the sight awaiting him. Eliott's eyes were dark with lust while his lips were red and swollen as if he had just- No! Now wasn't the time to picture him on his knees, slowly sucking him off. As if reading his mind, his husband gently nuzzled his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucas gulped down before taking a deep breath. He reached back for the older's hips with the hand that wasn't on his belly and pulled him closer, gasping when he felt Eliott's erection pressing against his ass.

"This!" he managed to reply, his voice husky. "I want you Eliott, please!"

His husband rubbed their noses together with a tenderness that would have felt out of place in this situation for a lot of people but coming from Eliott, it was just right.

"Yeah? Well have you been a good boy for me? Did you do what I asked? Only good boys deserve a treat."

"Yes!" he cried out as he thrown his head back against Eliott's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I washed myself now please touch me. I need - Ah!"

His back arched off Eliott's chest and he gasped in surprise when something pushed in between his cheeks, resting against his rim. However, it wasn't his husband's erection as he could feel still feel it poking his lower back. Beside, it wasn't soft like the skin of Eliott's fingers. No, he knew what this was. The older man buried his face into the crook of his neck and smiled against the sensitive skin.

"Can I?" Eliott asked as he kept on playing his rim with the vibrator.

"Please!" he nearly sobbed as an answer.

Without having further warning, Eliott pushed the toy inside him, not stopping until he couldn't go any further. Lucas took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He felt so full, so overwhelmed. Fuck, this was too good. The vibrator remained still for a moment, Eliott giving him the time to adjust to it.

"Okay?" he asked when he deemed him ready for more.

"Yes please!" Lucas nearly begged, preparing himself for what was coming next.

He moaned loudly when his husband turned the toy on, the vibrations running through his entire body. It only got better when Eliott started thrusting it in and out. Lucas felt like his knees were about to give uo underneath him but thankfully, the older man wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him upward. Visibly pleased with the effect he was having on him, he grinned against his neck before he started sucking a bruise onto the skin, earning another loud moan from Lucas who couldn't believe how good the entire ordeal felt like. Every single of his nerve endings felt like they were on fire, he let himself be rocked forward with each movement of Eliott's hand on the toy. It felt good, so good and yet, not even nearly enough for him so he started fucking himself onto the vibrator, meeting Eliott's rhythm.

"Someone's eager," his husband teased, lapping at the hickey he had just given him. "What is it baby? I'm not going fast enough for you?"

"More please!" he cried out when another thrust made the vibrator brush against his prostate. "Give me more please! I've been good."

"It's true. You've been such a good boy for me, letting me do whatever I wanted with you last night and again this morning and you did what I asked you. You didn't touch yourself, didn't you?"

No longer trusting his voice, Lucas shook his head. It was a little lie though. He didn't jerk off but he did play with his nipple. However, it admitting it meant Eliott would keep teasing him for a little longer, he would rather die than tell hi husband the truth.

"Good boy!" the older man praised him as he manoeuvred them around the shower so Lucas was pressed against the wall. "Don't worry baby! You've been so good. I'll give you what you need."

And he nearly pulled the vibrator out completely before slamming it back into Lucas. He turned it to the highest setting and repeated the movement, fucking his husband with the toy. The younger man felt like he could cry with how good it felt, at his angle, every thrust of the toy inside him made it brush against his prostate.

"Eliott!" he cried out. "It-it hurts! I need to come! Can I come please?"

This time, it was Eliott who moaned at his question, pushing the vibrator so deep it almost hurt.

"Such a good boy!" he croaked out as he wrapped his free hand around Lucas' cock and started jerking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Asking me if you can come? So fucking hot. Yes, you can baby. Be a good boy and come for me!"

That was enough to push him over the edge, letting out a sob of relief as he could feel himself covering his belly and his husband's hand with his come. As he went limp between Eliott and the wall he was pressed against, he sighed happily. He couldn't dream of a better place to be.


	52. May 3, 2029, 12h58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't think this is too kinky and left 😊 With the toys and the pet names, I promise I'm not going to go much further 💜
> 
> The day slowly continue for our boys. Not full on smut this time (A little bit actually) and some teasing about later 😉
> 
> Enjoy ❤😘
> 
> PS. I was thinking of adding some more flashbacks to the story and I was wondering if you guys were interested into it such as their wedding, when they bought the house or just come cute moments. Tell me what you think please 😊

When Lucas came back to himself, he could feel his husband slowly jerking himself off behind him, his knuckles brushing with the skin of his back with every movement. Whining, the younger man tried to shift in his lover’s embrace so they could face each other.

“Let me do it,” he mumbled, still feeling a bit high from his own orgasm.

Too close to properly answer, Eliott nodded and Lucas smiled as he wrapped his hand around his lover’s erection, his other threading through his hair to pull him down into a messy kiss. Eliott moaned against his mouth as he let go of his own cock to grab on Lucas’ waist. After only a few seconds, Eliott’s cock twitched in his hand before covering their stomachs with come. The younger man milked him through it and kept on stroking him, only letting go of his cock when his husband started to whine because of how sensitive he was. Smiling, he rested his hand on his nape and started rubbing soothing circles as Eliott slowly came down from his orgasm. When his breathing evened out, the older man opened his eyes and all Lucas could see in them was love, adoration, reverence.

“Thank you,” Eliott croaked out, smiling tiredly as he rested his forehead against Lucas’ who giggled softly.

“My pleasure!” he replied teasingly, rubbing their noses together. “I could say the same thing to you.”

He could see the purple vibrator on the shelf where Eliott dropped it off and he found himself grinning at it, he can almost still feel the vibrations running through his entire body. They remained tangled up, just enjoying each other’s presence until Lucas’ stomach rumbled between them, making them break into giggles as the older man pressed a hand over his belly.

“I think someone is hungry,” Eliott declared as he reached behind Lucas to turn off the water.

“Well I’m eating for two so give me a break,” he defended himself as he playfully pushed away his husband before stepping out of the cabin.

He didn’t go very far though before Eliott wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest so he could rest his chin on his shoulders.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, you know?” he whispered in his ear as he started to absently draw random patterns all over the skin of his stomach with his fingertips. “It’s so hot actually! To know that our little peanut is growing inside of you, that they’re right there underneath my hands.”

“Sweet talk won’t get you anywhere right now Demaury,” he warned him, giggling as he threw his head back. “We’re hungry and you promised me lunch before the shower.”

"And I fully intend on keeping my promise," Eliott quickly reassured him, burying his face into the crook of his neck, his scruff tickling the sensitive skin. "I wouldn't want my babies to starve."

They gently dried each other up with the big white fluffy towels Lucas' mother had bought them when they had first moved into the house but before the younger man could grab his robe from where he had hastily threw it earlier, Eliott handed him some clean underwear.

"Thank you but even my biggest pair was still too tight," he explained to his husband, smiling softly but shaking his head. "You really did fucked me raw last night."

"I figured," his lover admitted, winking at him. "So I brought you one of mine. Go on! Try them!"

What was the worst that could happen after all? He put the towel he had been holding down on the vanity and slipped on the boxers. They were loose, a lot more than what he was used to. They almost felt more like short shorts to him than actual underwear but he liked then. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror. They fitted him. Something was odd though. He couldn't remember ever seeing them before and they were kind of hard to forget considering they were bright purple. Just as he opened his mouth to comment on it, Eliott wrapped his arms around his waist, covering his belly with his hands while he rested his head on his shoulder, looking right into his eyes through the mirror. He smiled widely and it was enough for Lucas.

"You're so full of shit!" he teased as he covered his husband's hands with his, intertwining their fingers. "I've doing the laundry for years and I never saw them before today so tell me the truth. Where did you get them?"

His smile only widened as he snuggled deeper into his back before pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I bought them two weeks ago," he admitted as he started to gently rock them from side to side, never taking his eyes off him. "They're from the pregnancy section which is why they're fit on your back and hips but still loose on the front. It's so that you can still wear them once you'll grow a baby bump. I figured your underwear would be one of the first things you would outgrow but since you were still feeling a bit raw because of lsst night, I thought they might be loose enough."

Lucas' bottom lip started to tremble as his eyes filled with tears. Even after ten years together, it seemed like his husband could still surprise him. However, Eliott's face was now clouded by worry and he tightened his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Baby?"

"You really are the fucking greatest husband ever!" he said, now grinning widely.

"You like them?" Eliott asked as if the answer wasn't obvious so Lucas nodded for good measure. "I'm glad! We should go to that store and buy you some more. They have them in tons of different colors instead of just black, grey and white like most shops do. They also have them a few sizes up because they fit you now and they'll keep fitting you for a few more weeks but by your third trimester, they'll start to be a bit too tight on you and I want you to be comfortable at all time."

As he kept on rambling about underwear, Lucas walked them out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen, nodding every once in a while to show Eliott he was still listening which he really was. He was just too hungry to wait anymore. However, when he got to the kitchen and found nothing ready for him whether slowly cooling on the counter or being kept warm in the oven, he couldn't help but pout.

"You said you were making lunch," he nearly whined, his shoulders slumping with defeat.

Eliott giggled softly behind him and nuzzled his cheek.

"I swear I was about to and then I pictured you in the shower all alone maybe even playing with yourself and I couldn't stop thinking about you fingering yourself so I had to go and see if you were being a good boy for me."

Lucas could feel himself blushing at the damn pet name and he bit down his lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't worry though," his husband quickly added. "I'll make something so in the meantime, what about you lay down on the mattress and look pretty while I keep my promise? You could also start to think of what you wanna do this afternoon."

And that's what he did. As soon as he was laying on his back on the mattress, Daisy rose from her bed and came to rest next to him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her, his fingers threading through her fur. With his free hand, he turned on the TV and started looking for something to watch. He no longer felt binge watching horror movies so he picked some cartoon he and Eliott both liked and started the first episode. However, his mind just wasn't into it. There had been something in the back of his mind for the last couple of days. It was a silly idea but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was halfway through the second episode when Eliott walked into the room, carrying a single plate he handed him before joining him on the mattress. Lucas grinned as he handed him back the plate before throwing a leg over his thighs and settling down on his lap, his arms loosely wrapped around his neck. He had his back turned to the TV now though which Eliott raise an eyebrow at him.

"The view is better on this side anyway," Lucas shrugged it off before he opened his mouth, waiting for his husband.

The older man quickly picked up and fed him a bite of the sweet and sour chicken he had made, careful to not let any of the red sauce drip down. It tasted so good Lucas didn't even try to hold back a moan as he closed his lips around the fork, his eyes staring right into Eliott's.

"Don't do that," his husband whined as he thrusted his hips forward.

"Why not?" the younger man teased after he swallowed the bite, smirking.

"Don't start something you won't finish."

He couldn't help but laugh softly as he settled more comfortably in his lap, his ass resting right over his husband's erection.

"Lucas," he said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry about it!" he quickly cut him off before taking the fork from his hand and feeding him a bite, pushing it against his lips until Eliott had no choice but to open his mouth. "Let's just finish this cause it's fucking delicious and after, I fully intend on having dessert.

The older man moaned through a mouthful and Lucas found himself grinning. Two could play this game.


	53. May 3, 2029, 18h04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the last two days but I had an excellent reason. I wrote. Like a lot. Not something you will read soon but if you're going to be interested into reading what are their kids going to be as teenagers, then I promise you won't regret not having an update for the last two days 😊💗
> 
> This chapter is inspired by an ask I received from an anon on Tumblr. It probably wasn't you expected when you sent me that message but it's all I could think about since I received it 💜
> 
> Enjoy 😉😘💖

Lucas had been true to his words. Eliott barely had time to swallow the last bite of their meal before his husband had nearly launched himself off his lap to put away the now empty plate. He had put Daisy outside with a bone so they could have some time alone before coming back into the living room wearing nothing but a feral grin, his boxers already off. He had thrown himself on top of the older man, pressing open mouthed kisses all over his neck. The blowjob that had followed had been out of his world and so had been what had followed. While he was still riding the high of his orgasm, Lucas had climbed over his lap and hastily sank down onto his cock, making them both moan loudly as Eliott had tightly grabbed his hips, guiding his movement as his husband had been bouncing up and down his erection. 

“Harder!” Lucas had cried out after a particular deep thrust that had Eliott’s cock hit his prostate.

He had never been able to deny anything to his lover so he had rolled them over so he had been hovering the younger man before slipping his cock back inside, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. A few well aimed thrusts later, Lucas had nearly yelled his name before covering their stomachs with come, Eliott quickly following. After cleaning the mess they had made, the older man had gone to the kitchen, letting Daisy back in before going back to bed with his his husband. They had spent the afternoon cuddling while continuing the horror movies marathon Lucas had started this morning.

They were now halfway through the Shining. Eliott was laying on his back, his head propped up by a few pillows while Lucas was cuddling his side, a leg lazily thrown over the older man’s while they both had their hands covering his belly and as always, Daisy was resting by Lucas’ feet. Truth to be told, Eliott wasn’t into the movie. It was one of his favorite but he was getting a bit tired of watching TV. He wasn’t about to tell it to Lucas though.If it was what their baby was making him crave for, then they were going to keep on watching horror movies and that was it. However, he couldn’t hold back a yawn which made his husband look up to him.

“Tired?” he asked, smiling fondly at him.

“No,” Eliott tried to lie but Lucas could clearly see through it as he playfully hit him in the chest, making the older man groan.

“Bullshit!” his lover teased as he crawled up his body to press a soft kiss onto his lips. “You could have just told me, you know.”

“But that’s what the baby wanted,” he defended himself, pouting.

Lucas’ smile widened as he grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he found the one he was looking for; the one that constantly played soft piano music. He turned down the volume just so they could have some background noise before going back to cuddling Eliott who sighed happily as he tightened his arms around his husband. They remained like that for several minutes, just happy to be with each other in comfortable silence and Eliott wouldn’t have mind to spend the evening like this but after a while, Lucas spoke up.

“Baby?”

“Hmmm?” he sleepily mumbled, opening his eyes to look at his lover.

“There was something I’ve been thinking about for the last few days and I need to tell you about it.”

The older man felt himself tense as his lover’s words. This couldn’t be good. Not with how long it had apparently been in the back of Lucas’ mind. What if-

“Stop overthinking everything or else you’ll get wrinkles before you even turn 30,” Lucas softly teased him as he traced the veins on Eliott’s arms with his fingertips. “It’s nothing bad I swear. It’s about the kids. The peanut and those who will follow.”

“What about them?” he wondered, raising his eyebrows.

Lucas took a deep breath and looked up at him, as he intertwined their hands over his belly. Eliott could swear he was never going to get tired of losing himself in those big blue irises he loved so much. He even found himself on more than one occasion praying their baby would inherit them.

“What are they going to be called?” his husband before shaking his head. “I mean, their last name, what is it going to be?”

For a few seconds, he could only open and close his mouth, no words coming out of it. Out of all the things he had imagined, this wasn’t part of them. Not that it wasn’t important but it wasn’t a pressing matter. They still had months to go before Lucas’ due date but if it mattered that much to his husband, then they were going to talk about it now.

“Well,” he started as he relaxed in his husband’s arms, “I was thinking about either Lallemant-Demaury or Demaury-Lallemant. I’m not picky. I can’t imagine any other option though.”

“I do,” Lucas admitted, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “You can tell me if you don’t like it but what about just Demaury?”

“Demaury?” Eliott repeated, slightly dumbfounded. “i wouldn’t mind but what about you and your own name? Don’t you want our kids to have it?”

But Lucas just shook his head and snuggled closer to him.

“No. It was my father’s anyway. It means nothing to him. Even my mother took back her maiden name after he left so why would I want to give it to our kids?”

“Okay then!” Eliott agreed as he felt the corners of his lips twitching up. “Jackson Demaury. Virginia Demaury. They’ve got a nice ring to it.”

“I’ve got a better one to offer though,” the younger man teased as he rolled over so he was now laying on top of his husband. “You ready to hear it?”

Eliott grinned widely as he nodded, his hands now resting on Lucas’ hips while his thumbs were rubbing random patterns all over the skin. 

"What about Lucas Demaury?" 

Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped. The older man's breath caught in his throat as his husband's words sunk in. Some primitive, possessive part of him had been hoping to hear those words for a long, long time. However, he always understood Lucas' need for independence and even though it was no longer uncommon for Omegas to keep their names after getting married, most of their friends were surprised when they found out Lucas wasn't planning on changing his name. 

"What do you mean you're not going to become Lucas Demaury?" Arthur had asked during their wedding reception.

"Are you going to be Eliott Lallemant then?" Basile had drunkenly slurred, snorting as he leaned on Yann to stay upright.

But before he could have answered, Lucas had giggled softly, his cheeks a little red because of the few beers and the glasses of wine he’s had already and buried himself in Eliott’s arms.

“We’re just both keeping our names,” he had explained to the boys as the older man had pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

So this change of mind left him a bit dumbfounded but he could also understand that his husband simply no longer wanted anything to do with his father, including having his name. So Eliott smiled widely and nodded.

“It sounds amazing baby!”

Lucas’ grin widened and he pulled the older man into a passionate kiss, giggling into it. Yeah, Lucas Demaury. He liked the sound of it.


	54. May 5, 2029, 8h03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone wants more flashbacks 😁 I already had a few scenes in mind and now that I know you're interested, I'll start including them in the next chapters. For now, some sexy fluff 😉 (At this point, did I ever wrote a chapter that wasn't either fluffy as fuck or smutty?)
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for the feedbacks 😊 This fic wouldn't be what it is today without you 💜
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Friday went on mostly the same way than Thursday. Horror movies, sex, some cuddling, more sex, another horror classic. Eliott wasn't complaining though. He could get used to this. He knew it was only for the weekend and that on Monday, they would have to get out of their little safe bubble and face the outside world but for now, he was enjoying every minute of it or at least he was trying to. Right now, there was something poking his side, waking him up. This wasn't like Daisy who usually laid on his chest before licking his face so it only left one other option. He was proven right when Lucas spoke.

"Eliott? Eliott, wake up."

It was too early for that. They had gone to bed well after midnight. The last time he had checked, it was a quarter to three. Beside, from Lucas' tone, it wasn't like the house was burning or something was wrong with the baby so he groaned and rolled onto his belly, half of his face buried into his pillow, determined to get some more precious minutes of sleeping. His husband, however, seemed to have other plan as he moved so he was now laying on top of him, peppering his bare back with kisses.

"Eliott?" he tried again, dragging the i in his name for so long the older man couldn't help but smile. "I know you're awake now come on!"

"Hmm?" he sleepily mumbled.

"Come on!" Lucas straight up whined, shaking him. "I'm hungry!"

And what kind of husband and father would he be if he let the loves of his life starve? He slowly opened his eyes and his grin widened when he found himself staring right at Lucas who seemed wide awake. He pulled one of his hands from underneath the pillow and threaded it through his lover's hair before pulling him into a soft kiss over his shoulder.

"And what does my babies want for breakfast? he teased against his lips once he had pulled away.

Lucas blushed just like he always did whenever he called him like that before resting his chin between Eliott's shoulder blades right on his spine. 

"I don't know," he admitted as he started running his fingers up and down the older man's sides. "Pastries maybe? I think the peanut has inherited your sweet tooth. "

Eliott laughed softly before letting his head back fall onto his pillow. What had his mother told him about this already? Craving sweets meant Lucas was carrying a boy? And salt meant a girl? He couldn't remember. Those were just some old wives' tales of course but he found himself wondering about them. He wasn't showing yet so it was impossible to tell if he was carrying low and just on the front or high but all around. What else? He did suffered from morning sickness which was supposed to meant they were having a girl if he recalled correctly. They hadn't tried the wedding ring already but Lucas had definitely been the more "aggressive" out of the two of them during the only day his last heat had lasted which-

"Earth to Eliott!" Lucas' voice snapped him back to the present. "Where did you go?"

Not answering right away, the older man manoeuvred them so he managed to roll onto his back before settling his lover onto his lap. Still grinning widely, he spread his hands over Lucas' belly. It was still flat though Eliott suspected it would change soon enough. He couldn't wait until there was a tiny little bump there.

"Just thinking of the day we conceived the peanut," he teased, giggling when Lucas blushed ever harder. 

"Well before you get a boner by thinking of it, get your ass out of the bed! We're hungry!"

And fuck he would never grow tired of hearing his husband talking about himself as a "we". For now though, he needed to satisfy his babies so he did as Lucas asked and got out of bed. After talking about it, they decided to give cream puffs a shot. Surely, they could never beat those Eliott's mother made even if they followed the recipe step by step, which was what they were going to do, but anything homemade still was better than if they bought it at the nearby bakery so it was worth giving it a shot. Half an hour later, he had to admit it was a pretty good idea.

"Now you've got to add the three eggs, one at the time and beating it well between each," Lucas read off the book from where he was comfortably sitting on the countertop next to Eliott who followed his every instruction.

They wouldn't know for sure until the puffs were cooked but right now, the dough really did looked like his mother's from what he remembered of it. Once he was satisfied with it, he carefully placed more than a dozen of dough balls on the baking plate and his husband jumped off his spot to put it in the oven, setting a 20 minutes countdown on the microwave while Eliott started to clean up. While they were baking, the two men quickly prepared the chocolate glaze they would put on top. It was easy; cocoa powder, water and powdered sugar.

"Now the whipped cream!" he stated as he opened the fridge, looking for the carton they had bought the week before.

"The can's on the top shelf on your right next to the eggs." Lucas tried to help, between two spoonfuls of the glaze.

But as he opened his mouth to explain he wanted the real thing, he finally found the cream and took it out the fridge, closing the door with his hip. He nearly bursted out laughing when he saw the frown of Lucas' face when he saw what Eliott was holding. 

"Not that I mind," he started as the older man pouted the cream into a bowl, "but wouldn't it be easier to just use the can?"

"And risk having my mother disown me if she ever learns I dared to do this to her precious family recipe?" Eliott teased before pressing a quick kiss onto his husband's lips. "Beside, I had something else planned for the can."

But before Lucas could reply, he turned on the mixer, muting out everything else. While he was focused on the task in hand, the younger man jumped back onto the countertop next to him and Eliott could feel him staring. Once he deemed the cream was ready, he unplugged the mixer and dipped his index finger in the bowl before looking up and grinning widely at his lover.

"Open up," he ordered as he raised his finger to his husband's lips who obeyed.

He slipped it inside the warmth of Lucas' mouth who closed his lips around his finger before he started to suck it, not even trying to hold back a moan at how good it tasted. He was staring right into Eliott's eyes the entire time and the older man felt his cock twitch inside his briefs. Even once there was no cream left to clean off his finger, Lucas kept it inside his mouth, alternating between sucking at it and licking it. After a few minutes, the microwave beeped loudly, startling them both, reminding them of the puffs in the oven. Sighing, Eliott reluctantly dragged his finger out of his husband's mouth and put on the mitts to take the baking plate out of the plate. He grinned proudly when he saw the perfectly golden balls and was just about to ask Lucas if he could turn on his phone just to take a picture so he could send it to his mother on Monday when he heard his husband jumping back onto his feet and opening the fridge door. The older man set the plate on top of the stove and turned around. Lucas was already in the doorway, leaning seductively against it while he was shaking the can of whipped cream with one hand.

"They've got to cool off before we can do anything right?" he asked as if he didn't already knew the answer but Eliott nodded for good measure, his smile widening. "Good! Now put Daisy outside with a bone 'cause there's something I'm craving right now and we can't really do that with her in the living room watching us." 

Then, he winked and walked away, swinging his hips from side to side, giving Eliott quite a show. If this is how Lucas was going to be for the remaining seven months, he wasn't complaining. Not at all.


	55. May 5, 2029, 9h21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone!!! 😁 Is there a better way to start off the weekend than some smut? I don't think so
> 
> Enjoy!!! 😘❤

Once Daisy was outside, happily chewing on a bone, Eliott walked back into the living room and moaned out loud at the sight awaiting him. Lucas was laying on his back on the mattress, one head under his pillow while he was lazily stroking his cock with his other one, the can of whipped cream discarded to his side. He grinned widely when the older man came through the doorway. 

“I was starting to think this was going to turn into a one man show,” Lucas teased, biting down on his lower lip. “Now get over here before I go get a vibrator and take care of myself!”

Smiling back at his husband, Eliott hastily took his briefs and mindlessly threw them at the end of the bed before launching himself at his lover, claiming his lips with his, his own hand joining Lucas’ on his hardening cock. The younger man moaned against his mouth and thrusted his hips into his grip. It only lasted for a second though before Lucas’ big blue eyes turned serious and he tried to roll them over but Eliott had anticipated the action so he barely moved at his attempt. Grinning, he intertwined their fingers and pinned their joined hands on each side of his head. 

"What do you want?" Eliott asked as he positioned himself so his body was covering his husband's. "You've got to tell me or else I won't give it to you."

Lucas' breath hitched a little and thrusted his erection upward, his cock brushing against Eliott's forcing the older man to bite down on his lower lip to not moan out loud at the feeling.

"I want to blow you!" his husband straight up whined before trying to roll them over one more time.

But Eliott kept him firmly pressed against the mattress, playfully shaking his head at his lover. An idea came into his mind and he decided to give it a shot before he could start overthinking it.

"Is that a way to ask for it baby? It doesn't seem like what a good boy would say. Have you been a bad boy?"

The sound Lucas made was somewhere between a moan and a sob and even though he would probably deny it to his deathbed, it was forever engraved into Eliott's mind. Maybe he could still push things a little further. 

"Bad boys don't get treats baby and you know it. Bad boys deserve to be punished. Do I need to punish you?"

"No, no, no!" his husband quickly replied before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened them a few seconds later when he had calmed down and the older man noticed how they already were dark with lust.

"I've been a good boy so can I, please, suck your cock Eliott? Please."

This time, he wasn't fast enough to hold back a moan but his husband seemed already too far gone to notice. He quickly recovered and let go of one of Lucas' hand to grab the discarded can of whipped cream.

"You want to spread it all over me?" he asked as if it was a question but the younger man excitedly nodded all the same. "And then clean up me afterward? Lick it off me?"

"Please!" Lucas begged.

It was so well asked. Beside, how could Eliott ever say no to those big blue eyes? He released his husband's other hand and rolled off him so he was now laying on his back. Lucas quickly sat up and took the can he was handing him and shook it for a few seconds before spraying some on top of Eliott's chest. The cream was colder than he had expected but right as he hissed at the feeling, Lucas leaned forward and swiftly licked it off, moaning through his mouthful.

"It taste good?" the older man teased as he ran his thumb on his lover's bottom lip, gathering some leftover cream before pushing it inside Lucas' mouth. "Wouldn't want to waste some of it right?"

His husband quickly shook his head and swallowed before adding some more to the mess that was already forming on Eliott's chest. He would definitely need a shower after but for now, all he cared about was the feeling of Lucas' tongue on his skin. They went through half of the can this way before Lucas decided he wanted more.

"Can I suck your dick now? Please?"

Eliott's grin widened as he buried his hands into his husband's hair, pushing him toward his cock. Without any further warning though, Lucas sprayed some of the whipped cream on the tip and swallowed him down, Eliott throwing his head back against the pillow as he closed his eyes in delight. If he had been the better one out of the two of them at giving oral when they had started dating, Lucas seemed to have made it his personal mission to surpass him. And he did. Eliott couldn't imagine anything that could possibly make his husband's blowjobs any better. He knew how to deepthroat, always swallowed and never grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin unless they were being a little rough. He kept his hands in the younger man's hair, not to control his movements as Lucas bobbed up and down his cock but rather to sometimes pull lightly at his scalp, just the way he knew he liked it. In the beginning, Eliott used to be embarrassed about how quickly Lucas could make him come like this but now, he knew he would never get teased for it. Actually, his husband liked to know he was having such an effect on him so he didn't try to hold back his orgasm when he felt it near.

"Lucas!" he moaned loudly. "Baby! I-I'm going to come!"

The warning only seemed to encourage Lucas who started sucking even harder on the sensitive tip, his tongue flicking against it. It didn't take much more for Eliott to come. As always, Lucas swallowed every drop, milking him through it. When he started to come down from the high of his orgasm, Lucas was straddling his legs, his eyes closed as he was quickly stroking his own hard cock. Eliott reached down and replaced his husband's hand with his own. He was close, really close, the older man could tell.

"That's it," he whispered just low enough for his lover to hear. "Come for me baby."

One, two, then three strokes later and Lucas was coming all over Eliott. His now soft cock and his abdomen, only adding to the mess of whipped cream and saliva. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around Lucas and pulled him down on top of him so his head was now resting right over his heart. He kept on gently stroking his hair while his lover was riding his orgasm, pressing kisses on his forehead, on his temples.

"I love you," he said once he could tell Lucas was back.

"I love you too," his husband mumbled against his skin, sighing happily. 

"Shower?" Eliott offered. "We both need it now."

But the younger man shook his head and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable on top of him.

"Two more minutes."

And yeah, Eliott could live with being covered in come, whipped cream and saliva for two more minutes if he spent those cuddling his husband.


	56. May 5, 2029, 23h19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is almost over but for now, here's one the flashbacks I told you guys about 😊 Then one or two more chapters for the weekend and then we're going to do a little jump (I'm sure you will like the reason why 😉)
> 
> Also, I needed your opinion on something. Daddy kink. What do you guys think of it? Is it something you would enjoy to read or does it make you uncomfortable? I really want to include it but I won't if you guys don't like it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think 💗💗💗
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was late and Lucas was getting tired. The credits of the last movie they had watched were rolling and Eliott had gone to the bathroom to relieve himself so Daisy had taken his place next to Lucas who’s head was now resting on her side, half of his face buried into her fur. Yawning, he threw an arm around her, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes. She smelled good. They had had no choice but to give her a bath that morning. While they had been busy with whipped cream, she must have had an itch on her back she couldn’t scratch so she did the best she could and had rolled over in the grass. When Eliott had let back inside, she was covered in mud and smelled a weird mix of warmth and dirt. So after chasing her in the backyard with the hose and the bottle of shampoo, they had managed to clean her. Now she smelled like fruits so Lucas inhaled deeply, smiling against her as he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. However, Eliott chose that exact moment to come back into the living room as proven by the sound of his footsteps coming closer.

“So I leave you alone for five minutes and you already replaced me?” the older man teased him as he sat down on the mattress.

“Daisy was there, you weren’t,” he mumbled, careful not to accidentally take a mouthful of her fur. “Your baby is making me tired so let me sleep now.”

He could hear his husband chuckle as he laid down next to him, spooning him from behind as he rested one of his hands over Lucas’ belly.

“Fine then! Guess I’ll just cuddle my peanut then.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile when Eliott manoeuvred him around so he was on his back, allowing him the older man to rest his head over his abdomen, each of his breaths tickling his bare skin. Sighing happily, the younger man threaded his fingers through his husband’ hair, gently running them through it.

“Hi baby!” Eliott softly said, running his fingertips around Lucas’ bellybutton. “I hope I didn’t wake you up but your Papa is being mean to me and doesn’t want to cuddle.”

Lucas cracked one eye open and looked down at his lover as he stopped stroking his hair.

“Papa?” he wondered as he felt Eliott’s smile widening against his stomach.

“We can’t both be Daddy so I started wondering what else could the other be called. I think Papa fits you better than me. Do you like it?”

Daddy Eliott. Papa Lucas. They both had a nice ring to them. They both were something he could get used to so he closed his eyes again and resumed to running his fingers through Eliott’s hair.

“Not too bad,” he admitted, smiling widely. “Now, please, go on.”

Eliott giggled against his belly and nodded, clearing his throat before he continued his conversation with their peanut.

“So, just like I was saying before Papa so rudely interrupted me, I hope I didn’t wake you up. There is this story I wanted to tell you about. I’m sure you like it. I’m going to tell you about when we moved in this house.”

Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle. He perfectly remembered that day. How could he ever forget it? As Eliott started his story, the younger man settled comfortably against his pillows and let the memories flood his mind.

_April 5. 2025, 10h39_

_“Tell me.”_

_“No.”_

_“Please”_

_“No.”_

_Lucas pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and rested his head against the window. It had been 15 minutes since they left their shared apartment and he was already getting tired. Eliott had told him that morning he had a surprise for him which wasn’t unusual but then, his husband had said he needed to blindfold him._

_“It will be worth it,” he had promised him as he was tying it around his head._

_Lucas couldn’t tell where they were now at all. He had lost his sense of direction barely two minutes after Eliott had started to drive. And no amount of begging or promises to let him do whatever he wanted when they would be back on bed later had been enough to convince his husband to tell him even the slightest clue about where the fuck they were going or if they were even close to their destination._

_“It better be fucking worth it if it stops us from spending our Saturday morning in bed,” he mumbled through gritted teeth as they exited what Lucas had assumed to be a boulevard because of how many times they had stopped at red lights._

_“It will,” Eliott reassured him as he rested one of his hand on his thigh, squeezing it affectionately. “And if you aren’t entirely satisfied with it, then we’ll just go home, order some take-out and watch whatever movie you want.”_

_The offer was tempting enough so Lucas nodded and covered his husband’s hand with his own. A few more minutes passed before Eliott parked the car and turned off the engine, sighing happily. They unbuckled their belts and got out but Lucas waited for Eliott to join him on his side and intertwined their fingers before dragging him to wherever he had in mind. It was calm outside, a lot calmer than what he was used to. He could hear the wind rustling through some nearby trees and some cars passing by as well as children laughing and a dog barking. Where the fuck were they? Eliott helped him go up two stairs before he opened a door and dragged him inside. They took a few more steps before the older man stopped and let go of his hand._

_“Ready?” his husband asked him and Lucas could almost hear the grin he must have been wearing on his face. “Now, take it off.”_

_And Lucas couldn’t seem to rip that fucking blindfold fast enough. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light before he started to take in his surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a kitchen. The house seemed uninhabited if the lack of furnitures was anything to go by. He took a look outside through the patio door and nearly gasped out loud at how huge the backyard was._

_“What do you think?” Eliott asked, shaking Lucas out of his trance who turned around and found his husband smiling sheepishly at him with his hands in his pockets._

_However, his facade of confidence was betrayed by the way he’s anxiously bouncing his feet and how he’s biting down on his lower lip._

_“It’s beautiful!” he frankly admitted, walking back to stand in front of his husband. “But I still don’t understand why you brought me here.”_

_“Do you like it?” the older man insisted, stepping closer so their faces were merely inches apart. “You would like to live here?”_

_And now Lucas was getting worried. Could his lover have had an episode without him noticing? Eliott couldn’t have done that right? They would have had to both sign some papers. And the bank would have called or sent some letter. And they would have had to go to a notary. And-_

_“Stop it,” his husband quickly reassured him, wrapping his arms around his neck so he could rest his forehead against Lucas’. “I didn’t bought it and I’m not manic either I promise. Let me explain please.”_

_The younger man nodded and his lover took a deep breath before starting to speak._

_“About a month ago, I drove in front of the house and I saw it was for sale. I got curious and I stopped to take a look. I just fell in love with it. I started to visit it every day on my way to the parlor until the real estate agent asked me if I was interested into buying it. I couldn’t do it without asking you about it first of course but I needed to know it was just some kind of dream or if it was actually something we could really buy together. I went to the bank and don’t worry, it’s nothing official but I asked them if it was within our budget and they said yes. That’s why I brought you here today."_

_Lucas didn't know what to say. They had already talked about buying a house. They couldn't spend their whole lives in the small apartment they currently lived in after all but this house wasn't just any house. If the size of the kitchen was anything to go by, it was the kind of house people dreamed to raise children in. There probably was a few rooms they wouldn't know what to do with...for now. In a few years though, maybe, hopefully, there would be some toddlers with messy hair and Eliott's eyes running around chasing a dog or two. This wasn't only about buying a house. This was so much more. What Eliott truly was asking him was, did he want to have a family with him. And the answer was yes. Yes! He wanted the house, the kids, the dogs, the minivan in the driveway. He wanted it all. So Lucas nodded, now grinning widely as he rested his forehead against Eliott's._

_"I'm not saying yes before you've shown me all the rooms though."_

_They both giggled as the older man dragged him around the house, showing him the living room, the master bedroom, the bathroom as well as four spare rooms._

_"We could use them as office or storage room," Eliott innocently offered but Lucas could clearly see what he was really planning on turning those rooms into._

_Four spare rooms. Three kids so they could actually have one real office. It wasn't a bad start and if they ever had more than three kids, they could always have a second floor built. Fuck, he really did hope they would have to get that fucking second floor._


	57. May 6, 2029, 11h37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I deleted and rewrote this chapter 3 times and even now, I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I'll trust my special someone who read it already and said it was actually one of my best work so far 😊 
> 
> So I didn't get the job I had been preparing for the last two weeks 😔 It's okay though cause to comfort myself, I'll just have to write some fluff ❤
> 
> As promised, here's some Daddy kink. I asked if any of you was feeling uncomfortable with it and all the answers I got were telling me to do it so *Crossing my fingers*
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy and please tell me what you think of it 😋😘
> 
> Edit: To whoever called this fic a piece of garbage, in case it wasn't clear, my fic takes place in the future. Both Eliott and Lucas are in their own 20's now so no minors involved. Keep your accusations for yourself. Now if you don't like this fic, no one is forcing you to read it.

It was an accident, Lucas could swear. Beside, it was Eliott's fault anyway. He was the one who had called himself like that in the first place. All morning, whether when they had been eating breakfast or watching another movie cuddled up together, every time he looked at his husband, it was all he could think so it was no wonder he ended up accidentally saying it. Not that he could think properly anyway as he was straddling Eliott’s lap, riding his cock. His husband was holding on tightly to his waist while Lucas was using his chest to help himself. Every thrust of the older man’s hips would make his erection brush against Lucas’ prostate and he was moaning loudly with every movement. Sex with Eliott was always heavenly but right now, he couldn’t tell if it was because of the pregnancy hormones or because of the amount of sex they’ve had all weekend, right now, everything felt heightened. The words were out of his mouth before he could even try to stop them.

“Fuck, daddy!”

Eliott gasped underneath him and his eyes snapped open but the younger man quickly covered his face with his hands, whining in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had actually just said this. It was one thing to refer to Eliott as “Daddy” while talking to their peanut but it was a whole other thing to call him like during a moment like this. But the worst thing, he had loved it 

“Lucas?” his husband worried as he let go of his hips to grab his face, trying to peel his hands off his face. “Lucas, look at me.”

But he shook his head and refused to budge. He couldn’t look at his lover right now. What was there to say? It wasn’t something they could just overlook and knowing Eliott, he would probably want them to talk about it.

“No!” he groaned through gritted teeth as his husband kept on trying to pry his hands away. “No, no, no, no-

“Lucas!” Eliott firmly cut him off as he finally uncovered his face. “Look at me baby! I thought you were my good boy.”

A shiver went down his spine as he opened his eyes to look at him and he could have cried in relief at the sight awaiting him. Eliott’s eyes with dark with lust but also full of love and he softly tangled his hands in Lucas’ hair.

“It's okay,” the older man reassured him as he gently massaged his scalp. "Fuck! It's even more than okay. I never thought that would be something I was into."

Lucas giggled, still a bit unsure about this whole thing but his lover joined him and sat up so he could rest their foreheads against each other. 

"I really liked it," Eliott admitted quietly, rubbing their noses together. "I really did so if you want to, you can be a good boy and call me like that again."

He couldn't hold back a moan as he resumed on riding his husband's cock. The older man smirked and leaned back before putting his hands on his hips.

"You like it?" he teased as he started to rub at the skin of his waist with his thumbs. "You love it when I call you my good boy? I bet you do! I'm sure it makes you feel all hot and needy inside."

"I'm your good boy," Lucas managed to let out between two raspy breaths and Eliott's smile only widened.

"Yes you are! Such a good boy for me. It's like you were meant for me. Now say it again."

It couldn't be happening. Surely, his husband was two seconds away from bursting out laughing in his face, telling him he couldn't believe Lucas fell for that. Or maybe he was just dreaming and he was about to wake up in their bed with Eliott spooning him but they never had that particular conversation. And yet, it did felt real, the patterns the older man was drawing with his thumbs on his skin, the brushes of his cock inside him, the lustful eyes of Eliott on him. As if reading his mind, his husband thrusted his hips upward, earning another moan from Lucas.

“I said, say it again!” Eliott stated sharply and fuck, even it was just a dream, he was going to enjoy every second of it.”

“Daddy,” he let out, testing the waters.

Eliott’s grip on his hips tightened and he bit down on his lip while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Okay maybe he did like it too.

“Daddy!” he repeated, louder this time as he nearly got off his lover’s cock before sinking back down. “Daddy!”

“Lucas!” Eliott moaned, his back arching off the bed despite the additional weight of the younger man on his lap. “Fuck!”

“You feel so good inside me Daddy! Wish you never had to pull out.”

But just as he was thinking things were good, Eliott snapped his eyes back on him and for the first time in a while, Lucas couldn’t read them. Maybe he had went too far but right before he could open his mouth to apologize, his husband quickly sat up and rolled them so Lucas was now trapped underneath him. He intertwined their hands before pinning them down on each side of Lucas’ head and leaned forward so their faces were barely inches apart.

“For fuck’s sake!” the older man moaned, his eyes now completely black with lust. “Where the fuck did you learn to talk like this?”

“We’ve been together for over ten years,” Lucas reminded him, giggling despite how hot the situation was. “I learned a thing or two from you.”

Eliott didn’t reply though and instead buried his face in the crook of Lucas’ neck, inhaling deeply as he kept on thrusting into him.

“Keep going!” his husband ordered him and his tone sent another shiver down Lucas’ spine before he obeyed.

“It feels so fucking good Daddy,” he admitted, rolling his hips to meet Eliott’s thrusts. “Like you deep inside me was how we were meant to be, how we were meant to spend our lives like.”

His lover’s breath hitched and he couldn’t suppress a grin. 

“I’d do it you know, if I could, I would keep you inside me all the time, never letting you pull out but since we can’t, there’s other things we could do. What if you came inside me each morning and plugged me so I would feel you all day? Would you do it Daddy?”

Eliott's thrusts were getting erratic and Lucas could tell he was close, very close. He started nibbling at his husband's earlobe, gently teasing the sensitive skin before he whispered into his ear. 

"Then when you would take the plug out so you can fuck me, I would still be dripping with your come."

This was enough to send Eliott right over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could inside Lucas, nearly screaming out as he came. The younger man clenched around his husband, milking him through it. His grip on Lucas' hands lessened so he raised them from where they were pressed against the mattress and wrapped them around Eliott's neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss. His husband pulled back when his cock started to soften inside him, but a trail of saliva was still connecting their lips and the sight made Lucas moan.

"Want to come baby?" the older man teased him as he rubbed the noses together and slipped a hand in between their bodies.

"Please Daddy!" Lucas whined, arching into his touch. 

"Such a good boy! You want to be full of my come? It's a shame we don't have a plug. We'll have to go and buy one so for now, we'll have to improvise okay baby?"

Before he could ask what the fuck was he talking about, Eliott carefully slipped out of him and pulled back so he was now kneeling between his open legs. He stroke Lucas' thighs and his grin turned feral before he leaned forward and licked at his rim, pushing his tongue inside him. However, Lucas quickly noticed something was odd about the way he was eating him out. It wasn't bad, just different.

"Oh my fucking God!" he sobbed as he closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through his husband's hair, slightly pulling at it.

Eliott wasn't simply just licking and sucking at his rim like he usually did. No. He was pushing back inside him the come that had started to leak out with his tongue. That was enough to send him right over the edge without any warning. He could hear himself screaming Eliott's name, his grip on his hair tightening, as he shot all over his stomach. As he was slowly coming back down from his orgasm, he felt the younger man smile against his rim before pressing a kiss to the abused ring of muscles, making him whine at the overstimulation. Grinning widely, Eliott crawled back up his body and laid down on top of him, gently stroking his cheek before capturing his lips with his own. Lucas moaned as he could taste himself into the kiss.

"Such a good boy!" his husband praised him when he pulled back. "And what do good boys say when they come?"

Despite what they had just done, the younger man couldn't help but blush slightly as he replied.

"Thank you Daddy!"


	58. May 18, 2029, 10h47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So now that weekend is over, here's the promised time jump as well as the little surprise I had told you guys about 😉
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for the kudos and the comments. I could never say how much it means to me ❤
> 
> Enjoy 😘
> 
> PS, I would also like to say this in reply to the comment I got last night and that I deleted as I don't need that kind of negativity here. First, no one is forcing you to read this fic. You called it a disgusting piece of garbage but you chose to read it. Also, I don't know if you notice, but it takes place in 2029, respectively making Lucas and Eliott 27 and 29 years old so keep your accusations of me writing stuff about minors for yourself.

It was odd how the last two weeks have gone by so slowly and yet, also really quickly. Their backyard had been a mess for the better part of it while the construction guys had been working on the pool. Digging the hole, concreting it, setting up the pipes. Lucas had seen too many people walking in and out of their backyard to remember all of their names. Then, once everything had been done, they had to fill it which took a lot longer than expected. At least, Madame Blondeau, their next door neighbor, had lended them her own water hose. After, they had taken a sample of the water and got it analized at the nearby shop who gave them a list of products to use on it to make it useable. From what they had told them, it would be ready tomorrow and neither couldn't wait for it. 

On the other hand, Lucas had found those two weeks nearly agonizing. One of Camille's twins had caught the flu at school and while trying to be a good mother, she had been contaminated herself. By the time she had realized she was sick herself, it was too late and Marc, Audrey and Eliott had already caught it. Lucas has taken care of his husband which undoubtedly led to himself getting sick. He had spend the last few days in bed with a loose t-shirt that belonged to the older man and a pair of sweatpants while Eliott had played nurse with him through the whole thing. It was now friday and Lucas was feeling a bit better. He wasn't back to 100% percent just yet but he was feeling good enough to hang out with the guys. Eliott had insisted his clothes were just fine, after all, they were only going to chill at Yann's place so no one needed to look like a model, but Lucas wanted to dress up nicely after spending the last few days on bed rest. He took off the t-shirt he had been wearing and put on a white one with a black denim jacket on top of it. Then, he had slipped out of his sweatpants and chose a pair of jeans from his drawers. 

However, he soon met quite a problem; he couldn't button it. Actually, the button couldn't even reach the hole on the other side. He tried zipping it up could help but he only got halfway up the zipper before he had to face the truth. Those jeans were old news. They no longer fitted him and they wouldn't for a few months. It was the first piece of clothing he outgrew and somehow, the thought filled him with pride. It meant their little baby was growing. He turned around so his side was to the mirror and lifted the bottom of his shirt before looking at his reflection. He let out a small sob of happiness at the sight awaiting him. Just like he had expected, there was tiny little bump now peaking out of his undone jeans. It wasn't big enough just yet for everyone to see but those who knew him would see the difference. He did for sure. He couldn't help but wonder when did it appear exactly. With the loose clothes he had been wearing, he never noticed the difference but now, that was all he could see. Grinning widely as tears were now rolling his cheeks, he pressed a hand on the small bump and rubbed it.

"Hi Peanut!" he greeted their baby, his voice tight with emotion. "So I spend nearly ten weeks looking at my belly everyday, waiting for you to show a little bit and you decide to finally make your presence known the only time I was too sick to notice? It sounds just like something your Daddy would do. It's okay though 'cause I'm so happy that I can finally see that you're there inside me! Now, let's show that bump to Daddy!"

He cleared his throat and called out for his husband, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the hair dryer coming from the bathroom. Then, Lucas heard a door being opened and Eliott appeared in their bedroom's doorway in tight black boxers, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken.

"Yes baby?" he replied, smiling. "What is-"

But his face fell when he notices the little bump Lucas was softly rubbing and he slapped a hand over his mouth as he let out a noise. His eyes quickly filled up with tears as he stepped closer to his husband and fell down on his knees in front of him. He carefully placed his hands on top of Lucas' belly as if he couldn't believe this was real. Giving a watery chuckle, the younger man threaded his fingers through his hair and started running them through it. Eliott let out what could only be described as a giggle and leaned forward, peppering the tight skin with feather light kisses. 

"Thank you," he quietly whispered with a shaking voice against his abdomen, looking up through his lashes at Lucas who smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you for this and for everything. Thank you for loving me and marrying me and putting up with me. Thank you for agreeing to this and for carrying our baby. Thank you."

The younger man no longer trusted his own voice so he let go of Eliott's hair and covered his hands with his own, affectionately squeezing them, hoping the gesture was enough for his husband to understand. Eliott nodded, his smile widening, before he turned his attention back to the bump.

"Hi baby!" he softly greeted their little peanut as he pressed his forehead against Lucas' belly. "I can't believe that I can finally see that you're there inside Papa. You're doing so good so far and I want you to keep on growing. You still have a few months left to go before you're supposed to come out. The doctor told us you would be there in early December, right on time for Christmas, but that's still a long, long time away so now, you're going to where you are and grow up. Right now, if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be as big as a lime. It's bigger than when you were the size of a cherry just a few weeks ago but it's not enough yet. I don't want you to try to come out before you're as big as a watermelon."

Lucas snorted at that and let go of his husband's hands, resuming what he was doing earlier by stroking Eliott's wet hair. He could already tell this conversation was only beginning. He didn't mind though. The boys would probably tease him for being late but he couldn't care less for now. With his husband talking to their baby, there was no where else he would rather.


	59. May 18, 2029, 21h08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, another flashback and Yann being a good friend. What else could we ask for?
> 
> I legit woke up at 5 in the morning with this idea in mind and I just finished it so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made but I want to sleep some more. I'll answer to your comments on the previous chapter later today.
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Lucas had expected the boys to freak out when they would notice his bump and he had been absolutely right. When he first got into the appartement, they had greeted him just they always did and asked him tons of questions about the baby. His t-shirt was loose so they hadn't noticed yet but after an hour of playing video games, sitting on Yann's couch, he had stood up to go to the bathroom. However, he had raised his arms above his head to stretch, lifting his shirt and he could have pinpoint the exact moment the boys had seen the little bump as they all had gone silent. It lasted for about three seconds before they had launched themselves out of the couch to hug and congratulate him. For a minute, he had felt like he was back in high school and had just told them Eliott was his boyfriend with how much they had been freaking out. It had taken them a while to calm down and finally allow him to go to the bathroom. However, when he had came back to the couch, he could still feel their eyes on him but more specifically on his bump. He had thought of dozens of ways to tell them they should focus on the game instead but in the end, he had just smiled and let one of his hands rest over his belly, softly rubbing it.

Now he was back home. Eliott had brought a pizza on the way back from the parlor and they had eaten it sprawled across their couch while watching whatever movie was playing on TV. Then, they had taken a shower together and they were now in bed. Lucas was laying on his back, one of his hands under his pillow while the other was lazily stroking Eliott's scalp, buried into the mess of his hair. His husband had asked him to let him draw on his bump and he had never said no before so they both down to their boxers. Eliott was so focused on his work he didn't even say anything when Lucas reached for his phone on the nightstand and started one of his playlists made of all the greatest classic of rock. There was no way he was letting their peanut be contaminated by dubstep.

"What are you even doing?" he teased his husband, closing his eyes as he was tired of looking at the ceiling and Eliott had forbidden him from taking a peak at his so called "masterpiece".

"You'll see when it's done," the older man replied, pressing a kiss right under Lucas' belly button, a spot he hadn't colored yet.

Sighing, the younger man settled comfortably against his pillows and his mind started wandering. He remembered when he had his first heat at 14. He had been absolutely terrified of the implications it had. He had spent the whole night on his laptop, looking for infos and surprisingly, straight Omegas were pretty common. It had soothed down his nerves and the day after, he had told his friends he had shown. They teased him a bit for it but in the same way they would have done if he had been an Alpha or simply a Beta. He had been glad it didn't change anything between them. Then, two years later he had met Eliott and accepted himself. Suddenly, the idea of someday being pregnant had became a lot less scary but it had been too soon back then to talk about it. It wasn't until he graduated from high school himself and started university that the idea had came back to his mind thanks to Yann.

_February 13, 2021, 23h01_

_Earlier that week, Eliott had been invited to some party by a guy in one of his classes. He had specifically told him to bring as many people as he could so Lucas and him had brought all of their friends; the boys, the girls, Idriss and Sofiane. The party was actually much nicer than what Lucas had imagined for an open house. The music was good and so far, he hadn't stumbled on anyone having sex which was definitely a change from what he was used to, and the place didn't smell like weed, cheap beer and sweat. He was currently in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a beer in one hand while the boys were passing around a joint. Every once in a while, he would take a look into the living room and smile every time he spotted Eliott dancing with Idriss and Sofiane. Sometimes, like tonight, he still couldn't believe that the boy with the messy hair, killer smile and truly horrific dance moves was his boyfriend. He had grown a long way from the boy who googled ways to not let his friends know he was gay. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Arthur laid a hand on his shoulders and he turned his attention back to the boys._

_"So," Yann started, grinning, "who's your target tonight Lulu?"_

_He couldn't help but laugh at the reference but instead of reminding them he was taken, he pointed to where Eliott was standing._

_"The brunette over there," he replied before taking another sip of his beer._

_Acting all surprised, his friends followed to where he was pointing and nodded when they saw the older boy._

_"Good choice!" Arthur agreed._

_"I'm not gay but even I would go for it," Basile added, making Lucas groan and bury his face into his hand while Yann playfully slapped Basile across the head._

_After, they each picked their own target beside Basile who was dating Daphné. Yann had broken up with Chloé just a few weeks after they had started university last fall. They both knew it was coming so neither yelled or threw things at the other. They were better off this way. Eventually, Basile left to find his girlfriend while Arthur decided to make a move on the girl he had been eyeing all night, leaving Lucas alone with his best friend._

_"How are things between you and Eliott?" Yann asked as soon as they were by themselves._

_He was a bit taken back by the question. It wasn't unlike him to ask him that sort of things but he never was so blunt about them before._

_"Never been better," he replied, smiling._

_And it was true. They had arguments sometimes about silly things such as who forgot to buy some milk or who's turn was is to do the dishes but it was never serious. Even Eliott's episodes were getting rare. He religiously took his meds every morning with the glass of orange juice Lucas poured him before he started to make them breakfast._

_"Cool!" Yann said, grinning right back at him but Lucas could see there was something bothering him._

_He knew his best friend better than anyone and by the way he was drumming his fingers on the rim of his beer, he could easily tell he was nervous. However, before he could ask what was wrong, Yann continued._

_"How is it like to live together? I think I never asked before."_

_And if this was just getting too weird for his liking so he put his beer down and looked at his best friend in the eyes._

_"What is it? I know there's something bothering you right now."_

_Yann sighed and remained silent for a few seconds. Lucas briefly thought he may have been too direct and was just about to apologize when the other boy answered._

_"Look, it's none of my business. I'm just being curious so if you don't want to tell me, it's perfectly fine. Eliott, is he the one? Can you picture yourself marrying him?"_

_He didn't know what to say. He was trying to not think too much about the future, to take things as they come. Minute by minute. But now that Yann had mentioned it, he couldn't help but wonder. He loved Eliott and he knew Eliott loved him back just as much. But did Lucas wanted to marry him? The answer came right away. Yes. He wanted to call Eliott his husband._

_"Yes," he replied, smiling but Yann wasn't done yet though._

_"And kids?"_

_Lucas stuttered a little. This wasn't where he had expected this conversation to go. Yes, Lucas wanted to have children. Now, could he picture himself raising them with Eliott? Of course. His boyfriend was one of the most loving, caring person he knew. The younger boy could already tell he was going to be a wonderful father. However, Lucas knew what did Yann truly meant. A few years ago, he had been absolutely terrified by the idea of being pregnant, but now that he was out of proud and had an amazing boyfriend who would be an ever better father, well, yes, he would do it. Carrying their baby for nine months. Giving birth. It wasn't that horrifying anymore._

_"Why not?" he simply replied, nodding._

_Yann's smile widened as he playfully slapped his shoulders with something like pride in his eyes._

_"Well then I'm already calling dibs on being the godfather."_

_And with that he was gone, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but look down at his belly and picture himself with a baby bump. He grinned as he slipped his hand underneath his t-shirt and rested it over his abs. Yeah, pregnancy would look great on him._

"Lucas? Baby? Wake up, I'm done."

His eyes snapped wide open but before he could sit up, slightly startled, his husband kissed him and Lucas immediately relaxed against his lips and kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Sorry I fell asleep," he apologized, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Eliott smiled at him and settled back on his haunches.

"To your defense, it did take a while. You've been napping for over an hour now. I was tempted to let you sleep but I knew you wanted to see my masterpiece once it was done."

From the angle he was laying in, Lucas couldn't see much of what his husband had drawn over his belly and he was too comfortable to stand up to look in a mirror. As if reading his thoughts, Eliott handed him his phone, showing him a picture he had just taken and he nearly gasped when he saw it. It was a raccoon, a baby judging by the yellow pacifier in its mouth, laying like babies did during scan. Its eyes were closed but there was a peaceful expression all over its face. Lucas could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up from the screen and found his husband looking fondly at him, one of his hand carefully rubbing his bump. He didn't know what to say or if he would even be able to speak right now so instead, he grabbed Eliott's face and pulled him down into another kiss. Out of all the drawings Eliott had ever made for him, this was his favorite.


	60. May 19, 2029, 6h31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One good and one bad news.
> 
> The good one first. I finally figured out some of the stuff that was keeping me from updating as much as before so I should be back to my regular posting schedule soon.
> 
> Now, the bad one, there was going to be smut in this one, but then I had an idea and thought it would fit the next chapter better 😋
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you so much for your comments, they mean the world ❤💜💙
> 
> Enjoy 😘

It was early, far too early to be awake and usually, Eliott would try to go back to sleep but today was a special day. He felt like a child on Christmas morning, anxiously waiting to open his gifts. After nearly a month, today was finally the day he would swim for the first time in their pool. He knew he should wait for Lucas to wake up so they could have breakfast together first, they weren’t going to be alone a lot today anyway as their friends were all coming over this afternoon, but on the other hand, his husband seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. Smiling to himself, he slipped his hand underneath the sheets and rested it over the bump. It still felt surreal to know it was their baby growing underneath his palm. He gently rubbed it and Lucas made some appreciative noise in his sleep, Eliott’s smile widening. He couldn’t help but wonder if their peanut was still asleep too or if they were just as excited as he was to try the pool later. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his husband’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered against his mouth before pulling away. 

Lucas stirred next to him but didn’t wake up. Eliott knew he wouldn’t be mad at him for trying the pool without him though so he quietly got out of bed and changed into his swimming suit, throwing his towel over his shoulder before walking out of the room, motionning for Daisy to follow him but she barely raised her head before laying back down next to Lucas’ feet. Eliott closed the door behind him and made his way to their backyard. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon but the air was already hot and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. They had picked the right day for the party. He laid his towel on the back of one the patio chair they had bought two weeks before and walked toward the pool before dipping his foot into the water. It was a bit cold but at least it would refresh them. Wasn’t it the whole point of having a pool after all? He took a few steps back before inhaling deeply. Showtime! He ran and dived headfirst into the water. It was cold, much colder than he expected but it also felt so damn good.

"Fuck!" he swore out loud when his head emerged.

He could feel a shiver going up his spine but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Maybe except having his husband with him but that would be later. Other than the occasional car driving down the street and the rustle of the wind through their tree’s leaves, it was completely silent. Closing his eyes, he opened his arms into a cross position and placed himself on his back, letting the water moving him around. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so peaceful. His last episode had been months ago, Lucas, his husband, his soulmate, the love of his life, was carrying their baby and in just a couple of hours, their backyard would be filled with all of their friends. He wouldn’t wish for anything else. 

He couldn’t tell how long he stayed there, floating, thinking about how different his life turned out to be than from what he had imagined before Lucas. A regular office job, Lucille. No kids though. Why add someone to their already messy, toxic relationship? He wouldn’t have made amends with Idriss and Sofiane either if it hadn’t been for Lucas. Bumping into him in the hallway on that fateful Monday morning really had been the turning point of his life and he was so grateful to whatever was up there for looking down at him and deciding to bless him with that wonderful boy. 

“Hey handsome! I don’t know who you’re dreaming about but considering that smile on your face, it better be me.”

The voice startled Eliott who’s eyes snapped wide open and met Lucas’ who was looking at him fondly from where he was standing on the cement surrounding the pool, a smile on his lips. He was wearing the dark red boxers he had gone to bed with as well as a loose black t-shirt the older man recognized perfectly as it was his. 

"How long was I gone for?" he asked as he let his body back into the water, hissing a little at how cold it was. 

"I don't know," Lucas admitted as he sat down, dipping his feet into the pool. "It's 8:15 right now."

"Shit!" he cursed as he placed himself between his husband's spread legs, letting his hands rest on his thighs, softly stroking the skin. "It was six thirty when I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I just changed and decided to go for a swim."

"Idiot," the younger man gently teased him, wrapping his arms around Eliott's neck.

"Maybe but I'm your idiot."

And Lucas grinned before leaning down to kiss him. Eliott smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, slipping his own arms around his husband's waist. It was a bit uncomfortable because of how low he was and he couldn't help but wonder if it was how Lucas felt whenever he had to cran his neck up to kiss him. Eventually, he pulled back and rubbed his nose against Lucas'. 

"Is it good at least?" the younger man wondered and he nodded in response, his smile widening.

"It would be perfect if you were in there with me though."

And before Lucas could reply, Eliott tightened his arms around him and pulled him down. His husband made a noise he would probably deny if asked as they both tumbled into the pool. When he came up for air, Lucas was spitting the water he had accidentally swallowed, coughing, while pushing back his hair out of his face.

"Is it good?" he couldn't resist asking back and his husband playfully punched his shoulder.

"It would be better if you didn't made me swallow like a gallon of it!" Lucas replied, laughing as he wrapped his arms and legs around Eliott before burying his face into the crook of his neck. "We should get out. We've got things to prepare for this afternoon."

Grinning, he shook his head and settled his hands on the back of Lucas' thighs, keeping him up. He knew his husband was right. Soon, their friends would all be there but everything could wait just a little longer.

"Five more minutes," he happily sighed, closing his eyes.


	61. May 19, 2029, 8h56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than 24 hours 😁 I'm getting back on track. Slowly but surely as they say.
> 
> Warning, smut ahead 😉 They make good use of pools (And yes, poolS so keep reading to find out)
> 
> Love you all 😘
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_June 26, 2021, 13h42_

_"Seriously though? Why did we came here? I thought Julie and Benoît were on a cruise for two weeks."_

_His boyfriend grinned as he took his hand in his and they started walking toward the front door._

_"They are," Eliott confirmed as he started digging into his pockets for something, "but before they left, she asked me as we're living close and also because I'm her favorite nephew if we could come by every day to see if everything's alright and also to feed the cats and to clean the litter box. No need to water any plants, she somehow managed to kill them all before they left."_

_"I still don't get why you needed me to do this though."_

_Whatever the older boy had planned, it seemed like telling Lucas wasn't part of it as he simply winked at him and unlocked the door. They took off their shoes, one of Julie's rules whenever they were over, and made their way to the kitchen. Not at all bothered by their visitors, Blizzard and Caramel barely moved when they entered the room. They were both laying on the countertop underneath the window, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their bellies._

_"So rock, paper, scissors for who puts on more food and new water and who changes the litter?" Eliott offered, letting go of his hand._

_This time, it was Lucas' turn to grin as he stepped closer to his boyfriend so the tips of their noses were rubbing together._

_"What about you take care of the litter and once we'll back home I show you just how thankful I am?"_

_The older boy bit down his bottom lip and Lucas could see him weighing down the pros and the cons. When he seemed to have taken his decision, his smile widened as he slipped both of his hands into the back pockets of Lucas' jeans, cupping his ass._

_"I'll say yes only if you promise me a 69."_

_Like he could ever refuse such an offer so he nodded and pressed a quick kiss on Eliott's lips._

_"Deal!"_

_However, a few minutes later, his boyfriend seemed to regret his decision when he started to complain about the awful smell. Lucas had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out laughing whenever Eliott wondered out loud how could the two cats smell so bad._

_"I swear!" he screamed from the laundry room between two coughs. "We are never getting one of those. You can promise as many blowjobs as you want, I'm never letting a cat into our house!"_

_"You're sure you're not being a little dramatic?" he teased as he started to fill the now clean bowl with food. "It can't possibly be that bad."_

_"Trust me! I'm sure even our kids' diapers won't smell as much as these two monsters."_

_He blushed at his words and looked down, realizing he had poured way too much of the nuggets that were now spilled on the floor. He quickly put them back into the bag and tried to think of a good comeback, but find none. Right on cue, he could feel stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against his chest._

_"I swear, I'll be on diaper duty as long as you promise me we are never getting a cat."_

_And Lucas would forever be grateful for Eliott's attempt at joking. He felt the tension leaving his body as he leaned his head back on his boyfriend's shoulders. Ever since he had talked about it with Yann at the party, it had been in the back of his mind, nagging him at the worst possible times. A week before, they had been doing grocery shopping together when a little girl sitting in the cart while her mother was busy choosing the right brand of cereals had happily greeted them both, excitedly waving her hand and all Lucas had thought about the rest of the day was a little boy with his boyfriend's hair and eyes. However, it was one thing to think about those things but it was a whole other one to actually talk about them to Eliott. It wasn't like it would be happening anytime soon. They were both still in university and the apartment they lived in already seemed from time to time too small for two people, let alone three. No, it wasn't the right time. Yet. But one day, it would be._

_"Now," Eliott's voice brought him back to the present, "that damn litter box has been cleaned, those two monsters have enough food and water to last until tomorrow so what about we go for a swim? She told me we could use her pool as long as we didn't have diarrhea or something."_

_"We don't have our suits though," Lucas reminded him, nearly purring when he felt his boyfriend's hands toying with his belt._

_But he he couldn't hold back a moan though as the older boy's warm breath tickled the shell of his ear as he whispered._

_"Even better."_

_Before he could ask him what he meant by that, Eliott nearly ripped his belt out of its loops before pushing his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs. The younger boy hissed when he felt the cold air hitting the sensitive skin of his slowly hardening cock._

_"Race you there Lallemant!"_

_And then his boyfriend was gone, leaving the patio door wide open behind him as well as a trail of clothes leading to the pool. Thank God Julie and Benoît's backyard was fenced all around. Grinning, he stepped off his jeans and underwear, leaving them in a pile in the middle of the kitchen before hurrying outside but not without carefully sliding the door shut behind them. The last thing they needed was for one of the cats to escape. By the time he reached the pool, Eliott was already fully naked and waiting for him, laughing. He could feel his boyfriend's eyes all over him. If he hadn't already taken his clothes off, he would have gave him a little show but it was too late for it so instead he jumped next to Eliott, splashing water all over him. He barely had time to get his head out before the older boy wrapped his arms around his waist and dragged him to the less deeper part so their feet were touching the bottom of the pool._

_"Yeah?" Eliott asked as he slipped a hand between their bodies, not touching him yet where he most wanted him._

_"Fuck yes!" he replied before pulling down into a messy kiss._

_It was enough for his boyfriend who wrapped his hand around their erections and started to slowly jerk them off. It was too much and Lucas loved every second of it. Eliott's own cock rubbing against his, his long fingers wrapped around him, his other hand cupping his ass, his tongue licking into his mouth. It was going to be over soon, embarrassingly soon. As if reading his mind, Eliott pulled back but his strokes never slowed._

_"You close?" he whispered against his mouth._

_And Lucas was too far gone to reply so he nodded and whined when he felt his boyfriend's other hand slipping between his cheeks, his index resting against his rim._

_"Come for me baby," Eliott said in a tone that sent a shiver down Lucas' spine. "Come for me."_

_The younger boy closed his eyes and threw his head back as he reached his orgasm. He could feel Eliott's cocking twitching against his as he came._

"Lucas? Lucas?"

Startled, he snapped his eyes open and found his husband's loving gaze on him, one of his friends gently stroking his cheek. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Their own pool. He had woken up alone before unwillingly joining Eliott into the water.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about but it certainly did make you happy," his lover teased him as he cupped his hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers.

"Only you," he admitted, bucking his hips into Eliott's hand.

The older man's turned feral as he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and Lucas raised his arms to help him. It was much heavier now that it was wet but after some effort, the bundle of clothes floated away from them and he was now shirtless. He felt Eliott's eyes going down his chest to his belly before quickly coming back to his face and as shameless as they had became together over the years, Lucas could now see a blush spreading his husband's cheeks. He smiled softly and grabbed both of his hands before spreading them over his bump, pressing them down on it.

"You like it?" he innocently asked as if he didn't know already it was making him crazy.

Eliott's grin widened as he captured his lips into another kiss, slipping his tongue into Lucas' awaiting mouth.

"I fucking love it," Eliott replied after pulling away. "But do you know what I love just as much? The sounds you make when you come."

Without any further warning, he raised one of his hands from where Lucas had rested it on his abdomen and quickly pushed down Lucas' underwear as well as his own swimming suit down their thighs before thrusting his hips forward. Lucas threw his head and moaned loudly when his cock brushed against Eliott's. He closed his eyes and grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails into the skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Eliott!" he gasped with another thrust of his husband's hips.

The older man kept on rubbing their erections together while pressing on his bump.

"You've got no idea how fucking hot you are!" be huskily whispered against the shell of his ear. "I know pregnancy is supposed to make you glow but right now you're fucking irresistible. I don't know what I'll do when you'll be further along."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He was close, so fucking close. It wouldn't be long now but then Eliott squeezed him hard enough to make him open his eyes but not too much to hurt him. His husband looked just as fucked as he probably did himself. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips were red and swollen and his mouth was slightly ajar, quiet moans escaping his lips with every thrusts of his hips.

"Say it please!" Eliott nearly begged, pressing their foreheads together. "Please baby."

And he didn't need to be asked twice. He knew exactly what his husband wanted and he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on too.

"Feels so good Daddy!" he moaned out loud. "So fucking good!"

It was enough to push Eliott of the edge. He threw his head back and screamed. His grip around Lucas' cock tightened and he followed his husband, crying out with relief as he came. He dropped his head on Eliott's shoulder as their breathing slowly evened out.

"Fuck," he quietly mumbled against his lover's skin. "Now we really got to put some chlorine in it. I'm not letting anyone swim in here."

He felt more than he heard Eliott giggle as he wrapped his arms around his, rubbing circles on his lower back. They still had a few hours to go before their friends were supposed to arrive. They could still cuddle for a little while.


	62. May 19, 2029, 18h21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it going to be??? 😯🙊
> 
> To knkw what I'm talking about, you will have to read the chapter 😋 But please leave your guess in the comments.
> 
> As always, thank you guys for the feedback 😁❤💜
> 
> Enjoy!!!

One of the things Lucas was the most grateful for beside Eliott and the baby was that he and his friends had never drifted apart and they were still just as close as they had been in high school. sure, they were all busy adults now and they couldn’t hang with each other as often as they used to but every once in a while, they made sure to throw a party just so everyone would get together. Sometimes it was in bars, sometimes it was at one of their houses or apartments but this time, as soon as Lucas had mentioned the pool to the boys, they had all agreed him and Eliott needed to host the next one which was why right now, their fridge was filled with beers and their backyard with their friends. His husband, Basile, Daphné, Arthur, Alexia and Emma were enjoying the pool, Imane, Sofiane, Manon and Marc were happily chatting together in the camping chairs they had set up while Yann and Idriss were talking by themselves, a little further away from everyone else. Lucas had just went inside to get more snacks for their guests and was now coming back outside with a bowl in each hand, Daisy on tow as always. She hadn’t left his side all day and even though he often joked about they hadn't picked a dog but a bodyguard, he liked having her next to him at all time. Sometimes, she would nuzzle his leg and whine until he petted. She never had to wait long enough for it though. 

"What are you doing? You could have asked me for it!"

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Eliott appeared in front of him, still dripping wet and with a towel hastily thrown over his shoulder.

"I may be pregnant but I think I still can be a good host and serve chips and pretzels to our guests," he replied, smiling as be put the bowls down on the table before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and leaned forward.

Eliott grinned right back at him and met him halfway for a soft kiss onto his lips, one hand gently cradling Lucas' waist while the other found its way to his abdomen, slipping underneath his t-shirt to rub his bump. It lasted for a few seconds before the younger man pulled back and rested his forehead on his husband's. When he opened his eyes, he found many of their friends looking at the two of them with a fond expression on their faces.

"They're staring," he quietly whispered against Eliott's lips which twitched up as he rubbed their noses together.

"Let them," his lover replied before pulling him in another kiss.

However, they were soon interrupted by the boys catcalling and whistling at them. The two men giggled as they pulled away and Eliott buried his face into the crook of Lucas' neck as he started playing with the short hair on his nape, still rubbing his bump with his other hand. Lucas was too happy to say anything and instead tightened his arms around Eliott's waist, his thumbs absently rubbing circles on his bare hips. Eventually, their friends turned their attention back to their respective activity and Eliott pulled back grinning. 

"What do you want to do now?" his husband wondered, softly stroking Lucas' cheek. "We could go for another swim or we could get the board games out. We can also just go sit down with them and talk."

But Lucas shook his head at every proposition he made. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but he also knew Eliott was reticent about doing already.

"I think that while we've got everyone gathered here," he started before taking a deep breath, not taking his eyes of his husband', "we should choose and ask the godparents if they're interested."

Eliott's smile faded and he sighed. It was one of the only things they had argued about recently. It wasn't even an argument actually. Lucas simply wanted Yann to be the godfather while Eliott wanted Idriss. They were their respective best friends so it wasn't that much of a wonder. They had, however, agreed on Manon being the godmother. 

"We're all having fun so far," the older man tried. "Aren't you scared that the other one might get frustrated?"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head at him, playfully slapping him in the chest.

"It's Yann and Idriss we're talking about. The worst they might do is tease each other for it and call the other a lucky bastard. No one is going to throw a tantrum for that."

Then, an idea came to his mind and his smile widened.

"Beside, it's only a raincheck for the other one. He will be the godfather of baby number two."

Eliott grinned back at his words while his hand stilled over the bump and Lucas found himself blushing underneath his stare. It was a look he had often been subjected to over the years, full of love, adoration and reverence, like Eliott couldn't believe Lucas was actually there. Whether it happened in the aftermath of an episode when the younger man was reassuring his husband he wasn't going anywhere or during sex when he was riding his lover who would stop his movements and intertwine their fingers, whenever Eliott looked at him like that, Lucas would feel all warm inside. How was it possible for someone to look at him like that? Like he was some kind of Deity who deserved to be worshipped.

"Number two?" the older man repeated after him and Lucas could only grin, nodding.

"Yes! And then there will be three and four and some more. I don't know how many kids we'll end up having but my peanut is definitely not going to be an only child."

Eliott's smile widened and he pressed one more quick kiss to his lips.

"So how are going to choose then?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" he nonchalantly offered with a shrug.

He couldn't hold back a laugh when Eliott's eyes grew wide, looking almost offended at the suggestion.

"You really want to pick our baby's godfather with a game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"Why not? It's not like either of them is actually a bad choice. It's simply about who's lucky enough to be the first."

His husband sighed and Lucas could see the wheels turning in his head while he was debating between accepting or finding a more traditional way to choose between Yann and Idriss. After a few seconds, Eliott's features softened and he nodded, smiling. The younger man smiled back at him and took a step back, hiding one of his hand behind his back while Eliott did the same, his other still pressed on his bump.

"Rock," he slowly said, never taking his eyes off his lover.

What to choose? What to choose?

"Paper," Eliott continued after him, trying to look neutral but the corners of his lips were twitching up, betraying his excitement.

It was silly to be that nervous. Like he had said himself, no matter which one of them would win, it would only be a matter of time for the other one.

"Scissors!" they stated at the same while revealing their hidden hand.


	63. May 19, 2029, 18h32 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumrolls please! And the winner is...
> 
> No spoilers 😋

They both looked up from their hands at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Well," Eliott started as he intertwined his fingers with his, "let's go tell the winner."

Lucas nodded and followed his husband to where their best friends were still talking. However, as soon as the two men noticed the couple walking their way, they stopped and turned around to face the expecting parents.

"Hey!" Idriss greeted them first. 

"You doing good?" Yann quickly followed, his eyes darting back and forth between Lucas' face and his bump.

Ever since their friends got there a few hours earlier, it had felt like his belly was all they were looking at. Not that Lucas blamed them. It was still new to him and he often found himself softly cradling the little bump with a hand underneath it and the other on top, softly rubbing it. Eliott was the same. Whenever they were close enough, he had to have one of his hands sprawled protectively over the bump as if reassuring himself that this was real, that it actually was their baby in there.

"We're good!" Lucas replied, grinning at his best friend as he rested the hand his husband wasn't holding on his abdomen.

Yann and Idriss both smiled back at him, nodding but anyone could have seen the way their shoulders tensed as they tried to stand straighter, their heads high. It was funny to see how bad they were at hiding they were nervous. It was no secret to anyone one of them was going to be the godfather of the peanut. Basile had accepted he had no chance to win this round but he had solemnly swore to Lucas earlier it wasn't going to stop him from being the baby's favorite uncle and he even participates at the pool Emma did behind Yann and Idriss' back about which one of them was it going to be. Apparently, everyone had bet on it even Imane who had surprisingly chosen Yann as the winner. On the other hand, Arthur had picked Idriss. In the end though, it was a tie. Now was the time to tell the two men their decision as well the one they had made earlier about baby number 2.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Lucas asked, causing his best friend as well as Eliott's to tense even more.

"Sure!" Yann replied, his voice slightly shaking in a way Lucas had never heard before.

He quickly pecked his husband on the lips before he let go of his hand and left with his best friend. As soon as they were out of Eliott and Idriss' ear reach, he started talking. He had expected himself to be anxioud about what he was about to do and yet, he felt calm and even relieved that in five minutes, everyone would know about his and Eliott's choice and would stop asking them about it.

"Eliott and I, we talked a lot about something recently."

They stopped walking when they got to the corner of the backyard, far enough from everyone to have some privacy for this conversation, and Yann leaned back against the fence. Lucas knew him well enough to tell how nervous he was. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, trying and failing to sound casual and Lucas couldn't help but grin at him.

He wanted to tease him a bit more but he wasn't cruel so he took pity on him and decided to tell him right away.

"Yes and we made a decision. Yann, would you do us the honor of being our baby's god-"

The end of his sentence was buried underneath the sound Yann made as he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It would be my honor!"

He was screaming loud enough for everyone to hear and understand what he was agreeing to. Lucas was pretty sure Emma was already getting out of the pool to split the money from the bet to give to the five winners which she was part of. He could only hope however Eliott had time already to tell the news to Idriss as well as promise him for baby number two. His eardrums were starting to hurt from how much Yann was yelling near them when his best friend pulled back with a smile threatening to split his face in two as well as a tear or two of joy in the corners of his eyes. Before Lucas could tease him about it though, Yann stepped back and leaned forward so his face was at the same height than the bump.

"Hey peanut!" he excitedly greeted the baby. "It's uncle Yann, your godfather! Your father just asked me. I want to promise I'm going to be the best uncle in history. No one before you has ever had an uncle as cool as me."

Lucas couldn't tell if it was his hormones or just karma because he had been about to tease Yann about how he was crying but now there was tears rolling down his own cheeks as he kept on listening to all the promises his best friend made to his baby.

"Even when I'll have my own kids, I'll always make sure you and I have our own special day once every month. I'll bring you to football games, to the zoo, to Disneyland, to the movies. I swear, you're going to get tired of me! I can't wait to meet you for now though, you got to stay where you are for a few more months and then we'll do all this stuff together. I promise."

Now that he was done talking to the peanut, he stood back up and pulled Lucas into another tight hug. 

"Thank you," he quietly whispered only for him to hear. "Thank you for trusting me with this! I swear, I'm going to do everything I can to deserve this!"

"You already do," Lucas reassured him, squeezing him as more tears kept rolling down his face. "Trust me, you already do."


	64. May 19, 2029, 18h32 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice end to the party 😊
> 
> I just wanted to know if people were still into this story. I mean, I always get feedback from the same four people so is anyone else still there?

Eliott was happy. He really was. Sure he would have liked for Idriss to be the peanut's godfather but like Lucas had just told him, it was only a matter of time before they had another baby and this time, there wouldn't even be a discussion about it. Idriss was going to be the godfather. So he smiled to his husband as they made their way to where their best friends were talking. Lucas softly kissed him before leaving with Yann. As soon as they were by themselves, Idriss sighed and gave him a small smile.

"I guess this isn't me," he stated and Eliott nodded.

"We really couldn't pick between you and Yann. You're our best friends and we would trust you with the baby in a heartbeat but we couldn't have you both as the godfather."

"So how did you decided in the end?"

Eliott could tell it was out of curiosity he wanted to know and not out of spite or anything like that. He was glad. Another thing Lucas had been right about. Idriss or Yann would never get mad at them for not picking them up as the godfather. They only wanted the best for their niece of nephew. 

"Rock, paper, scissors," Eliott admitted, blushing slightly at how ridiculous it must have looked like to take such an important decision with a silly game like that.

However, Idriss didn't make a face at his confession. He even nodded and his smile widened as he playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see it isn't because you preferred Yann over me," his best friend teased him, winking.

"Never!" he replied before pulling him into a hug. 

Idriss laughed against him and tightened his arms around him. 

"I'm happy for you two!" he whispered. "Or should I say three?"

Eliott giggled but before he could answer, Yann started yelling loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear him. Idriss laughed with him before pulling back. 

"There's something though I wanted to tell you," he stated before taking a deep breath.

His best friend raised his eyebrows at him before motionning for him to continue. 

"We've already decided we wanted more than one kid so would you like to be baby number two's godfather?"

Idriss smiled widely before nodding and pulling him into another hug. 

"You better work fast then!" his best friend teased him, visibly struggling to keep his voice steady. "I don't want to wait like five years or so."

"I promise," he replied, grinning.

"Thank you for trusting me with this."

"There's no one else I would rather have than you," Eliott said as he blinked back some tears. 

When Lucas and Yann came back a few minutes later, he wasn't surprised to see his husband as well his best friend were both openly crying. Eliott hugged Yann while Lucas hugged Idriss who congratulated him. Then, Yann turned to Idriss and offered him his hand to shake.

"No grudge Bakhellal?"

He shook his head and grinned as he took his hand in his.

"In your dreams Cazas! I'll still be that kid's favorite uncle though."

"We'll see about that!"

Eliott giggled and wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind, his head resting on his husband's shoulder while he covered his belly with his hands, softly rubbing the bump.

"I love you," he whispered as he buried his face into the crook the younger man's neck, inhaling deeply his scent.

"I love you too," Lucas replied as he covered his hands with his. "We love you too." 

His grin widened and he pressed a quick kiss to his pulse. They remained with their best friends for a few more minutes, listening to their bickering about who was going to be the best uncle before they made their way to the camping chairs. Manon was sitting sideway in one of the two places chair with her legs thrown over Marc's lap, both laughing at something Sofiane had just said. He has his own arm draped over Imane's shoulder who was cuddling up his side. They all looked at them and motioned for them to join them. Eliott picked the biggest chair, the only one their friends wasn't alone to use and sat down, pulling Lucas down on his lap. 

"So," Marc started before taking a sip of his beer, absently running his fingers across Manon's legs, "judging by Yann's reaction earlier, I guess he's the godfather."

Lucas nodded and Eliott couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss onto his shoulder, his hands still rubbing the bump. He could hear his friends as well as his husband talking around him but their voices sounded too far away for him to listen. Instead, he leaned back against the chair, keeping Lucas pressed to his chest and closed his eyes. His lack of proper sleep the night before was starting to get to him. Combined with the heat and the few beers he had drank so far, now that he was comfortably settled, his lover a reassuring weight on his lap, he could go for a nap. No one would mind for sure so he let sleep take over and fell asleep with his hands still sprawled protectively over Lucas' baby bump.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed before he woke but when he did, the sky was dark above his head. Lucas was no longer in his lap and it smelled like smoke. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up, stretching his arms up above his head. 

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" Basile yelled, startling him.

He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw his friends comfortably sitting on a patio set that wasn't there when he fell asleep, all surrounding a fire pit that also definitely wasn't there. He slowly walked toward them, his legs still a little wobbly from sitting down for so long, and spotted his husband across the fire, laying all by himself on a love couch, wrapped in a plaid blanket he had never seen before. 

"Hey baby," he greeted him once he joined him, getting one of his hands out of his cocoon to pull him down into a kiss.

Eliott giggled against his lips and gently cradled his face, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. The boys cat called and whistled around them but it only made him laugh harder as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Lucas' awaiting mouth. He only pulled back when they ran out of breath and rested his forehead against his husband'.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he asked as his lover sat up and lifted the blanket to allow him to join him.

"Just two hours," he replied as Eliott laid down, his head resting on the younger man's lap while his long legs were draped over the armrest.

"And where did all of this came from?"

Lucas smiled down at him and covered them with the blanket as Arthur cleared his throat on his right, making him look away from his husband.

"It's a gift from all of us actually. With both od your birthdays coming up soon ans we also wanted to buy you something to congratulate you for the baby, so we picked this."

But right as he opened his mouth, Sofiane beat him to it.

"And before you say it's too much or anything, don't. First, we didn't ruin ourselves to buy it. I saw it in my garage sale last week. It isn't brand new, there's a bit of rust at some places and you'll need to get new cushions but it's fully functional. Beside, now that you've got a pool, we're going to spend so much time here that it's as much for us as it is for you."

He took a look around the fire and met all of their friends' eyes, smiling fondly at him before he looked up to his husband who was now gently running his fingers through his hair. He settled himself more comfortably, nuzzling the bump and finally spoke.

"Thank you!"

He didn't know who he was thanking exactly. His friends for being the best ones he could ever dream of, Lucas for loving him and giving him the family he had always wished for, the universe for blessing him with this life or just all of this at once.


	65. June 20, 2029, 11h32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, so, so much for yesterday's comments. I was really getting scared only those four people were reading my story anymore but don't worry, I'm not going to ask for comments on every chapter 😊💜
> 
> Now let's do another little time jump 😉
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I only learned after writing this one that skunks weren't that common in Europe but as someone told me, in a fic where Lucas is pregnant, being realistic is a whole other thing.

The following month went by so quickly Eliott barely noticed it. The only evidence those last few weeks had passed by the ever growing bump of Lucas. They had to buy new underwears, pants, shorts and shirts as he had outgrown most of his clothes. Some of his t-shirts still fitted but they were getting tight on his belly and he wasn't comfortable in them anymore. They hadn't bought too many though as they both knew it was only a matter of time before he would outgrow them too. Anyway, with the weather they had been having since the beginning of June, he spent most of his days in the pool with Daisy. However, even the water didn't seem to cool her down. As soon as she stepped outside, she would start panting. It wasn't surprising considering how thick her fur was getting. They understood her; they had both gotten their hair cut the week before. Yesterday, when Lucas had let her in, she had ran to her bowl of water and had drank it all before sitting down with her front left paw raised which she did whenever she wanted something. He filled her bowl twice and she had emptied it both times. It had been enough for Lucas who couldn't bear to see her like that anymore so he had taken an appointment in a grooming salon. Eliott wasn't working that day so they had dropped her there together at 8 and considering they would have to go pick her up later, they had remained nearby. They had done some shopping around before taking a walk in the park two streets away from the salon. They had found a good spot near a large tree and had sat down underneath it, Lucas half laying, half sitting between his husband's spread legs, his back pressed against the older man's chest. Eliott had wrapped one of his arms around Lucas's neck, pulling him closer while his other hand was resting on top of his bump, slowly rubbing it.

"You're comfortable?" he asked for what seemed to be the seventh time since they sat down five minutes ago.

"Yes," Lucas repeated, not sounding even slightly bothered by Eliott's overprotective behavior, his eyes still peacefully closed.

He sighed happily and pressed a kiss onto his husband's temple before leaning back against the tree. As much as he enjoyed those little moments, he also couldn't wait for all the big things coming up. 

"Two more weeks," he whispered as he slipped his hand underneath the bottom of Lucas' white v-neck so he could lay his palm right over the tight skin of his belly. "Isn't that right my little peanut? Two more weeks and we can finally start calling you by your name."

He felt more than he heard his lover giggle in between his arms as Lucas snuggled closer into his chest before he covered Eliott's hand with his own. 

"What your Daddy means is that even though in two weeks we'll finally know if you're a Jackson or a Virginia, you'll always be our little peanut. Even at 15 or at 20, you will never be too old or too tall to be my little peanut."

"Your Papa is right," he added, his smile widening against the top of Lucas' head.

They remained in each other's arms for nearly half an hour before Eliott's phone vibrated in the pocket of his shorts with an upcoming call from the salon, telling him Daisy was ready. They begrudgingly stood up and walked back to the car, hand in hand. When they got to the salon, she was already waiting for them at the reception, trying to tug on her leash the woman was holding on tightly. When she spotted them, she nearly managed to rip it off her grip but the woman was obviously used to it and she kept her hand firmly wrapped around it. She gave them time to kneel down on the floor before she finally allowed Daisy to run up to them which she did as soon as she was free to. The first thing she did was to rest her head on Lucas' lap to nuzzle at his belly before pushing his shirt out of the way so she could lick the bump like she often did. They smiled fondly at her and started to scratch the sensitive skin behind her ears and run their hands through her newly cut fur. She would definitely be better this way. Her fur was now so short they couldn't even bury their fingers into it. Her tail however had only been trimmed a little but the hair was still long.

"Have you been a good girl?" Eliott asked in a playful voice as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

"She did," the woman still standing up above them replied, laughing at their silliness. "I think she deserves a treat when you'll get home."

"Will do," Lucas assured her as he started to scratch Daisy's sides, making her roll onto her back so he could keep going.

Eventually, they had to get off the floor. They paid for the grooming, leaving a nice tip, and walked back to their car. Eliott opened the door for Daisy who didn't need to be told twice before she jumped onto the backseat. Lucas sat down in the passenger seat and she leaned over it so she could rest her head on his shoulder. The older man closed the door behind her and took his own place behind the steering wheel. The drive home was silent but comfortable. After a few minutes, he reached for Lucas' hand and brought it to his mouth to press a kiss onto the back of it. He grinned against the skin and intertwined their fingers before putting their joined hands back onto the bump. Now that he was properly showing, Eliott couldn't wait to feel some movement underneath his palm. It wouldn't be for a few more weeks though but he would still get to get to feel it earlier than others though. What did the doctor said Lucas had already? Fuck, he really had the memory of a goldfish for it! The first time he had tried explaining it to the guys at the parlor, he had ended up calling his husband so he wouldn't get the name of it wrong

"What is it you have so we'll feel the peanut early?" he asked as he parked the car in the driveway. 

The younger man chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt and playfully shook his head at him.

"You really can't remember it don't you?" he teased as he leaned toward Eliott so their faces were only an inch or two apart. "A posterior placenta."

And before he could say anything, Lucas quickly pecked his lips and rubbed their noses together before getting out of the car, opening Daisy's door for her. They both made a beeline for the front door while Eliott still hadn't unbuckled his own seat belt. Posterior placenta. Posterior placenta. Why couldn't he remember that? And if he couldn't get that name through his head, he, however, had perfectly understood what it meant. The placenta was growing close to Lucas' spine instead of his abdomen. That way, when their peanut would start kicking, there would be no cushion in between the baby and Lucas' belly. Sighing, he got out of the car, making sure to grab the bag full of dog toys they had bought earlier before following his husband inside. 

Considering how long she had spent at the salon, it was no wonder the first thing Daisy did was to go sit by the patio door, waiting to be let out. Just as Lucas did so, Eliott walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently cradling the bump.

"I love you," he whispered into his lover's ear, grinning widely as they watched their dog nearly launching herself outside.

"I love you too," Lucas replied right as Daisy jumped off the last stair.

Suddenly, Lucas tensed against him and pointed to something black underneath one of the chairs.

"Wait! Is that a-"

Then the world seemed to slow down around. Daisy sprinting toward the patio set right as the creature emerged from her hidden spot, revealing the white line on her back, Lucas yelling her name while Eliott could only watch in terror as the skunk turned around, now facing away from Daisy and lifted its tail right as she got within its reach, effectively spraying her. She instantly took a step back and whined.

"Fuck!" Eliott swore out loud, letting go of his husband to grab at his own hair.

There goes their day.


	66. June 20, 2029, 12h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can barely believe we're going to step over the 100k words step 😯
> 
> I never planned for this story to get as big as it is right now and it's all thanks to you guys 😘❤

The thing with Daisy was that no matter how protective she was of them but especially of Lucas and his bump, she was actually a big baby that easily got so just like any baby, her first instinct when she got scared by the skunk was to run back to her parents. Luckily, Eliott had been fast enough to close the door as soon as she turned toward the house. The last thing they needed right now was to spend days trying to get rid of the smell inside. It was one thing to wash Daisy, it would have been another to wash absolutely everything inside. From the couch to the clothes they had inside their drawers to the carpet of their room. At least outside, there wasn't a lot for the odor to attach itself too. However, when Daisy reached the door, she sat down and started whining, begging to be let in while she scratched the glass with her claws.

"No," Lucas stated as he put his hands on his hips, shaking his head at her. "You're not coming inside. I already told you to not run after everything you see in the backyard."

That only made her whining loudee so he sighed and turned around to look at Eliott who seemed to still be in a bit of a shock.

"What do we do?" he asked the older man who let go of his hair and dropped his arms to his sides.

"First," his husband started, "we need tomato juice. A lot of it. I'll go buy some. While I'm gone, can you me an old pair of shorts I can wear while I wash her without having to worry about ruined clothes?"

However, Lucas didn't miss the way Eliott had only mentionned how he would wash Daisy though so he tilted his head to the side and wondered with the most innocent look on his face.

"And one for me too because we'll do it together right?"

And as soon as the older man sighed, Lucas understood he had been right. Eliott hadn't planned for him to be on washing duty with him.

"Baby," he tried as he intertwined their fingers and rested his forehead against Lucas', "don't you think it would be better for you and the peanut if you stayed inside? I don't want the smell to make you sick."

Lucas frowned and let of Eliott's hands before taking a step back. He knew his husband meant well but he wasn't made of glass. 

"Do I need to remind you I'm pregnant, not disabled? Daisy is just as much my responsibility than yours! I'll help you and that's it!"

And ever since his mood swings had started, Eliott had learned it was better to not argue with him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed before nodding.

"Okay then," he gave in, "but if you got nausea or anything you're going back inside."

Lucas' features softened at this and wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling himself up on his tiptoes to softly kiss him. He felt Eliott relax against him and he giggled as he pulled away. He wasn't mad and he knew that his lover knew that. Beside, Lucas couldn't blame him for being overprotective. Were their positions reversed, he would be doing the exact same thing. 

"Now go!" he said, playfully pushing him toward the entrance. "We don't have all day."

Eliott chuckled but before leaving, he bent down, lifted the bottom of Lucas' t-shirt and pressed a kiss on top of the bump. 

"I'll be back soon peanut," he quietly whispered, rubbing his nose against the tight skin. "I love you."

He stood back up and quickly kissed the younger man once more before making him to the front door. Lucas waited until he heard it being opened, then closed and finally locked before turning around to face Daisy who was still whining, begging to be let in.

"One minute baby," he said, lifting one finger to show her. "One minute and I'll be with you." 

She kept on whining but laid down on her belly while Lucas left the kitchen to go to their bedroom. He quickly took off his t-shirt and shorts before rummaging through their drawers for a pair they wouldn't mind ruining with the scent. He picked a black one for Eliott he had accidentally dropped bleach on last summer and had decided to keep anyway just in case a situation like this one ever came up. He put it on the end of the bed where his husband would easily find it once he would come home and found a grey one for himself. It also belonged to Eliott but there was a hole in it right over the left asscheek after a little incident involving the fence at la Petite Ceinture so he had stopped wearing it. Lucas didn't care though. The only other person who would be with him was Eliott so what if he could see his boxers through it. However, he was surprised of how tight they were on him. Not uncomfortable, just tight. He knew he had outgrown his own clothes but he hadn't thought he could have outgrown Eliott's already. He looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit the body he knew is gone. He was still getting used to the bump on his belly but he had also definitely gained some weight on his thighs and his ass. He couldn't help but run his hands up and down his thighs, feeling some softness that wasn't there only some time ago. He felt a blush spreading on his cheeks but before he could drown himself in dark thoughts, he looked up from his body and turned around so his side was facing the mirror. He smiled as he saw his bump, even more noticeable from this angle combined with what he was wearing. One of his hands rested underneath it, gently cradling it while the other rested on top of his belly, slowly rubbing it.

"Hey peanut," he softly greeted his baby, his smile widening. "It looks like you're making yourself all comfortable inside me. I'm glad though. It means you're growing up. You're four months already! Can you believe? Five more left to go before I can hold you." 

He started tracing random shapes all over the skin like Eliott did all the time. He couldn't help but wonder if somehow, their baby could somehow feel the difference between their touches or even hear and recognize their voices. He knew that at 16 weeks, the peanut's ears were just starting to develop so maybe not yet but soon enough.

"And while we're alone baby," he continued as he looked down fondly at his belly, "I had a favor to ask you. I would really, really like if you could look like Daddy. I know he's always asking you the opposite but I really hope you have his eyes. I can't even say which color they are. A mix of blue and gray and green. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen so I hope you'll have them. And his hair. So soft and messy. It looks golden whenever he spends some time outside so yeah, his hair and his eyes. Of course, if you want to just look like a mini him, I would be even happier but no matter what, I love you so much my peanut."

Now, he only had to wait for Eliott to come back so he went outside, using the front door as Daisy was still sitting down next to the patio door and entered their backyard through the side. As soon as she spotted him, her whining got worse as she ran down the stairs to get to him. He nearly gagged when she got close enough for him to smell her. Now he understood why she had been crying non stop since it happened. He could only imagine what it must have been like for her so he grabbed the water hose and turned it on before he started to spray it on her. Usually, whenever he did it, she would start running around, barking happily as he would chase her. This time though, her whining died down as she sat down by his feet and let him do it. As he did so, he kneeled onto the grass and scratched the skin behind her ears. 

"I know it sucks baby," he softly told her as he kept on spraying her gently with water. "Daddy will be there soon with tomato juice, I promise."

"Oh my God! What's that smell?" 

Lucas jumped slightly and turned off the hose before standing back up and turning to the direction the voice had came from. Their next door neighbor, Madame Blondeau, a nice lady in her sixties, was standing on her balcony, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Hi Madame Blondeau!" he greeted her, waving with his free hand.

"Hi Lucas!" she greeted him back, her features softening as she saw him. "Tell me I'm not going crazy right now."

He laughed and looked down at Daisy who didn't seem to find the situation funny in any way.

"Don't worry! I smell it too. Let's say Daisy made a new friend."

She covered her mouth with her hand as she understood what he meant and he nodded, sighing deeply.

"Eliott went to the grocery store for tomato juice. We'll try our best to get rid of the smell. We're sorry for that by the way."

"Don't be silly! It's not like you purposefully sent her chasing that skunk."

But before he could reply, she gasped and she smiled widely at him before going down her stairs and making her way to her shed.

"I think I have something that could help you. Follow me!"

He shrugged and dropped the hose on the ground and went to the back of their backyards, eyeing her over the fence. She entered the shed and rummaged through it for a few minutes before she got out, her smile wide and her arms full with some plastic all bundled together. He handed it to him and he started opening it.

"It's an inflatable pool," she explained, as if reading his mind. "You could fill it with the juice and bathe her in it. This would be be so much easier than just rubbing it on her." 

Right on cue, he heard the side door being opened and Eliott walked inside their backyard, wearing nothing but the shorts Lucas had picked for him earlier, his arms carrying six bags full of cans of tomato juice. 

"Hey baby," his husband softly greeted him as he set the bags down. "Hi Madame Blondeau!"

"Hi Eliott!" she said, waving at him.

She turned back to Lucas and smiled one last time. 

"Well now, good luck gentlemen! You'll need it."

Yeah, they would definitely need it.


	67. June 20, 2029, 17h49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wasn't planning for this chapter to get smutty. I don't even know where I was going with it but it turned out alright 😁 Eliott is just in awe of how much Lucas' body has changed already.
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for being there since the beginning. Are we getting close to the end? Absolutely not. But we do are getting closer to a major point of the story though 😋 Two more weeks for tbe boys before we find out the gender (I promise you won't have to wait two weeks)
> 
> Enjoy 😘❤💜💙

It took them a long time but after a lot of scrubbing and much whining on Daisy's part, she was finally clean. She no longer smelled like the skunk but rather just like a wet dog. They had considered giving her a break before bathing her once more but this time with her shampoo but they were both exhausted by the time they were done so they had agreed to do it the day after.

"What do we do it with this?" Eliott asked, eyeing the inflatable pool they had filled with tomato juice.

Lucas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He remembered what his mother used to tell him when he was younger.

_Why delay to tomorrow what you can do today?_

They should empty it and clean it but he was starving and so was his husband judging by the noises his stomach was making. Beside, they had spent the whole day outside. They deserved a break after that.

"Tomorrow!" he replied, nodding. "Now all I want is to eat and watch a movie."

"Good idea," Eliott stated as he gave him a small and tired smile.

He intertwined their fingers and pulled him along with him as they walked back toward the house. As soon as he opened the patio door, Daisy nearly knocked them out of her way just to make sure she would get to come inside and not be left in the backyard. They both giggled as she launched herself to her bowl of food. They had offered her some earlier but she was still stinking back then so the smell must have turned off away as she had denied the dry nuggets in Eliott's hand. While she was busy, they made their way to their room to change. Lucas picked a black and blue pyjama bottom but before he could take off the shorts he was wearing, his husband wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest. He sighed happily and buried his face into Lucas' neck as he started to run his hands across his bump.

"You look irresistible in my clothes," the older man quietly whispered against his pulse.

Lucas could feel him grinning widely and he smiled back as he threw his head back, resting it on Eliott's shoulder, before closing his eyes just to bask in the feeling for a little longer.

"If it hadn't been for Daisy needing that bath, I would have peeled those shorts off you with my teeth before laying you down on the swing and kissing every inch of you."

He couldn't hold back a moan and covered his husband's hands with his own, encouraging him to press down harder on his bump. Eliott did as he was asked, chuckling as Lucas got louder the harder he pressed onto his belly.

"They're tight," he continued, his voice husky. "Very tight. Not just around your stomach but also on your thighs and ass. Fuck! How did I not notice it but they're definitely softer than they were before."

Without any further warning, Eliott dropped to his knees behind him, dragging his shorts down and as well as his underwear down in one swift movement. Before Lucas could even say anything, he grabbed his asscheeks, softly squeezing them in his hands and gently bite down into the flesh at the back of his right thigh. The younger man gasped out loud and his whole body straightened at the feeling.

"You are so sexy like this," his husband continued as he started lapping at the sensitive skin he had just bite. "And to know it's my baby, our little peanut that made this, it's even better."

"Eliott!" he cried out as the older man started to suck another hickey into his thigh, this time even closer to where Lucas desperately needed him. "Please!"

Then, Eliott let go of him but before he could wonder where he had gone to, he felt himself being pushed toward the bed. He crawled onto the mattress until he was at the center and laid down on his back. His husband was still standing up, now naked too, looking at him with a mix of hunger and lust. Giving him a feral grin, he hopped onto the bed and placed himself between his legs. Moaning with need, Lucas spread his thighs as wide as he could before reaching for Eliott, pulling him into a messy kiss. There was too much saliva, he was probably biting down on Eliott's lips hard enough to draw blood and they ended up mostly just panting against each other's mouth while Eliott was thrusting his hips forward, rocking his erection against Lucas' but it was perfect. While he started pulling at his husband's hair, the latter grabbed his thighs, sinking his nails into the skin, before lifting them up so he could lay them on his lap. That new angle did wonders and Lucas couldn't keep his eyes open anymore as Eliott kept on rubbing their cocks against each other.

"Please!" he found himself begging but what for?

He couldn't tell if he wanted his lover to continue just like this or if he wanted more like his fingers, his tongue or his dick inside him. However, it seemed like Eliott took the decision for him as he pulled away and started to leave a serie of kisses down his chest until he reached his nipples and fuck! Lucas knew exactly what his husband had in mind now. He could feel his husband's stare on him but kept his eyes firmly closed. Then, he gasped when just like he had thought, Eliott wrapped his lips around his left nipple and started sucking down on it, his tongue flicking the tip every once in a while. This just wasn't fair. As weeks went by, it seemed like the two little buds were getting more and more sensitive, just the friction of them rubbing against his shirts was enough to make them hard. Lucas could have also sworn they had grown bigger too. He hadn't spoken about it to Eliott but it seemed like his husband had noticed too.

"So sensitive," his lover whispered after pulling away, his breath tickling the abused nipple. "What is it even going to be like in a few months?"

Lucas nearly sobbed as he leaned down and started making the other bud suffer as much as the first one. It felt like since he had gotten pregnant, new nerve ending were developing everywhere in his body. With his nipples becoming so damn sensitive, that spot on his lower back that sent shivers up and down his spine whenever Eliott did as much as brush his fingers against it, the tight skin of his belly, his husband had so many new things to make him crazy with and he was using them as often as possible. When he finally deemed he had given enough attention to his nipples that were both now hard, dark red and swollen from being sucked on for so long, he resumed his trail of kisses down his chest.

"Still can't believe our baby's in there," Eliott said as he reached his bump, peppering it with feather light kisses all over it.

He let go of Lucas' right thigh and brought his hand up, resting it next to his mouth as he continued to shower his abdomen with love. Lucas' breath started to even out and he slowly blinked his eyes open which almost filled with tears when he saw the way his husband was looking at his belly. Not with lust anymore but with pure adoration, love and reverence. Like the bump was something heavenly that deserved to be worshipped. Smiling fondly at Eliott, he stopped pulling at his hair and instead started to gently run his fingers through it. That got him to look up from the bump and his lover's grin widened when their eyes met.

"You know I wasn't teasing you about your weight earlier right?" Eliott asked and Lucas nodded.

"I know," he replied, his voice a little shaky from how he was crying out just minutes ago. "I know."

"Yes, those few pounds you gained do look fantastic on your thighs and on your ass but it truly is breathtaking to see the way your body's changing, adapting to make room for the baby. Our baby."

And suddenly, Lucas knew exactly what he wanted.

"Make love to me!"

He rarely said it like that. Usually, he would tell the older man ti hurry the fuck up and get inside him or simply to fuck him. Making love. It sounded more romantic and slow and it wasn't always what Lucas wanted or needed but right now, it was. It still probably wasn't the best thing to say after such heartfelt words from Eliott though but he nodded, his smile still beaming as he sat back up on his haunches. He was still loose from this morning so all his husband had to do was to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand and covered his cock with it before pressing the tip against Lucas' rim.

"Ready?" he asked and Lucas' smile widened as he wrapped his legs around Eliott's waist, pushing him inside.

"For you, always!"

They were still both hungry and Daisy was probably waiting for them right outside their bedroom's door but it could all wait for a few minutes. Right now, there was nothing else Lucs wanted or needed more than his husband.


	68. June 25, 2029, 8h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the big reveal is coming but I couldn't skip our boy's birthday couldn't I? 😉 
> 
> This chapter was meant to be angsty and then smutty but it turned out to be just fluffy in the end 😅

Eliott hoped he would never get used to waking up next to Lucas, that his beautiful husband being the first thing he saw every morning would never fail to make him smile. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other, barely a few inches between them. He carefully pushed the covers back and grinned widely as he rested his hands on the bump. This was another thing he hoped he would never get used to. How could anyone in the world look at their pregnant spouse and not be absolutely mesmerized by the little life growing inside them? There was no way Lucas' changing body would ever cease to amaze him.

"Good morning baby," he quietly whispered as he sat up, crossing his legs underneath him. "You know what day we are today? It's my birthday."

His smile widened as he kept on drawing random patterns on the sensitive tight skin of Lucas' belly with his fingertips. Twenty-nine. That's how old he was turning. It felt like the last year had been the best of his entire life and even though that's what he said to himself every year on his birthday, this time, it was different all thanks to their little peanut. He remembered wishing for a big family when he was younger so his child would never have to know what it's like to be an only kid. For a while, he had believed Lucille would be the one to give it to him. Then, he had been diagnosed and his dream had shattered. Children with her were now out of question. For a long time, her words had haunted him or rather the unspoken ones.

"I just changed my mind."

_What if they are sick like you?_

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind. He had never mentioned it to Lucas. What would have been the point anyway? Beside why bother him with Lucille? They hadn't spoken in over ten years. No, the only things that truly mattered to him was his husband and the baby he was carrying.

"You know," he said as he resumed his conversation with peanut, "when it's someone's birthday, you're supposed to give them a gift so do you want to know what I'm asking for this year? I would really want you to kick for the first time today. I know it's a bit early for that but everyone says you're already pretty big for your age so what about we show everyone that you're an early bloomer."

Not that he had actually expected them to kick right away but he still found himself pouting when he felt no movement underneath the palm of his hands.

"Come on," he whined. "I'm just asking for one kick please."

Still nothing. He sighed dramatically as he leaned forward so he could press a soft kiss under Lucas' belly button. For the last few days, he had noticed a line was starting to appear on his stomach. It went from his sternum and ran all the way down to his pelvis. Eliott had slightly freaked out first and as soon as Lucas had went to the bathroom to take a shower, he had grabbed his phone and quickly called his mother, not even bothering to check what time it was. He had gotten the answer pretty quickly though.

"It's midnight," she had sleepily greeted him before yawning. "What's the problem?"

After apologising for waking her up, he had explained how the skin was starting to darken and once he was done rambling, she had bursted out laughing on the other line.

"Don't worry," she had reassured him. "It's perfectly normal and there absolutely no danger for either Lucas or the baby. Now let me sleep you heathen!"

He smiled tenderly at the bump and ran his thumb across the darkened skin. The next day, his mother had called him back to explain it to him. From what he had understood of her medical jargon, it was caused from the placenta. He giggled and pressed another kiss to the bump. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind and his grin widened

"Well peanut," he continued, his fingers still tracing random patterns all over it, "since you don't want to give me a birthday present, I guess I'll have to wrap you up myself."

With that being said, he sat back on his haunches and slowly pushed Lucas so he was laying on his back before reaching for his nightstand. He rummaged through his drawer until he found what he was looking for and threw his pencil case next to him on the mattress. He grabbed his red marker and put himself to work. Luckily, Lucas was a heavy sleeper, something Eliott was thankful for as it was neither the first or the last time he used his husband's skin as a canvas. He started by drawing a ribbon all around his belly. Then, he drew a massive bow right over his belly button. Once he was satisfied with it, he grabbed his other markers and filled in the leftover blank space on the bump with animals. An hedgehog and a raccoon of course but many others too. A dog just like Daisy, a penguin, a rabbit, a cat, a little pig, etc. Eliott couldn't tell how long he spent drawing. Every once in a while, Lucas would stir in his sleep but thankfully, he remained deep asleep which wasn't that surprising considering how exhausted he had been when they had went to bed last night. He had decided they should start celebrating Eliott's birthday as soon as the clock ticked midnight. He had ended on his fours with Eliott pounding into him from behind, his hands roaming all over his belly.

"All done!" he proudly stated to himself once there was no more blank skin left. "I don't know which animal you'll be more like my peanut so I drew them all. I hope you'll be an hedgehog like Papa though."

He grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss on the said animal before putting the markers back in the drawer and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He snapped a picture of his masterpiece and opened Instagram.

_Best birthday gift ever ❤ Just wish I could unwrap it before December…_

He made sure to tag Lucas in it and rubbed his belly once more, careful of the ink, before getting out of bed. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean he couldn't be a good husband and father and prepare breakfast for the loves of his life. He was nearly done making French toast when Lucas woke up and he knew the exact second his husband opened his eyes as his gasp of surprise when he saw his belly echoed in the house.

"Eliott! What is that?"

The older man chuckled to himself as he turned the slice of bread in the pan to make sure both sides were equally cooked. A minute later, right as he was putting them in plates, Lucas stumbled in the kitchen, frowning and still wearing nothing but the low white boxers he had gone to bed with. In this light, Eliott's masterpiece looked even better. It really did seemed like this baby bump was covered in wrapping paper. If only he could have done Lucas' back too.

"Good morning to you too!" he teased, grinning widely as he set the plates on the table.

"Good morning," the younger man grumbled as he begrudgingly sat down, probably too hungry to keep pretending he really was angry at him. "It smells good."

"Thank you!" he replied as he took his place in front of his husband. "I made it just as sweet as you and peanut like it."

"Hey!" Lucas whined, pouting as he dug into his plate. "You're the one with the sweet tooth, not me! It's not my fault the baby inherited it."

Eliott only smirked as he took a bite of his breakfast. His lover was right but he wasn't about to admit though. They ate in comfortable silence, smiling at each other every two seconds. Once their plates were empty, Lucas stood up to go grab the milk from the fridge and when he passed next to him, the older man pushed his chair back and took the opportunity to grab at his waist and pulled him onto his lap. Lucas giggled as he made himself comfortable and wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck while the latter rested his hands over his ass, gently squeezing it.

"Happy birthday, my love!" Lucas wished him as he pressed their foreheads against each other's.

His grin widened as he rubbed their noses together.

"Thank you!"

For everything.


	69. June 25, 2029, 11h27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, ☺ Here we are, this story is now over 100k words ❤ I hardly can believe it.
> 
> I got to warn you though. There's some angst in this one, Eliott is being overprotective but in the end, everything will work itself out, I promise 😊💜
> 
> Enjoy 😘

After doing the dishes, they went to the living room and Eliott laid down on the couch before pulling Lucas so he was sitting on his lap.

“Stop,” he whined, feeling himself blush as his husband wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him. “I’m getting too heavy for this.”

“Nonsense!” the older man replied, grinning widely as he rested his other hand over the bump.

Lucas found himself smiling too when he looked down at his belly and saw Eliott’s drawing still perfectly intact despite how much they had both rubbed the tight skin. Even though he always bitched a little about how tough it was to get rid of the ink, he loved being Eliott’s canvas and he knew that Eliott knew. He couldn’t tell how many hours he must have spent laying in bed on his belly while they were still in university with his boyfriend straddling his thighs as he drew on his back. Sometimes, it was dozens of little doodles while other times, when he was feeling inspired, it would be one massive masterpiece a bit like he had just done today. Even after they had gotten married and traded their apartment for the house, his back remained Eliott’s favorite canvas until he had gotten pregnant and had stopped laying on his belly out of fear of hurting their baby. However, his ever growing bump had quickly replaced his back and he had to admit he preferred it too. At least that way, he could see what his husband was drawing on him. 

"Eliott?" he asked after some minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" the older man replied absently, not taking his eyes off the bump he was still rubbing.

"You think you could do something like that again on Saturday morning? It would be nice for Pride! Or the baby raccoon you drew that other night? Maybe it could hold a flag?"

Except that Eliott didn't seem nearly as excited as Lucas. He even tensed underneath him and bit his lower lip as his hand stilled on his belly. Lucas could already tell he wasn't going to like it. 

"I don't think we should go to Pride this year," the older man confessed, his voice shaking slightly.

And if Lucas hadn't seen his lips moving, he wouldn't have believed he had actually said it. He frowned and pulled back from where he had slowly been leaning toward Eliott.

"Excuse me?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I don't think we should go to Pride," his husband repeated, now sounding more confident as he finally looked up, his eyes meeting Lucas'. 

"And why the fuck not? We went every year since we met! Even while it was pouring outside so why the fuck should we not go this time?

He didn't mean to sound so angry already, maybe Eliott had a good reason to want for them to not go after all, but he couldn't help himself. His lover sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair before sighing.

"I just don't think that with the heatwave going on right now it's a good idea for you and the baby to stay outside for too long."

"That's fucking bullshit!" he swore, clenching his fists as he got off Eliott's lap to stand up.

The room was spinning slightly because of how quickly he had moved and he had to close his eyes for a second so everything would stop moving around him.

"Lucas, baby, I-" the older man started as he sat up but he quickly interrupted him.

"I told you already! I'm pregnant, not fucking disabled! I can't wash Daisy, I can't go to Pride. Is there anything I can do Mister Know It All? Can I take a fucking shower by myself or do you got to be in there with me?"

Eliott looked down, blushing furiously, and started fumbling with his hands in his lap as he opened and closed his mouth, visibly looking for the rights words.

"That's not what I meant," he explained after a few seconds.

"Not what you meant? Then what the fuck did you meant? Either we're going to Pride or we aren't and you already made that clear you didn't want to go and since you're the Alpha, then we're fucking staying inside!"

"Lucas, I-"

He had heard enough already and without giving his husband time to defend himself, he turned around and stomped to their room, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed and pulled the covers on top of him. A minute passed, then two and the door remained closed. Eliott hadn't even tried to follow him or to apologize and that broke the dam. Tears started rolling down his face and a sob escaped his mouth when he realized he had subconsciously laid on Eliott's side. He rolled over so he was now on his own side and buried his face into his pillow as his hand came to rest over his belly.

"I'm not angry at you peanut," he managed to say between two sobs. "Your Daddy is just acting like a stupid asshole!"

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but to no avail. He couldn't believe Eliott had played the "bad for the baby" card. He wasn't going to run a fucking marathon for fuck's sake! All he wanted to do was to go to Pride just like they had done every year for the last ten years! That wasn't so bad and that certainly didn't made him a bad father!

By the time his breathing finally started to slowly even out, he felt like he had no more tears left to cry and he could feel a headache starting already. He was dying to go get some water but he wasn't ready to face Eliott and fight with him again so he took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he started to rub his bump, hoping it could sooth down the baby. The peanut had probably heard him yelling earlier and then crying. The last thing he wanted was to stress them out already. 

Had he been right to start screaming like that? Probably not? Had it been a good idea to slam the door? Surely not. He couldn't face Eliott just yet and he needed a third opinion on this. Someone who would understand just how much going to Pride meant for him so he blindly reached for the nightstand, fumbling until he managed to grab his phone. He scrolled down his contacts until he found the one he was looking for and pressed the call button. He sighed and closed his eyes as he put his phone to his ear, waiting for him to answer. When he finally did, not matter how angry Lucas had been just seconds ago, he couldn't help but smile.

"Kitten! How are you?"

Even after he had moved out of the flatshare, he and Eliott had remained close to Mika and Lisa. It wasn't that surprising. His two former roommates had seen both at their worse after all. Every month, they made sure to grab breakfast the four of them together and catch up. They had done so just a few weeks ago and Lucas had thought their next time would be the morning before Pride but it seemed like it wasn't about to happen if his husband had a say in the matter.

"Hey Mika!", he greeted him, hoping his voice wasn't betraying him. "I'm good. What about you? I just wanted to know how you were doing."

But the other man sighed and Lucas knew he hadn't been convincing enough.

"I'm good but kitten, you really need to work on your lying skills. Since when do you call me on a Monday morning out of nowhere without any warning just to know how I'm doing? Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

And he couldn't tell if it was the hormones, the stress or anything like that but he bursted out in tears again and told Mika the whole story. Every few sentences, he would hum under his breath, telling Lucas to continue. When he was done talking, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and breathing was much easier. Sure, nothing was settled already but he no longer felt like he was about to suffocate. Mika remained silent for a few seconds and then took a deep breath before he started to speak. 

"Well, kitten, I know it's probably not the answer you were expecting but I do think Eliott is right."

Lucas gasped indignantly but before he could say anything, Mika continued.

"Listen, I know how much Pride means to you, I still remember the first time we went the four of us with Alexia but I heard on the TV it's supposed to be over 40 degrees on Saturday! It isn't good for anyone to be out with this temperature, especially pregnant people."

"But we never missed one Pride in ten years!"

"But it's different this year," the other man reminded him. "This year, you've got someone else to think about first. People have already died because of the heat, Lucas. If the situation was reversed and Eliott was the one who was pregnant, would you let him go?"

He wanted to say yes, that he wouldn't be as overprotective as Eliott was being with him, but that would have been a lie. He understood where Eliott was coming from and even though it hurt to admit it, he was right about the heat not being good for him and the baby.

"Look," Mika continued after a few seconds, "not going to Pride this year doesn't make you any less out and proud. You won't be back in the closet because you missed Pride. You're pregnant, Lucas. Nothing says "straight" more than that baby bump you're sporting right now."

This time, he couldn't help but laugh softly as he kept on rubbing his belly. 

"You're right," he admitted quietly and he could perfectly imagine the wide grin Mika must had on his face. "I overreacted."

"Don't blame yourself though, kitten. Now, get of your room and go kiss your husband. That poor boy must be worrying himself sick right now. Just wish him a happy birthday for me, okay?"

"I promise," Lucas replied, smiling, before hanging up.

With that being done, he untangled himself from the sheets, pushing them to the end of the bed and got back on his feet. He slowly opened their bedroom's door and found Daisy laying down, her eyes staring right at the door. She quickly got up and barked happily when she saw him. He giggled and kneeled so he could scratch the sensitive skin behind her ears.

"Hey big girl! Where is your Daddy right now?"

He wasn't expecting her to answer but he still pouted and stuck his tongue out at her when she remained silent before standing up.

"Eliott?" he called as he started making his way to the kitchen. "Baby?"

No answer. However, when he reached the kitchen and saw that the patio door was unlocked, he knew where his husband was. He took a peek outside and just as he expected, he spotted the older man floating on his back in the pool, his eyes probably closed under the sunglasses he was wearing and suddenly, Lucas was hit by a wave of sadness. It was Eliott's birthday. He should be spending that day with him and their dog inside their house while watching his favorite movies of all time. Instead, he was hiding outside, probably beating himself up over their fight. Lucas knew Eliott would never be mad at him for that, but he still felt like a regular apology wasn't enough. He needed to be forgiven and luckily, he knew the way to Eliott's heart. Food. Sweet food. Lucas had already bought everything he needed to make his husband's favorite cake as that's what he had been planning to do for tonight's dessert. Wiping away the last few remaining tears out of his eyes, he sighed happily and opened the fridge, looking for the eggs. He was going to make the best upside down pineapple cake Eliott had ever tasted or God help him.


	70. June 25, 2029, 13h29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a monster, I could never let a fight between them drag on for too long 💗 You know me by now, i'm a big crying baby who doesn't like angst. I include some when it fits the story but I will never go overboard with it so here's the boys making up 😊
> 
> Also, I have a great news!!! 😁 It's time to stop beating around the bushes, the next chapter will be the one I think you were all waiting for!!!!
> 
> Now's the time to place your bets!!! Boy or girl? 😉

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Eliott knew he had done a mistake. He should have found a better way to tell Lucas about it instead of blurting it out while they were lazily cuddling on the couch. Then, when his husband had started yelling how he was only pregnant and not disabled, he felt guilty. The last thing he had wanted was to act like those controlling Alphas and yet, that’s exactly how Lucas was perceiving him right now. When the younger man had slammed their bedroom door, Eliott closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he buried his face in his hands. Right now, it was pointless to go after his husband already. All that would lead to was more fighting. It was better to give him some time to calm down but he couldn’t spend his day in their living room, waiting. He already felt like he was suffocating. He got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his sunglasses from where he had put them on the counter the day before and got out. As soon as he took a step outside, he could feel the heat nearly choking him. It had this way for the last couple of days and it was only supposed to get worse through the week and as much as he hated arguing with Lucas, there was no way they were going to go to Pride with this temperature. Sure, they had already went during heatwaves and even while it was raining but this year, things were different. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, he let his sunglasses on the concrete surrounding the pool before diving headfirst in it. The water wasn’t really cold thanks to the temperature but it still was refreshing. He took a deep breath when he got his head out of the water and pushed his wet hair back and grabbed his shades before putting them on. There wasn't much else he could do than wait until Lucas had calmed down so he closed his eyes and let himself float while trying to empty his mind which turned out to be much harder than he thought. He couldn't stop thinking about their stupid fight. The day had started off so well. Why did he had to ruin it all? Lucas had looked so damn happy to ask him to draw on him again and now he was locked in their room, probably crying. 

He couldn't tell how long he spent in the pool before giving up. It just wouldn't work. He couldn't think of anything else than his husband. But right on cue, he heard the patio door being pulled open followed by Lucas' voice. 

"Come inside please."

His tone was neutral, neither cold or loving, but as Eliott opened his eyes and was just about to tell him he was coming, the younger man had already closed the door behind him. However, he had left left a towel for him on the balcony. He couldn't suppress a smile. Of course, Lucas knew him so well he had figured Eliott had gone outside without taking a towel. At least, this was a sign he must have calmed down a little. He took off his glasses and threw them in the grass before putting his head underwater one last time and then he quickly got out of the pool. He had to hold himself back from running to their house. Instead, he took a few deep breaths and slowly walked to the stairs, picking up the towel Lucas had left him. He used it to dry off his hair, messing it up and tied it around his waist before going up the stairs, one at the time. He took one last deep breath before pulling the patio door open. 

He wasn't ready for what was awaiting him inside. He could feel the shivers going down his spine. The air conditioning had been running 24/7 for the last couple of days so after some time spent outside, it felt like it was freezing inside. He had also expected Lucas to wait for him in the kitchen, sitting down so they could talk about what happened earlier. Instead, his husband was standing up next to the table holding a plate with a big part of what he recognized as Lucas' upside down pineapple cake. It was still smoking as it had probably just been pulled out of the oven and there was a lighted up candle waiting for him to blow it. And he ever thought he couldn't love the younger man any more than he already did…

"Happy birthday!" Lucas said, smiling widely at him. "Make a wish!"

Eliott's face broke into a grin that must have been just as big as his husband's before he closed his eyes and counted to three in his head before blowing out the candle. This had to be one of his favorite sent of all time beside Lucas'; the smoke and the burnt wax. When he opened his eyes, he found his lover already staring lovingly at him and they both bursted out giggling before Eliott crashed their lips together. Lucas eagerly kissed him and put the plate down on the table before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The older man found himself grinning against his mouth and grabbed his waist.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Lucas mumbled between two kisses. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay," Eliott quickly reassured him, rubbing their noses together. "I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to sound like some macho Alpha! I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby because of the heat."

"I know, I know! I talked to Mika and he made me understood that were you the one who was pregnant, I wouldn't want you to go either."

Before he could add anything else though, Lucas pulled him into another kiss as he started to run one of his hands through Eliott's hair while the other remained on his shoulder. However, the older man soon shivered. He was still wearing nothing than the wet boxers he had swimmed with and the towel around his waist. He could tell the exact moment Lucas figured what was wrong as he pulled away, his mouth still wide open as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh my God you must be freezing right now! Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged nonchalantly as his husband grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his shoulders before rubbing his arms. 

"You're going to get sick," Lucas scolded him as he kept trying on warming him up.

"Would you take care of me if I was?" Eliott couldn't help but tease which made the younger man raise an eyebrow as he smiled softly at him.

"Idiot! If you feel like being pampered, you don't need to get pneunomia to get me to do it!"

Once he had had stopped shivering and Lucas deemed he was hot enough, the latter intertwined their fingers.

"What do you want to do today? It's your special day after all."

And Eliott's smile widened as he pressed their foreheags together.

"First, I really want to taste that cake. It looks and smells delicious. Then, I want to cuddle with you while we watch a movie."

So that's what they did. A few hours later, he found himself laying on his back on the couch with his husband straddling his lap, their joined hands resting on top of Lucas' bump. They had forgotten the movie a while ago and it was still quietly playing in the background.

"What did you wish for?" Lucas wondered, giggling as Eliott kept on tracing the animals he had drawn over his belly with his fingertips.

"It's a secret," he replied, sticking his tongue out at his lover.

But the truth was, he didn't wish for anything. He already had everything he could ever dream of.


	71. July 4, 2029, 10h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a *Drumrolls* Haha! No spoilers 😉 You'll have to read and find out as the same time than the boys. So the bets are 4 for a boy and none for a girl. Let's see who was right shall we? 😉
> 
> Enjoy 😘💗💜💙

Lucas wasn't nervous. No, he had been nervous when he had waiting for his and Eliott's BAC results, for an answer about the job he had applied to after graduating from college, for the bank's call about whether or not their loan for Eliott's parlor had been approved. No, right now he wasn't nervous. He was fucking terrified. His appointment wasn't for another fifteen minutes but he had wanted to be there early just in case. Of what? He had no idea but Eliott, thankfully, hadn't asked and had simply drove them to the clinic nearly an hour before. For the first thirty minutes, he had remained sitting down, trying to distract himself on his phone while Eliott was next to him, his head resting on his shoulders and his hand slipped underneath the blue tank top he was wearing so he could lay it right on the skin. However, Instagram and the silly games he had on his phone were doing nothing to take his mind off his upcoming appointment. Sighing, he had put it back into his pocket before launching himself of his chair. Crossing his arms over his chest, he had started pacing around the corridor, watching the clock on the wall every two seconds. Just like the first time, he had been asked to come there with a full bladder which was starting to feel dangerously heavy. He couldn’t tell which was worse though; sitting down or standing up.

“Calm down baby please,” Eliott asked him from the chair he was still sitting on. 

“I’ll calm down when they will finally call us in,” he replied, as he started biting down the nails of his right hand, his other one rubbing his bump.

One more hour. One more hour and then they could truly start planning. They could start to work on the nursery, buy clothes for their peanut. All that was missing was the name. Even though Lucas still felt like it was a boy, they had jokingly tried every old wives’ tales they could find online that was supposed to predict the gender of their baby and the results they had gotten had been funny to say the least. He was carrying low which was supposed to mean and yet he had been craving sweet things, a sign of a girl for many. He hadn’t suffered from acne yet but he had been feeling hot and sweaty though. He still suffered from morning sickness but so far his legs and ankles weren’t swollen. Every test contradicted the one before. 

“You still think it’s a boy?” he couldn’t help but wonder, looking away from the clock to take a look at his husband.

“Yes,” he answered, giving him a warm smile and reaching over to rest his own hand over his bump. “Don’t get me wrong though! I’ll be just as happy if it’s a girl but you’ve been so sure since the start it was a boy and now, you really are carrying low. Even our mothers think so!”

“I’m showing all around though,” Lucas reminded him as he intertwined their fingers over his belly. “Not just on the front. My thighs, my hips, my ass. Everything feels bigger.”

But that just widened the grin on his husband’s face as he grabbed his waist with his free hand and pulled him closer to him so he press a kiss on his abdomen.

“So?” Eliott replied as he nuzzled his abdomen. “I already told you. Not only does it make you look irresistible but beside, more room for the peanut to grow big before they make their grand entrance right on time for Christmas."

Not too big though, he was going to have to push this baby out after all but before he could say anything, the door of the office opened and the woman stepped out, smiling brightly at the scene they must have made.

“Lucas, Eliott, it’s a pleasure to see you again. Come inside, would you?”

The older man stood up and held on to Lucas’ hand as they followed her, closing the door behind them. He laid down on the table while his husband sat next to him and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, grinning against the skin. After she was settled on her chair in front of them, she grabbed her notepad and her pen from her desk before looking up to them, smiling.

“So Lucas, how have you been doing since the last time we saw each other?”

“Good! I still have morning sickness, less than before though but my doctor said that as long as I continued on putting on some weight, it was alright."

She asked him a few more questions about how many pounds he had gained already, if he had experienced cramps or bleeding. He answered calmly, breathing through his nose as the urge to relieve himself was getting harder to ignore and then, she finally set her notepad down and put on gloves. Fucking finally. Eliott started running his free hand through Lucas' hair, gently nuzzling his temple. He knew his husband was trying to get him to relax but he was about to see his baby, their baby. How could Eliott even be so calm? The sonographer covered his bump with gel and when she turned on the wand or whatever the thing she was holding was called, Lucas let out a sob.

Their peanut has grown so much since the last time. Now he could clearly see the head, the body, the little arms as well. It wasn't just a blurry bean anymore. They truly looked like an actual baby. And was it what he think it was?

"Are they sucking their thumb?" Eliott asked right as he was about to open his mouth for the same question. 

"They are," the woman replied, turning away from her own screen to smile at them.

"Our baby," the older man said, completely in awe as he rested his head on Lucas who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen in front of him.

Considering the bump he was now sporting, he had expected their baby had grown but to actually see it with his own eyes, it was a whole other thing. He could already feel the tears welling up and he didn't even try to blink them away.

"Now," she continued, "the foetus seems to be in the perfect position to determine the gender today. Unless you were planning on keeping it a surprise. Then, I-"

"We want to know!" Lucas abruptly cut her off, grinning widely as he turned away from the screen slightly so he could look at her.

"Please!" Eliott added.

"Okay then," she replied, still smiling as she focused back onto her screen. "You already picked up names?"

Any moment now so he also turned his attention back to his own screen as he started to take deep breaths.

"Virginia for a girl and Jackson for a boy," his husband explained, softly running his thumb across the back of Lucas' hand.

For a brief instant, nothing changed but then, when she zoomed in, Lucas let out a gasp and covered his mouth with the hand Eliott wasn't holding as the tears started rolling down his cheeks. He understood what it was before the sonographer could explain. Something tiny was peeking out of between their baby's legs.

"Looks like it's going to be a Jackson!" 

And he wasn't expecting the scream of joy Eliott let out right next to his before the older man squeezed his hand and started kissing him all over his face.

"You were right! You were right! It's a boy! We're having a boy!"

Tears were also rolling down his face and his smile was blinding. Lucas could hear the woman giggle at his reaction but he also couldn't care less about the audience they had as he pulled his husband into a kiss. It tasted like tears and salt and they were both grinning too widely to properly kiss. It was perfect. There was still many things to check before the exam was over such as the placenta and the amniotic fluid amongst others and his bladder was still full from all the water he had drank earlier before coming here but those were all just minor details. 

A boy. Their boy. Their son. Jackson. Jackson Demaury.


	72. July 4, 2029, 13h07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good monday everyone! Sorry for not updating this weekend but I was away without my laptop but here's some more fluff to make up for it 😊

A boy. They were having a son. Their little Jackson. The woman had probably mentioned other important things after he was too mesmerized by the screen in front of him to listen. He only managed to understand one more information about their baby. December 6. Lucas was due for December 6. It was odd that seemed so far away and yet so close for everything they had to bo before. The nursery needed to be painted, they needed to babyproof the house, they had to buy clothes and toys for Jackson, they also had to buy a crib and build it. He was pretty sure he could get his parents to double check it just to make sure it was perfectly safe. There also was Lucas' birthday coming up next week and then he had to go to New York for the convention. There also was Basile and Daphné's upcoming wedding and they needed to plan a baby shower and his parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary was coming this fall. So many things to do before December. After what could have been six hours or five minutes, the sonographer turned off the machine and started cleaning up the leftover gel from Lucas' belly. As soon as it was done, he could no longer resist laying his hand over the skin, softly rubbing it.

"A boy," he whispered for what felt like the millionth time, gently nuzzling his cheek. "Our son."

"Jackson," his husband replied as he turned his head to face him, his smile blinding.

Swallowing back some new tears, Eliott smiled right back at pressed their foreheads against each other. He didn't trust his voice to say much more so he rubbed their noses together, hoping the gesture would tell Lucas everything he felt.

_I love you. Thank you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me._

It didn't last for long though as the woman told them Lucas could now use the bathroom to which he hurried after pulling up his shorts and rolling down his tank top. As the younger man made his way out of the office, Eliott couldn't take his eyes off him. This probably was what people meant when they spoke about that pregnancy glow up. Lucas had always been beautiful but now there was this thing about him Eliott couldn't just quite explain. Maybe that was what every expecting parent felt when they looked at their pregnant significant other, maybe that was an Alpha thing. One way or another, his husband was gorgeous and he was going to spend the next five months telling him over and over again.

"Eliott? Eliott?"

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the woman put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face her. She was smiling knowingly at him and for a second, he wondered how often she saw people like him, so mesmerized by their pregnant spouse they forgot the world for a minute.

"So," she continued, "to resume everything I said, your baby is perfectly healthy. He's slightly taller than most but with you as his father, it isn't really surprising. He's got a good heartbeat and everything is developing just the way they should do. Now, I said it to Lucas too but I don't think he listened either, you were both so in awe of the screen after all, but it would be better for him from now on if he slept on his side instead of his back."

Her smile then widened as she handed him a printout of the scan and he felt his own grin now threatening to split his face in two when he saw again their boy.

"I'm giving you one copy of it but I also send the Jpeg file to your email address so you can share it with everyone."

"Thank you," he replied, his voice still a bit tight with emotion as he shook her hand.

She leads him out of her office but before calling the next patient, she smiled at him one more time.

"Over the next few weeks, my secretary is going to call you for Lucas' last appointment. I want to see him during the last month just to make sure everything is fine and that the baby is in a good position for a natural birth as it's what you want. I can't guarantee it will be possible though considering that it's Lucas' first pregnancy and how tall Jackson already is."

And this wasn't something either of them had considered before. From the very beginning, Lucas had been clear. He wanted to deliver their baby naturally. The idea of being cut open and having the baby taken out of him scared him to the bones. Eliott didn't like it much either. If it came down to this, they would both accept it but the older man still found himself hoping they wouldn't need to.

"I understand," he finally replied, nodding.

He wished her a good day and made his way to the bathroom. He slowly pushed the door open and he felt his heart swelling up in his chest at the sight awaiting him. Lucas had his back to the door but with the mirror, Eliott could see he had one hand resting on top of his bump, gently rubbing it, while the other was underneath it, softly cradling it. His husband was looking down lovingly at his belly and he had a wide smile on his lips.

"I was right," Lucas whispered, not taking his eyes off his abdomen. "Isn't that right, my little Jackson? I knew you were a boy! Did you heard what the lady said about you? You're already taller than most babies. That means you're your Daddy's boy! Now, are you going to make me even happier and look like him? Please do so my peanut."

And Eliott couldn't have that. He wanted Jackson to look like Lucas, to have his big blue eyes, his spiky hair. He guessed he was due some a father-son conversation with their baby. Later, when his husband would be asleep, he would tell their peanut he wanted him to look like his Papa. For now though, he had more important things to do. Grinning widely, he knocked to make it seem like he had just gotten there and walked up behind Lucas, pressing his chest to the younger man's back. He wrapped his arms around him and covered Lucas' hands with his own.

"The loves of my life," he softly said as he buried his face into the crook of his husband's neck. "We're having a son! Can you believe that? A son!"

"I know," Lucas replied, smiling as he tilted his head to the side to give him more room. "Our little Jackson!"

And out of all the places they had cuddled, a clinic's bathroom had to be the weirdest and yet he wouldn't have traded it for anything. In just a few hours, all of their friends and family would know about Jackson and he wouldn't be their little secret anymore so for now, he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.


	73. July 4, 2029, 18h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update but I have a good reason for it, one I can not share with you just yet. I'm pretty sure some of you will understand what I mean after reading this chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos 😘💗
> 
> Enjoy!!! 😊

"You sure we can't keep it a secret?" Eliott asked as he parked the car in his parents' driveway. "Not for much longer. Just a week or two."

Lucas sighed happily next to him as he unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning over to kiss a quick kiss on his lips. 

"No," he replied as he playfully rubbed their noses together. "First, because they already know I had my appointment today and if you don't think this is actually the first thing they will ask about as soon as they will see us, then I've got some news for you."

"We could say the baby wasn't in the right position to tell the gender," he offered as he slipped his hand underneath Lucas' tank top to rub his bump.

"Eliott," he said in what was probably meant to be a warning tone but his smile only widened as he covered his hand with own, intertwining their fingers over his skin.

"We'll them the truth next week or after I come back from New York," the older man continued. "Please, just for a little longer. I want Jackson to stay our little secret."

Lucas giggled against his mouth before quickly pressing another kiss on his lips and pulling back. He opened the passenger door and stepped out of the car.

"Come on Demaury!" he teased looking back over his shoulders. "Our parents probably already have two full catalogues of toys and clothes ready to be ordered. They're only waiting to know which one to order."

And Eliott's smile only widened as he shook his head at his husband before following him to the front door. It had became an tradition over the years to have dinner at least once a month with his parents as well as Lucas' mother. Nothing too fancy or extravagant. All that mattered was that they were the five of them together even though soon, they would be six. Wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders, he rang the bell and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Last chance," he whispered playfully even though he knew his husband had already taken his decision.

He barely had time to take his finger off the doorbell before the door flew wide open and he found himself with a faceful of his mother's hair while Lucas was in the same situation with his own mother. However, he barely had time to register what was happening before they switched places and suddenly, he was hugging his mother-in-law. Behind her, he could his father leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, laughing at their behavior as if he wasn't barely holding himself back from doing the same. 

"So?" his mother asked as she pulled back from Lucas.

"Boy or girl?" Brigitte continued, smiling widely at the two of them. 

"Hello to you too!" Eliott sarcastically replied. "Yes, we're good! What about you? You had a good day?"

His mother snorted at him as she ruffled his hair, messing it up even further. He remember how she used to spend hours trying to comb it, complaining about how impossible his mane was to tame. Sometimes, she would give up and tell him she wished his kids inherited his hair so he would know what an hell he had put her through.

"Don't be like that," she teased him, her eyes shining. "You can't blame us for asking questions about our first grandchildren!"

"Gabrielle," his father finally spoke as he stepped closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I know you're excited but let them in at least before you start interrogating them."

"As if you hadn't spent all day talking about it!" she defended herself, playfully pushing him away.

However, it had been enough to delay a bit further the rest of their interrogation. They were finally allowed to get inside and took of their shoes before being lead to the living room by his mother who nearly pushed them into the couch before going to kitchen, probably to get them something to drink. His father sat down on his recliner, looking at them fondly while Brigitte who had a similar expression on her face took her place next to Lucas. A few minutes later, his mother came back holding a tray with two beers as well as two glasses of red wine and one of what Eliott presumed to be orange juice. 

"So," she started as soon as everyone was served, "now that you're comfortable, tell us, boy or girl."

Eliott turned and smiled at Lucas who nodded , grinning right back at him, before he intertwined their fingers and put then over his bump. He took a deep breath before turning back to look at his parents.

"Boy," he simply stated and as soon as the word left his mouth, the two men found themselves wrapped up in another round of hugs and congratulations. 

Brigitte was now crying and his father seemed close to it. However, what caught Eliott's attention was the look on his mother's face. She was smiling at them, obviously happy, but there was something else, something he couldn't just quite identify. When everybody sat back down, she excused herself and said she was going to start preparing dinner before walking back to the kitchen. Eliott knew he wasn't going to be able to enjoy the evening if he didn't figure out what was wrong so he turned to Lucas who was already sitting down and smiled at him softly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his bump and another on his lips.

"I'll go help my mom," he explained, rubbing their noses together.

His husband grinned right back at him and nodded as he stood back up. He went after his mother and found her filling a pot with water. She still had that expression on her face and now he was definitely getting worried. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and she jumped a little when she looked up and saw him.

"What are you doing here? Go back to Lucas," she ordered him as she put the lid on the pot before putting it on top of the stove for the water to boil.

"I want to help you," he lied, grabbing a knife from the countertop. "Let me at least slice the bread." 

She looked at him for a few seconds before letting out a defeated sigh and nodded. He could tell she knew that he knew something was up. It would only be a matter of time now before she told him what exactly. Surprisingly, it took her only a moment. He had barely started to slice the baguette Lucas and him had brought before she confessed.

"I saw Lucille last week at the grocery store."

He felt himself tense as his hand stilled on the knife he was holding. However, his mother wasn't done just yet.

"She acted like nothing mattered, like we were old friends and then she started asking questions about you. What were you doing in life, if you were married and a bunch of other stuff that was absolutely none of her business. I didn't told her anything of course."

And that wasn't surprising at all. Right after he had gotten with Lucas for good, his parents had tried to convince him to go back with Lucille, to give themselves another chance. And no matter how angry it had made him, he had stayed calm. Yelling or slamming the door behind him would only have made things worse. Instead, he had decided to prove them wrong and had brought Lucas to their house one time for dinner. From that night, everything had changed. Not only did his parents saw they could trust Lucas with him but they also had seen how happier he was with him than he had ever been with Lucille. After that day, they had only mentioned her once again. A few months later, while he was having lunch with them, he had finally admitted the things she had said to Lucas back on the boathouse. They had both tensed and color had drained from their faces as they had learned how close he had gotten from losing Lucas forever. Considering how much they had grown to like him, it was no wonder they held a grudge against her. And now, nearly ten years later, she had had the nerve to ask about him.

"Eliott? Eliott? You hear me?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and realized he must have been spacing out as his mother was next to him, softly running her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry!" he apologized as he set the knife down and noticed his hand was shaking slightly. 

"Go back with Lucas," she repeated and this time, he wasn't about to argue with it.

He nodded slowly and walked back to the living room but he stopped in the doorway, smiling softly at the sight. Lucas had his head thrown back as he was laughing at something his father had said while he had one hand on top of his bump, rubbing it and the other was cradling it.

He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't bumped into Lucas on that fateful Monday morning. So many things would be different. He imagined himself having some boring office job as for Lucille, his drawings were rather a hobby than something he could make a career out of. He wouldn't be about to become a father either. It used to bother him. What had made her change her mind about kids? The possibility of them being sick like him or was it because she would never be able to leave him alone with them? It didn't matter anymore though. Everything was perfect. He was going to be a good father. No, even better! The best father ever cause Jackson deserved no less than the best! He was going to prove her and anyone who has ever doubted him! He would show them all! Yes, he was going to be so good at this!


	74. July 5, 2029, 1h24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one guessed last chapter 😋 Maybe you'll be luckier with this one 😮
> 
> As always, I love you guys so much and i could never say thank you enough for the feedback 💗
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Eliott couldn't sleep. He wasn't even sleepy at all. He felt like he had just drank ten coffees. Usually, on nights like this, he would softly wake Lucas up with kisses and they would go share a milkshake, hoping the drive there would tire him out enough so he could fall asleep when they got back home but tonight, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He looked so peaceful laying next to him in bed. Beside, he needed all the rest he could get. Well, they needed it. Him and Jackson. It couldn't be easy for either of them. Lucas was carrying their baby, their son while Jackson was growing up in the safest place on earth because Eliott would rather die than let absolutely anything hurt him. Grinning widely, he slowly pushed the covers down, exposing his husband's bump before he softly rubbed it. Their little boy, their son was right there, all cosy and warm underneath his palm. Soon, Lucas would start feeling him moving around inside him and then, it would be his turn to feel him when he would start kicking. Sitting back on his haunches, he settled himself comfortably by his stomach and leaned forward, peppering the tight skin with feather light kisses.

"Hi peanut!" he softly whispered against his lover's belly. "Jackson. It feels so good to finally say it! Papa knew it! From the very beginning, he knew you were a boy! He was right because your Papa is the best and you deserve nothing but the best baby!"

And even though there was nothing funny, he couldn't hold back a laugh at that. Thankfully, Lucas had always been a heavy sleeper which pregnancy had only made worse so he barely stirred in his sleep and made some unhappy noise but he remained asleep and Eliott was now free to resume his conversation with Jackson.

"I have everything planned already. I'm not telling you what I'm going to do to your room though. That's a surprise baby! You have to come out of Papa if you want to see it! Not yet though, you're too small and your room is not done yet. I haven't bought the paint yet. You wouldn't even have a crib."

He giggled softly as he rubbed his nose against the tight skin. 

"Don't worry! We wouldn't let you sleep on the floor. We would put you right here in the bed between us. We would surround you with pillows so you don't fall off the mattress but that doesn't mean you have to get out right now though. You still have five months left to go before you're allowed to show yourself. I can't wait to meet you!"

His smile widened as he started thinking of all the things they would do. Sometimes just the two of them together and sometimes with Lucas too. There was so many things, so many possibilities and he wanted it all.

"When you'll be old enough, we'll go to Disneyland! We're going to get dressed as characters, you, me, Papa and all the little siblings you'll have. How many of them do you want? One? Two? Four? You want sisters or brothers? Papa and I, we've already agree we would keep on having kids until we had at least a boy and a girl. What if baby number two was another boy though? And so was baby number three and four and five and six. I wonder if Papa would want that many kids. I know I wouldn’t mind. You’re going to be the best big ever to all of them. I know that already. When you’ll be old enough, I promise we’re going to go rent a cabin in the mountains and we’re going to teach you how to ski. Papa is a good teacher, he’s the one who taught me."

Yes. Some old fashioned cabin. A room their kids would share and another with a fireplace for him and Lucas. They would spend the days with the little ones out there in the snow but at night, behind the closed door of their room, Lucas would be all his to love, to kiss, to fuck. Shit! He wouldn't get to hear those sounds his husband made whenever he hit his prostate at just the right angle. He would probably bite a pillow or something so he wouldn't wake the kids. Lucas was going to be such a good father, he already was but so was Eliott.

"I'm going to teach you how to draw," he continued as he kept on rubbing the bump. "I can already tell you're going to be so good at it! I'm also going to bring you to the parlor as often as your Papa will let me so I can show you the ropes already. It's going to be yours anyway someday. After you'll be done with high school, I'll take you under my wing and I'll teach you everything I know. I'll even let you practice on me."

It was going to be perfect. Everything was perfect and absolutely nothing was going to ruin this. He sighed happily before pressing another kiss on top of his husband's belly. However, Lucas started to move next to him so he laid back down so he wouldn't fully wake up.

"Eliott?" he sleepily mumbled, his eyes still closed as he threw an arm around the older man's waist, pulling him closer.

"I just went to the bathroom," he lied, still grinning widely as he pulled the covers back on top of them. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

Lucas tiredly smiled at him before settling himself comfortably on his pillow and Eliott couldn't resist running his fingers through his hair. It didn't take long for his husband to fall back asleep with Eliott massaging his scalp while rubbing his bump with his other hand. 

Eliott, however, was not closer to go back to sleep than he had been when he started talking to Jackson but for Lucas, he could stay still until morning came. He would do anything for him, for them. The loves of his life. He was going to show everything who had ever doubted him he could be a good father. No. Not just good. The best. That's what Jackson deserved. The best father ever. He would show them all.


	75. July 8, 2029, 14h09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some people guessed, Eliott is indeed having an episode. You know me, you know I hate letting angst dragging on for too long so I promised extra fluff and smut afterward to make up for it. For now though, Eliott's episode is at its peak and it's showing.

Eliott couldn’t remember what Lucas had asked him to go pick up. Was it at the grocery store or the pharmacy? It had something to do with tonight’s dinner. He didn’t care though. What he had bought was way more important and also useful. No doubt his husband would prefer it to whatever it was he was supposed to bring back. Beside, it was also for Jackson. Once he would get there in a few months, their Peanut would love it. Eliott was sure of it. Beside the six plastic bags he was holding right now, there was another dozen waiting in the trunk of the car. Lucas would love it. Jackson would love it. That would show everyone he could be a good father. Everyone who doubted him. He would prove them all wrong. Grinning widely, he managed to unlock the door without setting the bags down and stepped inside, throwing his keys on the living room’s coffee table before making his way to the kitchen where he found Lucas with his back turned to the door, busy stirring a pot on the stove. He didn’t know what was in it but it smelled good, like heaven. Only Lucas could make food that smelled that good. He really had the best husband in the world. No. In the whole universe. And he was going to prove him he could also be just as good. A good husband. A good father. 

“Hey baby!” he happily greeted him, excitedly bouncing on his feet. He couldn’t wait for Lucas to see his surprise.

“Finally!” his husband teased and Eliott could almost see the smile he must had on his face. “I was about to call you to check if you got lost on your way home. I sent you to the grocery store and you’ve been gone for over an hour.”

So it did was for dinner. It didn’t matter though. His surprise was so much better than whatever he could have asked him for. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

“Baby? I’ve got something for you!”

“Well, it better be the eggs I needed. Considering how long it took you, I expect you went to get them right at the farm.”

Eggs? So that’s what he had asked him. Well, if he really needed them, he could always go get them afterward. For now, he wanted, no, needed to show his surprise. 

“I’ve got better!”

“Better? What do you-”

He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw him. Grinning widely, Eliott emptied the content of the bags on the floor before kneeling down, excitedly showing some of the many plushies. 

“Eliott?” he gasped as he carefully bended over to pick a rabbit up. “What did you do?”

“I bought them all!” he explained, happily nodding. “One of each model they had at the store. I’ve still got like 10 bags like in the car.”

Why didn’t Lucas seem more happy? He should be radiating with joy. Their baby was already so spoiled. Maybe he should have bought more. Maybe he should have shown him that massive stuffed hedgehog first. Or maybe he should tell him about the other things. Yeah, that would show him he was a good father. The best.

“I also bought him everything he would need for when he would start school. A backpack, a pencil case, markers, notebooks, And the best set of drawing pens on the market. Our baby will be an artist! I will show him everything I know and I will give him the parlor when he will be old enough. But don’t worry, we will find something else to give to his siblings. What do you say we buy a restaurant to one of them? You could teach his sister or brother how to cook as well as you do! Everything you do taste so good! You can also teach the next one how to play the piano! We’ll send them to the Conservatoire! They’ll do albums and shows! They will play at the Stade de France.”

Why wasn’t Lucas happier? Why wasn’t he smiling? Had he done a mistake? Maybe Lucas wanted a normal life for their babies? Fuck! Had he fucked up? Was he a bad father? Fuck! Maybe Lucille had been right? But right as he opened his mouth to apologize, finally, Lucas smiled! He gave Eliott that big smile that shined more than the sun itself! God, if only he could always smile like this!

“Wow!” his husband explained as he sat down next to him. “The Stade de France? It’s going to be full right?”

“Of course!” he quickly assured him, grinning widely. “And we will be able to watch the whole thing from the backstage. Can you imagine this? Our baby, our kid performing in front of over 80 thousands people!”

“It will be glorious!”

Yeah! Glorious! Everything was going to be glorious! Perfect! Like a dream! And because of him and Lucas! It would show them all! He was going to be a good father.

“And Jackson’s drawings are going to be at the Louvre right next to the Mona Lisa! No. Even better! At the Mona Lisa’s place! Tourists from all around the world are going to fly to Paris just to see them. Everyone will know his name! He will be even more famous than Leonardo Da Vinci and Picasso and Van Gogh all put together. They will talk about our Peanut!”

Giggling, he laid down to rest his head in Lucas’ lap and raised the bottom of his t-shirt before he started to press kisses all over his belly. How could his husband be so beautiful with his baby bump? He was the kind of things Renaissance artists like Michaelangelo would have paid fortunes to have as a model. He would have the one painted on the ceiling of the Sixtine Chapel if he had been alive back then.

“You hear that peanut?” he asked as he kissed the tight skin right underneath Lucas’ belly button. “You’re going to be exposed at the Louvre. Not you but your drawings. Maybe you too though. If you look like your Papa, you surely deserve a spot there.”

He looked up and found Lucas smiling lovingly at him as he started to run his fingers through Eliott’s hair. His smile widened and he kept on talking to Jackson about everything he was going to be achieve. Maybe once his children would become famous, that would show he had been a good father. The best.


	76. July 8, 2029, 15h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never thank you enough for the comments. This part of the story was stressing me out and I'm glad to see you guys like it ❤
> 
> Now a little Lucas' PoV on how he's dealing with it and THEN, next chapter, Eliott will do something else to prove he's a good father. Don't worry, he's not going to get hurt or hurt anyone and Lucas will be there for him once he crashes down.
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Over the years, Lucas had grown to learn and accept there wasn't anything he could do to help Eliott during his episodes beside being there for him and making sure he wasn't hurting himself but that didn't mean it had became any easier than the first time to see him like that. Luckily, his episodes had significantly decreased to the point he could go for months without having one. However, with the baby coming and the stress that came with all the things they needed to do before the birth, maybe Lucas should have expected it to happen. The tattoo parlor and the Louvre for Jackson, a restaurant for baby number two and then the Stade de France for baby number three. And all those plushies. Eliott said there was still ten bags left in the car plus everything he had already spreaded across the kitchen's floor, that was more than any baby needed but then there no point in telling him this so instead, he sat down next to him and let his husband tell him all about the things he had planned already for their children. He even found himself smiling at some of them. He could tell Eliott really only wanted the best for Jackson and his future siblings.

"And then once the kids will be done with school, we will rent a cabin near a lake and we'll spend the whole summer there. They will have so many things to do outside that we'll have the whole cabin for ourselves and we will enjoy every minute of it. In the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom. We will be able to do it everywhere without being scared of them catching us. What if we bought it instead of renting it? That way we could even do another Jackson Pollock on the walls of our room."

Lucas couldn't there how long he had been sitting down, listening to Eliott talking while he gently ran his fingers through his hair. However, his lower back was starting to hurt and he couldn't hold back a groan of pain as he tried to move which caused his husband's hands to still where they were resting over his belly as his face turned serious.

"What's wrong baby? Is it Jackson? Is he kicking?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "It's my back. It hurts a little."

A wide grin appeared on his face as he suddenly sat up before he offered his hands for Lucas to take. The younger man grabbed them and Eliott helped him to get up and then started to drag him to their bedroom.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? I promised you I would give you a massage whenever your back or your feet would hurt, didn't I? So first, I will rub your back for as long as you need and then we'll take a warm bath together. With bubblebath. Lavender scented. It didn't make you sick so far? It's supposed to be relaxing for both you and the baby."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as his husband kept on rambling while he placed the pillows and the covers on the mattress before kneeling next to the headboard and patting the spot between his legs.

"Come here!" he asked, grinning widely and Lucas could only obey and do as he was asked to. 

As soon as he was in position, Eliott placed himself behind him and grabbed the bottom of Lucas' shirt before taking it off in one swift motion. He started peppering the skin between his shoulders blades with kisses as he rested both of his hands over his bump, gently rubbing it.

"You carry our baby," he explained, nuzzling Lucas' neck and the younger man could feel him grinning against him. "You deserve the best! Everything! I'm going to give you everything you want! Just ask! I want to be the best father for Jackson and the best husband for you. I want to show them all they were wrong about me."

They? Wrong about him? Lucas wanted to ask but Eliott was in no state for that discussion so instead he closed his eyes when his lover finally let go of his belly and grabbed on the headboard to let himself enjoy the massage. Soon, he found himself moaning in relief thanks to Eliott's ministrations. His husband surely did know where to press with those big hands of his to relax. At eighteen weeks, Lucas knew the back pain was just starting. His bump was only going to get bigger and heavier from now on after all. He could already imagine himself in a few months right before Jackson's due date when his belly would be huge and heavy.

"Feeling better already?" his husband happily asked from behind him.

And truth to be told, yes, he was indeed feeling better but there was another thing he had learned. During manic episodes, it was better to keep Eliott busy. Whether it was with sex or by asking him about his grand ideas, at least, as long as he was home, he was a lot less likely to hurt himself. 

"Still hurts," Lucas lied as he groaned and buried his face into his crossed arms over the headboard. "A lot."

Then, his husband started to press even harder on his lower back. The younger man could perfectly picture him frowning as he searched for the perfect spot to press on, the one that caused him so much pain. Lucas had to bite his lip to not moan out loud at how good it felt. The longer Eliott would massage him, the less time he would be spending looking for the universities their children would attend. He felt bad for having to lie to Eliott, he knew he meant well, only wanting the best for their little family and he also knew how embarrassed his husband would feel when he would get back to reality. When it would happen, it would be up to Lucas to show him he still loved him, to be there for him.

"Love you so much. The two of you. The loves of my life. I'm going to show them I can be a good father, a good husband. The best. That's what you deserve and I'm going to give it to you."

And if only Eliott could understand he already did.


	77. July 9, 2029, 9h28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a long chapter but it's also a mess. I'm not entirely proud of this one but with the pain killers and the muscular relaxants I have to take, my brain was trying to go in so many directions at the same time. Hope you'll still like it though ❤
> 
> Also, WARNING!!! This chapter contains sex during an episode but they both fully consent. Just thought I would warn you guys beforehand.
> 
> Enjoy 😘

In order to keep Eliott busy, Lucas had to be with him and awake which turned out to be a problem. Before, he could go for much longer without having to sleep but now that he was pregnant, he was getting exhausted faster. He had expected it with Jackson growing inside of him and although he wouldn't usually put up a fight and go to sleep as soon as he got tired but with Eliott having an episode, he had tried to stay awake with him for as long as he could. He had listened to him talking for hours about all the trips they would take with the kids, all the activities they would do all together but it had eventually became too hard to resist and he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Eliott's spot on the bed was cold and the sheets were like he had left them the day before when he had made the bed. Of course Eliott wouldn't have slept at all.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Eliott? Eliott?"

But his husband didn't reply which could only meant one thing. He had left. But where to? What could he possibly go and buy this time? More plushies? Clothes? Other toys? Swearing, he got off the bed and accidentally threw the covers back on Daisy who had been until peacefully sleeping at his feet. She barked underneath the sheets and whimpered as she tried to escape.

"Sorry!" he apologized as he took off the covers from her face. "Sorry, big girl!"

She made some noise and got up to follow after him as he grabbed his bathrobe and quickly put it on over his boxers, not even bothering to tie it around his waist before he went out of the room to look for his phone. Where the fuck had he put it already? He hadn't looked at it since Eliott had came in with his surprises for Jackson which meant it was probably still on the counter where he had left it yesterday afternoon. He let out a sigh of relief when he walked into the kitchen and spotted it. However, his relief was cut short when he tried to turn the screen on only to see a dead battery logo greeting him. Fuck! Where could Eliott have gone to? But thankfully, before he could freak out any more, he heard the front door opening and he rushed to it.

"Hey baby!" his husband excitedly greeted him as he pulled him into a kiss.

Lucas closed his eyes as he kissed him back and found himself relaxing against his lips. He was there, alive and well. It was alright. The three of them, four including Daisy, they were all alright. Things were going to be okay. However, he had been so relieved that he hadn't noticed the leash Eliott has been holding. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and kept on kissing him until a bark startled him. His eyes snapped open and only then did he saw the dog sitting down by their feet. Much smaller than Daisy, its entire fur was white except for the large black spot on its back and the brown marks on its ears and around its eyes. Fuck! Eliott couldn't have-

"Eliott," he slowly started as he took his arms off around his waist and took a step back, "what is this?"

And his husband's smile only widened as he giggled before bending down to pick it up.

"It's a dog, silly!" he teased as he brought it closer to Lucas. "Say hello to Milou!"

Out of everything he had expected, a dog wasn't on the list. Since they had brought Daisy home, they had only talked once about getting maybe another dog in a few years once Jackson and the other kids they would have would be a bit older. Right now though…

"You don't like him?" Eliott suddenly worried, his face falling. 

"Of course I do!" he lied as he shook himself out his stupor before grinning at his husband. "I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting that!"

The older man smiled back at him before he handed the dog to Lucas who took him into his arms. Milou quickly settled comfortably in his embrace and raised his head slightly to slowly lick his face. 

"He's four and he used to belong to a friend of the shelter's owner but he had some financial trouble and he had to sell his house but the apartment building he moved in didn't accept animals so he had to give him up. Stéphane told me he's wonderful with kids and he has all of his vaccines up to date. He also assured him he liked car trips and pools and also other dogs so there won't be any problems between him and Daisy."

Right on cue, she started whining where she was laying next to Lucas' feet, asking to be introduced to the little creature in his arms. He took a look at Eliott who excitedly nodded and no matter how scared he was of her reaction, the younger man sighed and carefully sat the smaller dog down. He and Daisy immediately started to sniff each other and Lucas finally let out a sigh of relief when they started to playfully chase each other. He kept his eyes on them as they disappeared into the hallway leading to the spare room but then he felt Eliott wrapping his arms around his waist so his hands were resting on his bump.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered in his ear he pulled him against his chest and Lucas couldn't help but moan loudly when he felt his husband's erection pressing in between his cheeks through the fabric of his boxers.

Fuck! This wasn't how he had expected the day to go and he would have to take care of the Milou problem later but for now, this was one way to keep Eliott busy. Beside, he would be lying if he said he was doing it just for his husband. Since he started his second trimester, he had felt his libido increasing just like his doctor had told him about. How could weight gain, back pain, morning sickness and mood swings make someone hornier? He had no idea. All he knew was that he really wanted his lover inside him now. 

"Bedroom!" he managed to pant but it quickly turned into another moan when one of Eliott's hands wandered down and squeezed him through his underwear.

He barely had time to register what was happening before he found himself sweeped off his feet by his husband who carried him to their room.

"I'm too heavy for this now," he protested as Eliott sat down on the edge of their bed, keeping him on his lap.

But the older man simply shook his head and started pulling at Lucas' boxers. Once he was fully naked, he grabbed the hem of Eliott's t-shirt and swiftly took it off before throwing it on the floor next to his discarded bathrobe and underwear. Grinning widely, his husband laid on his back and undid the button of his jeans. Lucas pulled himself up on his knees and helped him get out of his pants and briefs but right as he was about to sink back onto his lap, Eliott grabbed his hips and flipped them so Lucas was now the one laying on his back.

"I will make you feel so good," the older man whispered into his ear as he nibbled on the lobe, his hands running up and down Lucas' sides. "You will forget everything beside me, my cock inside you and Jackson."

Before he could say anything, Eliott grabbed the bottle of lube from they had left it on the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. Lucas spread his thighs wide open and his husband grinned at him as he carefully slipped one finger inside. The younger man threw his head back and sighed happily as a second finger joined the first one.

"You should always wear a plug," Eliott suggested as he started to tease Lucas' right nipple with his free hand. "That way I could fuck you whenever you want and we wouldn't lose some precious time by having to prepare you."

Eliott's words mixed with the sensation of having his nipple played with and the third finger his husband slipped inside him, fuck! He dug his nails into his lover's shoulders deep enough to draw blood and nearly screamed when Eliott wrapped his lips around his other nipple and gently bite down on the hardening bud.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he couldn't help but to shout.

"So sensitive," his husband teased as he pulled away but remained close for his breath to tickle Lucas' chest. "You think I could make you come again just by your nipples? Like we did when we moved the mattress into the living room and did nothing but fuck like rabbits in mating season for five days straight."

He let out a sob as Eliott wrapped his lips around his other nipple, nibbling at it. Yes, Lucas was sure he could do it again especially considering with how sensitive they had became since they first did it but it would have to wait for another time. Right now, he needed his husband so he opened his eyes and tangled his hands in his hair before pulling it sharply, making Eliott groan against his chest as he finally looked up to him.

"Fuck me!" Lucas managed to say and his husband's grin widened as he sat back on his haunches. "Please!"

And then Eliott was positioning himself between his spread legs and quickly pushed inside Lucas, not stopping until his pelvis met the younger man's ass. His thrusts were rough, harsher than what Lucas was used to. This was the kind of sex they would only have whenever Eliott was having an episode, when nothing seemed to be enough to make him come. While Lucas would have had three or four orgasms already, Eliott would still be chasing his first one. But Lucas suspected that somehow, it satisfied his husband in some primitive way to see he was able to make him come so easily. 

The headboard was now hitting the wall behind it with every thrust of Eliott's hips and Lucas could barely hear the sounds he must have been doing over the pounding of blood in his ears. While his husband was holding on to his waist with one hand, he had slipped his other hand between their bodies and was now playing with Lucas' balls. He was close, very close and he knew that Eliott could tell.

"Come for me," he said as he let go of his hip to rest his hand right over his bump. "Come for me baby!"

And then he put just the slightest pressure on it and Lucas was gone. His cock twitched where it was pressed in between their bodies before it coated their stomachs as well as Eliott's hand with come. He could vaguely hear his husband talking to him through the whole thing but he couldn't make any words out of it. However, when came back to himself after spacing out for a moment, he felt Eliott still thrusting into him. Lucas nearly cried out from how sensitive he was but he couldn't deny how good it felt though so he laid there, his hands still buried in the older man's hair. He knew that it would be a while before it was over.

And he was right, he couldn't tell how long exactly did it last before Eliott finally came inside him, filling him with his come but a few hours must have passed already. His husband carefully slipped out of him and flopped down next to him on the bed, resting his face in the crook of Lucas' neck while he laid his hand over his belly. The younger man waited for a few minutes before he finally dared to move and smiled fondly when he noticed his husband had fallen asleep. Knowing him, he knew the mania was over and once he would wake up, the depression would kick in. He would feel embarrassed and ashamed of what he had done and said and it would be up to Lucas to make him understand it didn't change anything in between them. For now though, there wasn't anything he could do beside trying to get some rest too. He settled himself comfortably and reached for the sheets at the end of the bed. He pulled it over them and started to slowly run his fingers through Eliott's hair. They would have many things to talk about later such who was he trying to prove wrong and on what subject. He could feel the leftover lube as well as Eliott's come dripping out of him and although he would usually clean himself before going to sleep, he couldn't get out of bed without waking his husband up. So instead, he sighed and kept on running his hand through the mess of his hair as he waited for sleep to take over.

However, soon, Daisy jumped on the bed and settled by his feet like she always did but she was quickly followed by her new friend. Milou laid by Lucas' side over the covers and started to give tentative licks to his free hands. He couldn't help but smile at him as he scratched him behind the ears. He had thought he was going to have to get him back to the shelter but right now, he was wondering if he really had to. Sure, they hadn't plan to get another dog for a few years but he could tell Daisy had already gotten attached to him and truth to be told, so did he. Would he really be able to bring him back and walk away? No. He wouldn't. Beside, Milou wasn't that big. 

"You want to stay with us?" he asked as he ran his free hand through his fur. 

And as if he had understood, his ears perked up and he started wagging his tail.

"You're staying with us then. You're already getting along with your sister and in a few months, you're going to have a baby to watch over. You can do that?"

He let out an excited bark and Lucas couldn't help but giggle. Milou Demaury. It had a nice ring to it. Surely, he hadn't been expecting him but he could get used to him. Smiling, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over, ready to get as much rest as he could before the upcoming storm he was sure to face later. For now though, things were good. Perfect even.


	78. July 11, 2029, 18h37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a special someone who will recognize himself 😘 Happy birthday
> 
> The mania is now over and Eliott has crashed down but he's got Lucas with him ❤
> 
> Enjoy ❤💜💙

Just like Lucas had expected, when he had woken up a few hours after they had had sex, the mania was over and the depression had started. Eliott had wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets next to him and the younger man had sighed before rolling over so he was now facing what he had assumed to be his husband's back. As much as he had been dying to reach out for him, press himself against him and tell him everything was going to be alright, he knew that sometimes after episodes, Eliott hated to be touched. He could spend a while like this before finally allowing Lucas to spoon him so Lucas had waited. There wasn't anywhere he would have rather been than there for his husband.

It had been three days now and Eliott still hadn't said a word to him. The only times he had left the comfort of his bed was to use the bathroom. Lucas, who had spent the better part of those three days next to him who sit up and watch him slowly get out of the room and once the older man would come back, Lucas would smile lovingly at him but Eliott wouldn't even look at him before burying himself back under the blankets. That was okay though. For him, Lucas could wait. So that's what he did. When he wasn't laying next to his husband in bed, keeping himself busy with his phone, he was in the kitchen cooking or in the living room playing with Daisy and Milou. The latter had quickly proven himself to be a good dog. Calm and loving, he would go and sit by the patio door when he needed to be let out to relieve himself. The day before, Lucas had been sitting down by the couch, playing fetch with Daisy when Milou had laid next to him before resting his head on his lap to affectionately lick his bump. He had smiled fondly at him before scratching behind his ears. He couldn't imagine bringing Milou back to the shelter anymore, he was already part of the family. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Eliott rolled over and his head poked out from underneath the blankets. His eyes were red from crying, his hair even messier than usual and Lucas had to stop himself from running his hand through it. Instead, he gave his husband a soft smile.

"Hey," he gently greeted him.

"Hey," Eliott greeted him back, his voice rough and husky from not talking in over 72 hours.

It wasn't much, but it was a beginning. Baby steps. Lucas didn't say anything else. He just reached over, letting his hand hover his lover's back, waiting for an answer to his unsaid question. Could he touch him? Eliott understood and quickly nodded. The younger man could feel his smile widening as he finally rested his hand over Eliott's lower back and pulled him closer so he could rest their foreheads together. To his surprise, Eliott got an arm out of his cocoon and wrapped it around Lucas' waist, his fingertips tracing random patterns on his spine. It had been three days since he had last felt his husband' touch and he couldn't help but sigh happily at the feeling. That was another step.

"I'm sorry," the older man apologized after a few seconds. 

A few years ago, Lucas would have dismissed his apologies and told him it was nothing but he was older now and wiser too. Now, he knew Eliott needed to apologize to feel better. He needed to know Lucas was forgiving him for the things he had said and done. So that's what Lucas did.

"You're already forgiven," he reassured him, gently stroking his cheeks. "Beside, you only bought way too many plushies. It's not that bad."

"I also brought another dog home," Eliott reminded him, his lower lip shaking as he was visibly holding back some tears. "Without telling you. I'll bring him back to the shelter. I don't know what I'm going to tell them but I'll find something, I promise."

Lucas shook his head and rubbed their noses together. It was too soon to kiss him yet so he hoped the little gestures would make him understand just how much he loved him.

"You will have to go through me and Daisy first though. They haven't stopped playing together and I'm already getting used to having those two in bed with us at night."

"You sure?" he asked as the corners of his lips twitched up and Lucas couldn't help but happily nod.

"I am! He wasn't planned or anything but he's already part of the family. He's staying here with us."

Eliott smiled and sighed in relief before he closed his eyes.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"I'm the lucky one," Lucas replied as he closed his own eyes. "Trust me."

They remained like for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. However, something was still bugging Lucas. He needed to know.

"Eliott?"

"Hmm?" his husband sleepily mumbled.

"You said you wanted to prove them wrong. Who were you talking about? And prove them wrong about what?"

The older man tensed beside him so he quickly added something.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just being curious."

Eliott remained silent for a few more seconds and Lucas briefly wondered if he shouldn't have waited until he was feeling better before asking but right as he was about to open his mouth to apologize, his husband replied.

"Lucille. It was about to prove Lucille wrong about me not being able to be a good father."

And if Lucas hadn't been laying them, he was sure his legs would have given up under him. Lucille. It had been years since they had last talked about her or he had even thought of her, but to know she was somehow responsible for Eliott's last episode, he suddenly found himself wishing he could accidentally run into her at the grocery store, the park or whatever. Although he couldn't help but wonder what had happened exactly. He didn't need to ask though as Eliott visibly wasn't done talking yet. 

"My mother told me last time we had dinner with them that she had saw her at the grocery store two weeks ago. It reminded of how she had suddenly stopped wanting to have kids after I was diagnosed. I never figured if it was because she was scared our children might be sick like me or because she could never trust me with them. I guess I just wanted to show she was wrong and that I could be a good father."

Lucas sighed and pulled him even closer. How could Eliott even doubt of his parenting skills? Even in the middle of an episode, Jackson had remained his number one priority. Beside, it had never came to his mind, not even once, that he wouldn't ever get to leave the kids alone with him. Sure, if he was manic, it probably wouldn't be the best idea ever but otherwise, of course he would trust him with them. As for Jackson or any of his future siblings being bipolar, well, if it happened, then they would deal with it together. Minute by minute. Right now though, he needed to make him understand he could never, ever, be a bad father.

"You already are a wonderful father," he simply stated as he opened his eyes to find Eliott already looking at him. "The way you talk to Jackson, the way you take care of me, I know you're going to be amazing at this."

"You can't know that for sure. What if I fuck up? What if I yell at them? What if they are bipolar because of-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lucas interrupted him, his tone sharp but his eyes and smile still soft. "Will you make mistakes? Probably but so will I. There aren't any perfect parents. The most important thing is that we will love and support our children no matter what. And if, I repeat if because even though there's a genetic factor to it, it doesn't guarantee they will be bipolar too so if it happens, we will handle it together, as a family. Minute by minute." 

Finally, Eliott smiled widely at him and buried his face into the crook of Lucas' neck who sighed happily. He knew that everything was not okay yet but they were getting there. 

"I love you," he whispered into Eliott's ear. "I love you so much. We both do."

But before his husband could reply, Lucas couldn't help but gasp loudly as he felt it. Inside him. Jackson. Did he just-

"What's wrong?" the older man worried as he pulled back to look at him. "Are you hurt? Is it Jackson?"

"He kicked," Lucas said as he looked down to his belly. "He kicked!"

Grinning, he finally let go of Eliott's hair to rest his hand on top of his bump. He had already felt some movements before but this, this was definitely a kick!

"He kicked?" his husband repeated as he rested his own hand next to Lucas' on his belly.

No longer trusting his voice, Lucas just nodded and he felt his smile widening as their son did it again. It was too early for Eliott to feel it just yet. It would take Jackson's kicks to get strong enough to be felt from the outside but it didn't seem to matter for his husband as he was now smiling widely too. And as he finally fully emerged from his cocoon so he could press a kiss on top of his bump, Lucas knew the worst was over. They were okay. More than okay. They were good.


	79. Update

Hey guys! I'm not dead but I have been hospitalized. Nothing life threatening but I'm kept on pain killers all day. I promise I'll get back to the the story as soon as I can

I love you guys so much ❤

Amélie


	80. July 13, 2029, 9h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well 💜
> 
> I'm still at the hospital but I should get out by Friday. What will happen after? I don't know.
> 
> I really want to thank you all for the comments you left on the last update ❤❤❤ 
> 
> Last night, I couldn't sleep at all so I wrote instead and here's what I came up with. It's a bit of a mess and it's not my best work but I hope you will still like it 💜
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Like every time Eliott had an episode, recovery was a slow process. As Lucas would say, it was made of steps and each day, the older man took another. His husband had been right though when he had told him Milou was already part of the family. He had his toys he wouldn't let Daisy take as well as his favorite spots in the house. He would lay down curled by Eliott's feet or he would be resting by the patio door and let the sun warm up his belly. He had been an excellent choice. Beside, he had quickly proved himself to be just as loving and protective of Lucas' baby bump then Daisy. He would lay across Eliott's lap on the couch so he could rest his head right over Lucas' abdomen and nuzzle it softly, giving it some gentle kicks from time to time.

It was with a lick he had decided to wake Eliott up that morning. Lucas had told him the night before he would go do the grocery shopping and had told Eliott he could stay home if he wanted before the older man could even offer himself. Not that he really wanted to but when he had seen that his husband didn't mind going alone, he had smiled tiredly at him before kissing him softly. But apparently, Milou had decided he had slept enough and had licked his face until Eliott had opened his eyes. Neither he and Daisy were due to go out, they would whine until they were finally let out if it was the case, so he must have been wanting attention. Eliott smiled tiredly and rolled over onto his belly before reaching for Milou to run his fingers through his fur. He smiled happily when he smelled Lucas' scent on his pillow. Sweet like vanilla. It seemed like the further he was along his pregnancy, the better be smelled like for Eliott. None of their families or friends had noticed any difference until now in Lucas' scent but Eliott did. His science classes were far though and he didn't felt like going through lots of webpages on his phone to find the exact reason behind this change though so he had asked his husband to explain it as simply as he could.

"It's so I remain appealing to you even when I'll be fat and grumpy all the time," Lucas had said with a soft smile on his lips as he had rubbed their noses together.

As if there was anything that could make him want Lucas any less. He was even more beautiful than that fateful morning he had first ran into him. Sure he was getting a bit moody but he was pregnant after all. What kind of asshole would he be if he couldn't handle Lucas with his mood swings while he was carrying their son? Now that the episode was over, it was just starting to dawn on Eliott that it was official. They were going to have a boy. Hopefully he would look like Lucas just like the older man was wishing for even though his husband was hoping for the exact opposite.

"Imagine two Eliott Demaury running around!" Lucas would often tease whenever they would cuddle and talk about the future. "The world better be ready for it because it's coming soon."

Eliott smiled softly and closed his eyes as he hugged Lucas' pillow. Five more months. Right on time for Christmas. It would be a good one. Like every year, they would spend Christmas Eve just the two or rather three of them alone. They would remain in their pyjamas and watch movies while cuddling on the couch. They would order some take out and for dessert, they would eat the chocolate Christmas log bought at the bakery near the first appartement Lucas and him had lived in together, where they had started this tradition.

Then, on the 25th, they would come over to Eliott's parents for the grand dinner they always thrown with all of his aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. Once everyone would be full and the dishes would be done, they would all move to the living room where they would settle for the night and give their presents to each other. Since there was no longer any young kids who believed in Santa Claus so the costume had been hiding in the attic for a few years now but Eliott could already tell this year, it would make his great comeback even though Jackson would be too young to fully understand who it was. The thought of seeing his father in that suit just to entertain his son made Eliott smile against the fabric and snuggled closer to the pillow he had holding on to.

Finally, on the 26, all of their friends were coming over to their house for their traditional post Christmas dinner. It was a potluck so everyone was bringing a leftover from their own Christmas dinner. It was far from being their biggest party of the year as mostly everyone was still tired or hangover from their past festivities but it was always nice to have everyone reunited. Eliott was still so thankful they had all remained friends through the years.

Yes, this year would be a very good Christmas. Not that last year had sucked or anything but unknowingly to Lucas, Eliott had already been wishing for a baby for a few months by the time he had finally admitted it in January. And to think it had all started by this customer at the parlor…

_August 10, 2028, 14h39_

_It was a busy day. Eliott couldn't help but wonder why did so many people all decided they were going to get tattoos that day. Everyone's schedule was full. Or rather it was. His next customer had just called him to tell him she couldn't make it. Usually, when customers cancelled that close to their appointment, they couldn't get their security deposit back but Eliott was too exhausted to argue so he had gave in and told her she could come and get it tomorrow. Sighing, he dramatically let himself fall on the couch, causing Véro to giggle._

_"What's so funny kid?" he asked, smiling tiredly at her._

_"You," she truthfully replied, barely holding back her laugh as she looked up from her phone._

_She had broken her arm two weeks before so until the doctor removed her cast, she was their receptionist. She was the youngest of them all at 23 years old and unfortunately, even though they often teased by calling her the baby, it also meant she called them out on being old as fuck._

_"So Grandpa," she continued, "now that you're free until five, what are you going to do? Sit on a rocking chair outside and complain about how things were so much better back in your time?"_

_He gave her the middle finger and this time, she didn't hold herself back from laughing but right as she opened her mouth to reply, the parlor's door opened and Eliott turned his head. It was a young man. Probably the same age than him. Short black hair and probably the biggest smile Eliott had ever seen on someone as they entered the place. He was literally bouncing on his feet as he walked up to Véronique's desk._

_"Hi!" he excitedly greeted her._

_"Hey," she said, looking a little taken back by how happy he seemed to be._

_"It's for a tattoo," he explained, his smile widening. "Who's your best artist? I don't care about the price but I only want the best!"_

_"That would my boss then," she replied as she stood up before pointing to Eliott. "The owner, Eliott."_

_Aware of how unprofessional he probably looked like laying on the couch like that, he quickly stood back up and shook the man's hand as he introduced himself._

_"Eliott!"_

_"Alex!" he replied, not seeming any way bothered by how Eliott had previously been sprawled across the sofa._

_"Come with me then!" he said, smiling as he started to walk toward his room, Alex in tow._

_Truth to be told, he was getting curious. What could have made him so happy? Sure, the sun was shining outside which was a nice change from the rain and the clouds that had been darkening the Parisian sky for over a week now but there had to be something more. Maybe Eliott could subtly ask him…_

_"So," he started as he closed the door of his office behind them, "do you already have ideas of what you want and where?"_

_"Yes!" he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and started flipping through different pictures until he found the one he was looking for. "Look!"_

_And whatever Eliott had been expecting, this, well that wasn't part of it. It was a scan. Eliott could clearly see the baby and suddenly, Alex's happiness made a lot of sense._

_"It's my little princess!" he explained as if it wasn't obvious. "Man, Xavier is so fucking happy. Sure, we would have been just as happy if it had been a boy but he really wanted to have a girl first."_

_And suddenly, for the first time since he had set foot into the parlor, his smile fell and he looked away from the picture to look at Eliott._

_"Wait," he said, his voice shaking a little. "You aren't homophobic, aren't you?"_

_And Eliott quickly smiled to reassure him as he lifted his left hand to show him his wedding ring._

_"My husband may tell me so whenever I don't let him have the last pizza slice but the nine years and a half we have been together for say otherwise."_

_Alex's smile immediately came back, even wider than before now and Eliott saw him relaxing back against the chair he was sitting on._

_"Tell me what you had in mind," he continued as he grabbed a pen and his sketchbook before opening it to a blank page._

_"I want to have the name we have chosen for her. Maggie."_

_And as he started to explain how he actually wanted to name her after Xavier's grandmother, Marguerite and Xavier had instead offered Maggie as a compromise, an image appeared in Eliott's mind and he looked down onto his lap as he started to draw. He could vaguely hear Alex still talking to him but he was too focused on his pen to properly listen. However, after a few minutes, Alex stopped when he realized it was like talking to a wall. Whenever he had an idea, Eliott had to draw it. He couldn't stop before he was done. Even Lucas couldn't make him set his pencil down. It took him a few more minutes before he was fully satisfied with it. Grinning widely, he looked up and showed the result to Alex who nodded excitedly._

_"Perfect! It's perfect! When can you do it?"_

_"I had a cancellation so if you have time, right now."_

_Ten minutes later, Alex was laying down on the table with his chest off and the skin over his heart freshly shaved. Eliott had just applied the draft on the skin and he had to wait a little for the ink to dry before he could start. He had his gloves on already, his tattoo gun was set and he had prepared the three cups of ink, one for each color. White, yellow and black. The design was simple but meaningful. A marguerite with the letters in the petals spelling Maggie. It wasn't too big either on Alex's wish._

_"It's the first of many kids!" he had said, grinning so widely Eliott was starting to worry his cheeks must hurt. "I swear! He never looked better than he does now that he's pregnant!"_

_And he had also insisted on showing Eliott some pictures and Eliott smiled as he listened to the story behind each of them._

_"Look at him! I can't believe he's mine and that he's carrying our little girl."_

_Xavier looked the same age than them and had short messy blonde hair with blue eyes. They were a bit duller than Lucas' but no one's eyes could compare to his. From what Eliott had gathered, he was 24 weeks along. In every pictures he had seen of him, he was always smiling widely at the camera, cradling his bump with his hands._

_"And you? Any kids yet?"_

_And even though he must have been asked this question hundreds of times already, he never had trouble telling them that no, Lucas and him weren't parents yet. But to tell this to Alex who was quite literally shaking with excitement because his boyfriend was pregnant, it took him all of his energy. The next hour went by quickly. Alex wouldn't stop talking about Xavier and their little girl while Eliott would have to remind him every two minutes to stay still. At the end, the tattoo turned out as beautiful as Eliott had imagined it. He gave all of his recommendations to Alex who noted them down on his phone._

_"You can pay in the front," Eliott explained as he took off his gloves. "We take cash, debit and credit. No checks though."_

_"Thank you!" Alex said, his smile even bigger than when he had entered the parlor. "Seriously, I love it!"_

_"It was my pleasure!"_

_But then Alex took a bill of €100 euro from his pocket and handed it to Eliott._

_"I-I just told you to pay in the front," he repeated, slightly confused._

_"I know but this is just for you!"_

_Eliott couldn't believe it. Eight people out of ten gave him a tip after a tattoo. Sometimes it would five euros, ten maybe or even twenty for bigger pieces but never a hundred especially not for something as simple as a flower with a name in it._

_"It's too much!" he explained as he tried to hand it back to him but Alex just took a step back, holding his hands up. "I can't accept it."_

_"Then use it to spoil your husband. Buy him his favorite bottle of wine and get food from a fancy restaurant on the way back home tonight."_

_And with that, he was gone, leaving Eliott dumbfounded. He couldn't take his eyes off the bill, as if it was going to disappear if he looked away. Money wasn't a problem for him and Lucas. No, what he truly couldn't was why did Alex gave him that much? Sure, he was proud of his artwork but it didn't deserve that big of a tip. Yeah, Alex had been happy and smiling the entire time, rambling about how much he couldn't wait to hold his daughter. Sighing, Eliott finally put the bill in his wallet and sank into his chair, looking up at the ceiling. Alex was just a customer, overjoyed to become a father and yet, it made Eliott think. He knew Lucas was the one for him. He had known for years now. There wasn't anyone else he could imagine himself raising a family with than Lucas. Beside, if pregnancy really did fitted people, then it was bound to look absolutely divine on Lucas._

_His Lucas with a baby bump. Lucas holding their newborn baby. Lucas teaching their child how to walk, how to talk. Lucas picking up their kid while he was pregnant with the next one. Eliott hadn't even realized he had picked up his pencil as well as a blank page from his sketchbook. He started doodling those things the only way he had ever drawn himself and his husband. He quickly filled the page with drawings of a raccoon and a hedgehog in all of the scenarios he had imagined with Lucas._

_He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear the door of his office opening or Véro slowly walking up to him, calling his name. It was only when she gently laid her hand on his shoulder he finally looked up from his drawing but it was too late to hide it from her now. Her smile grew as she figured out exactly what did that little bump on the hedgehog's belly meant. She turned her attention back to him a few seconds later, her eyebrows raised and he could see the question in her eyes._

_"No. Not yet but I'm seriously thinking of it right now."_

_He wasn't just thinking of it though. He had already weighed down the pros and the cons in his head. He wanted to have a baby with Lucas. He just had to find a way to tell him._


	81. July 13, 2029, 11h26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So I did got out of the hospital but I'm back at it today. Like I said in the last two updates, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.
> 
> For now though, here's some fluff I came up with ☺
> 
> As for the anon who requested something on Tumblr, I have something in mind. I don't know for sure if it's what you have in mind but hopefully, it will be in the next chapter.
> 
> As for the other anon who asked me not to abandon you guys, I'm not 💜❤💜
> 
> Love you guys

As much as Lucas hated waking up early, at least, that way, he would have the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted which, honestly, was just being with Eliott. Whether it was cuddling in bed, on the couch or in the pool, as long as he was with his husband, he was happy. 

Smiling to himself, he parked the car in the driveway and turned off the engine before resting his hand over his belly. Jackson had just kicked again. He had imagined hundred of times what it would be like to feel their son like that and yet, nothing could have prepared him for that. It was one thing to see his bump grow a little bit more with each passing day but it was a whole other one to actually feel him moving inside him. He couldn't wait for Eliott to be able to feel it too. Hopefully very soon. 

He got out of the car and opened the trunk before picking a few bags out of it. There was still more than half of the groceries he had bought so he would have to come back at least two times but the last time he had tried to bring everything inside all at once, Eliott had nearly ripped the bags out of his hands, concern written all over his face. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm pregnant, not disabled?" he had gently teased his husband, smiling softly at him.

"You said it yourself," Eliott had reminded him, before quickly kissing him. "You're pregnant. You're carrying our baby so why don't you just let me help you?"

He walked up the three stairs leading to the porch and managed to dig his keys out of his pockets before unlocking the front door. He was immediately welcomed home by the familiar barks of Daisy and Milou who both came up running to him. His smile widened as he set the bags down by his sides before kneeling to greet them. 

"Did you miss me?" he joked as he buried his hands in their furs to scratch the skin behind their ears.

They happily barked and kept on licking every inch of skin they could reach. Once they deemed he was clean enough or that they had given him enough attention, they nuzzled his belly one last time before turning around and walking back to where they had came from. Sighing, he stood back up and followed them to the living room. His smile softened at the sight awaiting him there and he slowly made his way to the couch on which Eliott was laying, only his head poking out of the blanket covering him. With his hair sticking out in every direction and some drool dripping of his open mouth, he looked younger. Lucas gently ran his fingers through his unruly strands of hair, softly stroking Eliott's scalp before leaning down to press his lips on his in an upside down kiss. His husband remained still underneath him but Lucas kept on kissing him and his patience was soon rewarded when he finally felt Eliott kissing him back. He smiled against his mouth and cupped Eliott's cheeks, his thumbs stroking his slight stubble before pulling back slowly. When he opened his eyes, his husband was already looking lovingly at him, his smile wide. 

"Hey," he greeted Lucas as he leaned into his touch.

"Good morning!" he replied, grinning. "Did you slept well?"

Eliott nodded and Lucas let go of him so he could sit up and as soon as his back was resting against the armrest, he reached around the younger man's waist and pulled him down his lap. Lucas giggled and let his husband manhandle him until they were both comfortable. As he kept one arm on his waist, Eliott slipped his free hand underneath Lucas' t-shirt so he could lay right over his belly.

"Hey Peanut," he softly greeted their son, his smile widening as he did so. 

As if understanding his father, Jackson gave Lucas another kick and Lucas lifted the bottom of his shirt, exposing his bump, before he intertwined his fingers with his husband's and moved their joined hands right to where their son had just made his presence known.

"He says hi," Lucas softly whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Eliott's neck. "I can't wait for you to feel him kicking."

"Me neither," the older man replied, not taking his eyes off his belly.

However, Lucas could tell there was something going on in that pretty head of his. That probably wasn’t bothering that much as he seemed pretty relaxed, gently stroking the tight skin of his belly. His shoulders weren't tensed and he had a soft, loving and honest smile on his lips. So whatever it was, it didn't worry Lucas. Eliott would tell him when he felt like it. He didn't have to wait for too long though. After a few more seconds of silence, his husband finally looked up and his smile widened when their eyes met.

"I think this is what I was born for," the older man confessed as he started to draw patterns all over his stomach with his fingertips. 

And Lucas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that and tilted his head to the side. 

"What?" he asked as he affectionately squeezed Eliott's hand.

"This," his husband repeated, now sounding more confident. "To be with you. To love you. To raise a family with you. This is what I was meant to do in my life."

Lucas felt his smile widening at this as well as his heart swelling in his chest. It wasn't fair the way Eliott always knew exactly what to say. Maybe he should have expected it though. He had been an L student after all.

"And I think I was born for the same thing," he said after a few seconds as he pressed his forehead to Eliott's. "To spend my life with you, carry your children."

The older man giggled before pulling him into a soft kiss. 

"And Jackson?" Eliott quietly asked against his lips after he pulled back just enough to look at Lucas. "What will he born to be?"

"Loved," he immediately replied. "So loved. Just like you."

There was still groceries in the trunk of his car they needed to get out but they could wait a few more minutes. Right now, there was nothing he would rather be doing that this so he leaned down and captured Eliott's lips into another kiss as both of his husband's hands were now gently rubbing his belly.


	82. July 27, 2029, 11h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 😁
> 
> So after over a month, I'm finally out of the hospital for good! Yeah! 🎉🎊🎉
> 
> I'm still not fully back to 100% but I'm feeling a lot better! 
> 
> It might not be the longest chapter ever or the best either but I feel like I've been starving you for too long 😊 
> 
> I hope you're all still there ❤ I can't promise a chapter everyday like before but I can promise mpre regular updates though 😁
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Lucas couldn't help but think of how familiar this situation felt like. Not that they had lived it many times before, only once in fact and that was over a decade ago, and yet, standing at the airport, hugging Eliott as close as he physically could, reminded him of when his husband had had to go back to his parents after spending a week at the flatshare. The airport was replacing the bus stop, his boyfriend was now his husband, instead of going back to his own place Eliott was now going to New York and rather than be saying goodbye to Lucas alone, Eliott was instead saying goodbye to the two of them; Lucas and Jackson. 

When they called the passengers of his flight, Eliott let out a sigh and pulled back just enough for him to rest their foreheads together, his big hands softly cradling Lucas' face. He gently brushed their noses together and smiled.

"You okay?" the older man asked and Lucas found himself leaning into his hands.

"I don't want you to go," he admitted, his voice tight with emotion as he looked up and found Eliott already looking lovingly at him.

However, he couldn't help but hiss slightly when Jackson decided to give them his own opinion and kicked right underneath Lucas' belly. Sighing, he unclenched one of his fists from Eliott's t-shirt and slipped his hand underneath the bottom of his own t-shirt, resting it over the tight skin of his bump.

"And neither does he," he promptly added.

Eliott's smile widened and soon, his left hand was covering Lucas' right one on his belly.

"Is it true Peanut?" he asked with a teasing tone, looking down in between them. "You don't want me to go?"

And Lucas had never wished as badly as he did in this moment for Jackson's kicks to finally be strong enough to be felt from the outside. Maybe it would have convinced Eliott to stay but deep inside, he knew it was too early. He was only at his 21st week. However, his husband must have felt his desperation as he smiled before kneeling down in front of him, not caring at all about the stares he was receiving from the people around them. Then, he rolled up Lucas' t-shirt, revealing his baby bump and rested both of his hands over the swollen skin. He smiled softly at he ran his thumb across the dark line underneath his belly button. 

"I don't want to go either," he confessed, gently nuzzling Lucas' bump. "I got to though. I promise I'll be back soon. So quickly you won't even notice I was gone."

He pressed one, then two, then three and finally four kisses to the skin before sitting back on his haunches, his hands still sprawled protectively over the bump. 

"One kiss per day I'll be away," he explained both to his husband and his son as he looked up to Lucas through his eyelashes. "I'll bring you souvenirs from New York so it will be just like you had went with me. In the mean time, it's going to be just you and Papa so I need to ask you a favor. Be nice to him and don't kick him too much. Keep that for when I'll be back."

Feeling the tears welling up in his eyes, Lucas smiled sadly and pulled Eliott up before crashing their lips together. The kiss tasted like salt and the coffee Eliott had drank on his way to the airport. Wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, he pulled him as close as he could and kept on kissing him until he ran out of breath. 

"Don't go," he nearly begged against Eliott's lips. "Please."

"I'll be back on Monday then I won't ever leave without you or Jackson again I swear," the taller man replied, rubbing their noses together.

And as much as it pained Lucas to admit it, he knew Eliott had to go. Everyone from the parlor had already flew to America the day before. His husband had tried to delay it as much as he could but the convention was officially starting tomorrow and he needed to be there. He took a deep breath and took a step back, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Now go before I change my mind and handcuff you to me," he tried to joke despite his trembling voice. 

Eliott smiled knowingly at him and reached for the handle of his bag that was on the floor next to his feet. He tangled his free hand into Lucas' hair and pulled him into one last kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too. We both do."

With that being said, Eliott pulled back and took a look at him before walking toward the security gate. Lucas, his eyes filled with tears and his hands resting protectively over his belly stayed there until he lost his husband into the crowd. Once he was out of sight, he rolled down his t-shirt and kept one hand over his bump as he started to make his way outside. He walked slowly into the parking lot until he found his car but rather than getting into it and driving home, he sat onto the hood, one of his leg folded underneath him and looked up at the sky. With a small and tired smile on his face, he watched as planes left and landed. He stayed there for a long time. At exactly 14:02, a plane with the Air France logo on the side took off into what he assumed to be the direction to New York.

"You know Jackson," he started as he rubbed his belly, "your Daddy is in that big plane right there. He told you already but he will be back soon. One day, you, me, Daddy and the little siblings we'll give you by that time, we will all get onto a plane like this and we'll go somewhere. I don't know where just yet but we'll have a good time there. I promise my peanut."


	83. July 27, 2029, 18h42 (New York)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once read that you never need to change anything in something you woke up at three in the morning to write and considering I've spent the last two hours writing this and it's now 3:15 AM, you can guess this idea legitimately woke me up so I'm sorry for any mistakes in it 😁
> 
> I'll answer all of you guys' comments on the previous chapter later today once I'll have had some more sleep 😍
> 
> But I really want to thank you guys for all od your support. I'm so happy to see you're still all here after me being nearly inactive for a month ❤❤❤ I'm feeling much better now. Not 100% but 90 so it's pretty good 😊 I'm even going back to work on Monday!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one 😘❤

Truth to be told, Eliott was no longer looking forward to the convention as much as he used to. Even though they had gone for the last three years, he would rather be at home with his husband and their son than stuck in a small hotel room in New York, feeling exhausted already thanks to the jet-lag. His team had picked him up from the airport and offered him to go have dinner with them but he had declined, saying he just wanted to go to bed. Marc had smiled knowingly at him before handing him one of the two keys to their room. Considering how expensive hotels were, they had decided to take three rooms with two double beds and share. Marc and Eliott, Camille and Véronique, Frank and Audrey.

After they had dropped him off at the hotel’s lobby, Eliott had slowly made his way to the elevator and waited for it to drop him off at the 11th floor. Once he had found his room, he yawned before flopping down on top of his bed still fully dressed. Rolling over so he was on his belly, he crossed one of his arms underneath his pillow and settle his head on it before digging his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. With his eyes half-closed, he opened his chat with Lucas and couldn’t help but smile at the picture he had chosen for his husband. He had taken it the week before one day as they were talking the dogs. Lucas had sunglasses on and he was smiling widely at the camera. He was holding on to one of the leashes while his other hand was softly cradling his bump. The white t-shirt he had been wearing that day was tighter than what Eliott was used to from his husband and the fabric was perfectly hugging his belly.

To Lucas: I just go to the hotel, you up?

He knew it was past midnight in Paris already but he also knew his husband wouldn’t sleep properly until he heard from him. He was proven right when his phone’s screen told him about an upcoming call from Lucas. His smile widened as he brought it to his ear.

“Hey baby!” he greeted him, now grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi,” Lucas tiredly greeted him back. “How are you?”

“Tired,” he admitted, laughing a little. “And homesick already. Why did I even agreed to this stupid convention?"

His husband giggled as Eliott could feel his heart squeezing in his chest. He should be in Paris right now, with his arms around Lucas as they talked about the upcoming baby shower, his parents' wedding anniversary or just about their day.

"Because you actually love it?" Lucas teased him and Eliott could imagine the small smile his lover must had on his lips. "Beside, back in early January when you made the reservation, you couldn't stop talking about it so ask yourself this question. What has changed since?"

Everything. My entire life has changed. You got pregnant. You're carrying my baby, our son. Our little Peanut. Our Jackson.

But he didn't say it. Lucas knew the answer already. Instead, he let out a sigh and allowed himself to close his eyes.

"I miss you," he confessed, trying to swallow the lump that had made itself home in his throat. "I miss you so fucking already."

The phone went silent for a moment before his husband replied, his voice tight with emotion.

"I miss you too."

And Eliott swore to himself, the second Lucas broke down in tears, he was out of this place and into the first flight for Paris.

"Jackson misses you too," Lucas added after a few seconds. "He hasn't stop kicking since we left their airport. You know, babies can recognise voices and they feel it when someone rubs the bump. I think he misses you talking to him, touching my belly so he kicks to let me know what he wants."

Eliott barely manages to pull his phone away as a sob escaped his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to worry his husband. He took a moment to get his composure back before bringing his phone back to his ear and cleared his throat.

"Our son is not even born yet but I already spoiled him rotten," he tried to joke, hoping he didn't sound as much on the verge of tears as he truly was. "What have I done Lucas?"

Lucas giggled and Eliott was seconds away from calling himself a taxi to the airport, some tears now falling down his face. He hadn’t expected it to be this tough being away from his family and it hadn’t even been 24 hours yet. He was going to be a total mess by Monday for sure.

“I think I’m going to go to sleep now,” his husband continued before yawning. “I was just waiting to get some news from you before going to bed. Call me when you wake up tomorrow please.”

“I will,” Eliott swore, smiling sadly through the tears. “I love you! Both of you so much!"

"I love you too! Jackson does too! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

With that being said, he hung up and took several deep breaths, trying to soothe the panic rising in his chest. Lucas and their Peanut were safe. They may have been on the other side of the ocean but they were safe. There was no reason to panic. Beside, it anything happened or if he needed something, Lucas had all of their friends as well as their family just a call away and yet, Eliott couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Ever since they had reunited after the truth about Idriss and their troubled past together had came up over a decade ago, they almost never left each other's side for so long. Beside for the weekends he had came to this convention over the last few years, they always were together.

Sighing, he dropped his phone on the mattress next to him and rolled onto his back, keeping his right arm crossed under his pillow as he took a look at the tattoo on his left forearm.

_In case you ever foolishly forget, I am never not thinking of you_

He remembered surprising Lucas with it of their wedding. As he was wearing a suit during the ceremony, his lover hadn't seen it until later that evening during the reception when he had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"What the fuck?" Lucas had asked when he had seen the ink now forever etched into his skin before grabbing his wrist and pulling him close so he could take a proper look at it.

Eliott had smiled, letting his now husband running his fingers across the letters. The skin underneath was still red and swollen. He had only done it the night before after all when he was sitting in his childhood's room at his parents' house. They had insisted for him and Lucas to spend the night apart.

"For tradition!" his father had explained but Eliott could have told it wasn't his idea.

"You're going to spend every night together after you're married," his mother had added and he had known she was the one to blame for it.

In the end, Lucas and him had agreed so Eliott went to his parents' while his fiancé and soon-to-be husband slept over to Yann's.

Beside this one and the small pregnant hedgehog he now sported on ribcage, he hadn't gotten other tattoos since high school. He simply hadn't thought of anything else but that was before. Before the pregnancy, before his life had changed, before Jackson. Jackson.

Suddenly, he found himself unable to stop himself from grinning. He wiped from his eyes the leftover tears and quickly got off the bed. He reached for his bag and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed his sketchbook as well as his pencil case before sitting down at the desk. He started drawing on one of the blank pages but none of his sketches was satisfying. He tried different fonts, making the letters bigger, smaller, added some shading. His doodles were good but they were nowhere good enough for his son. Jackson was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him save for Lucas. A frown had now replaced his smile and Eliott was quickly growing frustrated. How come he could think of dozens of concepts for his customers after talking with them for some minute and yet, he couldn't come up with anything for the child he has been wishing for months?

He was just about to give up, throw everything into his bag and call it a night when he finally looked up from his sketchbook and noticed the painting on the wall above him. It was the same style than Jackson Pollock. The irony would have made him laugh if it hadn't been for his lack of inspiration. Several streaks of different colors were clashing with each other creating a perfect mess and suddenly, Eliott let out a victory sound before turning his attention back to his sketchbook. He ripped the page off and threw it in the general direction of the trash can before pushing his black pencil aside and reaching for his color ones. It wasn't going to be the easiest one ever but his son deserved all the efforts he was going to put in it.

He was just finishing his masterpiece when the door of the room opened and Marc walked in. He gave Eliott a smile before making his way to the desk and took a look over his shoulder to see what he was up to.

"Hey boss! What is-"

His eyes grew wide and without waiting for permission he reached for the sketchbook. After a few seconds, his face broke into a wide grin and he playfully slapped Eliott's back before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fucking sick!" he complimented, finally looking away from the drawing. "Seriously, it's legit one of your best ideas ever. Lucas will freak out when he'll see it."

"Think you could do it for me?" Eliott wondered, smiling. I want it on my chest so it's not like I can do it myself."

Marc grinned at him and nodded before turning his attention back to the sketchbook. It was too late to do it today and beside, Eliott wanted some time to make it perfect. They had planned to go have dinner the six of the them together the next night but on Sunday, after the convention, it would be the perfect time. He couldn't wait to add another tattoo to his collection.


	84. July 28, 2029, 11h03 (Paris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not going to be proud of me 😅 Turns out that going to a rock show three weeks after being released from the hospital isn't exactly the best thing to do. It was absolutely work it though. One of the best nights of my life 😁 Now that I'm fully back to work though, my schedule is back to what it was before the hospital so I'll try to update like before 😊
> 
> Now, back to Lucas to see how he's handling being alone ☺
> 
> As always, thank you for the feedback 😘❤

Had it been up to Lucas, he gladly would have stayed home that morning. Sleeping without Eliott had turned out to be even tougher than he had expected. Not only had he spent most of the night trying to warm himself as he didn't have his own personal radiator as usual next to him, the extra blankets he had taken with him to bed hadn't done the job, but Jackson wasn't helping in any way either. He had been kicking incessantly since they had left the airport the day before. Lucas wasn't blaming him though. Their Peanut was just missing his Daddy, his voice, his touch, his warmth. And no matter how much he rubbed his bump and talked to their baby, their son already clearly recognised the difference between his parents.

So after a night like this, he had felt like spending the morning in his boxers, laying on the couch as he watched some reruns of some old cartoons on the TV but Daisy and Milou both needed their daily walk so Lucas had reluctantly got off his spot in the living room to get dressed up. He put on a loose white t-shirt that belonged to Eliott as well as a pair of black shorts and matching sneakers before tying the leashes to the dogs' collar. He made sure he had his phone with him for when his husband would wake up and call him and grabbed his keys before making his way outside the house.

An hour later, he had to admit it wasn't such a bad idea after all. His walk had somehow managed to finally soothe Jackson's kicking and Lucas' moral had increased thanks to it. He was still feeling just as exhausted as he had been though but maybe now that his Peanut had calmed down, he would finally manage to fall asleep. However, it seemed like fate had other plans for him this late morning than a nap.

He had just walked around the corner of their street when he noticed the car parked in his driveway. It was Yann's. Were they supposed to meet and Lucas had forgotten about it? He had read something about pregnancy causing memory loss. Fuck! He knew Yann wouldn't be mad at him for it but still, was he going to need to start leaving himself some noted to prevent himself from forgetting more stuff?

"Hey!" he greeted his best friend as he walked up to the porch, hoping he sounded more confident than he was feeling.

Yann looked up from his phone and smiled widely at him as he stood up from the stair he had been sitting on.

"Hey man!" he happily greeted Lucas, fist-bumping him.

Something was odd about him. He was bouncing on his feet and he had that smile on his face, one that Lucas knew far too well and that was only making him more uneasy. First though, he needed to know why was he here though.

"So I forgot you too?" he tried to joke, his laugh sounding fake even to his own ears but after a quick look at Yann who didn't seem to understand, he had no choice but to continue. "Sorry! It's just that I've been forgetting a lot of stuff lately and I couldn't remember I had invited you."

"Don't worry!" he quickly reassured him, chuckling. "We hadn't talked about me coming over but this morning I woke up and I felt like spending some time with my best friend and my godson."

And no matter how plausible this excuse was, Lucas knew him far too well to fall for that but he decided to play along with it for now. Yann would end up give himself away anyway or just flat out tell the truth later. It was only a matter of time.

"Come in then!" he replied, smiling as he dug his keys out of his pockets before unlocking the front door.

After they had walked inside, Lucas kneeled on the floor and undid Daisy and Milou's collars who both trotted away toward the bedroom once he was done. The walk had also tired them out and as usual, now they were going to take a little nap. However, right as he started to stand up, he heard a gasp followed by his name. He looked up and couldn't hold back a laugh at the horrified expression on Yann's face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" his best friend nearly shouted as he grabbed both of Lucas' forearms to pull him up. "You could have asked me to do it! You're pregnant! Is it even okay for you to kneel like that?”

Lucas dramatically rolled his eyes at that but his smile only widened. With Eliott watching over him like an hawk almost 24/7, he had grown used to being overprotected and although he hadn't really expected Yann and their friends to jump on the train, it was actually heartwarming to see just how much they cared about him and wanted nothing but the best for him and Jackson.

"Don't worry about me," he teased, playfully punching his shoulder. "I'm doing just fine! It will be another story once this-" he laid his hand over his bump and rubbed it -"gets bigger and I'll be unbalanced but for now, you can breathe. Beside, it’s not like I always have someone with me to do those things."

Yann didn't seem much convinced so Lucas winked at him and started making his way to the kitchen, his best friend in tow.

"Beer?" he asked as he opened the fridge and reached for one. "And don't you dare say no just because I can't drink anymore!"

Yann sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs but smiled nonetheless as he accepted the bottle Lucas handed him.

"Okay then," he agreed before taking a sip. "I'm just surprised you have some. It's just that I expected Eliott to banish everything that isn't necessarily good for the baby from your house all together."

Lucas chuckled and sat down in front of him with a glass of water.

"If it had been to him, he would have done exactly that but we talked about it and he understood that him drinking a beer or a coffee wasn't going to hurt me or Jackson."

"But is it hard? To no longer be allowed to drink this or do that?"

A little taken back, Lucas settled comfortably in his and took a sip of water as he thought of an answer to Yann's question, his free hand instinctively coming to rest on top of his bump. Truth to be told, he hadn't even consider it. It had been pure instinct. From the moment he and Eliott had agreed they were going to try for a baby, Lucas had started to drink less caffeine, less alcohol, eat less of everything he knew he should avoid during pregnancy. To prepare himself for what was coming. Then came that morning when he woke up and his heat was already over. That day, he had dropped coffee and alcohol and all that stuff all together. Now that he was halfway through it and that he had seen their son on screen and could feel him moving inside him, he knew that those changes had been for the better and he could regret them.

"It's much easier than you think," he finally explained, smiling at his best friend. "Beside, it's not like someone had to convince me to do it. I want a healthy baby and I'm willing to do everything for that to happen. Sure, sometimes, I would kill for a glass of wine, especially during dinner but for Jackson, it's all worth it."

Yann's own grin was now mirroring Lucas' as he raised his beer and clinked it with the Omega's glass of water.

"Cheers to that!"

"Cheers!"

They both took a sip and Lucas sighed happily when he felt a particularly hard kick from his son right underneath his belly button, a spot Jackson seemed to enjoy.

"He's kicking?" Yann guessed as Lucas rubbed the stretched skin of his stomach.

"A lot," he admitted, hissing slightly at another movement of his baby. "Since yesterday, he barely stopped. I think he's missing his Daddy."

Then, something he couldn't quite identity flashed over his best friend's face but because he could ask what was wrong, Yann rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Lucas.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

He should have seen it coming. His best friend knew he didn't usually do well alone especially not now that his hormones were through the roof and that's why he had decided to come over, uninvited and without even calling him or texting. He had wanted to truly see how Lucas was handling it so he sighed deeply and answered honestly.

"I miss him so fucking much! You can't even imagine! It's when someone leaves that you realise just how much joy and warmth they bring into a house. I thought it was bad the last few years but it's even worse this time because I can legitimately feel how much Jackson misses him too. I try to talk to him even more than usual to compensate but it doesn't do shit to soothe him down. He recognizes Eliott's voice, his hands when he touches my belly so he knows it's not his Daddy telling him stories."

Now that everything was out, Lucas both felt lighter but also heavier. He couldn't sit down anymore so he stood up so quickly the chair nearly fell and wiped the few tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"It might be a little late for breakfast but how do you feel about an omelette?" he asked, trying to change the subject as he started rummaging through the drawers for the utensils.

He knew that Yann would have wanted to talk more about this but thankfully, he didn't pushed Lucas further and stood up to help him. Soon, the table was set and they were sitting down with their plates back on their respective places. Yann had finished his beer and switched to orange juice and Lucas, who had been about to refill his glass with water had followed him.

"Bon appétit!" they wished as they clinked their glasses together.

He couldn't tell if it was because he was starving but the omelette really was good. Even better than usual. Yann seemed to agree as for the next few minutes, they were both too busy to talk much. However, if his best friend was good at reading him, Lucas wasn't bad either. There was something about Yann he couldn't quite name. Every couple of seconds, he would look at his phone, smile at the screen and write something. Maybe he was texting someone? Whatever it was, it seemed to mean a lot to Yann so Lucas now had to make a choice. To be a good friend and to mind his own business or to be the little shit he had always been. The answer came easily.

"Fuck!" he groaned once their plates were empty. "I forgot to take off the sauce out of the freezer for tonight's dinner."

And like he had expected, the second he made a move to stand up, Yann beat him to it.

"I'll do it," he said smiling before he turned toward the fridge and opened the door of the freezer on top.

Grinning, Lucas reached for the phone Yann had left on the table and searched for whatever made his best friend so happy. What he found was not what he had expected though.

"Hey man!" Yann called him out, making Lucas look up from his phone. "What about privacy?"

He let out a laugh as he set down the phone back on Yann's side of the table and crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Say the guy who has been through my texts with Elliott because he believed I had gotten into a fight with him."

"Don't remind me of it!" he groaned as he finally found the sauce he had been looking for. "Considering how often you are at it, I never thought you would still have the need or the energy for sexting. The last thing I wanted was to find out what you looked like with something inside you."

Back when they were still in university, the stress of the upcoming exams had once taken a toll on Lucas but Yann had been sure it was related to Eliott so during one of their studying sessions, while Lucas had went to the bathroom, his best friend had gone through his phone. A few minutes later, Lucas had found him looking at his phone, looking absolutely mortified by what he had seen. If the last few messages were pretty casual, the ones before though were pretty explicit. Two weeks earlier, Lucas had been at home, bored out of his mind. However, Eliott still had another class that afternoon and wouldn't be home for a few more hours so Lucas had taken it upon him to show him exactly what he was missing. He had sent him several pictures, each more explicit than the one before. It had started off by a nude and by the end of it, Lucas was laying on their bed, naked, with a vibrator inside him. The caption _I wish it was you_ had been too much for Eliott. Needless to say, he had skipped his last class and had ran all the way to their apartment.

"So Emma?" Lucas absently wondered as Yann sat back down.

"We aren't back together if that's what you're asking," he explained, smiling. "But we're a hanging out a lot. Just the two of us together. We haven't talked about it yet but I want to see where it brings us. Who knows?"

Lucas smiled back and took a sip of his juice as he watched his best friend answering to another text message. Yann and Emma back together. If over a decade earlier he had been the cause of their break up, now he found himself hoping things would work out between them. He loved them both and wanted nothing but the best for them.


	85. July 28, 2029, 18h34 (New York)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween 🎃🎃🎃
> 
> I'm not dead guys 😅 I just couldn't be satisfied with this chapter and I've been stuck on it for the last two weeks. Truth to be told, I still don't fully like it but I feel bad for not updating a lot lately so...
> 
> As always, I could never thank you guys enough for all the feedbacks 😊
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy 😘😘😘

Eliott did like the convention, meeting so many artists from around the world, learning about different techniques. He just wished it could be closer to home. Was it in Marseilles, Lyon, Nice, he would gladly drive there and back everyday if it meant he could go to sleep at night with Lucas. Instead, he was stuck in New York, forced to speak English although he absolutely hated his accent. The less he spoke it, the better he felt. It was amongst the reasons he had chosen to decline the guys' offer to have dinner after the Convention center closed for the night on Saturday. He didn't feel like going to a restaurant and having everyone's stare on them as they would talk. However, it seemed like fate wasn't about to let him have another quiet night back in the hotel room. The girls as well as Frank had made a face when he had told them he wasn't going out that night while Marc had simply smiled apologetically at him before announcing he was going back to the hotel too but Eliott knew him too well for that bullshit. Just as he had expected, as soon as they were out of sight of the guys, Marc had grabbed his arms, pulling him in the opposite direction of the hotel.

 

"Where are we going?" he had tried asking without fighting too much Marc's hand off his wrist.

 

"Going somewhere to stop you from spending the entire evening moping in the room because you miss your husband and your kid!"

 

And Eliott couldn't argue with that as that's pretty much what he had been planning to do. Sighing, he kept on following Marc as he dragged him across the city until they reached a food truck parked right outside Central Park. He groaned when he saw it but Marc gave him a look that clearly said shut up before pulling him to the counter. Without even asking Eliott what he wanted, he ordered two Philly Cheesesteaks, a medium fry as well as two sodas. Right as Eliott got his wallet out of his pocket to pay for half of the bill, Marc smiled up at him and slapped his shoulder.

 

"It's on me tonight," he explained before turning back toward the man at the cash register.

 

And as much as Eliott wanted to argue, he knew it was pointless so he smiled right back at him instead and checked his phone when he felt it vibrating. His smile widened when he noticed he had just received a new text message from Lucas.

 

_ Going to bed right now. Call me if you can please _

 

“I’ll be right back,” he told Marc, playfully slapping his shoulder as he was already dialing his husband’s number before walking a few steps away from the truck.

 

Lucas answered right away. 

 

“Hey!” the younger man greeted him and Eliott could almost hear the smile in his voice 

 

“Hey baby!” he replied, smiling as well now that he was talking to his husband. “How are the loves of my life doing?

 

“We’re good,” Lucas giggled and from the sound of the rustling of the sheets, Eliott guessed he was already in bed. “Although you really, really need to have a conversation with your son once you get back here."

 

"Is he giving you a hard time? He's still kicking as much as yesterday?"

 

But Lucas didn't reply right away and Eliott couldn't help but worry a little. A thousand scenarios ran through his mind. Had he been kicking all this time to let them know something was wrong? Or had he stopped kicking all together? What if he-

 

"The problem is not really how much he's kicking but rather where," his husband finally answered after a few seconds and he almost sounded embarrassed but Eliott couldn't understand why until Lucas continued. "He just can't stop kicking my prostate but it doesn't hurt. It's just that it's making me hard."

 

And that wasn't what he had expected at all and he could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks as Lucas' words sink in. They had read that pregnancy could increase sex drive. From what they had seen so far, they could tell Lucas was getting more and more sensitive as weeks went by. However, it did made sense that a well aimed kick from Jackson could hit Lucas' prostate. The doctor had told them at the scan he was pretty low after all which wasn't dangerous but as he was getting bigger every single day, growing restless inside Lucas, it was meant to happen one day or another. Eliott simply wished it hadn't been the day he was stuck on the other side of the ocean, unable to do anything about it.

 

"Eliott?" his husband called for him on the phone. "You still there?"

 

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I zoned out for a second."

 

"You were thinking about sex, weren't you?" Lucas teased him, giggling.

 

And although he had been thinking he could help him by talking to their Peanut, rubbing the bump while asking him if he could maybe let his Papa rest for a while, Eliott couldn't deny there was another way he could help his husband. He felt his cock twitching inside his boxers and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Now was not the time to have a boner.

 

"Maybe a little," he admitted, smiling.

 

"Where are you? Maybe you don't have to only think about it."

 

Eliott gasped loudly. Maybe too much as a woman walking nearby with her children frowned at him, giving him a judgmental look but he couldn't care less.

 

"You can't say that," he managed to let out. "I'm out with Marc right now and we're waiting for our food."

 

"Well then don't open what I'm going to send you until you're in the room by yourself. Goodnight! I love you!"

 

And before Eliott could even reply, Lucas hung up. He hadn't sounded angry but rather teasing like he was planning something. Eliott had an idea of what the next messages would contain, he knew how much of a little shit his husband could be when he wanted so he would do just as he had told him and wait to be back at the hotel. Sighing, he put his phone back into his pocket and walked back to Marc who was just getting their meal handed to him. Once they had everything, they started walking down a path leading into Central Park until they found an empty bench surrounding the lake. They settled down and started to eat. Marc was oddly quiet though which caused Eliott to worry a little. It just wasn't like him so as soon as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, he turned around on the bench so he was now facing him and smiled as he laid a hand on Marc's shoulder.

 

"You okay? You know that if you want to talk, no matter what it is, you can count on me, right?"

 

The corners of his lips twitched up and he took a deep breath before replying. However, it wasn't what Eliott had expected.

 

"How did you realise you were ready to have kids with Lucas?"

 

He couldn't help but gap a little. He had prepared himself to hear about some family problem he might have had, a fight he could have gotten into with Manon, maybe even some money trouble. He hadn't expected to be asked about Lucas.

 

"Well, I had known for years he was the one for me, that there wasn't anyone I would rather raise a family with than him," he finally replied after a few seconds of reflection. "And then, one day, it hit me that the setting was perfect. We had great jobs we both love, a big house with lots of spare rooms to fill and also-"

 

Then it hit him right in the face. Marc wasn't just being curious.

 

"Is Manon pregnant?" he asked although he was sure he already knew the answer to it and was proven right when Marc nodded, causing Eliott to let out a squeal as he pulled him into a tight hug, laughing loudly.

 

"She's 12 weeks now," Marc whispered against his shoulder as he tightened his arms around Eliott who laughed even louder.

 

After a minute though, Eliott pulled back but kept him at arm reach and was still grinning widely. Marc's face now mirrored his as he held on to Elott's arm.

 

"And you didn't say anything?" 

 

"I would have," the expecting father defended himself with a smirk, "but she wanted to wait until the risk of miscarriage dropped after three months. She will tell everyone soon but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore and considering we're in the same situation, I just thought there was no one who could understand me better than you."

 

As Eliott hugged him again, his smile widened. If his math was right, Jackson and this baby would only be born a few weeks apart which meant they would get to play together. Like cousins. Beside, he couldn't shake off that feeling that their Peanut was only the first amongst their friends. 


	86. July 30, 2029, 22h39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of things to tell you guys today 😁 First, happy first day of filming for Maxence who's back on set today 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉Can't wait to see our boy Eliott again
> 
> Also, after dropping out of college back in 2014, guess who is finally going back to school in January 😁 
> 
> Then, last but not least, the reason why I took me so long to post this chapter (And yes I have a very good one) is because I dedicate this one to a very, very special person, my wonderful, lovely, beautiful beta, L, who's birthday is today 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉 HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS! I love you so fucking much. Thank you for putting up with me and my random bursts of creativity either early in the morning or late at night. I don't even want to think of what I would do without you 💗💓💗 Meeting you is by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me

Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes and he would be with Eliott again. His flight was originally supposed to land hours ago but his husband had texted him to tell him that it had been delayed thanks to the rain and the winds in New York. Lucas knew Eliott had only meant to keep him updated but his text had only increased his worries. Maybe that with this weather it would be safer to wait until tomorrow? Lucas knew he was only being silly though. Statistically speaking, he had been more likely to have an accident on his way to the airport than Eliott's plane was to crash but there he was, standing right next to the security gate, waiting. Inside him, even Jackson seemed excited to be reunited with his Daddy again as he had spent his entire day kicking.

“Soon, Peanut,” he reassured his son as he rubbed his bump. “I promise. Daddy will be here soon.”

He was proven right just a few minutes later when a bunch of people emerged from the gate and amongst them, a tall man with wild golden brown hair and a bright smile which widened when he spotted Lucas as he let out a squeal of happiness. His steps quickened and he pushed out of his way an old lady who glared at him as well a businessman who yelled after him. 

“What the fuck?”

But Eliott who only had eyes for Lucas didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. As soon as he was past the gate, he dropped his bag to the ground and crossed the remaining distance between them, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist before lifting him off the ground. Lucas giggled and buried his hands deep inside Eliott’s wild mane of hair, pulling him closer.

“I missed you so fucking much baby!” Eliott whispered against Lucas’ neck.

“I missed you too,” he replied, smiling before pressing a kiss onto the side of his lover’s head. “We both did.”

He felt Eliott’s grin widened against his skin but it only lasted for a second as he older man pulled away but kept his hands on Lucas’ hips, his smile nearly blinding. However, before Lucas could add anything, his husband kneeled in front of him and used the tip of his nose to lift the bottom of his t-shirt so he was facing his bump.

“Hi Peanut!” he softly greeted their son, brushing his nose to the swollen skin. “It’s Daddy! I told you I would be back quickly.”

And fuck his damn hormones but tears started to well up in Lucas’ eyes. He would have kept them closed to stop the tears from falling but that would mean letting Eliott out of his sight.and Lucas wasn’t about to do that. Instead, he smiled softly at his husband and started to run his fingers through Eliott’s hair, pushing them out his face and gently massaging the older man’s scalp. 

“Have you been good to Papa while I was gone because someone told me you gave him quite a hard time this weekend?”

And Lucas had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh at his husband's comment with hard being the right word. It seemed like Jackson had found himself a brand new target to kick; Lucas’ prostate. While the feeling wasn't unpleasant itself, the constant boner he had been sporting thanks to their Peanut was. He had tried jerking off, hoping it would tire him out as well as their baby but apparently, even while inside his belly, Jackson already inherited his Daddy's energy which had lead to Lucas to try again but differently this time which had lead him to the pictures he had sent Eliott. It had taken three orgasms for Jackson to finally calm down inside him but only for a few hours. The next morning, he had waken up Lucas with a hard kick but now that his husband was back, maybe their son would finally go easy on his abused prostate.

"What do you have to say for your defense, young man?" Eliott teased as he kissed the tight skin of his belly and this time, Lucas couldn't hold back a giggle.

As if understanding his Daddy, Jackson proceeded to deliver a swift kick right where Eliott's hand was sprawled across the side of his bump and the older man's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"W-wait baby," he stuttered, straightening his back as he pressed a bit harder onto Lucas' belly. "Do that again!"

Jackson did as he was told and this time, Lucas understood Eliott's reaction. The kick was definitely stronger than what he was used to from their Peanut. Did it mean that-

"Oh my God!" Eliott nearly shouted as he started pressing kisses all over the skin, tears now rolling down his face. "Oh my God Peanut! You kicked! I felt it! You kicked for Daddy!"

Lucas could now feel the stares from the other passengers coming out of the security gate but he couldn't find it in himself to even care about the scene they were undoubtedly making. He was seeing his husband for the first time after a long weekend apart and his said husband had just felt their son kicking for the first time. His cheeks nearly hurting from how widely he was grinning, he kept on running his fingers through the untamed mess of hair of his husband who was still peppering his belly with kisses, his lips not leaving a single inch square of skin unkissed. 

It could have been hours but was more reasonably just a few minutes before Eliott was satisfied and pulled away, his eyes shining with tears and a large smile on his face. He rested his cheek against Lucas' bump and looked up to his husband who found himself wishing he could take a picture.

"I missed you so much," Eliott whispered as he let out a watery chuckle. "Both of you. I enjoyed the weekend but I couldn't wait to get back to you two. I wanted to show you something. A little surprise I thought of when I got there."

Then, without giving Lucas time to reply, he stood up and took his hands off his belly so he could lift the bottom of his own shirt and the younger man let out a gasp when he saw his surprise. Right there, on the right side of Eliott's ribcage. The skin around it was red and swollen. It was about the size of a phone. Droplets of red, purple, yellow, blue, green, orange and pink. It looked like a Pollock painting but what truly stood out was the spaces left blank in the middle of it. Lucas let out a happy sigh as he ran his fingers on one of them. They were spelling out a name. Jackson.

"Do you like it?" Eliott wondered and although Lucas couldn't take his eyes off it to look at his husband, he could hear in his voice just how nervous he was about it. As if there was even a possibility of Lucas hating it.

"I love it," he replied, smiling as he traced the J with the tip of his index. "I love it so fucking much."

However, after a few seconds went on without Eliott saying anything, Lucas willed himself to look up and he almost melt on the spot when he saw his husband's eyes on him, looking him as if he couldn't believe Lucas was real. 

"I love you," the younger man said softly, pressing their foreheads against each other. "I love you so much Eliott Demaury."

"I love you too," he replied, voice barely above a whisper as he brushed their noses together before finally pressing his lips on Lucas'.

When they had started dating over ten years ago, Lucas had often wondered if he would ever get used to Eliott's kisses but he never did. Even today, he felt himself melting against his husband and wrapped his arms around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer as the older man's hands cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until Eliott's stomach grumbled against him that Lucas pulled back, giggling but his husband was obviously not done yet with him as he chased his lips, giggling too. Lucas would make sure to get some take out for him on the way home but that could wait a few more minutes. Eliott wasn't about to starve anyway.


	87. July 30, 2029, 23h57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, the smut is coming soon but I wanted a bit more of fluff and domesticity first 😊 
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

They could have gotten home nearly half an hour ago but Lucas, protective as always, had insisted on stopping at McDonald's. 

"You haven't eaten in over twelve hours!" he had told Eliott as he had turned at the drive-through, sounding nearly outraged.

And the older man knew better than contradict his pregnant, hormonal husband so he had nodded and smiled while Lucas ordered him a meal as well as another large frie and a soda.

"Jackson is hungry so I'm hungry too," he had explained, trying to defend himself but Eliott only smiled and reached over the gearshift to softly run his knuckles across Lucas' belly, earning another kick from their son.

Now that he had felt that tiny movement, it was all he wanted to feel for the next few months. It was their son who made them. Their son. Their baby. Their Peanut. Jackson. He had grown so much since their first time they had seen him on that screen a few weeks ago and he had surely grown again from that scan earlier that month when the doctor had confirmed their peanut was indeed a little boy. Considering they were just halfway through the pregnancy, he would keep growing and getting bigger and healthier until he was ready to come out in December. December. They couldn't get there fast enough. As much as he loved Lucas and the way he was glowing a little bit more each day, he couldn't wait to properly meet Jackson. To hold him in his arms, to see who did he look like the most, to rock him to sleep as he sang him a lullaby. To teach him how to walk and talk, swim and draw. To spam his Instagram with pictures and videos of his son.

He was so deep in his thoughts, absently rubbing his husband's bump he didn't even notice they had already passed the window or that Lucas had parked the car further into the parking lot and was now handing him the bag until he poked his nose, making him look away from his belly.

"Thank you baby," Eliott said as he took the bag and sat up in his seat. 

Now that he could smell the greasy food, he had to admit he may had been hungrier than he first thought. Sighing happily, he opened the bag and reached inside for a fry he brought to Lucas' lips who smiled as he took it into his mouth and turned in his own seat so he was properly facing Eliott. Still grinning, he licked the remaining salt and grease of the older man's fingertips who had to take a deep breath to stop himself from doing something stupid. Like dragging Lucas into the backseat and make him ride him into oblivion in the middle of a fucking McDonald's parking lot. 

They ate into comfortable silence as he kept feeding Lucas fries between bites of his burger. His free hand had found its rightful place on his husband's bump underneath his t-shirt as he rubbed it. Jackson's movements were getting slower under his palm and Eliott could tell their baby was falling asleep. After spending nearly all weekend kicking Lucas, he must have been exhausted. He wasn't the only one though considering how Lucas' eyes fluttered shut as Eliott rubbed his belly. He was carrying their son after all. 

"Let me drive," he ended up asking once they had emptied the content of the brown paper bag before rumpling it and throwing it on the backseat.

Visibly fighting to stay awake, Lucas shook his head but Eliott smiled and pressed their foreheads together, brushing their noses against each other.

“I’m still jet lagged,” he explained softly. “I won’t be able to sleep right now anyway so why don’t you let me take care of you and drive us home.”

After a few seconds, Lucas sighed and nodded. Eliott’s smile widened and he pressed a quick kiss onto his husband’s salty lips before getting out of the car and walking around it so he could get in the driver’s seat while Lucas had simply carefully stepped over the gearshift to sit on the passenger’s side. With his eyes still half shut, he reached for his belt as Eliott did the same and turned the engine back one. As soon as they were out of the parking lot and onto the boulevard on the way home, he kept his left hand on the steering wheel while he rested his other one on top of Lucas’ belly, gently rubbing it. It wasn’t long before the younger man’s own ones covered his and Eliott quickly took a look at his lover and found him with his head resting on the window, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Chuckling softly, he turned his attention back to the road ahead but kept his hand over the bump. 

Lucas woke up by himself when Eliott stopped the car in their driveway, looking quite confused as of where they were exactly but he relaxed when he saw their house. He turned around to face the older man who noticed that although he had slept like twenty minutes, his eyes were now wide open and he looked fully awake.

"Ready to face your kids?" he asked, chuckling softly as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I think they missed you just as much as me and Peanut."

"Good because I missed them too," Eliott teased back, leaning over the gearshift to kiss his husband before getting out of the car. 

He took his bag from the trunk before intertwining his fingers with Lucas who started to lead him toward the front door. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it before walking inside. Soon, barking was heard and Eliott found himself surrounded by Daisy and Milou who were on their hind legs, their front ones on the young man, trying to climb on him. Chuckling, he dropped his bag and started to run his hands through their fur, scratching the sensitive skin behind their ears. He could faintly hear over their barking Lucas giggling next to him as neither of the dogs seemed to even be interested into him. Turning his head, he saw him with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall as he was smiling widely at the scene in front of him. However, while he was distracted by his husband, Daisy saw it as an opportunity and jumped on him, making him lose his balance and fall on his ass. Now that he was at their height though, neither Daisy or Milou wasted any more time and hastily pinned him to the floor with their paws and started licking his face. That made Lucas laugh even louder as he started to make his way to their room but Eliott didn't miss the way he looked at him over his shoulder. He had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, surrounded by his little family, but now, he was rather planning on keeping the dogs locked out the room for a little while and it seemed like Lucas had similar ideas.


	88. July 31, 2029, 0h21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry again for the delay between the updates. It seems like my boss decided to make my life hell since I told him I was going back to school in January. Which brings me to offering you a choice today. I will have even less time once school will have started so are you willing to wait between the updates or do you want to wrap this story a bit quicker than planned? One way or another, I won't abandon it and leave it unfinished but it's up to you. Please tell me what you choose
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy this little smutty update 😘😘😘

As soon as the dogs were satisfied, they finally let Eliott stand up and happily trotted away to the living room, probably going right to their beds while Eliott made his way to his and Lucas’ bedroom. As he walked through the door, he found his husband already stripped down to his boxers laying on the bed with his arms crossed under his head and a smirk on his lips which only widened when he saw Eliott. The older man found himself grinning as he slowly stepped toward the bed, taking off his t-shirt as well as his jeans on the way there until he was down to his underwear too.

“I missed you so much,” he said as he hopped onto the mattress, kneeling in between Lucas’ legs who spread his thighs wider as he reached for Eliott's neck, pulling him down so their faces were barely inches apart. "So fucking much!"

"I missed you too," the younger man replied in a breath before crashing his lips onto Eliott's. 

He moaned loudly as he felt his husband's tongue slipping inside his mouth and grabbed Lucas' hips, squeezing them as he pulled him closer.

"Missed having you inside him," Lucas whispered against his mouth once he had to pull back for oxygen. "Missed feeling you inside, filling me up." 

Eliott couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed by the gasp he let out at his lover's words and promptly buried his face in Lucas' neck before starting to suck a hickey onto the delicate skin.

"Never again!" the younger man continued as he threaded his fingers through Eliott's hair, slightly pulling at it. "Tell me we'll never apart for so long ever again."

He gave the now bruised skin one last lick and pulled back just enough to look at his husband who's cheeks were flushed and eyes dark with desire. He was gorgeous.

"Never again," he assured Lucas as he moved his right hand to rest it over his lover's growing bump. "I promise! We'll never be apart again!"

And that seemed to be enough for Lucas who quickly nodded before he crashed their lips together once more. However, this time, Eliott was in control so as he kept kissing Lucas, he used the hand that wasn't rubbing his lover’s abdomen to pull down both of their boxers and soon, the older man could feel his husband’s bare erection against his.

“Please!” Lucas begged against his lips. “I took a shower before going to the airport. I prepared myself already. Please!”

Eliott’s grin widened at how desperate the younger man sounded like and couldn’t resist kissing him once more. He had been waiting for this moment since Saturday night when, once he had gotten back to the hotel room after spending the evening with Marc, he had finally checked he pictures Lucas had sent him. He had taken the first one through the mirror of their bedroom. He was naked, rubbing his bump with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone while his hard cock was pressed underneath his belly, already leaking precome all over the tight skin. The second one was a close up on his erection. Lucas was now laying on bed and the hand that had previously been caressing his belly was now wrapped around his cock. If the first two pictures had been enough for Eliott’s head to start spinning as all the blood rushed in between his legs, the third one had been just what he needed to lock himself in a bathroom and furiously jerk himself off. Another close up but this time, it wasn’t off his cock but rather of his hole of which the end of their vibrator was coming out. However, before he could reminisce any more about how quickly he had came thanks to those pictures, he was brought back to present by Lucas who had wrapped his own hand around Eliott’s erection.

“Please!” he begged once more. “I need it!”

And how could he ever say to this? Smirking, he wrapped his arms back around his husband’s waist and quickly flipped them over so he was now on his back with Lucas straddling him. He smirked at his lover and grabbed his hips.

"Ride me then," he said and his smile widened as Lucas nodded and positioned himself over the tip of his cock.

The younger man took one last look at Eliott before sinking down onto him, not stopping until Eliott was buried as deep as he could inside him.

"Fuck!" they both swore out loud.

Lucas hadn't lied when he said he had prepared himself before picking him up at the airport. He was just loose enough to take all of Eliott in one go but still tight enough to make the older man throw his head back and close his eyes at how good it felt to be inside him.

Once Lucas got used to the stretch, he started moving up and down Eliott's erection who managed to pry his eyes open and what a sight it was. Lucas' own eyes were closed, his cheeks all flushed and his head thrown back in bliss as he rode him. His hands were sprawled across Elliott's chest to help him go up and down. His mouth was slightly open and he was letting out those moans that made the older man crazy. Still holding on to his husband's waist with one hand, he moved his other to rest it on top of his bump. All this action had waken up their Peanut who delivered a swift kick to where Eliott's palm was pressed against Lucas' skin, as if understanding he wanted to feel him.

"Baby fuck!" he couldn't help but groan as Lucas kept on moving up and down his erection. 

Eliott knew neither of them would last for too long so he snapped himself out of his trance and reached for Lucas' own cock and started stroking him.

"Come for me, Lu," he asked as he started to move his own hips to meet his lover's movements. "Come for me."

That was all Lucas seemed to need as he let out a cry and came all over their stomachs and as he clenched around Eliott, the older man came too. Lucas let out a sigh and fell onto Eliott's chest who wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his hair as they both slowly began to get their breath back.

"Wow," he managed to whisper after a few minutes. 

"Wow to you too," Lucas teased, smiling against Eliott's chest.


	89. September 15, 2029, 9h31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was reuploaded for technical reasons)
> 
> Two updates in two days? In this economy? You bet your ass 😋
> 
> First of all, I promise, the time jump isn't me rushing the ending 😊 I have to thank you guys so much for your comments yesterday. It makes me so happy to see all of your answers 😁 As you all choose, I won't rush the ending so I can give this story the ending it deserves 💓💓💓 I've put so much of myself in it, I can't risk rushing it and butching up everything.
> 
> Now though, I have another choice to offer you guys 😊 This story will "end" with Jackson's birth as it mostly followed the entire pregnancy. HOWEVER, you already know I have more planned for you. Lucas and Eliott said it themselves, their Peanut won't be an only child so that means they will have more kids and I have SO MUCH planned and some of it is already written 😁 However, how do you want me to post it? Should I should just keep adding the chapters to this story here? Or should I officially end it and create a sequel and link it as connected works? I do have a preference for one of the two options but it's however you want it guys 😊
> 
> Now that I'm done rambling, I hope you enjoy this one 😘😘😘

Lucas loved Saturday mornings. Usually, he and and Eliott wouldn't do much but lay in bed, lazily kissing. It always reminded him of that fateful morning after they had first kissed and although that he couldn't lay on his stomach anymore and let his husband's fingertips trace patterns all over the skin of his back thanks to his ever growing bump, Saturday mornings remained one of his favorite moments. Except when they were being kicked out of their own house.

"Do we really have to go?" he complained loudly enough so that Eliott could hear him over the sound of the shower running. 

"Yes!" the older man replied, laughing, through the closed door of the bathroom. "You're the one who told Daphné she could organize the baby shower."

Yeah, he did but had he known that would mean she would kick them out of their house for the entire day so she could properly prepare everything, then he would have insisted on taking care of it himself.

Sighing, he walked back to their room and started rummaging through his drawers, looking for something to wear. Daphné had been clear about it: they would spend the whole day out so he needed something comfortable but also fancy enough to be adequate for the shower, whatever that was supposed to mean. He got rid of the towel he had wrapped around his waist after he had gotten out of his own shower and slipped on a pair of loose red boxers as well as jeans he and Eliott had bought two weeks ago purposefully a size too large so it would fit him and his ever growing bump today. He also picked a simple white t-shirt that turned out to be a bit tighter than he remembered it being the last time he wore it the weekend before. He guessed he should have expected it though. He had just started his 28th week which meant he had also started his third trimester. Only three more months to go. The thought filled Lucas with both pride and sadness. Pride because it meant their baby was getting bigger and stronger everyday but it also meant that soon, he would come out and he wouldn't be able to protect him the same way he could while he was still inside him. 

He hadn't realized for how long he had been staring at his reflection in the mirror until he felt Eliott sneaking up behind him so he could wrap his arms around his waist, his hands sprawled possessively across Lucas' belly. He smiled softly at the younger man as he rested his chin in the crook where Lucas' neck met his shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he rubbed Lucas' bump.

Eliott was probably worried that he was having some issues again about the weight he had gained since the beginning of his pregnancy but truth to be told, Lucas had made peace with it the last time they had had this conversation. So he smiled back at his husband through the mirror and leaned back into his embrace, covering his hands with his.

"Just thinking about the time left before this little guy comes out," he replied, his smile widening at the feeling of Eliott rubbing his belly. 

"Three more months," Eliott replied, giggling softly before he turned to press a gentle kiss right over his pulse. "Isn't it right, my little peanut? Three months and then you're allowed to come out so we can properly meet."

"Don't listen to Daddy!" Lucas promptly added, shaking his head at their reflection, grinning. "You can stay in there for longer if you need to."

But right as Eliott opened his mouth, the front bell rang, causing Daisy and Milou who had been lazily laying on the bed until now to start barking as they launched themselves to the floor and ran to the door to greet whoever was on the other side. Sighing happily, Lucas extracted himself from Eliott's hold and turned around so he could press a quick peck to his husband's lips. While the older man was too busy kissing him back to notice his surroundings, Lucas reached in between them and snatched away the towel Eliott had wrapped around his waist, exposing him to the cold air of their bedroom. As he gasped loudly, Lucas smirked and pulled back, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You better get dressed already," he stated before winking at Eliott and making his way to the living room to stop the dogs from ripping the door out of its hinges.

"I'll remember that!" the older man called out after him but Lucas didn't even need to turn around to imagine the grin he must have been wearing.

As he had guessed, it was Daphné who walked in as soon as he opened the door, her arms full of bags. She set them down by the shoes before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. 

"This baby is going to have the best shower in history!" she promised into his ear before pulling back, smiling so widely Lucas didn't how how could her cheeks not be hurting yet. "I have everything planned! You'll see!"

And Lucas fully believed her. The day she had came back from her honeymoon a week after her and Basile's wedding, she had started planning it. Neither he or Eliott could have thought it took so much preparation, especially when they had made it clear they wanted something simple but they had learned over the years it was pointless to try to reason with Daphné when her mind was set on something.

"Where is Eliott?" she wondered as she kneeled down to pet Daisy and Milou without taking her eyes off Lucas. "He's not still sleeping, isn't he?"

"Were you talking about me?" a voice asked from behind Lucas and his smile widened when he turned around and saw his husband just a few feets away from him.

Wearing dark jeans and a simple black t-shirt, his hair messy as ever and his own smile nearly threatening to split his face in half. Daphné jumped back on her feet and crossed the distance between them to pull him into a hug. Eliott chuckled and hugged her back before letting go of her.

"Now," she started as she put her hands to her hips, "you're both clearly ready so go out and have fun today but I don't want you back here before 6 tonight."

Then, before they could even begin to argue, she pushed them outside.

"Wait!" Eliott interjected right as she was about to close the door behind them.

"Our keys!" Lucas added. "Our wallets!"

Without even blinking, she reached for them on the table near the entrance and nearly threw them in their faces before tilting her head to the side, still smiling widely.

"Have a good day you two!" she wished them before slamming the door shut and locking it.

It took them a few seconds to get over the shock of what just happened. Lucas turned to the side to look at Eliott who's eyes were still staring at the door.

"Did she just kicked us out of our own house?" the older man asked as he slowly turned to face Lucas. "The house we pay for every month?"

"She did."

Another few seconds before they both burst out laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was and yet, because it was Daphné, it made a lot more sense. Once the laughter had died down, Eliott wrapped his arm around Lucas' waist and pulled him close as he started to drag him toward the car.

"Now that we've got a whole day to kill, can I invite my loving husband for breakfast?" 

Giggling, Lucas reached for Eliott's neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

"I want pancakes," he whispered against the older man's mouth. "With bananas and Nutella."

Now laughing too, Eliott nodded.

"Anything for you, baby," he replied before kissing him again.


	90. September 15, 2029, 16h02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this another update? You bet it is 😁 I've been sick for the last two days and somehow, it's when I'm laying in bed, feeling like I'm dying that I feel the most inspired 😅 So sorry in advance for any mistakes
> 
> So, I've taken my decision. Once our little Peanut will finally show up, this story will finish and I will post the rest in a new one as theorically, it will be another adventure starting for our boys 😊 They will be parents 💗 The two stories will be linked together, don't worry. You won't have to look too much to find the new one, I promise.
> 
> BTW, for some reason, the last chapter before this one didn't upload properly the first time so just make sure you did read it 😘❤

After having breakfast at a nearby restaurant and spending nearly all of the afternoon doing shopping although they hadn't bought anything, they ended up at the same park they used to go all the time when they were back in high school. Hand in hand, they started walking around the lake, just enjoying each other's presence. Fall was just around the corner and it showed. The park was full of people trying to enjoy what was left of the summer. Teenagers sprawled in the grass, families playing together, elderly couples, joggers. And yet though, Lucas was pleasantly surprised when they reached an empty bench and when he realized which one it was, he found himself thrown over ten years earlier. It was the same bench he had posted on Instagram from just before his life had changed forever, the Saturday before he had met Eliott.

_I'm really living my best life_

Little had he had known back then, it wouldn't be just a lie anymore a few weeks later. He had posted the same caption again at his first Pride, this time meaning it for real.

"Baby? Baby? Lucas you're still with me?"

He was pulled out of his nostalgia when Eliott laid his free hand on his belly and rubbed it. Only then did Lucas realized he had been stopped walking to stare at the bench. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned around and found the older man looking at him softly with a small smile on his lips.

"You're okay baby?" he asked again, pulling him closer so he could rest their foreheads against each other. "You back with me?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucas nodded and brushed their noses together, his own lips slowly stretching a smile.

"Sorry", he apologized as he covered Eliott's hand on his belly with his own. "I just saw that bench over there and suddenly, it felt like I was 16 again and back in the closet."

Realization flashed across his husband's face and he pressed a soft kiss to Lucas' lips. However, his smile widened as he started to pull him toward the bench in question.

"Let's sit for two minutes," he said as he sat down, pulling the younger man next to him. "I don't want my baby to get too tired."

Smirking at his husband's comment, he playfully rolled his eyes before taking his place on the bench. Eliott pulled him as close as possible while keeping one hand over his belly and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Giggling, he buried his face into Lucas' neck and inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. Smiling, the younger man closed his own eyes and rested his head on top of his husband's.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much he had changed since he had sat down on that bench, trying to make it look like his life was perfect when he actually felt like everything was falling apart around him. Sixteen years old, terrified of even admitting to himself he was gay, living a lie day after day. Then Eliott had walked in the common room and suddenly, his whole world had found itself being flipped around. Today, now twenty-seven years old, graduated from college, a job he loved, married to his first boyfriend and with their first child slowly growing inside him. Now, he could say he was truly living his best life.

"I love you," he quietly whispered against Eliott's forehead, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you so fucking much."

He felt his husband moving around next to him and when he opened his eyes, he found Eliott already staring right a him, worry all over his face.

"I love you too," he replied, visibly trying to reassure Lucas. "You're the best fucking thing that ever happened to me."

He gave the older man a soft smile and pressed a quick peck to his lips before pulling back, keeping their faces resting against each other. He could tell Eliott wanted to ask what was wrong but was holding himself back from it. He knew that Lucas would tell him when he was ready. That wasn't like Lucas had a problem. He was just starting to realize the effect that wild haired boy had had on his life and for a brief instant, he wondered what would have happened to him had they not met on that fateful Friday. However, he didn't let himself dwell on it too much. Him and Eliott, they were meant for each other. Destined to be together. If in one universe fate hadn't allowed them to meet in the common room, it would simply be a matter of time before they found each other again. Lucas and Eliott. Eliott and Lucas. As much as the concept of soulmates used to made him laugh, now, he couldn't think of a better way to describe him and Eliott. Born for each other.

However, the moment was soon broken when his stomach rumbled underneath Eliott's hand, making both of them laugh as they pulled back.

"I'm hungry," Lucas stated as if it hadn't been obvious. "And so is your son."

Grinning, Eliott stood up and offered him both of his hands to help him stand back up.

"Well, we wouldn't want you two to starve, wouldn't we? I know Daphné has some food planned for tonight but a small pizza for the three of us to share right now wouldn't cut our appetite, right?"

Smiling too, Lucas nodded and intertwined his fingers with Eliott's as his husband started to drag him toward where they had parked their car earlier. They still had an hour and a half to kill before being allowed to go back home after all. Suddenly though, Eliott's own stomach rumbled causing Lucas to laugh.

"Maybe a medium then?" he teased, not even trying to hold back a laugh.

"Good idea," Eliott replied, grinning as they resumed their way back to the car.

Yeah, he really was living his best life.


	91. September 15, 2029, 18h04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire right now 😁🔥😁🔥😁 And also feeling much better. It was just that kind of virus that makes you completely miserable for a day or two before leaving as quickly as it got there.
> 
> How long has it been since the last time I updated so quickly? 😅 Maybe it's because Christmas is coming up very, VERY soon and that it's making me inspired considering Peanut is meant to be born around the Holidays 🎄👶
> 
> As for now, it's time for the baby shower 🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

"Surprise!" all of their friends yelled in unison, jumping out of their different hiding spots as Lucas and Eliott walked into their backyard, followed by Daphné who shouted it too despite being right behind them, causing both of them to wince a little.

Everyone was there. The boys and the girls as well as Idriss and Sofiane of course and the guys from the tattoo parlor. However though, no matter how happy he was to see all of their friends reunited like that for them, Lucas couldn't help but notice the missing people. His mother, Eliott's parents as well as his godparents, Julie and Benoìt, or anyone else from his family. Quite odd…

"Come on!" Daphné exclaimed as she pushed them out so she could close the patio door behind her. "We haven't got all night!"

The three of them went down the three steps of the balcony and walked to the fireplace everyone was already making their way to from the various spots they all had been previously hiding in. Once everyone was standing around the crackling fire, Sofiane handed both a drink; a beer for Eliott and a virgin Bloody Mary for Lucas, and they all raised their glasses as Daphné stepped onto a few inches high hand made podium before clearing her throat and raising her own drink. It was bright pink and Lucas was sure it must have contained enough sugar to send anyone that wasn't Daphné right into a diabetic coma.

"Lucas, Eliott," she started, excitedly bouncing on her feet. "you told me you wanted something different for your baby shower. As parties played a big part into your couple, I thought why not throw one last one before Jackson's birth? So here's to Jackson Demaury, probably the most awaited baby in this world!"

"To Jackson!" everyone repeated before taking a sip from their respective drinks.

Smiling widely and barely holding back his tears, Lucas turned around and found his husband already grinning widely at him.

"To our Peanut," the older man whispered just low enough for him to hear as he clinked their glasses together.

"To our Peanut," he said before reaching for Eliott's neck to pull him down into a kiss.

He had meant for it to be soft but passionate but his plan went out the window when he felt Eliott smirking against his mouth before he slipped his tongue in between his lips and Lucas couldn't help but moan. He was vaguely aware that everyone was staring at them but fuck! They had been together for over ten years and this was their baby shower after all. What were they expecting? Chastity? When they broke apart to take a breath, they rested their foreheads against each other’s with their eyes still closed, both smiling widely.

“This is a baby shower,” some voice reminded them but Lucas couldn’t hear clearly who was it over the sound of the blood pounding into his ears. “Why don’t you try to keep things PG 13?”

“Frank!” four different voices gasped at once followed by the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped over the head.

“But you do know that before trying for another baby, you have to wait for this one to come out first, yeah?”

Basile being his normal self. However, Lucas was too blissed out to even try to be annoyed with him. Giggling, he slowly opened his eyes and waited for Eliott to do the same before leaving one last quick peck on his husband’s lips before turning his attention back to their friends. He hadn’t noticed before but Daphné really had outdone herself with the decorations. A dozen of strings of lights, Christmas ones probably, tied up to both their massive tree and the house was covering the backyard’s sky. There had to be at least thirty colorful balloons twice the size of Lucas’ head were held down by some rock tied to them by just as colorful ribbons scattered all across the backyard. Some waterproof light spots were now floating around in the pool. However, one thing caught Lucas’ attention. Next to the fence they shared with their neighbor, Madame Blondeau, was a massive table with some things on it hidden underneath a white sheet but before he could any questions, Daphné who was still on her stage clapped her hands together, bringing everyone’s attention back on her.

“Well, is that a party or not?” she asked, grinning widely and then pressed on her phone, causing music to start coming out of speakers scattered around the backyard.

It was some heavy bass song that was probably more appropriate in a club than during a baby shower but Lucas was too happy to truly care. As their friends started to dance around them, the older man smiled and pulled his husband closer so he could speak to him over the sound of music.

"Were every movies and tv shows I ever seen wrong or are we the weird ones?"

"I thought we liked weird," Lucas teased as he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck to keep him close.

Eliott's smile widened and he buried his face into Lucas' neck, wrapping his own arms around his waist. They were both aware they were in the middle of a party thrown especially for them but their friends could wait a few more minutes.


	92. September 15, 2029, 21h14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to know one thing. This chapter was already ready to be posted and all but then David posted yesterday that picture of Eliott and today everyone's goodbye messages and thanks to them, I am now crying so is the last part with Lucas being a bit emotional actually me projecting? Absolutely.

It turned out that Daphné have done the right thing by not inviting their families as the party was already on its way to become just like the ones they used to go all the time when they were younger, not really something they would want any of their parents to witness. It was safe to say that by the end of the night, they would be able to count sober people on one hand. Lucas of course and Manon as well who's own little bump was now showing and Imane too as usual. Both Eliott and Marc had tried to be supportive husband and boyfriend and not drink too much either but then Frank and the other boys had started pestering them about it and if there was one thing Frank excelled at, it was being annoying until he got what he wanted.

"Come on!" he had straight up whined as he had wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "Boss, this might be your last occasion to get drunk before your baby comes. Lulu is here with you and you're in your own house. Nothing bad can happen! And Marc! Marc! My man! Same thing for you! Manon is right there and she's got all of her friends with her! She can handle herself without you for one night!"

He wasn't entirely wrong. Before Lucas got pregnant, Eliott usually try to not drink too much so it wouldn't fuck with his meds and he had straight quit since the beginning of the year to support Lucas who couldn't drink at all so one night wouldn't hurt. He could tell Manon was thinking of the same thing. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both nodded at Frank who now looked like a psychopath with how widely he was smiling.

"You sure?" Eliott wondered as he pressed his forehead against Lucas', his hand coming up to rest over his bump.

"Yes!" he quickly reassured his husband before pecking him on the lips. "Go and have some fun! Daphy said it earlier; this is supposed to be a party!"

Before he could say anything in return though, Frank let go of his friends' shoulders and clapped his hands together.

"Attaboy! Thanks Lulu! Don't worry, I will keep an eye on your hubby and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Then, without even giving Marc time to kiss Manon, he started dragging both boys toward where Yann, Basile, Arthur, Mika and Idriss were already waiting for them with shots. Lucas couldn't help but let out a soft laugh when he saw Eliott looking over his shoulder to check on Lucas although it had only been five seconds since he left his side. Playfully shaking his head at his husband's overprotective behavior, he turned his attention back to Manon with whom he had been talking to before Frank had interrupted them. She was already looking right at him, a knowing smirk on her dark red lips. 

"What?" he asked, trying his best to stop himself from smiling, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"Nothing," she replied, her smile widening as she tilted her head to the side. "It's just that domesticity looks good on you."

"I can say the same thing about you," he teased as he reached in between them to rest his hand over her bump. 

She was now nineteen weeks along and was showing more than he had been at that point but considering Marc was taller than Eliott and also bulkier, it wasn't much of a surprise. The week before, the scan had revealed she was pregnant with a boy too. When she had called him to tell him the news, he had promptly started crying. Damn his hormones for making him overly emotional! He had been so happy when she had announced everyone she was pregnant just after the convention in New York. That meant that Jackson would have a friend soon. Or rather a cousin as Marc and Manon would be called uncle and aunt.

"Have you chosen a name yet? he wondered before taking a sip of his drink, something red and fruity Arthur had served him earlier.

Manon nodded as her smile widened. Pregnancy fitted her perfectly. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that hugged her baby bump which she seemed to be holding as both of her hands were resting on the underside of it. Her dark curls falling down her back in waves and she had that glow everyone talked about. She surely would have had her place in some pregnancy magazines. 

"Mathieu," she replied as she started to absently rub her bump. "Mathieu Demissy-Vincent."

"A perfect name for a perfect baby."

"Not as perfect as Jackson Demaury," she teased him, winking before she started to make her way to where Emma and the rest of the crew were standing next to the fireplace.

Maybe in another universe, the baby she was carrying would be named Munier but thankfully, in this one, Charles was part of the past now. Marc treated her exactly the way she deserved; like a queen. Smiling happily at her, Lucas hadn’t noticed Daphné sneaking up behind him until she tackled him from behind with a hug. She wasn’t as drunk as some already were but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were beginning to be a little unfocused.

“Lucas! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! What do you think of the shower? Do you like it?”

And as tempting as it was to remind her that hadn’t he known this was his son’s shower, he would have thought she had simply thrown a party in his backyard, he didn’t. Not only because the party was fun and it had been way too long since the last one but also because she had did it especially because they wanted something more like them, something unique. He remembered rewatching Friends one night Jackson wouldn’t let him sleep and thinking of how boring and lame they made Rachel’s baby shower look like. Only women drinking tea and giving her some gifts. No. As unusual as Daphné’s idea had been, it was exactly what they wanted. All of their friends together having fun. Beside, earlier, he had asked Basile to distract his wife while he and Eliott had taken a peak underneath the white sheet covering one of the tables and they had been right; the table was full of gifts, the only thing reminding everyone they were, in fact, at a baby shower. They had no idea when would Daphné let them open the gifts. After all, some of their guests were already too drunk to pay attention or remember anything tomorrow.

“I love it!” he finally replied, twisting around in her embrace so he could properly hug her. “Thank you Daphy!”

However, when he finally let her go, he couldn’t help but notice the light was on in Madame Blondeau’s kitchen. Shit! It means she was home and probably tired of them already. She was 68 for fuck’s sake.

“Daphné, my neighbor is-”

“Don’t worry about her!” she cut him off, smiling widely. “I warned her this afternoon we would probably be making some noise tonight and she said it didn’t bother her as you’re always the perfect neighbors. She isn’t going to complain about the noise, I promise.”

Lucas sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was for her to be angry at them. He couldn’t imagine going through the rest of the pregnancy without her special chocolate cookies she did once a week just for them. He gave Daphné one last time and started walking back toward the house. His bladder was getting heavy and he didn't want to wait any longer and risk not making it to the bathroom. It would be embarrassing enough if he was alone but with all of his friends present, his ego would probably never get over it. With one hand on the railing and the other softly cradling his bump, he walked up the steps leading him to the balcony but right as he was about to open the door, he couldn't help taking a look over his shoulder. All of his and Eliott's friends reunited to celebrate the baby that was slowly growing inside him. Lucas could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes up with tears.

Before anyone could see him though, he pulled the patio door open and stepped inside, quickly followed by Daisy and Milou who hadn't let him out of their sight all night. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and lifted the bottom of his t-shirt, exposing his bump. Smiling softly at it, he slowly ran his hand across the swollen skin and his smile widened when Peanut delivered a kick right where his palm was.

"Hey baby," he gently greeted his son. "You probably heard a lot of noise already tonight and tons of voices too. Aunt Daphné threw a party just for you and everyone showed. I know it's not fair that there's a party going on for you while you're not even out yet to enjoy but knowing her, I'm sure you will have another just as big as this one if not even bigger once you're going to get out. That's not for now though. You still have weeks to go inside me to get bigger and healthier too but I just want you to know that everyone who is here today, they all love you so much already but nowhere as much as Daddy and I love you though."

Tears were now rolling down his cheeks but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. If anyone found out he had started crying in his kitchen during his baby shower, he could always blame his hormones.

"There's not enough words in this world to tell you how much I love you Peanut. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You and Daddy are the greatest things that ever happened to me."

The urge to close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall was getting harder to ignore but he couldn't look away. That little bump was his baby, his son.

"I also want you to know that you will never be alone. Never. I grew up with a father who wasn't there for me when I needed him the most so I promise you, Peanut, I swear to you, when this day will come, that you will feel like it's the end of the world because everything around you is crashing down, I will be there. I never want you to feel like you don't have anyone to talk to because I will always be there and so will Daddy. You understand? I love you so much Jackson."

Lucas then felt another sharp kick to his hand and sighed happily, considering this as much as a reply that he could get from his son at the moment. Truth to be told, he was terrified of what's to come. Not of parenthood or even giving birth but once Jackson would come out and leave the safety of Lucas' belly, the man would no longer be able to protect him as much as he could as long as he was inside him. Beside, he would miss the feeling too. The kicks, the warmth of having his son safe and sound in his bump and although he would never admit it out loud, he had grown to like even the weight he had put over the last few months but soon, Jackson would be born and Lucas would lose all of this. 

However, he and Eliott had often talked about how neither of them wanted their son to be an only child like they had both been. They wanted a big family, to fill the house with laughter and footsteps, to always have to look down to not walk on a toy. Years ago, Lucas never would have thought he would ever wish for that domesticity and yet today, he found himself craving it. 

Considering that, maybe he wouldn't have to miss the feeling of being pregnant for too long after all. He would have to see how he would be feeling after Jackson's birth but he knew one thing for sure. In exactly a year day for dayhe, on September 15, 2030, he wanted two things; to hold his son in his arms and be pregnant again.


	93. September 16, 2029, 9h43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow of updates is still going strong 😁 I hope you aren't all bored to death of them yet 😋 Why couldn't I be as inspired when I was at the hospital with nothing else to do than write? Why do I have to have all those ideas when I barely have time to sleep and have some social life between work, Christmas preparations, preparation for school, etc. BTW, please think of me tomorrow 😊 I have three days of preparation to assist in school.
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

Damn Daphné and her fucking ideas! She couldn't have thrown them just a regular baby shower. No! She absolutely had to make something extravagant and now because of her, he felt like he was dying. He would never get to meet his son. Lucas would have to raise Jackson by himself. Maybe he would give name their baby Eliott after him? Would he ever remarry? How long would it take? A year? Two? Right as he started to imagine another guy with his husband, his Peanut and his dogs in his house, another wave of nausea hit him and he barely had time to put his head down before he started to throw up again. Fuck!

Once he had emptied the entire content of his stomach, he let out a groan and rested his cheek against his cheek against the cold plastic of the toilet seat, closing his eyes in relief as he finally felt the somersault of his insides settling down. He briefly considered falling back asleep like that but then he heard a soft chuckle coming from behind him. He slowly pulled one eye open and looked around to find Lucas, smiling gently at him from the doorway where he was with one hand rubbing his bump and another holding on to a steaming mug. It had recently became an habit of his to have a tea each morning when he woke up. He crossed the distance between them and rested his drink on the vanity before reaching down to thread his fingers through Eliott's sweat soaked hair, pulling the strands away from his face.

"I'm gonna die," he sleepily mumbled, his face pressed into the toilet seat, causing Lucas to chuckle again.

"I had forgotten how grumpy you were when you're hungover," he teased and the older man would have laughed if he was sure it wouldn't make him throw up once more.

"I'm sorry," he apologized instead as he let his eyes shut back.

Lucas sighed above him before carefully kneeling down next to him and as soon as he was settled, Eliott let go of the toilet to hold onto his husband's waist instead, using his growing bump to rest his head on. His nose would brush against the fluffy material of Lucas' bathrobe with every breath he took, tickling him but he was now too comfortable to move again.

"What for?" his lover asked as he kept on gently running his hand through his hair.

"You threw up nearly every morning for three months straight because I couldn't keep it in my pants."

He felt more than he heard Lucas laugh before his husband pressed a kiss on top of his head and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and layed it over his bump. They were soon rewarded by a sharp kick from their son and this time, Eliott couldn't help but smile softly at the feeling. 

"Maybe," the younger man whispered against his forehead, nonchalantly shrugging, "but it was worth it in the end, right? And it will be even better in three months, once that mini Eliott comes out."

Shaking his head slightly, he just tightened his arms around his husband.

"It will be a mini Lucas," he argued, the corners of his lips twitching up as he was trying to not smile.

Lucas laughed but made no effort to move so Eliott didn't make any either. Their spots were oddly comfortable and he gladly would have spent the day like that as long as he could keep his little family in his arms. He couldn't tell how much time passed before his husband spoke again.

"Do you even remember all of last night?"

And truth to be told, he didn't. There definitely was some blanks to bill but it's not like it could be worse than he did after graduating. Proposing and then throwing up on his then boyfriend. He was glad he had forgotten about it.

"I remember shots with Marc, Frank and Idriss, Basile tying up balloons on Milou and Daisy to see how many of them it would take to lift them off the ground, Camille pushing Frank into the pool after he offered to make bets about who would get pregnant next, Arthur-"

"Just so you know though," Lucas cut him off, "once Frank got out of the pool, he did made bets and you bet 20€ you would get me pregnant again before anyone else could have a baby."

Eliott groaned and slowly opened one eye to look up to his husband to see if he was angry in any way but instead, he found the younger man looking at him with a loving smile on his lips.

"Did I?" he tried, trying to sound as innocent as possible and Lucas' smile only widened.

"Yes," he replied, gently brushing his nose against Eliott's forehead. "and I added another twenty after you."

Just as he was about to call him off for being such a little shit, his stomach rumbled and he got scared of throwing up again for a minute, but he quickly realized that this time, it was because of how starving he was. He had ate some snacks through the evening last night, but considering how much he had threw up, his stomach was surely empty by now.

"What about we move to the living room and you eat some toast while we open the gifts we received yesterday?" Lucas offered and by the time he was done talking, Eliott was already nodding, smiling as well now.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the floor of the living room, next to the couch with Lucas in between Eliott's legs, feeding the older man bites of his peanut butter toasts over his shoulder as his husband kept on rubbing his bump. Milou and Daisy had both migrated there too and were now laying on the couch, curiously looking at what their masters were doing. Once there was only crumbs left in the plate, Lucas put it out of the way and reached for the mountain of gifts on the coffee table. The first one was from Emma; a black gift bag with blue glitter all over it. Raising an eyebrow at it, Lucas tried to shake it and was rewarded by a curious sound that made both him and Eliott even more anxious to see what was in it. The younger man opened it and as they took a look in it, they both busted out laughing. The bag was filled with actual peanuts. Why wasn't surprising at all coming from Emma? Still giggling, Lucas reached inside and pulled out of the peanuts something wrapped in black silk paper which he quickly ripped off, revealing a white onesie with blue letters spelling out a sentence on the front.

"I'm the proof that Daddy doesn't play video games all the time," Eliott read out loud, barely holding a laugh.

"It's not wrong though," Lucas replied as he turned his head before pulling him into a kiss.

Maybe the day wouldn't as horrible after all.


	94. September 16, 2029, 12h11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't a plot filled chapter or anything. I even considered deleting it because I don't like it very much. You know those days you wake up feeling like shit for no reason and you just want to cry? Well that's how i was feeling the day I wrote this and let's just say our dear Lulu might be a bit too emotional too for no reason in this one, but unlike me, he can blame it on his hormones.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as usual but I'll make up for it with the next one but especially with the one after 😉😉😉
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

There was no good reason to cry, Lucas knew that. Everything was good. He and the baby were both perfectly healthy and so was Eliott except for his hungover. They had received tons of gifts from their friends the night before; clothes, toys and plushies of course but also useful stuff they hadn't expected such as a stroller, a car seat and a baby monitor. He and Eliott had spent the whole morning opening them all but there was more left to come as no one from their families had given them gifts yet. Things were as perfect as they could be but for some reason, Lucas couldn't stop crying. He had broken down into tears about 10 minutes ago, right after Eliott had left to go get them some take out for lunch. It's not like they had fought or something. His husband had softly kissed him, rubbing his bump as he had promised him to come back soon but less than a minute after he had closed the door behind him, the tears had started rolling down Lucas' cheeks.

He was now laying down on the couch with his eyes staring up at the ceiling and his arms wrapped protectively around his abdomen as he was trying to get himself under control. Jackson must have felt something was bothering his Papa as he was rolling around inside Lucas, kicking more than the man had ever felt him do before.

"I-I-I'm so sorry baby," he apologized to his son, hiccuping as he tightened his arms around his belly, rubbing the swollen skin to try to soothe down his Peanut. "Papa doesn't know what's wrong."

And he really didn't. He wasn't hurt anywhere nor was he sad but the tears simply wouldn't stop rolling down his face. It was probably his damn hormones acting up again. It was the only reason he could think of but rather than comforting him, it sent him sobbing once more as the movements inside him became sharper, Jackson sensing his distress.

"Please calm down my Peanut," he begged his baby as he shut his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. "Please calm down."

To his right, Milou and Daisy had been sitting next to the couch for the last ten minutes, whining with him as he kept crying, feeling his sadness but unable to do anything to help him. They would scratch the bottom of the couch, head bump his right arm and side, gently pull at the fabric of his bathrobe with their teeth as if trying to reassure him they were there for him.

A frightening question then went through his mind, sending a shiver down his spine; could this accidentally send him into premature labor?

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” he repeated over and over again, shaking his head before he took another deep breath. “You’re not going anywhere anytime soon, Peanut. You’re staying right where you are.”

And oddly, it was the terrifying thought of giving birth too early to his baby that somehow helped him calm down. Nothing or no one was going to take his child away from him. As he kept rubbing his bump with one hand to sooth Jackson down, his breathing finally evened out and the tears stopped rolling down his face. Next to him, the dogs also calmed down, stopping their until then incessant whining. But then, the front door opened and Eliott stepped inside.

“I’m home!” he yelled from the hallway but neither Daisy or Milou made a move to leave Lucas’ side and that seemed to be enough for the older man to worry. “Lucas? Baby? You’re there?”

Lucas knew his voice would betray him but also that not answering him would too. However, before he could choose what to do, his husband appeared in the living-room, his eyes growing with worry as he saw him.

“Lucas!” he let out as he quickly walked around the couch, letting the bag of food down on the coffee table before sitting down by Lucas’ feet, pulling the younger man onto his lap. “Come here!”

Tired, hungry and now with a headache starting, Lucas let himself be manhandled by his husband.until he was sitting across Eliott’s lap, his arms wrapped protectively around his waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could while he held onto Eliott’s shoulders. He closed his eyes once more and rested his head into the crook of the older man’s neck.

“Talk to me,” Eliott asked him as he started to gently rub his bump. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Did I do something?”

Lucas slowly shook his head, the movement causing him to groan as his headache worsened.

“Nothing happened,” he admitted, whispering so quietly he wasn’t even sure Eliott could hear him. “One minute I was fine and then the next one I started crying and I couldn’t stop.”

He heard his husband sigh next to him as he lifted the bottom of Lucas’ t-shirt to softly caress the tight skin of his abdomen.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Please,” he replied as he tried to pull himself even closer to Eliott. “Can we just eat something and then go take a nap together?”

“Of course baby,” the older replied, nodding as his lips stretched into a tiny smile. “And we’ll cuddle too if you want. With or without the dogs?”

“With them please,” he immediately answered.

He just wanted to be surrounded by his little family. So that’s what they did, after eating the take out Eliott had brought home, they left the dirty dishes on the coffee table for them to deal with later and went to their bedroom, Daisy and Milou in tow. They quickly stripped down to their boxers and slipped underneath the covers, Eliott plastering himself on Lucas’ back with his arms wrapped around his waist and his big hands sprawled protectively on his bump. Smiling to himself, the younger man threaded their fingers together and closed his eyes, sighing happily when he felt Jackson giving a small kick to where Eliott’s palms were resting and Lucas understood what his Peanut was trying to tell him.

_I’m okay Papa. Everything is okay_

The thought widened his smile and he fell asleep to the warmth of Eliott behind and the circular motion he was rubbing on his stomach.


	95. September 24, 2029, 11h26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! 💗 I hope you're all doing good right now
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on the 24th in the morning (East Canada time) and I think you will love the next one 😉
> 
> Can you believe that we're slowly getting there? 😁 I can't wait for you all to meet Peanut (And neither can the boys either) ❤❤❤

"Come on Eliott!" Lucas protested, giggling as he knocked on the door again. "Let me see it."

"Not yet baby!" his husband replied laughing as well from the other side of the door.

Pouting, Lucas learned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look angry although his lover couldn't see him. However, he didn't last long before he rested one of his hand underneath his bump, softly cradling it.

"No yet baby," he repeated in a mocking tone more for himself than anything.

"I heard that!"

Sighing, he switched his weight to one foot to the other. The week before, they had decided it was finally time to paint the nursery. After all, there was now only two months and a half left to go. Eliott had told him almost right from the beginning of his pregnancy he knew exactly what he wanted to do with the room so Lucas had thought they would simply go buy some paint together and that in less than a day, it would be ready for their Peanut. He really should have known better after ten years with his husband. Eliott hadn't lie when he had said he had an idea. No. But he had never said he would share his idea with Lucas though.

That morning, the younger man had woken up to the sound of dubstep coming from the nursery  
It was the kind of things he had gotten used to over the years so he had put a black t-shirt and some sweatpants before making his way to the room. He had tried to open the door only to find it blocked on the other side. Ever since then, Eliott hadn't stopped teasing him about how he would love what he was doing and not that Lucas didn't trust him to make something grandiose for their son, but he wasn't exactly a big fan of surprises. It had been over an hour and a half now and truth to be told, he was getting tired of just standing there, waiting for his husband to finally grant him entrance. Beside, he was hungry too. Groaning, he pushed himself away from the wall and knocked on the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he called through it.

"Okay!" Eliott replied and Lucas could tell just from his voice how widely his husband was undoubtedly smiling. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he whispered right back, sighing happily as he started to wake his way toward the kitchen.

Luckily, he hadn't had any weird cravings. Sure, he was eating a lot more than he was used to but considering he was carrying Elliott's baby, it was to be expected. However, he did found himself craving ice cream, chocolate and other sweets much more often which he blamed his husband for. He was the one with the sweet tooth after all and it seemed like their son had already inherited it.

As walked into the kitchen, he dug his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and started to scroll down his playlist until he found the song he was looking for. Grinning, he pressed on it and put his phone on the counter before opening the fridge door, looking for something to eat. Slowly moving his hips from side to side to the rhythm of the song, he picked a bowl of leftover bolognese sauce from last weekend and emptied it into a pot, placing it on top of the stove. He closed the fridge with his hip and started rummaging through the pantry for pasta which he found on the third shelf. He quietly hummed to the song under his breath as he filled a second pot with hot water, putting it next to the first one on the stove.

A few minutes later, the pasta were cooked to the perfection so he poured himself some in a plate with several generous spoonfuls of sauce on top before sitting down at the table. As he started going through his early lunch, Jackson kicked him harshly. Hissing at the sharp kick, Lucas looked down to his bump and rested the hand that wasn't holding the fork on top of it, gently rubbing it.

"Be patient baby," he whispered with a soft smile on his lips. "I've only taken two bites yet. Give me some time to digest before you have your part of it."

He was soon rewarded by a second kick. Then another. And another. However, they started slowing down after the fifth one and Lucas suspected he had understood his meal was on its way. That or he was already getting tired of kicking. He wasn't just Eliott's son after all but also Lucas'. Patience wasn't exactly the young man's biggest strength…

As he slowly emptied his plate, he kept on absently scrolling down Instagram. Nothing interesting until he saw a picture of Yann and Emma together. Apparently, the night before, they had went to a show just the two of them together. Yann was giving her a piggyback ride and she was holding on tightly to him as they were both sticking their tongue out at the camera. They looked like a couple.

_Maybe they would still be one if you hadn't fucked them up in school._

He quickly shook his head, trying to chase those dark thoughts out of his head before he switched for his messaging app to send a message to his best friend.

_To Yann: So? Any development between you and Emma I should know about?_

The answer came far more quickly than he had expected it.

_From Yann: Not yet. Promise, you'll be the first one to know if anything happens._

Lucas couldn't hold back a smile at the message. They both deserved to be happy and who knows? Maybe it was fate that brought them back together again. However, before he could reply to Yann, two hands covered his eyes and someone giggled as they buried their face into his face.

"It's ready," Eliott announced before pressing a kiss onto Lucas' cheek.

"Finally!" the younger man teased, his smile widening as he slowly stood up from his chair, his sight still obstructed by his his husband's giant hands. "I was just beginning to think that Jackson would have time to graduate from college before you finished painting his room."

Rather than replying, Eliott giggled again and started leading him to the nursery. As they walked through the doorway and finally stopped, Eliott plastered himself on Lucas' back, holding him tightly against him.

"You ready?" he whispered into his ear and the words got stuck into Lucas' throat who could only nod before his husband finally allowed him to see his work. "Tada!"


	96. September 24, 2029, 12h18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS 🎄🎉🎁🎊
> 
> Or good day to those of you who don't celebrate it 😊 Yes, I made this on purpose so this could be a bit of a gift from me to you today 😊

Simple but beautiful. Meaningful. Three of the four walls of the room were covered in colorful vertical strips of paint a few inches large that followed the pattern of the rainbow, each of them separated by a strip of white. However, there was no way Eliott could have done all of this by himself since Lucas woke up.

“When did you started this?” the younger man asked in awe as he stepped forward into the room, unable to take his eyes off his husband’s work, careful to not accidentally knock over one of the open paint cans on the floor.

“I may have woken up really, really early this morning and rather than stay in bed and getting angry for not falling back asleep, i decided to do this,” Eliott admitted, blushing a little as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Do you like it?”

Now grinning widely, Lucas turned around to look at his lover and nodded, causing Eliott’s lips to stretch into an even wider smile before he crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ waist and kissed him passionately. The younger man sighed happily and wrapped his own arms around Eliott’s neck before him back. Everything was perfect. He couldn’t have wished for anything else but then, when they had to pull back for air and he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t resist asking the one question that had been on his mind since he had seen the nursery.

“And the fourth wall?” he whispered against Eliott’s lips. “Did you leave it white on purpose?”

His husband’s smile turned into a knowing smirk and nodded but before Lucas could question him any further, he suddenly found himself being pinned to the said wall with Eliott holding his wrists on each side of his body a he started to suck a hickey on the side of Lucas’ neck.

“I know what to do with it,” he explained once he was satisfied with his handwork, his voice husky as he whispered against the bruised skin, "what I want to do with it. I just couldn’t do it on my own.”

He chuckled against the younger man's pulse.

"Well, maybe I could have but it wouldn't have been as much fun."

And Lucas was too far gone to wonder exactly what he meant and instead moaned as Eliott kept kissing his neck. His eyes were now shut in bliss and his mouth was slightly opened. Now things really were perfect. He was so focused to the feeling of his husband’s lips on his skin that he hadn’t even noticed that the older man had let go of one of his wrist until he felt something cold and wet dripping down on his cheek and Eliott’s laugh broke his transe. He snapped his eyes open and pushed Eliott off him as his now freed hand instinctively came up to his cheek. He pulled it back and let out an offended gasp as he noticed his fingertips were now covered in purple paint, the same thing that was undoubtedly dripping on his cheek.

“You didn’t just do that?” he said to Eliott who was still laughing a few steps away from him.

That was a game he could play too. He quickly bended to dip his other hand into a can of paint and launched himself at his husband, rubbing the bright orange all over Eliott’s chin and neck, giggling as his husband let out a surprised gasp at how cold the paint was. It wasn’t long before the whole thing turned into a full paint war. Green all over Lucas’ t-shirt and even some on his bump as he had had his arms up when Eliott had thrown it at him, causing his shirt to be slightly lifted too. Two red handprints on the older man’s sweatpants from when Lucas had grabbed his ass. Some yellow dripping down from Lucas' hair down to his forehead and nose to which a drop was precariously hanging on the tip of. He could tell without even looking at it that the blank wall was no longer white but he suspected that this had been Eliott's goal all along. Laughing, he grabbed more blue from the can and threw it right at his husband.

However, the fun was cut short when Eliott let out a pained groan and buried the side of his face into his least stained hand.

"Eliott?" he worried, his voice shaking slightly as he took a step toward his husband. "Eliott? You okay?"

"I got it right in my eye!" he complained, groaning again.

Fuck! That wasn't what was supposed to happen! Was paint dangerous? Would he lose his sight from that eye? Fuck! Jackson would be born in less than three months. Eliott couldn't become blind now. He needed and deserved to see his son.

"Shit!" he swore as he crossed the remaining distance between them and cupped his husband's face, trying to pry away Eliott's hand. "I'm so sorry! Fuck! Sorry! I didn't meant to. Let me see!"

But once again, he really should have known better than to let his guard down like that. As soon as he finally managed to push away the older man's hand, Eliott's face broke into a large grin and Lucas suddenly found himself being pushed back until his back hit the wall behind him and his previous suspicions were proven right as he felt the fresh paint wetting his t-shirt. He barely had to time to open his mouth that Eliott crushed their lips together once more as he held onto Lucas' hips. Once the younger man got over the initial shock, he lost no time before wrapping his arms around Eliott's neck, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue into his husband's open mouth. Things quickly became heated between them and Lucas couldn't hold back a moan. Eliott took it as an opportunity to pull back just enough so he could nuzzle Lucas' neck, making him tilt his head to the side to give his husband more space.

"Eliott!" he moaned loudly as the older man started to suck on the skin over his pulse, his fists clenching in the fabric of Eliott's t-shirt. "Come on! Let's go to the bedroom so you can fuck me!"

They weren't teenagers anymore and they were in their son's nursery for fuck's sake! They could wait two more minutes…Right? It seemed like Eliott had other ideas as he shook his head from where his face was resting in the crook of Lucas' neck and giggled softly.

"I would rather stay right here actually," he replied, grinning as he slipped his hands in Lucas' sweatpants to cup his ass, squeezing it.

Fuck! Maybe right there worked too. No one would ever know beside the two of them anyway. Beside, it was kind of them coming full circle; they had found each other again back in school while painting the common room and now here they were with Lucas being pregnant, naming their son Jackson and painting another wall. It seemed like life had a funny sense of humor but Lucas was in no position to complain. Now that he was no longer held back by his inhibitions, he couldn’t deny how turned on he was. He closed his eyes in bliss and threw his head back as he buried his fingers through Eliott’s hair as his husband kept on kissing his neck.

He tried to reach for the bottom of Eliott's t-shirt to pull it off only to have his hands swathed away by the older man who grinned as he took a step back. He swiftly took off his shirt as well as his pants and underwear before doing the same to Lucas' clothes. Once they were both naked, his smile widened as he dove for more kisses from the younger man who moaned as soon they were pressed against each other. He also knew that despite not being an horny teenager anymore, his hormones more than made up for it and that unlike that time in the common room, a handjob wouldn't be enough to satisfy either of them. Thank God they had fucked the night before and he was still loose enough. He didn't think he had enough patience to wait for Eliott to prepare him. Thankfully, his husband seemed just as impatient as he was as he buried his face in Lucas' neck and hooked his hands under his thighs.

"Hold on," he groaned against Lucas' skin as the younger man did as he was told.

Despite the additional weight, Eliott easily manoeuvred them around until he was laying on his back on the plastic sheet covering the floor with Lucas straddling his lap, his cock pressing in between Lucas' asscheeks.

"Eliott, please!" he begged, thrusting back against his husband's erection.

Grinning, the older man grabbed Lucas' hips squeezing them as he helped him get on his knees while Lucas guided his throbbing cock inside him. However, before he could sink down on it, Elliott stopped him and Lucas looked up to see his husband staring at him with his eyes dark with lust, his cheeks flushed and his swollen lips. Lucas couldn't help but smirk as he nodded. Apparently satisfied with Lucas' answer, his lips stretched into a large smile and his hands moved to Lucas' ass, squeezing it before he spread the cheeks and the younger man resumed sinking down on him, not stopping until his husband bottomed out. Once he couldn't go any deeper, Lucas threw his head back, closing his eyes in bliss as he let out a loud moan. Now, things really couldn't get any more perfect. He laid his hands over Eliott's chest and used it as leverage as he started to ride his husband. 

It wasn't long before his moans got louder as Eliott started to brush his prostate with every thrust of his hips. Right as he was about to warn him he was going to come, he screamed as his husband's fingers started to tease his nipples, pinching and twisting them and that just wasn't fair. It felt like the further he was along his pregnancy, the more sensitive they were becoming. Now, sometimes, all he needed for them to get hard was for them to brush against the fabric of his shirt. They had also grown bigger and darker too and Eliott seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off them anymore. Not that Lucas minded in any way.

“Eliott,” he nearly purred at his husband’s ministrations who chuckled underneath him.

“So beautiful,” Eliott said, teasing the two hardened buds with his nails. “So gorgeous! I still find it hard to believe you’re mine sometimes. All mine!”

And with his erection pressing against his prostate, the attention he was giving to his nipples and now him telling this shit, there was no way Lucas would last. The only thing he could do to try to last more was to keep his eyes closed so that’s what he did as Eliott kept on talking.

“I know you don’t believe me when I say it but this,” he explained as he let go of one of the younger man’s nipple to lay his hand over his bump, “this only makes you even more beautiful. You don’t understand the things it does to me to know that this is my kid, our baby growing right there..Fuck! And how we said that we will have another soon after our Peanut will get here! It’s a fucking wonder how I can keep my hands to myself anymore.”

And right as Lucas started to believe it couldn’t get any better, Jackson who must have somehow senses his arousal, they really would have to look it up, delivered a sharp kick right to his prostate and that send the younger man over the edge. He let out a blissful scream as his cock twitched underneath his bump, covering the underside of it as well as Eliott’s stomach with come. He also felt himself clenching around his husband who stilled and whose breath hitched as he started filling up Lucas. Exhausted but happy, Lucas let out a sigh and let himself fall right into his lover’s awaiting arms who manoeuvred them until they were laying side by side, Lucas’ bump in between them. Once he got his breathing back under control, he slowly opened his eyes and giggled softly as he found Eliott already looking at him with a tired smile on his swollen lips. However, right as he was about comment on what must have been one of the most amazing rounds of sex they had over the last ten years, he caught sight of the wall behind Eliott. 

“I think we might have outdone Jackson Pollock,” he commented with a smirk.

Giggling, his husband turned around to look at their handwork and smiled back at Lucas. The result was awfully similar to what they had done in the common room but it looked even better as there was no ugly mural behind it. Red, blue, green, purple and pink all mixed together. But now there was no way they could ever let any of their friends see it. They would all guess what happened. Now, the nursery was done but they were still covered in paint. An idea popped into Lucas’ mind though and he smirked as he offered to Eliott:

“Want to shower to wash all of this off?”

His husband clearly understood what he meant as he nodded before pulling Lucas into a kiss.

"In a minute though. In this one, we're just going to enjoy this moment."


	97. October 19, 2029, 14h38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there guys 😁 Slowly but surely!!!
> 
> I just realized how short this one is compared to the other 😯 I promise you it's exceptional. The next one which will be posted on the 31st will be back to the regular length 😊
> 
> BTW, as the ending is nearing, I'm starting to plan everything and I saw it once on another fic but what would you think of a Q&A? Like if you have questions or anything.

Fall was now fully settled in Paris. The coffee shops had started serving their autumn specialties, leaves were piling up on the ground and people had traded their shirts and shorts for light jackets and pants. This used to be Lucas' favorite time of the year. Before he got pregnant and felt like he was melting all the time. Eliott had always ran hot, way hotter than any human being should because who wears fucking cuffed jeans in January so it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that Jackson was just like his Daddy.

They had just passed the 32 weeks mark and just a few days before, another scan with Lucas' doctor had revealed that their Peanut had already flipped which meant he was slowly getting ready to come out. This new information had made the younger man more anxious than he would like to admit because their baby may had been preparing himself to come out but Lucas was nowhere mentally or emotionally ready for it. However, this new step their son had crossed also coincided with other things Lucas gladly would have skipped. With his ever growing bump, he should have expected his back would start protesting soon. He couldn't stand up for too long anymore not only because of his back but also his feet had swollen over the last couple of weeks. They were nowhere as bad as on some of the pictures he had seen on Internet but enough for them to hurt whenever he stood up for too long. His fingers had suffered the same fate and his wedding ring now resided in a velvet box on his nightstand, waiting for the day he could finally put it again. Now, to add on top of it all, Lucas felt like he was next to a fucking furnace all the time.

He was alone. Eliott was at the parlor and would be until late that evening. From what he had understood, he was working on something extremely detailed so he had booked himself with his customer the entire day. Not that Lucas minded. His husband's presence wouldn't have changed anything anyway. He felt too hot, like they were in the middle of a heatwave in July. Whenever he heard people complaining about how cold it was getting outside, he was getting one step closer to committing a homicide. It was easier to warm yourself up when you are freezing than to cool down when you're too hot. All the windows of the house were wide open to let some air in while he wore as little clothes as it was acceptable. Tight black boxers and apple green fuzzy socks, the only pair he could still put on with his swollen feet. He was laying on the couch, fanning myself with one of Eliott’s many, many unused sketchbooks with his eyes closer as he took deep breaths, trying to not suffocate because of the heat. As always, Daisy and Milou weren’t far from him. He could hear them gnawing at the bone he had each given them earlier before he settled in the living room and he had no doubt that should he stand up to go to the bathroom or move to the bedroom, they would follow him. They were rarely allowing him out of their sight.

Sighing, Lucas dropped the sketchbook on the floor next to him and wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his face with the back of his right hand before letting his arm hang off the side of the couch. He laid his other hand over his bump and started to rub the tight, swollen skin. Jackson’s kicks were getting sharper but he wasn’t moving around as much as he used to but his doctor had told Lucas not to worry too much about it. He didn’t have as much space as he did before. He was a big boy after all.

“Hey Peanut!” he softly greeted his baby who kicked right where the palm of his hand was. “I know I said I wanted you to look like your Daddy but if you could please cool down for a few minutes I would appreciate it. I feel like I’m melting here.”

He was expecting an another kick as usual so he was slightly startled when his phone rang on the coffee table.

"Saved by the bell," he groaned under his breath as he reached for it with his right hand, his left one still rubbing his belly.

However, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the name on his screen. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the armrest, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Good afternoon!"

"Hi baby!" Eliott greeted him. "How are the loves of my life doing?"

Lucas' eyes then snapped open and he sat up as quickly as his bump allowed him. His husband's tone could have fooled anyone but not him, not after over ten years spent together. He had heard the nervousness in his voice as clearly as if he had been standing in front of him.

"We're both good," he reassured him, trying to sound as sincere as he could. "Perfect!"

And in a way, they truly were. Sure, five minutes ago he would have complained to whoever would have listened to him about his swollen feet and hands, his back, the fact that he always felt he was standing next to a furnace but wasn't it all worth it? Wouldn't it be even more worth it in just two months when he would finally get to hold their Peanut in his arms? The answer was obvious.

"I'm happy to hear that," Eliott replied, sighing happily. "I can't talk to you for much longer. I was just giving the guy a chance to use the bathroom and I wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called." The corners of Lucas' lips twitched up slightly. "Now go back to work! The sooner you'll be done, the sooner you'll be here with us."

"I love you!"

"I love you too! We both do!"

Now smiling, he hung up and dropped his phone on the couch next to him. He took a breath and laid his other hand under his belly, softly cradling his bump as he looked down to it.

"You heard that Peanut? Something is bothering your Daddy so what do you say we put aside the little difference we had earlier to cook him dinner and make his favorite dessert?"

As if he was agreeing, Jackson kicked again right where Lucas' right hand was, making him smile even wider. He was going to take that for a yes. It took him longer than he would have liked to get off the couch but he was done complaining. He was pregnant with a big and healthy baby and he had married his soulmate. What was swollen feet next to that?

As he slowly made his way to the kitchen though, his eyes caught his reflection in the living room's mirror and he let out a happy sigh. That wouldn't be enough to totally make up for whatever could have made Eliott anxious but maybe that would make him smile a little. He opened his camera and turned to the side to show his profile to the mirror. With one hand still cradling his bump, he smiled to his reflection and took a picture which he quickly sent to his husband.

_Can't wait for you to get home! We love you!_


	98. October 19, 2029, 17h48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter of the year and of the decade 😆 Call me cruel but *Cough* Itendsonacliffhanger *Cough* 😋 I promise it won't take me too long to update what follows I swear. Also, in this chapter, I'll start two little story arcs, one that will last for a couple of more chapters while the other one will come in play morr after Peanut's birth 😋
> 
> So in the meantime, happy New Year 🎉🥂🎊🥳 I wish you all health, happiness and love as we say here 😊 And David, today would be a really good day to post the trailer for next season...just saying 😉
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

Eliott knew he couldn't stay in his office forever, he didn't want to anyway, but it was the only place he didn't have to lie and say everything was perfect when things truly weren't looking that way. Had it happened a year ago, he wouldn't even have hesitated before going straight to Lucas to tell him everything but the further his husband was in his pregnancy, the more he wanted to protect him. The last thing the younger man needed at the moment was even more stress. No, Eliott had to deal with his by himself like a responsible adult. It wasn't a life threatening situation anyway but just serious enough for it to have been gnawing at the back of his mind the entire day. At least it hadn't stopped him from working on that massive piece he had been booked for that day. However, he had been done for over half an hour now and usually, he would have quickly disinfected his material so he could get home to his little family but yet, the plastic was still wrapped around the table while the cups with the ink were still scattered over his desk and the playlist he had put on for his customer was still playing in the background. Although he didn't necessarily hate rap music, it wasn't the kind of things he would have chosen to listen to by himself. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear his office's door being pulled open or two of his employees calling his name before slowly walking toward him. He was only brought back to reality when Camille gently laid her hand on his shoulder and slowly shook him.

"Eliott? Eliott?"

He jumped and finally looked away from the spot on the ceiling he had been staring at for God knows how long but it must have been a while since his neck cracked at the sudden movement. Groaning, he laid his hands over the back of it and started to massage the tensed muscles.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I must have dozed off."

"That was obvious," Frank commented as he crossed his arms over his chest, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Come on! The guy left like 45 minutes ago and you haven't cleaned anything yet. Don't you want to go home to Lucas and your baby? Did you fight with him or something? He kicked you out?"

"Frank!" Camille scolded him, frowning.

"What? I know you were probably thinking the same thing because he never does that! Usually, he would sprint out of here as soon as he's done!"

"Were you fucking raised by savages or something? That's not how you talk to people!"

"Of course you're so much better than I am, miss 'Let's call Marc on his day off to see if he knows why our boss is acting weirdly!' Maybe you should-

And having to witness another one of their fights was the last thing Eliott wanted or needed at the moment so he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up so quickly he felt dizzy for a second. 

"Out!" he abruptly cut Frank off pointing to the door. "Both of you, get out before you give me an even worst headache!"

He immediately regretted his harsh tone as he saw the surprise and then the shame flashing across their faces but before he could apologize, they both walked out and Frank closed the door behind him. Sighing, Eliott ran his hand through his hair, debating on whether to go after them apologize or not. Maybe he was a bit too pent up right now to properly talk about what just happened. Maybe the best thing was for to wait for the dust to settle and apologize to them tomorrow over a coffee? However, before he could take a decision, the door opened again and Véronique poked her head inside the office.

"Can I come in?"

He nodded and she walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. He briefly wondered if she had heard him yelling and that's why she was here for but her eyes were soft and she had a small, tired smile on her lips as she leaned against the wall, digging her hands into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Go home. I won't ask you if you fought with Lucas or anything because it's really none of my business but whatever happened, it's not by staying here that you're going to fix it. If he said something this morning, blame his hormones and forgive him because the way I know him, he's probably worrying himself sick because of it. If you're the one who did something stupid, go buy him flowers, chocolate or anything you know he loves and apologize. As simple as that. You've got a baby coming up soon. You're both nervous. You're meant to do stupid shit but it's not worth spending your evening here rather than at home with your boyfriend and baby."

And although he and Lucas hadn't fought, she had a point. There was a thousand things he should rather be doing than hiding in his office. No, he didn't want to worry Lucas about the meeting he had had and that had been bothering him all day but the longer he would stay here, the more obvious it would get for his husband that something was wrong. Earlier, he had thought that the most adult way to deal with the problem was to keep it for himself and solve it on his own but he had been wrong. They were married. They had promised each other for better or worse. Maybe Lucas would have a solution to offer? Now smiling, Eliott sighed happily and crossed the distance between him and Véro to hug her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear and he felt more than he heard her giggling as she hugged him back.

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing his cheek.

He pulled back and she winked at him before playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Go! I will clean the place. Sarah is working tonight anyway so it's not like I have much better things to do anyway."

Now grinning, he mentally added her to the list of people he owned a coffee to before grabbing his jacket from his chair and quickly putting it on. He got out of his office and found Camille on the phone, writing something on the parlor's schedule while Frank was absently going through one of the portfolios they always let i the waiting room for the customers. Eliott was just about to open his mouth to wish them a good evening when it happened.

The thing is he had no reason to. The floor wasn't slippery, he wasn't running and there was no nothing he could have stepped on that could have caused it. No. He was just clumsy, lost his balance and fell. It seemed like the world was going in slow motion. He could see the floor approaching and the only thing he could think of was to protect his face so he raised his right arm and closed his eyes, bracing himself for it. That didn't stop him from groaning loudly in pain when he did hit the floor though. He could hear the others calling his name but it was almost inaudible over the sound he heard his wrist make when it got crushed between him and the floor. Fuck! He may have done a mistake. He wasn't going to go home anytime soon.


	99. October 19, 2029, 18h34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 🎉🎊🎉🎊 And what a year it's going to be by the look of season 5 trailer 😱😱😱 Arthur, baby ❤
> 
> I know last chapter's cliffhanger was a bit cruel and I apologize for it...and for this one too...
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Lucas had known his husband wouldn't be home until very late that night but now he couldn't help but worry. No one was answering when he tried to call the parlor and he couldn't reach Eliott on his phone either. He was growing more anxious with every minute, pacing around the house with one hand rubbing his bump, trying to soothe down his baby, running the other through his hair, messing it up even further than usual. He knew there could be a hundred of good reasons to explain the radio silence but still, he would breathe a lot easier once Eliott would be home. 

Sighing, he walked to the countertop and reached for the slow cooker's lid. He lifted it and the smell filled up the room, making him smile tiredly. Dinner had been ready for nearly an hour so he had let it there to keep it warm while he put up the last touches. The table was set up, he had bought a bottle of wine although he wasn't planning on drinking any and there was a chocolate cake waiting for them in the fridge. All that was missing was his husband.

"Soon baby," he whispered more for himself than anything as laid his other hand underneath his belly, softly cradling his bump. "Daddy will be here soon."

He was just about to start chewing on his nails when his phone rang on the kitchen table and he nearly ran to grab it. It was Frank. That did nothing to appease his nerves. With shaking hands, he accepted the call and brought his phone up to his ear.

"Hi?" he said, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he truly felt.

"Hey Lu! Listen, it's Frank! I know-"

"Is he okay?" he abruptly cut him off, closing his eyes, his breath now stuck in his throat. "Eliott, is he okay?"

Frank sighed and Lucas felt like his heart had stopped beating in his chest. A shiver went down his spine as he imagined something happening to his husband. He needed Eliott. Jackson needed his Daddy.

"He's fine!" the other man pulled him out of his dark thoughts. "He just tripped at the parlor and broke his wrist. Cam and I, we're at the hospital with him right now."

He honestly couldn't tell if he was relieved or worried about that news. On one hand, a broken wrist wasn't that bad but on the other hand, all he wanted to wrap his arms around his husband. 

"I-I-I will be there as quickly as I can," he stuttered as he walked out of the kitchen to the living room where he grabbed his jacket from where it was resting on top of the couch. "Just stay with him until I get there. I just have to-"

"No!" Frank abruptly cut him off and Lucas froze, having never heard him sound so serious since he met him. "Listen, you're pregnant. You shouldn't stress yourself like that. It would be pointless to make you run all the way here. It's just his wrist. The doctor is already with him right now. We should get out of here soon. We'll drive him back home. Stay safe and try to relax."

Lucas was slightly taken back and sat down as his conversation slowly sank in. As much as he wanted to be with his husband, Frank wasn't wrong about how he shouldn't stress himself. What good would it do to Eliott to have him being a nervous wreck? He closed his eyes and leaned back until his head was pressed against the headrest. 

"Okay," he sighed. "Okay. I'll stay here and wait for you to drive him home."

"Good! Hey, I know it must not be easy for you, but it's the best thing to do for you and the kid."

As if Frank could see him, Lucas nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"See you later then."

"Later!"

And with that, he hung up and dropped his phone next to him before he immediately rested his hand over his bump. He knew he was probably overreacting but he couldn't help it. However, the corners of his lips slightly twitched up as he felt Jackson kicking again as if reminding Lucas how he had promised him to eat soon.

"We're going to wait for your Daddy to get home before we eat dinner," he explained as he slowly rose from his spot on the couch, "but a snack isn't going to hurt anyone."

With the dogs in tow, he made his way back to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge until he found himself something sweet but not too sugary. He poured himself a bowl of greek yogurt and topped it with some fruits they had; blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. It wasn't exactly the chocolate ice cream he truly was craving for but it would have to do. He usually indulged his cravings and if he hadn't always listened to his doctor's suggestions on healthy snacks, this was just between him, Eliott and Jackson. However, right now, it was just to wait for his husband so the yogurt would have to do. 

He ate it standing up next to the counter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was nowhere full but at least, Jackson had stopped kicking him. He put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and with nothing else while he waited for Eliott to come home, he went back to the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch and wrapped one of the blankets they always let there around himself before turning on the TV, looking for something to watch. The news were depressing, the weather channel was boring and he wasn't in the mood for soap opera. He had tried to watch one when Arthur had told him that was actually what his own mother had been craving for while pregnant with him but Lucas had gave up after the first ten minutes. It was way too overdramatic for him and beside, he had understood next to nothing to the plot. The only thing he had managed to get was the woman had sex with the old man, then a few years later with his son but then she had accidentally slept with his grandson. Something about him wearing the same disguise than her husband. Fucking American rich people…

He was absently scrolling through Netflix when he heard the front door being unlocked and both Daisy and Milou threw themselves off the couch where they had been resting with him to greet Eliott. Lucas stood up too as quickly as his bump allowed him to do and made his way to the hallway to see his husband. They met right around the corner of the living room. He looked tired and exhausted and now just in the way he was after a long day at the parlor. The younger man barely had time to look down to check his arm before Eliott hide it behind his back, like a kid trying to hide a mess they caused.

"Hey baby," Lucas softly greeted him, grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss.

However, Eliott did not only barely kissed him back but his eyes remained cold as he kept looking at him. There was something else in them though, something Lucas couldn't quite name.


	100. October 20, 2029, 10h03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more cliffhanger and then I promise you will have all of your answers. I swear on my life. Tomorrow, same time than today, the next chapter will be posted ❤
> 
> After that though, I can promise you no more actual angst for the rest of this story. It's almost over though. Probably sooner than you expect it but Jackson is almost ready to come out and to meet his Papa and his Daddy 💗💗💗
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Over the decade they had spent together, Lucas had been with Eliott through manic and depressive episodes. He had thought he had seen everything but nothing could have prepared him for that; his husband was sulking. Sulking. Like a four years old kid would do because he has been told no by his parents for a toy at the store instead of the twenty-nine years old man, taxes payer and expecting father he truly was. 

"I mean it!" Lucas warned him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get out of there!"

"No!" Eliott groaned from the pile of blankets he had buried himself underneath right after coming home the night before.

After not saying a single word to his husband when Frank had drove him home from the hospital and barely even kissing Lucas back, he had walked straight to their room and made himself a cocoon of blankets he hadn't left since. For the first time in what felt like forever, Lucas had had to sleep without arms wrapped tightly around his waist, without hands sprawled possessively over his growing bump, without a pair of lips leaving kisses on the back of his neck. He hadn't liked it. He hadn't liked it at all and neither did Jackson apparently as he spent the night kicking Lucas, keeping him awake. So yeah, Eliott may had been grumpy and sulking but Lucas was exhausted and tired and annoyed. 

"Seriously!" he snapped as he tried unsuccessfully to take the covers off his husband. "Get the fuck up!"

"No!" the older man repeated, tightening the blankets around him and suddenly, it was too much for Lucas who threw his hands in the air.

"You know what? Fine! Stay here and sulk like a fucking kid if that's what you want while I'm going to try to get done one of the million things we have left to do before our son is born! It's not like I spent the whole afternoon yesterday making you your favorite dinner just to have you fucking ignoring me when you got home!"

Without giving his husband time to answer, he turned around walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him but then, he could have sworn he heard Eliott calling his name but he was too angry to come back. Instead, he went straight to the living room where he found Daisy and Milou sitting straight on the couch, waggling their tails as they waited for him to make a move. Suddenly, he felt bad for yelling like that and making a scene but he wasn't about to go back just yet. He may had been to blame for their fight but so was Eliott for ignoring him since last night. He sighed deeply and got closer to the couch to run his hands through their furs, scratching the sensitive skin behind their ears.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized as he pressed a quick kiss on both of their snouts. "Want to go on a walk?"

And whoever said that dogs were dumb had obviously never saw one in their life. Their ears perked up at his offer and before he knew what was happening, they both launched themselves off the couch and sprinted toward the front door, whimpering as they waited for him, impatiently scratching the door. That made him chuckle a little as he grabbed the leashes from the coffee table and joined them in the hallway, seemingly not fast enough for them as their whimpering got worse.

"It's not my fault that Peanut is making me slower," he defended himself as he tied the leashes to their collars. "You try to stay as fast as you were while you're 32 weeks pregnant."

They tilted their head to the side, trying to understand what he was saying and that got another laugh out of him. He quickly put on a hoodie over his t-shirt and got out, the dogs in tow. He went down the porch steps and started to make his way toward the park. He hadn't been lying when he had told Eliott they had like a million things to do to get everything ready for Jackson, but after their fight, he wasn't in the mood for any of them or to to even stay inside for one more second.

Once they reached the park, he found himself a tree he sat down under, his back leaning against it as Daisy and Milou laid on each side on him, resting their head on his thighs. Sighing happily, he slipped his right hand underneath his t-shirt and hoodie to rub his bump while he absently scratched Daisy's side with the other one. It was sunny but he could see some clouds on the horizon and he would rather not be out when rain would start. He still had time before he had to go home though so he closed his eyes, letting himself relax. However, it wasn't long before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He dug it out and groaned when he saw his husband's name on the screen. His finger briefly hovered the "Accept" button but then declined the call. He wasn't in the mood to fight any more but rather than putting his phone away, he scrolled down his contacts list until he found the one he was looking for. He brought it up to his ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hi!" she happily greeted him.

"Hi Mom!" he replied, smiling. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Are you and my grandson alright?"

And although he briefly considered telling her everything about his fight with Eliott earlier, he also didn't want to worry her for anything so he shook his head and looked down to his belly, smiling when he felt a kick.

"We're good," he lied, hoping she wouldn't read through him like an open book. "I guess I'm just in one of those moods. I wanted to talk with you."

"I understand my love," she said and his smile widened. "Are you nervous about what's to come? Anxious? Happy? Sad?"

"A bit of all," he admitted. "Like, of course, I can't wait to meet him properly, to hold him in my arms and yeah, giving birth scares me a little but it will be worth it."

"I promise you it will. I'm not going to lie to you; it hurts. A lot. Especially since you decided you wanted to do it naturally but the minute you will see him, you will forget everything. The pain, the hours you spent crying, the weight you gained, all those mornings you threw up. None of it will matter anymore once you will see him. Just like it happened when you were born."

"Did I make you suffer for long?"

She laughed softly and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Let's just say that the night was long. You were taking your time. Like you didn't really wanted to come out. I thought for sure I had broken your father's hand. Then you were born and your screams filled up the room and I told myself I had never heard a more beautiful sound in my life. But when the doctor handed you to me, I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my ribcage. You already had so much hair on your tiny head! One look at you was enough for me to understand I could never love anything more than I loved you."

And Lucas hadn't planned for this conversation to make him so emotive but he guessed he could blame it on his hormones. He let go of Daisy and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, clearing his throat.

"Thank you," he simply said and he could almost hear the smile in his mother's voice. "I'm going to hang up before you make me cry even more now."

"Anytime, mon coeur. You know I'm always just one call away. I love you!"

"I love you too."

And with that, he ended the call and dropped his phone next to him on the grass. He was still looking down to his bump, softly rubbing it when he heard some steps approaching but he didn't need to look up to see who it was. He could have recognized them anywhere.

"Hi baby," Eliott gently greeted him once he was just a few feet away from him.


	101. October 20, 2029, 10h52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize we had passed the chapter 100 mark yesterday 🎊🎉🎊
> 
> So here's the awaited answers. Sometimes, things are much simpler than they look like ❤ 
> 
> Now that it's done, it's time for the last story arc of this fic. Yes, next chapter will be set in December and we all know what is meant to happen in December 😉
> 
> BTW, who else is already in love with season 5???? 😍😍😍
> 
> Enjoy 😘

He was wearing his worn out black hoodie and a pair of cuffed dark jeans. His left hand was buried in the pocket of his hoodie while his right arm was loosely hanging on his side, the bright blue cast contrasting with his clothes. He had bags under his red rimmed eyes and it truly was a wonder no bird had made its nest into the mess of his hair while he was on his way there. He looked like he had seen better days but Lucas highly suspected he wasn't in a much better state himself.

"Hi," he greeted his husband who's lips twitched up lightly into a little smile but it only lasted for a second.

"Can I sit?" Eliott asked and Lucas simply nodded, straightening his back against the tree behind him as he was now protectively holding his bump, bracing himself for the upcoming conversation.

However, as much as he had expected the older man to launch himself right into it, Eliott remained silent as he sat down just within reach with his legs crossed underneath him, fidgeting with his hands on his lap. Lucas didn't push him though and instead sighed as he kept rubbing his bump. The silence was heavy around them but he wouldn't be the one to break it. After a few more awkward minutes, his husband tentatively reached in between them, his fingertips brushing against the fabric of Lucas' hoodie. The younger man couldn't hold back a smile anymore and nodded, letting out a soft chuckle as Eliott slipped his hand underneath the hoodie so he could lay his palm flat against the tight skin of his belly. And somehow, as if he recognized the touch, Jackson kicked, causing Eliott to give him a watery laugh before he took a deep breath.

"I first showed as an Alpha at 12," he nonchalantly explained, not taking his eyes off Lucas' abdomen. "A bit young, I know."

This made Lucas tilt his head to the side as he wondered exactly where Eliott was going with this. He already knew all of that.

"My parents were so fucking proud. I still remembered my mother calling my grandma to tell her. My dad did the same with his own parents. And then my aunts and uncles. At one point, I even thought they would try to have it written in the newspaper. They were so happy no one thought of asking me how I felt about this."

"And how did you felt?" Lucas wondered as he covered his husband's hand with his, affectionately squeezing his fingers.

Eliott shrugged and finally looked up, meeting Lucas' eyes. His lips were stretched into a small smile and his stare was filled with love.

"I felt like there had been a mistake," he explained as he intertwined their fingers together. "I didn't felt like an Alpha. Ever since I had had my sexuality class in school, I had thought I would be a Beta or maybe even an Omega, but never an Alpha."

"Why?"

Eliott shrugged again and moved closer so the tip of his knees were brushing against Lucas' thigh.

"People expect Alphas to be possessive, over protective of their Omega, not never let them out of their sight. I couldn't imagine myself hovering like that over someone for the rest of my life. I didn't wanted that responsibility. It's not like me. Well, it wasn't until a few months ago when you woke me up to tell me your heat was over."

That caused Lucas to smile as he pushed himself off the tree so he could press his forehead against Eliott's. 

"What did it change? Me being pregnant?"

"Everything," the older man teased, smiling as he brushed their noses together. "Suddenly, all I wanted was to be with you all the time, not that I didn't wanted to before but that urge just got stronger because suddenly, you weren't alone anymore, you were with my baby and all I could think of was to protect you two. For the first time in my life, I really felt like an Alpha. That's why I was so grumpy last night and this morning about this."

He raised his right arm, showing off his cast before dropping it back onto his lap. 

"I should be the one taking care of you, not the opposite but now I can't even take a shower by myself because I can't get it wet, I can't lift anything heavy. It fucking sucks because we still have the crib to build and Peanut can get here anytime soon now but his room isn't done yet and I'm so sorry I've been such a dick to you since last night! Just because I was frustrated and angry at everything didn't mean I should have taken it out on you like that. I'm such a shitty Alpha for-"

Lucas couldn't resist any longer so he cut off his husband's rambling by pressing their lips together. Eliott gasped in surprise against his mouth but quickly got over the shock as he started kissing him back. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, rubbing circles with his thumbs on his nape. The kiss ended softly after a while when Lucas pulled back to bury his face in the crook of Eliott's neck.

"You do take care of me silly," he whispered, giggling against his husband's pulse. "Of us. All the time. Let me just do the same for you. I love to take care of you too so what if we just took care of each other until your wrist is better?"

Eliott let out a watery chuckle where his head was resting on Lucas' shoulder and pulled back so he could look at his husband in the eyes.

"And the crib? It still needs to be done."

"We've still got three hands in between the two of hands," Lucas nonchalantly replied, shrugging. "I'm sure we can figure something out and even if we don't, we have friends and families to help us out. Your dad, Yann, Idriss. I don't think either of them would refuse if we asked for some help."

The older man's lips stretched into a tiny smile so Lucas considered it a win and kept talking.

"We're more than just an Alpha and an Omega. We're married, we're partners. For better or worse. I know something was bothering you yesterday. I could tell when you called so don't pretend all of this is just about your wrist. You don't have to tell me but if you want to, I'll be there to listen. You know that right?"

Eliott firmly nodded and took a deep breath.

"I will. Just not now. Not that it matters as I can't work for at least a month but I will tell you. I promise.

Satisfied with the way their conversation turned out to be, Lucas grinned widely before pulling his husband into another kiss, more passionate than the one before but still decent enough for where they were.

"I love you," Eliott whispered against his lips. "Sorry for being an asshole earlier."

"I love you too," Lucas replied, sighing happily. "You're forgiven already."

Now smiling, the older reached down to hold on to Lucas' hips and pulled him so he was now straddling his lap. The dogs sleepily groaned as they couldn't lay their heads over Lucas' soft thighs anymore and instead curled up around each other and quickly fell back asleep.

"I'm getting hungry," Lucas stated, laughing a little as he wrapped his arms around Eliott's neck. "I want spicy food."

The older man giggled, brushing their noses against each other.

"That's a first," he teased, his eyes now sparkling. "What do you say we get some take out on the way home and we eat it while watching a movie?"

"I say that would be amazing," Lucas replied before pulling him into a soft kiss.


	102. December 8, 2029, 9h17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! *Evil laugh* We're finally there! December! Jackson is coming soon 😉

When he woke up that morning, it took Lucas a few seconds before he remembered which day they were. December 8. The date he had been both waiting and dreading for nearly all year. If things went as they planned, Jackson would get there today and Lucas still couldn't tell exactly how he felt about his pregnancy coming to an end. On one hand, all he wanted was to finally have his baby in his arms, to delicately run his finger across Peanut's little cheek, to hear those powerful lungs cry for the first time. On the other end though, he was bracing himself for the pain to come but also for the after. He was so used to feel Jackson inside him, under his hands whenever he rubbed his bump. He didn’t think he would ever be ready to let all of that go suddenly.

Sighing, he slowly sat up, his back resting against the headboard. The task was getting more and more difficult each day with his belly which was heavy, weighing him down. Not that he had expected anything else. He had practically spent the last decade being teased by his friends because of how short he was next to Eliott who looked a fucking giant so considering it was his child Lucas was carrying, the size of his bump was no surprise. Jackson was definitely his Daddy’s boy. 

Once he was settled as comfortably as he could with his pillows between his back and the wooden headboard, he looked next to him and smiled happily at the sight of his sleeping husband. His hair messed up as always, his mouth slightly open, letting out soft snores with every breath he took and his right arm thrown over the covers. He still had his cast on but they had an appointment for the week after with his doctor. However, Eliott wasn't feeling very hopeful about it. His wrist still hurt a lot more than it should have been after over a month and a half and they were both slowly getting worried it hadn't healed properly. If it was the case, then, he would have to get another cast for at least another six weeks which wasn't really ideal considering the circumstances. 

After mentally debating whether or not wake him up, Lucas finally decided to let him sleep for a little more. After all, they wouldn't get much rest soon. Pretty soon. However, he couldn't resist reaching down to run his fingers through Eliott's hair, gently scratching his scalp. The older man made a happy noise but he remained asleep. Smiling to himself, Lucas slowly untangled himself from the covers and dragged himself over the edge of the bed. When he stood up though, Jackson, apparently unhappy with the sudden movements, kicked and Lucas hissed as he laid his hand underneath his bump and rubbed the swollen skin. 

"Sorry baby," he softly apologized to his son as he made his way to the kitchen. "I know you were probably comfortable in bed with Daddy but you were making me hungry and I know you kick too when you want to eat."

Once he reached the kitchen, he pulled two large bones out of the pantry and gave them to Daisy and Milou who had followed him from the bedroom before pouring himself a glass of juice. As he took a sip, he reached for his phone which he had left on the countertop the night before and couldn't help but be a little surprised by the numbers of notifications he had. Missed phone calls, two voicemails, text messages and even more messages on Instagram. What the fuck had he missed? 

He made himself two toasts he covered in peanut butter before settling down at the kitchen's table and going through all of it. However, he wasn't even done with his first toast when understood exactly what were all those messages for. Everyone knew he was due today and they all wanted to know if anything had happened yet, if he was feeling alright, if his waters had broke, if he had had any contractions. Lucas couldn’t blame them.

“See Peanut?” he told his son as he deleted the first voicemail, a short message from Yann reassuring him he was there if he needed anything today. “You’re not even born yet and you already have so many people loving you. You’ve got your uncles and aunts, you’ve got Mamy, Grandpa, Grandma. You even have a cousin on the way to play with once you’ll both be a bit older.”

Sighing happily, he looked down to his belly and rubbed his bump, slipping his hand underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

“But you know, no one can love you more than Daddy and I do. One day, maybe you will meet a boy and a girl you will fall in love with and hopefully, they will love you back but even then, it will be nothing compared to how much we love you Jackson.”

However, he had been so focused on his one way conversation with his son that he didn’t even notice Eliott walking into the kitchen and slipping behind him until the older man rested his head on Lucas’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, his good hand protectively resting next to Lucas’ over his abdomen. Lucas jumped slightly but instantly relaxed into his husband’s touch, closing his eyes as Eliott started rubbing the swollen skin.

“Papa is right you know?” he sleepily mumbled from where his face was pressed into Lucas’ neck. “We love you so much my Peanut. I don’t know if you know what today is but the doctor told us you might be born today. I can’t wait to finally hold you baby.”

“Me too,” Lucas whispered, squeezing Eliott’s hands.

They remained silent for a few minutes after that, just enjoying each other’s presence. The older man was gently rocking them from side to side, humming a song under his breath against Lucas’ pulse. Lucas was just beginning to consider falling back asleep like that when Eliott finally spoke.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, happy, a bit sad, anxious,” Lucas replied honestly. “It’s still hard to believe it’s already been nine months, you know? That he could get here anytime now.”

“What a ride it has been,” Eliott said and if Lucas heard his watery chuckle and felt some of his husband’s tears on his shoulder, he didn’t say anything.

“It’s just the beginning.”


	103. December 8, 2029, 23h08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please

It was stupid. Just because Lucas had been due today didn't mean he was inevitably going to give birth. It was common for first children to be born a few days late. Eliott knew that and even though in some way, he was glad because he knew his husband definitely wasn't ready emotionally for Jackson to be born, he couldn't help but to be a little disappointed. He really had hoped he would get to rock their son to sleep tonight but instead, he was laying on his couch, nursing a now lukewarm beer while staring at the ceiling of the living room. Lucas had been sleeping for nearly two hours but Eliott just couldn't fall asleep so instead of staying in bed, twisting and turning around, he had gotten up, quickly slipping on a t-shirt before making his way to the living room as silently as possible to not wake his husband. The dogs who had been laying by their feet barely even moved from their spot so Eliott was by himself.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he brought his good arm to rest under his head. The house was silent except for the heating quietly running but Eliott suspected it wouldn't be for too long, or at least he hoped so. The midnight bottles, diapers needing to be changed, nightmares, lost pacifiers and plushies in the middle of the night. This would all become their daily routine before the end of the year. Maybe tonight was their last quiet night together for at least the next 18 years, probably more considering they had already agreed on having another kid after Jackson. Or two. Maybe three? Before planning anything, their Peanut needed to come out first but it wouldn't be tonight.

He was taking another sip of his beer when his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He blindly reached for it and peaked one eye open, smirking when he saw a text from his best friend.

_Idriss: So? Is my nephew on his way yet?_

Shaking his head, he huffed as he started to type out his reply.

_Eliott: Sadly no :(_

Just a few seconds after he had hit "Send", his phone vibrated again but this time with an incoming call. Smiling, he quickly accepted it and brought his phone to his ear. However, before he could even open his mouth to say something, Idriss beat him to it.

"What's going on with my favorite nephew and why won't he show himself?"

Eliott couldn't back a chuckle at how invested all of their friends seemed to be into the current situation. Everyone had sent at least one message, some had also left them voicemails, all of them asking the same thing; why wasn't Jackson born yet? As if either him or Lucas knew the answer.

"The due date is only an estimation," he explained calmly as he had spent his day doing whenever someone had called. "It just means that from now on, the contractions can start in an hour, tomorrow, next week."

That got a laugh out of the other man.

"Like you could even last that long before meeting your son!"

"It's not like I have any say about when he's going to come out," Eliott defended himself. "It's up to him to decide."

"Well I know how often you speak to him so just let him know that his future favorite uncle can't wait to see him."

Eliott couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes at that. He was aware of the amount of time he actually spent talking to Jackson, he had actually spent all afternoon doing just that. Lucas had been sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels on TV while he had laid his head on his husband's lap, peppering his bump with soft kisses as he talked with their Peanut about everything. Lucas had just chuckled after a while and had threaded his fingers through Eliott's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Let him sleep for a little," the younger man had whined a little but Eliott knew he didn't truly mind.

"If he doesn't take his nap, he will let you sleep tonight," he had replied, giggling as he had moved to cuddle closer to the bump.

It was apparently working so maybe the next day Lucas would be grateful and ask him to keep their son awake tomorrow too.

"Hey? You still there?"

"Sorry," he apologized as he shook himself out of his thoughts. "I kind of have a lot in my head on right now and you lost me for a second."

"I figured," Idriss teased him and Eliott could perfectly imagine the shit-eating grin he must have been wearing right now. "What are you doing still up by the way?"

Groaning, Eliott sat up and got off the couch, slowly making his way to the kitchen with his now empty beer bottle in his casted hand.

"Something like that," he admitted as he set the bottle on the countertop. "I was just thinking of how much everything is about to change for me and Lucas. I can't wait."

"For what? Jack crying to be fed at like three in the morning, changing dirty diapers, cleaning up snot, tears, poop and vomit?"

If Eliott didn't know Idriss as well as he did, he might had gotten angry but he could tell his best friend was only fucking with him so he let out a small laugh and leaned against the fridge.

"More like seeing what a mix of me and Lucas is going to look like, to hold my son for the first time, to-"

"I get it!" the other man cut him off, laughing. "I get it! Who knew you could still be that sentimental at that time of the night? I'm going to leave you to it before you manage to convince me to sign up for diapers duty. Call me as soon as something happens. Good night!"

"Good night!"

With that being said, he hung up and let his phone on the countertop. There wasn't anything else he could do tonight so he might as well try to get some sleep as well. He started to make his way back to his and Lucas' bedroom but stopped when he reached the nursery. He was really proud of how it turned out to be. The mural they had painted stood on the wall opposite of the door, the black and blue curtains were shut but some moonlight managed to pass through them, basking the room in a silvery hue. The crib they had somehow managed to built together without help was now just waiting for a baby to sleep in it and a very special pair of plushies was already in it. A raccoon and an hedgehog of course. What else? After taking one last proud look at the room, he closed the door behind him and walked into his own bedroom where he found Lucas still sleeping peacefully. He quickly shed off his t-shirt and slipped on the bed behind his husband, careful to not crush his cast underneath him. He wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, laying his hand over the bump, softly rubbing it as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. Soon. Soon. Soon.


	104. December 12, 2029, 11h27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon...but not fully there yet
> 
> Funny how nothing bad happened in last night episode 😅 Seriously, this season will be out of this world, I know it.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy this one. I will try to post a chapter a day until Peanut comes out which will happen soon (I know you must be tired of hearing this word but it's almost over, for real)

Soon, however, turned out to be much longer than he had hoped for. The last days had been spent waiting for the labor to start, for the first contraction, for Lucas' waters to break but nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jackson wasn't apparently in any hurry to come out. It must be cosy and warm inside Lucas. Eliott had even tried to talk to their son to convince him to make his grand entrance but no amount of begging had been enough for Peanut.

"Leave him alone," Lucas had teased him the night before, running his fingers through his hair. "At that point, you basically own him a bicycle, a pony, I lost count of how many days at Disneyland. Stop."

"But my baby deserves the best," Eliott had whined, defending himself but his husband had only giggled at him, still looking at him fondly as the older man had tightened his arms around his bump.

Now, here they were, in a hospital waiting room and no matter how much he was wishing they were there for Lucas and their son, it was actually for him. His doctor had sent him to do X-rays of his wrist and they were now waiting to see him and talk about what was coming. Eliott could tell it hadn't healed. Not completely at least. But he had no idea of what they were gonna do next. His face was pressed into his husband's neck, softly breathing in his scent while his good hand was protectively resting over his belly, feeling their baby's kicks every few minutes. Lucas' eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the wall behind them and his breathing was slow, evened out. He was having more and more trouble falling asleep at night out of stress but also because the additional weight made it hard for him to find a comfortable position to lay in. He was tired so Eliott sighed happily and chose to let him rest a little until it was their turn. However, it wasn't long before he felt his husband's hands affectionately squeezing his. 

"Stop overthinking," the younger man sleepily mumbled next to him. "I can hear the wheels in your head spinning."

But before Eliott could reply, he was saved by the bell as one of the doors opened and his doctor appeared, wearing a tired smile on his lips. When he noticed them, he only motioned for them to come in before going back inside the office. 

Sighing, Eliott got off his chair and offered his hands for his husband to take. With a groan, Lucas accepted them slowly rose from his spot before they started making their way to the examination room. And he didn't like what he found there. He hadn't studied medicine like Arthur or Imane but he didn't need to see that his wrist obviously wasn't healed. On the walls, his x-rays were all displayed and he could clearly see where the bone had broken and seemed to still be. Next to him, Lucas must have understood the same thing as he squeezed Eliott's hand in between his own. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," his doctor started as Eliott and Lucas sat down in the chairs on the other side of the desk. "Your wrist isn't healed yet. Yes, we can see some ameliorations but not enough for me to take off your cast."

"What can we do then?" Lucas asked, his voice sounding much more confident than Eliott knew he was feeling.

"Well," he explained as he took off his glasses and set down on the desk, "if you asked to any other doctor, they would probably suggest an operation to properly fix the bone."

The younger man stilled next to him and Eliott suddenly regretted bringing his husband with him. He didn't need that kind of stress right now but as if he had read his mind, the doctor's face broke into a small smile as he sat back in his chair. 

"However, I'm aware of the particular situation you two are in. With the baby coming soon-"

"He should already be out actually," Eliott couldn't help but clarify only for Lucas to playfully swat him on the chest.

"Eliott!" his husband scolded him, trying to look serious.

"Well," the doctor continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, holding back a grin, "with the baby probably coming out any days now, I can imagine that an operation isn't really what you need in the moment so here's what we're going to do. You will keep the cast for another month and you're going to follow a diet high on calcium to help with the healing. By that time, this little boy should be out already so it will be easier to take a decision if your wrist is still broken."

Eliott sighed and sank back into his chair, nodding. An operation. It hadn't even crossed his mind. So many things could go wrong. What if he could never use his hand properly again? His job entirely depended on it! What was a tattoo artist without hands? Beside him, as if he was reading his mind, Lucas smiled politely to the doctor and thanked him for his time before he slowly rose from his chair, pulling Eliott up with him. The older man was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even acknowledge them leaving the office and then the clinic before they were outside next to the car.

"What are we going to do?" he wondered, his voice shaking. "If I can't ever use my hand again? I need it to work. I can't lose the parlor, Lu. I need to-"

But he was cut off by his husband gently wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a soft kiss. It took him a few seconds before he started to kiss him back, wrapping his good arm around Lucas' waist, his casted one hanging by his side. 

"What you need to do is relax," the younger man explained after he pulled back but remained close enough for their noses to brush together. "You're always telling me that the stress isn't good for me and Jackson but it's not any better for you. So here's what we are going to go; we're going to follow the doctor's advice and you're going to eat more calcium to help your wrist. And I say we could start with some frozen yogurt because I feel like I'm starving right now."

Eliott let out a small laugh as he pulled his husband into a tight hug, his face pressed into the crook of Lucas' neck and his eyes closed. What would he do without him?

"Minute by minute," Lucas reminded him, kissing his temple. "Remember?"

"Minute by minute."


	105. December 21, 2029

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hour in the title this time 🤔 What could that possibly mean?

**2h06**

Eliott always hated to see Lucas crying and he usually would do anything possible to stop the tears but right now, there was absolutely nothing he could do for the younger man beside trying to comfort him. However, he knew no amount of sweet words whispered into the dead of the night or spoonfuls of Oreo ice cream or gentle kisses could make up for what his husband truly needed at the moment; sleep. He felt too heavy, his back and feet were sore and Jackson was using his insides to play football. Even Eliott could tell how powerful their son’s kicks were getting when he would happen to have his hands sprawled over his lover’s belly.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Lucas sobbed, hissing in pain as their baby did another somersault inside him.

The older man could only sigh as he rested his forehead against his husband’s, one of his hands gently wiping away his tears while he was softly rubbing the bump between them. They were laying in bed on their sides so they could face each other, Lucas’ belly resting on one of the thickest pillows they had found, both of them hoping it could save him some back pain by having his massive bump elevated a little. They were down to their boxers, a sheet lazily thrown over their bodies. Daisy and Milou were laying by the end of the mattress, their heads next to Lucas’ feet. They would occasionally whine and nuzzle him, as if trying to say they were right there.

“I know baby,” Eliott replied, his fingers absently tracing patterns all over where Jackson had just kicked, praying it could soothe him down to sleep.

Every night was tougher than the one before and the older man had no idea how much longer he could take seeing his lover in so much pain before he broke down himself. Lucas was on his 41th week. The doctor they had seen on Wednesday had suggested they could induce childbirth but as soon as the words had left the woman’s mouth, his husband had snapped and stormed out of her office. Eliott had quickly followed him outside and the sight awaiting him had been enough for him to start crying. Lucas had been sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the door, his head thrown back against the wall behind him. One of his hands was protectively cradling his belly, the other buried in his hair and he was taking deep breaths as if trying to stop his own tears from falling.

“I can’t do this Eliott,” he had said just high enough for the older man to hear him from where he was still standing next to him. “I can’t do this!”

Eliott had sighed and knelt in front of him, sitting back on his haunches as he gently rested his own hands over Lucas’ belly, gently rubbing it.

“Why?” he wondered, his voice tight with emotion. “Why can’t you let her induce the labour? I know you can’t take it anymore. Just let her help you.”

“I can’t!” he had groaned through gritted teeth, finally looking down from the ceiling he had been absently staring at to look at the older man in the eyes. “I can’t do this to Jackson.”

“You’re not going to hurt him,” he had reminded him, leaning forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. “You’ve just seen him at the scan this morning. He’s perfectly healthy. He’s got all of his limbs and organs perfectly developed. He’s ready to come out now.”

“Then why hasn’t he came out already?” Lucas had snapped, his eyes quickly welling up with tears, his bottom lip trembling. “I heard what she said and I know that from an objective point of view, I could be induced and he would be just fine but there must be a reason why he hasn’t came out yet! Right?”

And no matter how much it had pained him to do so, Eliott had to admit it was a lost cause to try to convince him to accept his doctor’s suggestion. Lucas could be so stubborn when he put his head to it and there was nothing anyone could have said that could have changed his mind about it. Instead, Eliott had rose from his spot on the floor, pulling his husband up with him before hugging him, pressing a soft kiss on his temple.

“Okay,” he had given in after pulling away. “Let’s go home then.”

His husband had given him a weak, tired smile before intertwining their fingers and fuck it had been the happiest he had looked since his due date and Eliott couldn’t help but smile right back at him. However, right now, the older man wondered if he shouldn’t have fought a bit more. Miserable didn’t even begin to explain how his lover currently looked like with his blood shot eyes and his tears stained cheeks.

“Lucas,” he started, gently caressing his cheek, making his lover look up.

“What?” he replied, his hand coming to cover Eliott’s on his belly.

“I know I said it was your decision and that I would respect it no matter what but please, baby, how much longer are you going to put yourself through this? I think that-”

“But Jackson?” his lover cut him off, his eyes welling with tears.

“I know you want to do this as naturally as possible for him but when was the last time you slept more than two hours in a row?”

Lucas blushed at his words and looked down, leaning into Eliott’s palm that was still gently resting on his cheek.

“It’s not good for him or for him either baby,” he continued, gently rubbing their noses together.

“I know,” his husband caved in, closing his eyes. “I know that but I just want the best for him.”

“And that’s one of the many reasons why I Iove you!” he quickly reassured him, pressing a feather light kiss on his lips. “I know what you’ve been through for the last months and you’re willing to go through that for even longer if it means Jackson will be healthy. So I have a deal to offer you.”

He sighed before taking in a deep breath, pressing himself as close to his lover as his belly allowed him to do.

“It's Friday. We won’t do anything for now but if nothing changed by the end of the weekend, then I’m bringing you to the hospital on Monday morning and you’re going to let them help you. I hate seeing you hurting and I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”

Lucas took a deep breath and nodded against Eliott’s palm.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Okay, we’ll do this.”

The older man let out a sigh of relief and pressed another soft kiss on his lips before resting his head on his pillow and closing his own eyes. Eventually, the kicking underneath his hand started to slow down. Jackson had to be exhausted too at this point but Eliott could still feel him rolling around. He cracked one eye open and smiled when he saw that Lucas had finally fell asleep next to him. Determined to let him rest for as long as possible, he decided to try to put their son fully to sleep. He slowly untangled himself from his husband’s embrace, pushing away the sheet they were covered by and crawled down his body until he was facing Lucas’ prominent bump. Smiling at it, he gently pressed a soft kiss on the tight skin right underneath his lover’s belly button before he started drawing random patterns on it with his fingertips,

“Hey Jackson,” he quietly whispered, his lips hovering the skin. “It’s Daddy. I need to ask you a favor. I know how cosy and warm and comfortable it must be inside Papa and I get you probably don’t want to come out yet and it’s okay. I just need you to give him a little break. I swear, we’re going to play football together as much as you want once you’re going to be old enough but for now, could you please stop kicking him just so he can sleep a bit. He’s so tired baby but he would never say anything because he loves you so much and he wants you to be as healthy as possible. So please, can you be a good boy for Daddy and let him rest for a few hours please.”

As if understanding him, Jackson gave his hand a weak kick, causing Lucas to hiss in his sleep. Eliott sighed and kept on gently rubbing his belly, softly running his nose against the skin.

“What about a lullaby baby?” he wondered, pressing another kiss to the bump. “Would you like that? Would it help you sleep?”

He quietly cleared his throat and rested his head on the pillow they had put underneath Lucas’ belly before he started to slowly sing one the songs he remembered his own mother luring him to sleep with. Between each verse, he pressed one more kiss on his husband’s swollen abdomen. He had barely started repeating the song for the second time when the kicking stopped all together and he couldn’t help but smile softly as he pressed a final kiss to the tight skin.

“Goodnight baby,” he whispered, resting his head on the pillow.

With both of his hands protectively resting over the bump, he sighed happily and made himself comfortable. However, before he could fall asleep, Lucas' eyes snapped wide open and he let out a little whine as something started dripping down between his thighs and although he was no pro at this, Eliott could tell what had just happened; Lucas' waters had broken which meant one thing. Jackson was on his way.

 

**3h47**

Time was subjective. For Eliott, it felt like the last nine months had went by in a blink of an eye while the last hour and a half had seemed to last forever. After getting dressed and putting the bag into the trunk, he had helped Lucas get inside the car but right as he was about to turn on the engine, his husband had grabbed his hand.

"Let the kids out one more time," he had told him but as Eliott had opened his mouth to remind him he was in labor, Lucas had continued. "My contractions are not 30 seconds apart for fuck's sake! We have time."

And Eliott knew better than to argue with an hormonal Lucas so he had let Daisy and Milou out into their backyard so they could relieve themselves. However, they had both obviously known something was up as it had taken them longer than it usually did. Eliott had then made sure to fill up their bowls with food and cold water, turned on the TV so they wouldn't be bored and kissed them on top of their heads.

"We will get back later with Jackson!" he had announced them, grinning from ear to ear.

They had learned to recognize the name over the last few months so they both questionably had tilted their heads to the side. Eliott had laughed out loud before standing back up and got out of the house, locking the door behind him. He had gotten back inside the car and found himself melting at the sight. Lucas had been sitting in the passenger seat, both of his hands resting protectively over his bump as he had been looking lovingly at it, a dreamy smile on his lips. Eliott's own smile had widened as he had finally turned on the engine.

"Ready?" he had asked his husband who looked up and nodded, still smiling.

"Ready!"

Now here they were, in a hospital room as a doctor examined Lucas. The first thing the nurses had done when they had gotten there was to change him into a dotted blue hospital gown and then settle him on a bed. It hadn't taken too long after for the woman to walk inside the room, smiling as she saw them. Eliott could tell his husband wasn't fully comfortable with having someone looking at him from so close so he intertwined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Well," she said after a minute or two, taking her gloves off, "I have a good news and a bad news. The good one is that the labor has officially started. The bad one though is that it might still take a while before Jackson comes out. You're barely even dilated."

"A while?" Eliott asked, squeezing Lucas' hands, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Hours," she clarified, shaking her head. "He will born today, yes, but I can't guarantee if he will be there by lunchtime time or late this evening. It's happening today though."

Fuck! For a minute he had briefly thought it might still take a few more days and it had truly terrified him. At least, it would be today.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas asked, sitting up straighter against the pillows on his back.

"Usually, when people are not dilated enough, we send them home so they can be in their own stuff until they really start to feel the contractions coming closer. However, because you're overdue which can considerably speed up the process, we're going to set you up in a room upstairs and keep you under observation. Every hour, a nurse will check on your vital signs and the dilation. Once it will be done, then it will be time to push but it's not for now so try to get as much rest while you still can. Or you can also walk around if you want. The gravity helps a lot."

She signed a few papers and promised them to come back later before leaving to continue her duties but they were barely alone in the room for a second before a nurse walked in, smiling. She set up the barriers on each side of the bed so Lucas wouldn't fall off and started pushing it out of the door. Eliott grabbed the bag where he had set it down on one of the chairs and followed the nurse as well as his husband into the elevator. They went up two floors before they reached the birthing ward and the older man suddenly felt like he had stepped into a bees hive.

Nurses, doctors and other hospital employees were all walking around, passing each other files, giving orders, like a perfectly coordinated ballet. It somehow reassured him to see that. His husband and his baby were in good hands here. However, he had to get over it quite quickly as the nurse who had brought them upstairs, Magalie if he had read her name tag right, was already pushing Lucas' bed into one of the empty rooms so he shook himself out of his trance and followed them inside. The young woman set the bed at its rightful place and then pushed the barriers down now that there wasn't any risk of Lucas falling off.

"Now," she started, still smiling widely, "you heard what Doctor Lemieux said. You are free to do as you wish. Sleep, walk, watch TV. Every hour, me or one of my colleagues, we will check on you. If you ever need anything, just use the bell and everytime you need to use the bathroom, warn us please so we can come with you."

They both thanked her and she affectionately squeezed Lucas' hand as well as Eliott's shoulders before walking out of the room, leaving them alone. Still feeling a bit overwhelmed, the older man sank down into one of the chair by the side of the bed and took Lucas' left hand in his own, bringing it to his lips before he kissed each knuckle.

"It's really happening," he couldn't help but say, his voice shaking with excitement. "Our baby is coming!"

Lucas nodded and slowly rolled onto his side so he was properly facing Eliott now, his other hand hadn't left his bump at all. He was still gently rubbing it.

"I know," he replied as his face broke into a large grin. "We're going to be parents! Can you believe that?"

They were quiet for a little while, just looking lovingly at each other from their respective spots until Eliott finally spoke.

"Do you want me to call everyone already?" he asked as he reached for his husband's face with his casted arm to brush his fingers across Lucas' cheeks.

The younger man sighed happily and shook his head.

"The last thing I want right now is for all our parents to barge here, asking a million of questions at the same time and trying to take a look in between my legs. We'll call them later today."

And as selfish as it was, Eliott was really happy with his husband's answer. He had asked the question out of courtesy but he couldn't imagine sharing this moment right now with anyone else than Lucas and their son. Smiling, he rose from his chair and pressed a tender kiss on Lucas' lips.

 

**7h21**

It was a pain in his abdomen that woke Lucas up from the little nap he had managed. Hissing, he clutched the bed sheet underneath him with both hands and counted the seconds. It was over fairly quickly though so he let go of the sheet and took a deep breath as his muscles relaxed again. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head to the side and found his husband still asleep, his head resting against the wall next to him with his mouth slightly ajar, letting out soft snores with every breath he took. He started to reach for him but then thought otherwise. The doctor and the nurse had told him he needed to rest for what was coming but it was true for Eliott too. For the last two weeks, whenever Lucas woke up at night, the first thing he did was to wake the older man too who never complained or even looked slightly annoyed. He must have been tired too so for once, he let him sleep and instead reached for the bell by the side of his bed. He pressed the button and it wasn't long before the nurse who had been taking care of him since he was admitted walked into the room. She opened her mouth but noticed that Eliott was asleep. She smiled at Lucas and kneeled down next the bed so they were at the same level.

"Are you alright?" she quietly whispered so they wouldn't wake Eliott.

"Just had a contraction," he explained. "Well, at least, I think it was one but I'm getting tired of laying down. The doctor said I could walk a little to help, right?"

"Of course!" she said, nodding. "I'm just going to check on the dilatation and then you are free to go."

Lucas sighed but spread his legs just like he had done every time she had asked him to. He had expected it but that didn't mean he liked having someone examining him there.

 _For Jackson_ , a little voice in his head reminded him so he took a deep breath and tried to think of something else while he waited for it to be over.

"Well," Magalie declared after a few seconds, "you're slowly getting there but it will still be hours before you're ready for the delivery room though."

He pushed back the covers and she helped him sit up first and then getting out of bed. He was still wearing only the hospital gown they had put him in when he was admitted as well as apple green fuzzy socks he and Eliott had bought when his feet had started to swell. The weight of his bump was making him imbalanced a little so she took his hands and helped him walk some steps across the room so he could get used to it again. She offered to stay with him while he took a walk but he shook his head and smiled at her.

"I will be fine," he assured her. "I won't go too far, I promise."

After some more convincing, she agreed to let him go as long as he remained in the ward so she could keep an eye on him and she left. He waited until she was out of his sight before he reached for his bag on the chair on the other side of his bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He ripped a blank page out of the sketchbook and started scribbling down a note he laid on the mattress so Eliott wouldn't panic when he would wake up.

_Gone on a little walk, be back soon <3_

_P.S. You're beautiful when you sleep_

Smiling to himself, he slowly threaded his fingers through his husband's hair and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "So fucking much."

Eliott stirred in his chair but remained asleep so Lucas considered it as a win. With one hand rubbing his bump and the other gently cradling it, he walked out of his room and slowly made his way to the end of the long hallway in front of him. He could feel Magalie's eyes on him but he suspected it wasn't the last time. He only managed to take a few more steps before he felt another contraction. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through it. It was a tiny bit more painful than the one that had woken him up and also slightly longer. Once it was over, he sighed and looked down to his bump, gently rubbing the swollen skin.

"Soon Peanut," he promised his son. "Soon."

 

**11h39**

Had he known it would take this long, then Lucas would have stayed home a few more hours before barging into the hospital. It had been nearly 8 hours since his waters had broken and from what Magalie had told them fifteen minutes ago, he was now halfway there. They estimated Jackson would be born around or soon after dinner time. After he had woken up with Lucas gone and caused a bit of a scene in the ward, Eliott was now refusing to let him out of his sight. No matter where Lucas went, Eliott followed which had been a bit of a problem when they had gotten hungry and he needed to get them something to eat at the cafeteria. The younger man wasn't allowed to leave the floor so they had finally came to a compromise. Eliott had agreed to leave only if Magalie remained with Lucas the entire time which she had sworn to do on her daughter's head.

"You know you don't actually have to stay with me," Lucas told her once his husband disappeared into the elevator. "I think I can handle being left alone for a few minutes."

"I promised," she reminded him while crossing her arms over her chest, smiling knowingly at him. "On my little Lily's head so I'm sorry but you are stuck with me until he comes back."

He groaned in annoyance but he hissed as another contraction hit him. They were becoming longer and stronger each time and they were also getting closer to each other. Soon, he wouldn't be allowed to stand up anymore. It ended as naturally as it had started and he sighed, rubbing his bump.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Magalie asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence. "It's not related to your health or anything, I'm just being curious."

"Go on," he replied, turning his head to the side so he could look at her.

"You and Eliott, I see a lot of couples everyday but rarely some as close and loving as you two are together. How long have you been together?"

And for a second, Lucas was slightly taken back. It wasn't exactly what he had been imagined but he couldn't help but smile though.

"Nearly eleven years," he replied, rolling around so he was facing her. "We met in high school. He was on his last year, me on my second-to-last. We've been together since."

"It shows," she teased, her smile widening. "This little boy is lucky to have you both as his parents."

And it was probably the last day he could use this excuse but his fucking hormones got the better of him and he felt his eyes welling up with tears. When Magalie noticed, she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and got closer and took his hands in hers, squeezing them.

"I swear to you, the moment you will hold him will be the happiest moment of your entire life and if you want me to, I will go with you and Eliott in the delivery room."

Not trusting his voice to reply, he nodded and her smile widened but before either of them could say anything, Eliott walked back into the room, carrying a tray full of food from the cafeteria.

"Baby?" he worried as he set down the tray on the table next to the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I think he was just missing you," Magalie replied, winking at Lucas as she let go of his hands and stood back up. "Don't forget I'm nearby if you need anything."

As she walked out of the room, the younger man slowly sat up and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, pulling him closer.

"Come here," he said, pouting a little before Eliott's face broke into a large grin as he nodded and carefully stepped behind Lucas.

Once they were comfortably settled, Lucas leaned back against Eliott's chest and sighed happily as the older man wrapped his arms around him, his hands resting protectively over his bump.

"You good?" Eliott wondered from where his face was buried into the crook of Lucas' neck and Lucas nodded, smiling.

"It would be better if Jackson was here with us though."

"I promise I will cuddle you both just as much in a few hours."

"You better," he teased, smirking as he closed his eyes.

A few hours. A few hours. Just a few more hours and they would really be a family.

 

**17h49**

Lucas' contractions were now only three minutes apart and lasted for about 60 seconds each. Magalie's check ups were also getting more frequent.

"Well," she announced, grinning as she stood back up from where she was bended over to look at Lucas, "it's time now. My colleagues will bring you to the delivery room. Eliott, you're coming with me. You will change into scrubs and then you can join Lucas."

Smiling softly at them, she walked away to give them some privacy and Eliott swore to himself he was going to send her a gift basket. He gently cupped his husband's cheeks and crushed their lips together. He pulled back after a few seconds but remained close enough to press their foreheads together, their noses brushing with each other.

"You heard the lady," he teased, smiling. "I won't be long, I promise, and then, we're going to meet our son."

"See you soon," Lucas whispered, quickly kissing him again.

Magalie walked back inside the room, smiling apologetically at them, followed by two more nurses who started pushing Lucas' bed toward the door. Eliott held onto his hand for as long as he could until he had to let go. He remained in place until Lucas disappeared out of his sight into the hallway. He could feel his heart tightening in his chest as well as the tears welling up in his eyes but then Magalie laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance.

"Eliott," she softly said, squeezing his arm. "It's time."

He absently nodded and followed her as she started to guide him through the maze of rooms and corridors until they reached what seemed to be a closet. She rummaged through it until she found a pair of scrubs the right size and handed them to him. He quickly slipped them over his clothes and she helped him tie them. Once it was done, she patted his back but before he could step away, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Everything will be alright," she assured him, smiling. "Your husband is waiting for you and you're about to have a beautiful baby boy. Everything will be alright."

He didn't know what to say so he smiled back and nodded as she pushed him into one of the nearby room where Lucas was already waiting for him. His eyes were closed and he was heavily breathing through his nose, his fists clutching at the sheet as he was trying to hold back a scream. The sight finally managed to shake him out of the stupor he had been stuck in and he quickly reached over to thread his fingers through Lucas' sweat soaked hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here baby," he whispered against his skin. "I'm here."

"Hurts!" his husband hissed through his teeth. "Hurts too much!"

"Sorry," the older man apologized, closing his eyes as he found himself praying for it to be over soon. "Sorry."

It lasted for another minute before Lucas finally sank back against the bed, sighing in relief. It wasn't long before the doctor walked inside the room, wearing a tired but happy smile.

"Gentlemen," she greeted them. "Time to bring this little boy into the world."

And then, everything went by in a blur. Everyone took their places around them, Magalie on Lucas' other side as the doctor settled between his legs. At each contraction, she would encourage Lucas to push which he did each time, screaming as the pain ripped through him. Eliott couldn't tell how much time had passed when the doctor finally raised her head.

"I can see his hair!" she yelled over Lucas' own scream. "Lots of it!"

"You can do it baby!" Eliott tried to comfort his husband. "I know you can!"

Then the younger man let out one final scream, his back nearly arching off the bed and suddenly, time seemed to stop.

Nearly eleven years ago, on a quiet Friday evening which turned out to change his life forever, he had fallen in love with his husband as he had played that song on the piano for him. Eliott had felt himself falling as soon as Lucas' fingers had started sliding over the keys. And yet, nothing could have prepared him for this. A second scream echoed in the room but this time, coming from the tiny human being the doctor was holding in her arms. His baby. His son. Jackson. He was finally there.

 

**19h21**

It hurt. It hurt so badly but there was nothing he could do but endure. It was all worth it. For their baby, their son, their Peanut. Jackson. It was only a matter of minutes now. Lucas was no longer holding back any screams. He couldn't have even if he wanted to anyway. Then, he heard his doctor speak over his scream. She was finally seeing his hair. He was so close. So fucking close. Clutching Eliott's good hand, he threw his head back and yelled one last time as he pushed with everything he had when he finally felt Jackson slipping out of him. As soon as he was out, he started crying loudly, his cries echoing inside the large room. His eyes snapped wide open and he looked down between his legs. His heart skipped a beat in his chest when he saw him in the doctor's arms.

His tiny head already so full of hair that seemed to be the same color than Eliott's. He was waving around his tiny fists and tears were rolling down his round cheeks. He was still covered in blood, placenta, whatever it was but it didn't matter. All Lucas wanted at the moment was to hold his baby.

"Jackson!" he choked out, extending his arms toward his son. "My little Jackson!"

The doctor gave him a knowing smile and then carefully laid the baby in his arms. Lucas let out a watery laugh, there was no way to stop the tears from falling down anymore, and immediately brought his son to his chest. He couldn't tell exactly how much he weighted or how long he measured but he did knew one thing for sure; he was definitely his Daddy's boy. Bigger than most newborn babies he had seen in his life. He was vaguely aware of people speaking around him. Maybe to him? But they were all stupid to even think he was listening to something else than his Peanut's cries. He had been waiting for the last nine months to finally meet his son so at the moment, they all were second behind Jackson. However, it hadn't even been a minute when Magalie took him from his arms and suddenly, he didn't like her at all anymore.

"My baby," he whined as she gave the baby to the doctor.

"You'll have him back in just a minute," she quickly assured him, smiling. "We will just clean him and run some tests to see if everything is alright."

That was pointless! Really? Couldn't they see that he was perfect? He was just about to complain when he felt a hand on his cheek and he turned around to see Eliott looking at him with his eyes so full of love, reverence that for a moment, Lucas was overwhelmed and another round of tears started rolling down his cheeks. He reached for his husband's neck, wrapping his arms around it and pulled him down into a kiss that was probably way too passionate for a delivery room but Lucas couldn't give a fuck about it. They were parents! They had a son!

"You did it!" Eliott whispered in between two kisses, his lips barely a inch away from Lucas'. "You did it baby! You were so fucking amazing! He's beautiful!"

And what was he supposed to answer that? Thankfully, he was saved from replying when Magalie appeared next to his husband, now carrying a little wiggling bundle of baby blue blankets.

"9 on his Apgar test, 8,2 pounds and 21,3 inches," she proudly announced as she placed him in Eliott's arms. "Congratulations! Now I just need to confirm the name with you so we can prepare the birth certificate."

"Jackson," his husband absently replied, not taking his eyes off their son. "Jackson Demaury."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," a red-haired nurse commented and Lucas felt his smile widening even more.

"I can tell you that kid is going to break hearts when he will be older," another one added.

Barely five minutes ago and he already found a way to catch everyone's attention. He was definitely just like Eliott.

"Hi my Peanut," the older man greeted him, now smiling so widely his cheeks must hurt but Lucas suspected he was the same way. "I can't believe you're here! Finally! I love you so much baby! You have no idea how much I love you! I never thought I would get this in my life and there you are! I promise, I will do everything I can to be the best father possible because you deserves only the best."

And Jackson did the only thing he could to reply to this declaration and his cries increased in volume.

"What did I do?" Eliott asked, looking up so quickly Lucas feared he might have pulled something.

"Nothing," Magalie reassured him, smiling. "Although we do recommend some skin to skin contact for all babies. It's a source of comfort for both the baby and the carrying parent. It releases hormones, helps them regulate their heartbeats and-"

Lucas didn't need any more persuasion. She had spent the day between his legs looking at his genitals. What if she saw him shirtless? He reached behind him and quickly undid the knots tying his hospital gown before pushing it down.

"Give him to me," he said, opening up his arms.

Giggling softly, Eliott carefully laid Jackson in his arms and Lucas placed it right over his heart. Slowly, his cries subsided and then, he was no longer crying but rather trying to move around, as if he wanted to get even closer to Lucas who listened to his instinct and undid the blanket around him a little to expose some more ot his son to his skin.

"Oh my God!" he choked out when Jackson scrunched up his nose in a way that was exactly like Eliott. "Eliott! He looks like you!"

And just like his Daddy, their son wasn't done surprising them. He let out a content sigh and slowly opened his eyes, causing both Lucas and Eliott who was now looking over Lucas' shoulder to start crying again. His eyes were blue but the younger man knew they would most probably change color by the time he was one.

The next half an hour went by in a blur. He pushed the placenta out, Magalie brought the three of them back to the room they had spent the day in, she also gave him a bottle with baby formula and stayed with them to help with Jackson's first feeding. They were alone now though. Eliott had taken off the scrubs and traded his jeans for comfortable black sweatpants before getting into bed, sitting up behind Lucas who leaned against his chest, still holding on tightly to Jackson who fell asleep in his arms. Things were perfect. There was no way they could get any better.

"Fuck!" Eliott quietly sworn after a few minutes, breaking the silence around them.

"What?" Lucas wondered, twisting his head around so he could look at his husband.

"I was so focused on you, on him that I completely forgot to call everyone to let them know."

He let go of the younger man and reached for his phone on the nightstand to their left.

"My mother is going to rip my head off," he mumbled to himself but before do anything, Lucas grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait! Do we really have to?"

Eliott looked at him like he had grown a second head, shaking his own.

"Do we have to tell our families and friends you have given birth? Yes, we do! They all have been waiting for this moment!"

"Please Eliott!" he found himself begging. "Not tonight. Let's stay just the three of us tonight. Let's keep him our little secret for now! I don't want to share him or you with anyone right now!"

And then the older man's features softened as he let go of his phone and wrapped his arm back around Lucas' waist.

"Our little secret," he happily mumbled as he buried his face into Lucas' neck. "Our early Christmas present!"

Lucas sighed in relief and brought his attention back to the sleeping baby in his arms. Their son. He was perfect. There was no other word that could possibly describe him. Just like he had hoped, Jackson was already the spitting image of Eliott. And Lucas never could have imagined it was possible to love someone as much as he loved his husband and their son. Jackson.


	106. December 22, 2029, 1h52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world Jackson Demaury!!! 🎉🥰❤
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the comments on the previous chapter 😊💗 Now this story's end is near. A few more fluffy as fuck chapters and then, this story will officially be completed but do not worry, Jackson's story is just starting while Lucas and Eliott's is nowhere near done 😊 Their adventures will continue in another story
> 
> Enjoy 😘❤

The hospital bed wasn't exactly the most comfortable Lucas ever slept on but he suspected it would have been a bit better had he not shared it with Eliott who had absolutely refused to go home for the night. 

"Madame Blondeau is taking care of Daisy and Milou," he had defended himself without taking his eyes off Jackson he had been rocking to sleep. "What would I do in a big house all by myself anyway?"

And truth to be told, Lucas had never really wanted Eliott to go so he didn't argue any further and simply smiled as his husband carefully laid their son into the crib Magalie had brought into his room earlier that evening before slipping into bed next to Lucas.

"I love you," he had whispered as he had wrapped his arm around Lucas' waist.

"Love you too," the younger man had replied, closing his eyes as he had allowed sleep to take him over.

However, he woke up a few hours later to an empty spot beside and still warm sheets. Eliott must have just gone up. Lucas slowly opened his eyes and when he saw the sight awaiting him, he found himself regretting not having his phone nearby to take a picture. Eliott was pacing around the room, Jackson cradled close to his bare torso. He was quietly humming under his breath as he ran his fingers across their son's cheeks and through his already messy hair. The moonlight filtering through the blinds was giving him a silvery hue, the tip of his hair looking white like that. Their Peanut's eyes were opened a little and he seemed to focus on the sounds Eliott were making. Lucas knew he couldn't see pretty well already but he could recognize voices. Considering how many times he had woken up at night through the pregnancy and found Eliott in the middle of a conversation with their son, Jackson was clearly recognizing his voice. Smiling to himself, Lucas wiped the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks with the back of his hand before he started to focus on what was Eliott saying.

"Then he knew where I was and he ran all the way to la Petite Ceinture. It's an amazing place and I can't wait to bring you there baby. I think you will love it! So yes, Papa ran from the church he was at with Grandma to there and he found me. He told me I wasn't alone anymore and then he brought me to his apartment."

Lucas wasn't actually surprised. The story of how they had gotten together seemed to be Eliott's favorite one to tell Jackson so he highly suspected it wouldn't be the last time he would hear his husband telling it. Not only to Jackson but to also the other children they would have in the future. He had been worried that maybe childbirth would discourage him to get pregnant again but their son was the proof it was all worth it in the end. Maybe the next one would be a little girl? With his eyes and hair? Or maybe another son? He wouldn't say no to have another mini Eliott running around. That wouldn't be right away though. He knew he would have to wait a few months to have another heat but he was firmly set on Jackson not being an only kid.

He brought his attention back to his husband who was now telling their son about when they had moved in together. However, right as he was talking about the housewarming party they had thrown, he stopped and let out a soft laugh.

"I'll tell you the rest another time," he quietly whispered as he made his way to the crib and carefully laid him down. "Sleep for now my angel. Daddy loves you so much. You can't even imagine how much I love you baby. Sweet dreams to you Peanut. I will be there when you wake up."

He pressed a soft kiss on top of their son's head, running his finger across his cheeks before he tiptoed around the bed and slipped in behind Lucas. The younger man briefly considered letting him know he had heard him but then chose to keep this for himself. This moment should have Eliott and Jackson's only so he closed his eyes and sighed happily as his husband plastered himself on his bed, his good arm wrapped tightly around his waist. However, he couldn't stay silent so he threaded his fingers with Eliott's and squeezed them.

"Eli?" he mumbled, trying to sound as sleepy as he could.

"I'm here," he quickly assured him, pressing a feather light kiss on Lucas' shoulder. "I'm right here baby."

The younger man let out a content sigh as they made themselves comfortable again. Once they were settled in for another few hours, or at least until Jackson would wake up again, Lucas decided to say what had been on his mind since he woke up.

"Do we really have to call everyone once we'll be home later? I know they're all dying to meet him but I want his first days at home to be special. Just us."

For a minute though, Eliott didn't reply. Lucas briefly wondered if he had fallen back asleep already or if what he had just asked had angered him. He twisted in his husband's arms and found him looking at him with a soft smile on his lips and his eyes as loving as always. The older man let out a giggle and gently kissed him. 

"We have to tell everyone on Christmas though," Eliott whispered against his lips. "They're all coming for dinner. You remember?"

Christmas. That meant three more days for them to enjoy their new life. Grinning, Lucas nodded and pulled him into another kiss. Eliott pulled back after a minute and rested his forehead on Lucas', their noses brushing with each other.

"Thank you," he said, stroking the younger man's cheek.

"What for?" 

"Everything but especially for giving me Jackson!"

His smile widened and he pressed a final kiss to his husband's lips, sighing happily as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

"It was a teamwork," he teasingly reminded him.


	107. December 22, 2029, 10h28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff fest continues 🥰❤
> 
> I said that to a few people already but if I had to describe the sequel in three words, it would be love, domesticity and Bunny 🐰💗😉
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Eliott felt like he was on a cloud. Everything that had happened over the last 36 hours were surreal. They had a baby now, a son they were bringing home. Lucas had been released from the hospital earlier that morning after one last check up with his doctor. Jackson was as perfect as he could be so there was no good reason to keep them at the hospital for any longer. They were nearly home now with Eliott driving and Lucas sitting in the backseat, making funny faces at their Peanut who's eyes were slightly opened. He was really making efforts to open them fully but they both knew it could take a while though. In the meantime, they were enjoying their new lives as parents as much as they could. Everything was a first now and that's how things were going to be for a while. His first steps, his first words, his first time using the bathroom, his first time being sick, his first day at school, his first kiss, his first-

"I don't know what you're thinking about but you have been awfully quiet since we left the hospital," Lucas teased him from the backseat, reaching above Eliott's seat to run his finger across his cheek.

The older man smiled and leaned into his husband's touch as he parked the car in the driveway. Once he could, he covered Lucas' hand with his own and turned around to properly face him. 

"I just can't realize that this is it," he explained, absently shrugging. "We are a family now. We have a son."

Lucas' grin widened as he quickly pecked him on the lips but when he pulled back, he remained close enough for the noses to brush against each other. 

"And soon, hopefully, we will have a daughter or another son."

This made Eliott tilt his head to the side before he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and threaded his fingers through the hair on Lucas' nape, keeping him close.

"Soon?" he asked, barely holding a smile. "You mean it? Didn't the whole labor process scared you of having another kid?"

The younger man giggled and shook his head.

"I don't mean right now idiot," he teased. "It's not like we can do much for the next two months either but yes, I want another. Let's say that we must have started trying by my birthday. Deal?"

And the thing is, Eliott has never been religious. He didn't really know what he believed in but it didn't matter to him. He was perfectly happy that way. However, right now, he was slowly beginning to believe in reincarnation because he must have been a fucking saint in his previous life to deserve Lucas in this one. Now grinning like a madman, he nodded and pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before he slipped his tongue inside Lucas' mouth who moaned against his lips but eagerly took it in. They kept on kissing until oxygen became a necessity and they had to pull back but the younger man didn't let him go very far, keeping their foreheads pressed against each other's. 

"I want a girl next time," Lucas declared, a little out of breath, looking more gorgeous than ever with his flushed cheeks, his lips all red and swollen and his hair messy from Eliott running his hand through it. 

In this instant, the older man would have promised whatever he could have asked for, a girl, a boy, twins, anything to keep his husband happy but he knew he couldn't make him any promise. It was something that was completely out of his control. Beside, their relationship was practically built on teasing each other. 

"What if I want another boy then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband who frowned, looking real serious out of sudden but Eliott knew better than to fall for his bullshit.

"Then we might have a problem. You have any idea on how we could solve it?"

"Whoever wins get to ask whatever he wants from the other who can't say no?" he offered, smirking. 

Lucas' face broke into a large grin and he pulled Eliott into one more kiss. 

"I would let you do whatever you wanted wjth me anyway," the younger man teased him, whispering against his lips.

And Lucas really needed to stop saying things like that because otherwise, Eliott was going to spend the next two months walking around with a boner.

They had planned on getting the dogs back from Madame Blondeau, to introduce Peanut to them and then to give him a tour of the house but they hadn't expected their son to fall asleep so quickly. As they knew Daisy and Milou would surely bark when they would see them and as the last thing they wanted was for their son to wake up scared, they agreed on letting him sleep for now and delay his introduction to their neighbor and dogs. Instead, Lucas carefully laid him into his crib and gave him a pacifier he immediately started to suck on, making little happy sounds that made Eliott feel like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He reached inside the crib and traced his baby's round cheeks with his fingertip. It still felt like it was too good to be real. A husband, a house, a son, two dogs, his own tattoo parlor. He was probably going to wake up any minute now and be back in the appartment he was living in before he met Lucas, all by himself. As if he was reading his mind, his husband who had been standing beside him, completely in awe of their son, intertwined their fingers together and squeezed them, pulling him out of his dark thoughts.

"We did a pretty good job," Lucas quietly whispered, resting his head against Eliott's chest. 

No. They did a perfect one. There was nothing he would have changed about Jackson if he could. Their son was simply perfect. A tiny head already full of thick, messy golden brown hair like his own, squishy cheeks, chubby thighs and a little round belly. From what the doctor had said, it was to be expected considering he had been nearly two weeks overdue and the weight Lucas had put on during the pregnancy.

"Nothing to worry about!" she had quickly reassured them. "He's just a big boy and he might be a little hungrier than the average baby but it's all perfectly normal."

So no, a pretty good job didn't even begin to explain how perfect their son was but the words got stuck in his throat so instead, he just nodded and wrapped his good arm around Lucas' shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, sighing happily as he kissed his husband's forehead.

"Love you," he quietly said against Lucas' hairline. "I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too," the younger man whispered right back.


	108. December 22, 2029, 23h52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded for technical issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more David makes me cry with the clip, the fluffier my chapters are ❤💔❤
> 
> After this one, there will be maybe 3 or 4 more chapters of this story and then I'm starting the sequel already 😊 It will follow the same format than this one and it will be set right after this one too so don't worry about some massive time jump or anything. I just think that now that the pregnancy is over, parenthood begins and it deserves its own story 🥰
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

Lucas was tired. He and Eliott had gone to bed nearly two hours ago and while his husband was already asleep next to him, his arm thrown over Lucas’ waist, the younger man just couldn’t let sleep take over. He tried switching positions but no matter if he was on his back or on his sides, it just wouldn’t work. His brain was refusing to shut down. All he could think about was Jackson. Not that he hadn’t been thinking about him non-stop since March but now that he was finally here, it wasn’t the same types of questions he was asking himself anymore. Rather than wonder about who would he look like, when would he come out, how was childbirth going to be, Lucas was now worrying himself about other things. What if he started crying during the night but they hadn’t put the volume of the baby monitor high enough and they didn’t hear him? What if he suffered from the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome? He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would do if anything happened to Jackson.

Lucas hadn’t even realized he had started hyperventilating and that the tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He quickly pushed back the covers, earning some groans from the end of the bed were the dogs were laying and stood up. He didn’t want to wake Eliott so he walked out of their room, his breathing still laborious and made his way to the nursery. He sighed in relief when he found his son peacefully sleeping, lazily sucking onto his pacifier. He knew he was just being silly, that they had tried the volume of the baby monitor to make sure they would hear him, that their chances of Jackson suffering SIDS were close to none, but he couldn’t help but worry. Jackson entirely depended on him, on Eliott to survive. 

He sat down cross-legged next to the crib and, resting his forehead on the barrier separating him from his son and started breathing to the same rhythm than him. It took him a few minutes but he eventually calmed down and the only remaining evidences from earlier were his red-rimmed eyes as well as his tears stained cheeks. Letting out a watery chuckle, he reached through the barrier ran his fingers across Jackson's hair. They were exactly like Eliott's; just as soft and the same shade of light golden brown. All he was hoping for was for his eyes to also turn the same color than his Daddy's rather than staying blue as they were now. Jackson really couldn't have been more perfect than he already was.

"Hey Peanut," he softly greeted his son, whispering so he wouldn't wake him up. "Sorry to bother you like that in the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you baby."

In his crib, Jackson was still letting out little snores but he did stir in his sleep, turning his head in Lucas' direction which made the new father smile. Eliott's voice wasn't the only one their son recognized. 

"You are so beautiful. You know, one of the first things the nurses said after you were born was that you were going to break so many hearts once you would be older and I fully believe it. You're probably going to be just like your Daddy, walking around looking like a model while giving existential crisis to some boys who might not be as straight as they thought they were."

The room was silent except for the sounds of suction Jackson made as he sucked on his pacifier. Lucas couldn't imagine a more peaceful sound than his son's breathing. 

"You're never going to go through what I did though. You will never have to be scared to tell us anything. Whether you like boys or girls or neither or both, Daddy and I, we will always be there for you. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to us."

He never would have thought that one day he would be having a conversation at nearly midnight with his son while sitting on the nursery's floor but then again, nothing in his life had turned out exactly the way he had planned it. On his sixteenth birthday, he had tried to imagine his future. Straight Omegas weren't all that rare after all. He could find himself a girl and even though he wouldn't be in love with her, maybe he could grow to like her. Maybe even love her. Then, they would follow the regular pattern. Move in together, get married and eventually, they would have kids and he would do everything he could to be a better father than his own. The whole situation wouldn't be ideal but that was what society expected from boys. Then, Eliott had walked into the common room on that Friday afternoon and suddenly, all of his plans had crumbled. For the best. And today, here he was, living the life he had never allowed himself to dream of. 

"You know," he said after a while, getting on his knees so he could be closer to the crib, "I used to be terrified of not being able to be a good father for you. It's not like I had an example to follow. I was so scared I would fu-"

He cut himself off when he realized he was about to swear. That was something he and Eliott would have to work on seriously.

"What I meant is that I was so scared I would fail at being the father you deserve baby," he then continued. "But now, I look at you and I seriously can't understand how can any parent not be completely in awe of their kid? I thought that maybe I wouldn't be able to love you enough but right now, I feel like my heart is about to explode. I love you so much my little Peanut. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, you and your Daddy but don't tell him I said that. His head might get so big he won't fit through the doors anymore."

Letting out a soft giggle, he slowly got up and bent over the crib's side so he could press a kiss on his sleeping son's forehead.

"I love you," he repeated against the warm skin. "So much!"

Jackson let out a little happy sound in his sleep and Lucas took it as an answer. He looked at him for a few more seconds before he walked out of the nursery and back into his own bedroom. He hadn't expected to find Eliott awake, laying on his side facing the door with a smile so big it threatened to split his face in half as well as his eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong Eli-Ah!" Lucas immediately worried as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to his husband but the end of his sentence turned into a yelp when the older man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him, flipping them so he was now laying on top of Lucas.

That got them some unhappy groans from the dogs as the mattress dipped underneath them but they quickly got over it and went back to sleeping. Hugging him tightly, Eliott buried his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, still grinning against his pulse. It took Lucas a few seconds to realize that nothing was wrong. Eliott was just into one of his needy, cuddly mood. Sighing happily, he wrapped his own arms around Eliott's head, threading his fingers through his hair. Smiling, he closed his eyes, enjoying to be held like that.

"I heard what you said to Jack," Eliott explained after a few minutes of blissful silence. "The baby monitor was on."

Well that certainly explained why he was so needy out of sudden. Lucas hummed in acknowledgement but didn't make any effort to move. He gladly would spend the rest of the night like this but in an hour, two at most, someone would get hungry and would let them know by screaming as loud as he possibly could so for now, he would enjoy it.

"And just so you know," Eliott added after a few seconds, "you and Jack, you are the best things that ever happened to me too."


	109. December 23, 2029, 10h26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, does anyone want to take a guess on how I will end this story? 😁 It's nearly there and I think I have left some pretty obvious clues already 😋
> 
> BTW, the last chapter fucked up a little so make sure you read it first before reading this one 😊
> 
> And there might be some mistakes in a special part of this chapter (You will understand which one once you get to get to it) because I fucked up with the PoV 😅 Sorry in advance
> 
> Enjoy 😘

When he was younger, Eliott used to love living in Paris. Such a big city with so many places to explore and discover. Some of them had grown to be very important for him such as the Petite Ceinture as so many milestones of his relationship with Lucas had happened there. Other places were rather meant for their friends such as the graffiti warehouse Arthur had found comfort in after he had lost his hearing. However, right now, the rest of the city, the world didn't matter to him anymore. His entire universe was in the house with him; his husband, their son as well as their two dogs. His little family.

His smile widened as Jackson's eyes started to drift close, his lips now loosely wrapped around the tip of the bottle Eliott had been feeding him. He was quite an hungry baby, just like the doctor had predicted he would be. However, he was quite easy to satisfy. So far, warm milk had never failed to put him to sleep within minutes after he was done with his bottle. Beside, they had found out yesterday afternoon that if they rubbed his belly while he was drinking, he would fall asleep even more quickly so that's what they did.

Right now, Eliott was sitting on the couch with his feet resting over the footstool, Jackson cradled up to his bare chest, laying on his father's good arm. He was holding the bottle with his casted one, tipping it a little so his son wouldn't have any problem drinking and every few sips, he would pull it back to give his baby time to swallow and he would run his hand across Jackson's abdomen, rubbing his little round belly. After a few seconds, he would resume feeding him, causing Jackson to let out soft happy noises every time. Eliott couldn't help but giggle at his son's behavior which explained a lot about Lucas' pregnancy such as his cravings for dairy products. Milk, ice cream yogurt. Such he had had other cravings over the last nine months but most of them had been dairies. Thankfully, it had never been disgusting mixes or straight up inedible things like it was common from what he had read on Internet. He could only hope their luck would follow them into the next pregnancy.

Because there was going to be a next one! They would have another kid! Lucas had even told him he wanted them to have started trying by his birthday in July. Hopefully, things would be easier this time because although it had only failed to work on the first try and Lucas had gotten pregnant the second time, he couldn't get the week that had followed his husband's heat out of his head. How miserable and heartbroken Lucas had looked buried underneath the blankets with his eyes welled up with tears. Eliott wasn't strong enough to go through that again.

"You know he's not going to disappear if you blink right?" Lucas teased him from the doorway causing Eliott to look up but as their eyes met, his husband's mocking smirk turned into a worried frown. "Baby what's wrong?"

He quickly sat down next to the older man and laid his right hand on Eliott's thigh, reassuringly squeezing it as he cupped his cheek with the other. Eliott sighed and leaned into the touch, their son still drinking in between them, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Talk to me," Lucas softly asked him, stroking his cheek. "What's wrong?"

The corners of his lips twitched up and he leaned so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Sorry," he apologized, his voice shaking a little. "The last two days are just making me easily overwhelmed."

Lucas' features immediately softened and he pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of Eliott's mouth.

"It's normal to be overly emotional," he whispered against the older man's lips. "With the amount of hormones and pheromones and whatever it is we must have released the three of us, it's a wonder we're not just always bawling our eyes out."

Eliott let out a weak laugh but he could feel his smile now reaching his eyes. Jackson's bottle was now empty between them and he could feel how relaxed their son was laying on his arm. He looked down and sighed happily. Perfect. Everything was perfect. He put away the bottle as Lucas started tracing Jackson's cheek with his finger. They had made that. That little human being that was half him, half Lucas. Their love had created that. It still hadn't fully settled in. They remained like that for a few minutes, just blissfully admiring their son before Lucas spoke again.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked without taking his eyes off Jackson. "It's Christmas Eve."

For as long as they had been dating, they always honored the same tradition on December 24. They still hadn't officially moved in together on their first Christmas together but that hadn't stopped them for spending the whole day together at Eliott's apartment.

_December 24, 2019, 20h17_

_With a groan, Lucas carefully pulled out of Eliott, some of his come dripping out of the older boy before he rolled off his boyfriend and flopped down on the mattress next to him. Both of them were panting heavily. Lucas' face was now half buried into his pillow, his eyes closed in bliss while Eliott's were wide open, staring at the ceiling above them, just trying to get his breath back. The day had been quite...special so far. Out of all the things he had expected to spend his day doing, a sex marathon hadn't been on the list. Lucas had been creative while planning it. Toys, Christmas flavored lube, handcuffs, food as well Gatorade for them to hydrate between each round. They had each only left the bed once that day and it had been both times to use the bathroom._

_"Wow," Lucas sleepily mumbled against his pillow, blindly reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Eliott's. "That was just wow."_

_Smirking, the older boy turned his head to properly look at his boyfriend. He had lost count of how many times they had sex after lunch which had consisted in feeding each other whipped cream as well as strawberries covered in chocolate. His ass was already sore and he was sure Lucas' wasn't doing any better. They were definitely both going to feel it for the next few days whenever they would sit down._

_"Wow?" he teased. "Did you finally fucked your own brain out?"_

_"Shut up," Lucas replied, pulling himself closer so his head was down resting on Eliott's chest right between his pecs, his messy hair brushing against his boyfriend's nostrils with every breath he took. "You can laugh at me all you want but I don't see you using big words to describe it either."_

_He could feel the younger boy's smile widening against the skin but neither said anything, they both just enjoyed the blissful silence. Eliott's eyes were slowly shutting close when he felt Lucas' fingers tracing letters on his abdomen._

_"What are you doing?", he sleepily asked, his face full of his boyfriend's hair as he started running his hand up and down Lucas' side._

_"A list," he replied, finally lifting his head up so they were looking at each other. "A list of all the traditions I want us to do."_

_Eliott raised his eyebrows at that. That definitely caught his curiosity so he motioned for his boyfriend to keep going._

_"Each year on our anniversary, we go la Petite Ceinture. No matter if it's raining, snowing or whatever, we have to go."_

_"I can live with that," Eliott replied, smiling softly as he kept running one of his hand through Lucas' mane of hair._

_"On our respective birthdays, the other one has to do whatever the birthday boy wants to do. He can't say no."_

_"Whatever it is?"_

_Lucas' eyes turned mischievous at Eliott's comment and he slowly rose so he could kiss him on the lips. It was probably the most chaste kiss they had traded at all that day considering they had spent it fucking._

_"Whatever it is," Lucas confirmed when he pulled back and that was definitely something Eliott was curious of._

_Sure, he had some dominant tendencies thanks to being an Alpha but he didn't consider his boyfriend submissive at all like some people expected Omegas to be like so he wondered what it would be like if Lucas gave him complete control. Beside, the opposite was true too. What if his boyfriend was the one in charge?_

_"And the last one," Lucas started to explain, smiling softly, "I want us to spend all of our Christmas Eves like that. Just the two of us in bed. I don't care what we do on Christmas day itself, but on the Eve, we do this. You and me."_

And that was a tradition they had religiously followed for the last decade. However, when they had made themselves that promise, neither had considered that one day, they wouldn't be just the two of them anymore and although Eliott was sure that they could find someone to babysit Jackson, the problem was that Lucas couldn't have sex for the next two months.

"Well," Eliott continued, sighing, "it's not like we can do the same thing than usual."

"But we could create a new tradition though," his husband offered, smiling. "What do you say we spend the day cuddling on the couch with Jackson? We take tons of pillows and blankets, we watch Christmas movies and we order some food for dinner?"

Well, that was a nice twist to their old tradition. They would still spend the day just them. He could see it as being their new Christmas Eve tradition. And maybe next year, they would also get some alone time during Peanut's nap?

"Where do I sign up for this?" Eliott replied, grinning widely.

Lucas' smile mirrored his own and he reached over to pull the older man into a kiss. A promise.


	110. December 25, 2029, 8h24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this one 😊

Lucas woke up to the sun filtering through the curtains he hadn't bothered to fully close the night before, basking the room in sunlight. He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes before rolling over, hoping he and Eliott would have time to cuddle before Jackson would demand their attention. However, he found his husband's side of the bed empty and the sheets already cold. Frowning, he opened his eyes and looked around their room. He reached over to the nightstand for the baby monitor only to find it turned off. Well, that certainly explained his lover being missing. Rubbing the remaining sleepiness from his eyes with the palm of his hand, he got out of bed and grabbed his robe from it was hung on a hook next to the door but before he could put it on, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

It had been four days since he had given birth but he still couldn't get used to his new body. After spending the last few months gaining weight each week, it felt weird to see his stomach decreasing in a side a little bit more each day. From the doctor had told him, it would take him about a month to go back to the shape he had before the pregnancy. Although he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He knew that he had gained a few more pounds than the minimum necessary to carry Jackson to term and he expected that his body wouldn't simply eliminate them the same way it was making his stomach go back to his regular size. He could still his pregnancy clothes but soon, they would be too large for him to fit in. At least, the swelling of his fingers and feet had stopped and he could now wear his wedding ring again. 

He absently ran his hand over his belly, missing the bump he had been caressing just a few days earlier. He also missed the comforting feeling of Jackson kicking and rolling around inside him. No matter how much he had complained about it especially during the last trimester, he found himself wishing he could feel it one more time. He suddenly wondered if all this nostalgia wasn't some kind of symptom of the baby blues.

Shaking himself out his thoughts, he put the robe on but didn't bother closing it before making his way to the nursery. The closer he got to the room, the more clearly he could hear Eliott's voice and from his tone, it seemed like he was in the middle of a very interesting story. Just as he passed the doorway, Lucas stopped right dead in his tracks and smiled softly at the sight in front of him.

Eliott was sitting in the rocking chair while gently cradling their son. His own bathrobe was slightly open so that Jackson was pressed directly onto the bare skin of his chest. His hair looked like a bird had made its nest into it but he had a wide grin on his lips, threatening to split his face in half. His eyes were shining as they were staring right at his baby while he kept on telling the story.

“So then Papa texted me to thank me for my drawing. but he also asked me to leave him alone if I wasn’t interested. As if I had been playing him! Can you believe that? Of course, you can already imagine how quickly I replied and asked if we could talk. That’s how we ended up if the common room that fateful friday night.”

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head against the doorframe, still smiling at his husband and son as the former seemed to be so engrossed in his story he didn’t even notice him.

“Then we went back to Papa’s apartment and we spent the night on the couch. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to hold him in my arms again after the hell I had put him through for two weeks. The next morning, I woke up before him, a bit just like I did today. He looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake him up so I put on my boxers and a jacket and went to the kitchen to prepare some fennel and cinnamon omelette. Don’t worry, baby! I’ve gotten better at cooking since that morning and that’s thanks to your Papa. It’s not like I could have gotten worse anyway though. Papa ended up throwing in the sink after tasting my omelette.”

This time, Lucas had to bite his lips to hold back a laugh. Eliott wasn’t done yet and the last thing he wanted was to interrupt him so he kept on listening.

“The following week was perfect. We were together, our friends were happy for us. What else could we have asked for? But then, I had an episode and I did some things on Friday night that would have make anyone else running away but not Papa. He did ran but he ran to me, he found me, he saved me from myself because Papa is the bravest person I know. You and him, you are both the best things that ever happened to me. I love you, Jackson! I love you so much.”

As a tear started rolling down his cheek, Lucas decided it was time to make his presence known. He coughed, causing Eliott to look up, visibly startled. Lucas grinned and shook his head at his husband. 

“He’s not even a week old and it’s already what? The fifth time you’ve told him that story since he was born?” he teased before giggling at his lover’s mortified expression. "And I stopped counting how many times you told him while I was pregnant. He's going to find it boring before he even turns one if you keep it up."

“First of all, you’ll know that it’s actually the fourth time and not the fifth. Beside, it’s his favorite story. It never fails to put him to sleep. Look!”

Lucas took a few steps forward and looked down at their son. His eyes were closed so were his little fists as he was sucking on his pacifier. The younger man smiled softly at the sight and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. Jackson stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. After a moment, Lucas looked up and found his husband’s already staring at him, grinning widely.

“I still can’t believe it, you know,” Eliott admitted as he raised one of his hands to rest it on his lover’s neck, pulling him down so that their foreheads were pressed against each other. “We made this, we created that little masterpiece.”

Lucas let out a watery laugh, closing his eyes to stop more tears from falling. He wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe it either! Like just a few months ago, it was barely the size of a peanut and today, we get to hold him. It’s crazy!”

His husband nodded against him and they remained in this position for a few more minutes before Eliott gently pulled away to stand up, Jackson still cradled against his chest. He walked the few steps that separated the chair from the crib and gently put him down. Lucas followed him and snuggled against him as soon as their son was comfortably settled. Eliott smiled against the top of his head and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him as they kept on looking at Jackson. After a few seconds, he smiled in his sleep, causing both men to giggle as Lucas buried his face into his husband’s chest. They remained there, watching over their son for a few more minutes before Eliott's stomach grumbled.

"Come," Lucas softly whispered as he started pulling his husband toward the door. "You're hungry and so am I. We're both overdue for a real good breakfast."

Eliott sighed happily behind him and followed him into the kitchen but rather than sitting down and wait for him to be done, he plastered himself on Lucas' back, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and his face resting in the crook of the younger man's neck. It wasn't his first time doing this so Lucas didn't question him and just kept on preparing them breakfast, slightly slowed down by Eliott's weight on him. 

"Our parents are going to kill us for not telling them about Jackson," the older man mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "Scratch that! They are going to rip my head off but they are going to spare you because someone has to take care of Peanut. Beside, how could they hurt you after you've given them the most perfect grandchildren they could have ever dreamed off."

Lucas scoffed at his husband's silliness and leaned back against his chest, twisting his neck so he could kiss Eliott's temple.

"Don't be so dramatic," he teased. "I seriously doubt your mother would kill you on Christmas just a few days after you've became a father yourself."

"Just promise me that you won't remarry right after my death."

This time, Lucas couldn't hold a back a laugh as he set down the spatula he had on his hand and turned into his lover's embrace so they were facing each other. Before Eliott could say anything else, Lucas wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss giggling against his lips.

"You're the one and only for me, Eliott Demaury," he whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, their noses brushing against each other. "Forever."


	111. December 25, 2029, 13h53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends ❤💗❤ I can't believe that this little idea I couldn't get out of my head turned into this 100k words monster! I want to thank every single one of you from the very bottom of my heart. This fic wouldn't exist without you guys 💗 Every comment, every kudos, they all made my days!!! 
> 
> Now, this fic itself may be over but I'm not planning on making you starve for too long. I'm just going to take a few days off because my classes are starting so just so I get used to this new life but then I will be back 😊❤💗 I will link the sequel to this one in the description so you should me quite easily. Until next time, let me just say, thank you again for everything guys ❤💗❤
> 
> Enjoy 😘😘😘

Everything was ready. The house was clean, they had both taken a shower and they had given a bath to Jackson who was now laying in Lucas' arms, wearing a baby blue onesie with a snowman on the front and his tiny hand wrapped tightly around his Papa's right index. They had done what they could to tame his hair but it was a lost cause, a bit just like his parents'. Some Christmas carols were quietly playing in the background from the stereo, the lights were all turned on and they had put some snacks on the coffee table of the living room. There was now presents underneath the Christmas tree they would unwrap later that evening after dinner. All that was missing was their guests. 

Eliott was sitting on the couch opposite of Lucas who was as always completely mesmerized by their son. He just wished he could have been drawing that moment but unfortunately, he still had his cast on and he would until early January on his next appointment. At least, he was doing a lot better. Not that he could have done otherwise with his husband watching over him like that but truth to be told, he was getting tired of eating yogurt. He knew it was high on calcium which was exactly what he needed for his wrist to heal but he suspected that there was other food he could have eaten and that the yogurt simply was Lucas' preference because it was the easiest thing to feed Eliott with. Every night, before they would to bed, Lucas would pour some in a bowl and push the older man into the couch before sitting down next to him and gently feed him. Usually, whenever they fed each other, they were naked and in bed together but this was different. It wasn't Lucas trying to be sensual by letting a strawberry dipped in chocolate just on the edge of Eliott's lips to tease him. They hadn't talked about it, but he highly suspected that this was coming from Lucas' deep instincts, to take care of his little family. And if this was what his husband wanted to do, then who was Eliott to deny him anything?

In the arms of his father, Jackson was focused on Lucas' face. They knew it could take up a few weeks for him to perfectly see as his vision was blurred right now but that didn't seem to stop their son from trying his best, his little nose scrunched up with effort. Eliott knew it wouldn't last forever. One day, he would blink and out of sudden, their baby would be crawling around the floor, chasing Daisy and Milou. Then, he would start talking, walking, running and one day, Eliott was going to wake up and it would be time for Jackson's first day at school which meant he wouldn't be able to protect his Peanut all the time. School would then bring its load of first times. His first sleepover, his first party, his first kiss, his first beer, his first joint. The older man didn't think he would survive learning one day that his son was sexually active. Then, after high school would come college and probably moving out to live with his friends or his boyfriend, girlfriend. Eliott wasn't ready to become a grandfather just yet. 

"I thought we had agreed on minute by minute," Lucas reminded, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He must have been staring for quite a long time because although his husband hadn't moved from his spot on the couch he had taken his eyes off Jackson and was now looking at Eliott with loving eyes. 

"What?" the older man, shaking his head, not even trying to play innocent but really not knowing what was Lucas talking about.

"That look in your eyes," he explained, smiling, "that's the one you get when you start overthinking about the future. I know it might sound scary to imagine that one day, this little Peanut is going to be just as tall as you but that's exactly why we should enjoy every moment. The bad and the good ones because as much as I don't want to think about him ever going to school, isn't it kind of the whole point? To guide him to the point when he won't need us anymore? But then, in a few years, in the middle of the night, we might get a call from him telling us that his own kid is sick and that he doesn't know what to do so he needs us, our advices. In the meantime though, let's enjoy this minute. Right here, right now."

Now fully grinning and in awe of his husband, Eliott got up from his place and sat down next to Lucas, pulling him into a passionate kiss, cupping his cheeks. They kept on kissing until they ran out of breath and they both pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other's, their noses brushing.

"You're surprising," Eliott whispered once he started breathing normally again. "I like surprising people."

And just like it had happened the first time he had said those words to Lucas, they were interrupted before his husband could reply. Someone rang the bell, causing both Daisy and Milou to launch themselves out of their beds to sprint all the way to the front door, barking like they were trying to greet their guests. Sighing, Lucas reached to gently stroke Eliott's cheek.

"It's time," he said and they both could understand what he meant.

In a minute, Jackson would no longer be just theirs. Their son. He would be their parents' grandson, their friends' nephew, Yann and Manon' godson. But they had delayed that moment enough. It was time to show their baby to the world.

Eliott quickly pecked his husband on the lips one more time and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair and got up, slowly making his way to the front door. Like they had planned, Lucas got up too but remained in the living room, ready to welcome their parents.

Eliott's fathers had his arms full with bags while both of his mother and Lucas' hugged him tightly before walking inside, taking their coats and shoes.

"Wait!" Eliott told them as they started walking down the hallway, apparently both of them impatient to see Lucas.

He quickly helped his father put the bags down while trying to not accidentally step on Daisy or Milou. Once everyone was comfortable, Eliott started leading them to the living room but stopped before they entered it.

"There's actually something I need to do right now," he announced, smiling proudly.

He stepped away, letting them walk into the living room, watching as realization flashed over their faces as they saw the baby Lucas was cradling up to his chest. Fulling grinning, he took his place next to his husband and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"May I introduce you to Jackson Demaury?"


End file.
